Fugue in White
by Brooklyn79
Summary: Based after S7 finale White orchids. Patrick Jane suffers severe memory loss causing him to revert to his old ways, as well as not remembering Teresa Lisbon, his current life or tragic past. Can Lisbon help him get back to himself & will he fall in love with her all over again? Or will she fall him despite his fugue state. It's an AU story. (Inspired by episode 4:10)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. First of all thank you for clicking on my new story. I really wanted to try writing an AU Jisbon story based (loosely) on one of my favorite episodes of The Mentalist (4:10 fugue in red). Except in this AU 4:10 episode never happened and I thought it be fun to write a story if it happened after white orchids instead.**

**Most of S6/S7 is canon but with a slight twist in some areas, as you will see. There are a few small differences to our team too but nothing too major in this AU.**

**I hope you enjoy reading, please let me know what you think reviews keep me motivated to write more. :)**

**Big thanks to Shena for agreeing to be my beta. X**

**I don't own the Mentalist unfortunately.**

* * *

Jane stood alone taking in the beautifully landscaped garden of the Reynolds residence. Closing his eyes, Jane placed both of his hands contently into his jacket pockets. He tilted his head up to enjoy the warmth of the sun rays against his skin. He had slipped out of the house when the hustle and bustle of the FBI circus had begun. Whilst catching the killer and outsmarting them always felt good, it was the bureaucratic nonsense that followed that was never of much interest to him. It had been ten months since he had stormed the plane in Miami and declared his love to Lisbon. It had been six months ago since they had married beside their beautiful lake in front of their new home, friends, and family. Everyday since then felt like a perfect dream. They were free to be with each other and free to show the entire world their love for one another; free to be man and wife after thirteen years of him living in darkness and it felt incredible.

Jane's biggest fear was that their perfect dream would suddenly turn to a nightmare. Whether it be that Lisbon would finally wake herself up and realize that he wasn't a man who deserved her love, or that actually marrying Pike would have been her better option. Perhaps the unthinkable would happen and her job would end up with him burying yet another wife in the ground.

Jane had been feeling uneasy ever since him and Lisbon had begun an intimate relationship about the dangers of her job and he had dropped some not so subtle hints about her leaving the FBI, but she wasn't to be deterred from it. When he had found them the perfect house by the lake, he had hoped by having his time taken up doing the renovations that it would distract and preoccupy him from his fears and up to a point it had. But after six months with the main building structure work almost done, he was back to working at the FBI more and his fears and fretting over her safety everyday had returned.

Abbott had been happy for Jane to take time off to work on the new house as long as he was still able help out with important cases. He also knew Abbott would like him back on the job as a full time consultant again. The problem was Jane wasn't so sure he wanted to do crime solving anymore. The job, the cases, the criminals… it just didn't capture his excitement like they once had. He had only taken the risk by returning to the States for Lisbon, and now that they were finally together and married, he was questioning why he was still working for the FBI any longer.

"Jane?" The sound of his wife's soft, soothing voice brought of him out of his trance like state. He would never get bored of listening to the sound of her voice. Especially when she would say his name. At work he was Jane, but back home, in their bedroom, making love to her or touching her in the most intimate of ways, he was Patrick. Her Patrick.

"Jane? We need to head back to office. Abbott wants us back to conduct the interview on Stanson. Jane?" Lisbon said as she approached her husband standing alone amongst the flower garden.

"Hmm. Can't Cho and Fischer do it? We, my love, have special plans tonight," Jane replied, smiling with his head up at the sun and his eyes closed. He had managed to organize a very romantic dinner date at the most exclusive Attica restaurant for their six month wedding anniversary. He wasn't going to let a stupid murder case ruin his plans to wine and dine his beautiful wife.

"Abbott says he wants you in on this as it was you who managed to catch the guy after all these months of him running rings around us. Besides, there's still a chance the secretary was an accessory to killing Reynolds and if anyone can drag the truth out of him, it's you. Abbott feels the widow and his family deserve justice." Lisbon trailed off when she saw a small grimace across Jane's face. "What?"

"Meh," he commented, throwing up a dismissive hand. "The Reynolds family are bunch of selfish, ignorant fools and I find the notion of bringing those idiots justice disturbing."

"Okay… so they had their issues but…"

"Issues? That's an understatement. The doting wife was sleeping with the victims own brother on the night he was brutally murdered! I am sorry if I don't fall for the whole grieving widow act here."

"She made a mistake, Jane. I genuinely think she is sorry. Besides, no marriage is perfect."

"Ours is," Jane said smiling sweetly, opening his eyes for the first time to take in the sight of his beautiful wife now stood beside him.

Lisbon diverted her eyes downwards blushing at her husband intense, adoring gaze. Even though they were married and she was his wife, his seductive concentrated stare always effected her. Just like it had the first time he had shown her back in the TSA interrogation room.

"Come on, Mr. Jane. The sooner we get this full confession, the sooner we can be enjoying our romantic dinner. And, if your good, I will let you have the best dessert in the place."

"Oh, yeah? And what's that?" Jane asked, puzzled and curious to know when Lisbon had dined at one of the most exclusive restaurants in Austin.

"Me," Lisbon whispered seductively into his ear, lacing her fingers gently through his before dropping his hand and walking back up to the house swaying her hips a little as he watched her retreat. Inhaling a deep breath and using all his biofeedback skills to keep himself in check, it dawned on him that there was still one thing in his life that still got him excited: his gorgeous wife.

* * *

Jane straightened the collar of his crisp white shirt in the reflection of the hallway mirror. He had also purchased a new dark gray suit and waistcoat for tonight's special occasion. The sound of the bedroom door opening made Jane turned away from the mirror to see Lisbon exiting the room. She was wearing a black, tight, fitted dress that hug all her curves in the right places of her body with black high Stilettos.

"So? What do you think?" She asked, leaning up on one hip sexily.

"I–I–think we should forget the dinner date and just stay here. Wow! You look incredible!" Jane said, his breath caught at how sexy his wife looked in her little black dress and heels. Approaching Jane, she placed her hands against his chest smoothing down the lapels of his jacket as he wrapped his arms around her small waist, bringing her in closer to his body. Lisbon smirked when she felt her husband's penis starting to harden against her belly.

"Well, you don't scrub up too bad your self," Lisbon said, admiring her gorgeous blonde husband standing in a new tailored suit that fit perfectly to his muscular form. "Ever heard of the saying 'good things come to those who wait'?"

"Meh. It's a stupid saying," Jane replied as he gently placed soft kissed to her neck making his way up to her jawline before pressing his lips softly against hers. After a few moments she stepped out of his arms when the sound of the taxi pulled up outside and beeped. Pulling on his arm, Lisbon dragged him over to front door. "Come on, we can finish this later. I am hungry."

Ten minutes later, they were sat in the back of the cab heading down town to the new fancy restaurant. They sat quietly staring at each other fondly and sharing small kisses wrapped lovingly up into each other arms.

"Patrick…" Lisbon whispered in his ear as he planted another long, gentle kiss below her earlobe.

"Mmm," Jane mumbled against her skin

"I am wearing that silk underwear you got me," she whispered more seductively, pulling back an inch to look at his face. She smiled proudly at the sight of his pupils instantly darkening and widening.

"You're a cruel, evil woman, Mrs. Jane. Did I ever tell you that?" Jane asked playfully lightly placing his hands either side of her face and bringing his lips hard against hers. He dropped one of his hands, placing it on her lower thigh before trailing his fingers upwards to play with the hem of her dress. He deepened the kiss, feeling her breath hitch slightly as his hand worked its way under the fabric of her dress, moving up her leg. He was stopped from going any further to his desired target by Lisbon pulling her lips away from his.

"Looks like we have company," she said quietly under her breath. Glancing at his wife's face, Jane followed her eyes to the large, unshaven cab driver's eyes were keenly watching them in his rear-view mirror.

"Maybe we should save that for later, too," she told him, entwining her hand with his and sitting back against the cool leather seat of the taxi, chuckling at Jane's evil look towards the cab driver and his sulky little pout.

Arriving at the Attica restaurant twenty minutes later, Jane had organized for a very romantic table up on the beautiful open air roof terrace. Once shown to their table and given the A la carte menus by the waiter, another brought over a bucket of expensive champagne that Jane had per-ordered. Taking the two empty flutes, Jane popped the cork before pouring the golden liquid into the glasses and passing one flute to his wife.

"So, I want to make a toast. Here's to what has been the most amazing six months of my life, and it's all thanks to my beautiful, amazing new wife." Jane beamed a beautiful smile at Lisbon when he saw her cheeks flush pink at his words. "I love you, Teresa. I would be nothing without you. In fact, I wouldn't be the man I am today if it wasn't for you, I would hate to think the man I would have become to be honest. You are my world and I always attend to keep it that way. I love you, Teresa. To us. " Jane leaned over, clinking his glass against hers before gently kissing her lips.

Lisbon smiled sweetly back at his honest heartfelt toast trying to swallow back the tears now falling from her eyes. Even after six months of being Mrs. Patrick Jane, she still struggled to believe that the man she loved had loved her back and that knowledge still swept over her with joy. She only hoped that was a feeling that would never, ever stop.

Watching Jane pull a small gift box out of his jacket pocket, she frowned. "Patrick, I thought we said no gifts? I haven't got you…" she trailed off as she looked down into the gift box to see a origami paper frog, just like the one he had made for her as an apology all those years ago.

"I love it," she said, choking back the tears. Jane brushed his thumb under her eye, sweeping away a stray tear that had fallen. "I thought I would give you something that meant something to both of us. For me, it was the first time I realized I was falling in love with you and there was no way back." Lisbon glanced up stunned by his statement before smiling, trying her hardest not to let her emotions overcome or fall down her face.

After eating their very tasty dinner, they ordered another bottle of champagne and sat at the table with their hands and fingers linked together chatting whilst stealing sweet kisses like typical newlyweds and a couple deeply in love who are enjoying each other company.

"Oh, we have been invited to Walker's birthday drinks. Oh, and Abbott is planning on having a surprise wedding anniversary party for Lena. He told me today. Should be fancy if his wedding planning was anything to go by," Lisbon chuckled remembering Abbott's sylvan theme as she sipped on her champagne.

"Agent Walker? Seriously? You are making us go to that?" Jane rolled his eyes annoyance.

"What? Dan's a nice guy. Just because he once accidentally used your tea cup doesn't make him the anti-Christ, Patrick!"

"It's not just that. I don't like the fact he fancies my wife for a start."

"Oh, hush! He does not. We are just friends and he knows I am utterly, insanely in love with my husband," Lisbon said, trying to ease his jealousy and tapping the tip of his nose with her finger before lifting his chin up so she could press her lips against his.

"Actually, I need to talk to you about something important."

"Okay…"

"I want you to consider leaving the FBI." Instantly, he felt Lisbon's hands tense under his and saw her eyes filled up with anger.

"Jane, we have spoke about this. You don't need to worry. This is my job. I am good at it and I know what I am doing. I will be okay, Jane. Everything will be okay," Lisbon replied sighing at having the same conversation over and over again, though she could see the concern shown visibly across his beautiful face.

"You don't know that Teresa. I mean… would leaving law enforcement be so bad? What if we decide to start a family one day? Would you take a step back?"

"You… You want a family?" Lisbon interrupted, her voice breaking with emotion. They hadn't spoken about having children and after what had happen to Charlotte, she wasn't sure he would ever want to travel down that road again.

"Well, yeah, if that's what you want. If you don't, then I will be happy to just be us two. But I think it would be nice to have our own family one day, don't you?" Jane asked sipping his champagne and hoping his wife wasn't about to totally reject his family idea. He knew she loved her job but hoped that now they were married she would want more from their life than them just solving crimes together.

"Yeah. Yeah. I think I do,"Lisbon said choking back the tears from the overwhelming happiness, leaning in to place a kiss on his lips.

"But I don't know if I can watch you day in and day out putting yourself in harms way, Teresa. I just–I have never wanted to be in law enforcement. I fell into it with the whole Red John saga, but it's not me, Teresa. Watching you do this job, I think I need to do something else. Something that won't make me jeopardize your career and have you angry and hating me for it. I need to do something that interests me. That excites me… makes my heart race with pleasure waking up in the mornings."

"And here I was thinking I made your heart race plenty in mornings," Lisbon smiled wickedly, seeing his eyes darken with desire at her low husky tone and words.

"Oh, trust me, you do, Mrs Jane. Whilst I would happily spend twenty four seven making love to you if I could, unfortunately, that's not an option at my age… So, I need something else that can feel the void of you when your not at home."

"What about the house? I thought you liked working on your renovation project."

"And I do. But most of the heavy duty work is done now. Just a few major things left but that won't take me forever to finish and then what? I come back to work worrying and fretting about your safety. Abbott will no doubt want me back full time and I don't think I want to do that anymore."

"Okay. So what do you plan on doing?" Lisbon asked, taking another sip of her champagne before raising a questionable eyebrow at her husband.

"Well… not quite sure yet. I could do beekeeping… Build a boat…"

"Beekeeping?" Lisbon asked, chuckling at the image in her head of Jane wearing a beekeeper outfit.

"Okay… Well… I am not sure yet, so until then I will just have to stick to my other job." Jane seductively leaned in to place a kiss on her cheek as he slowly ran his finger up the inner side of her thigh covered by the table cloth.

"Oh, yes. And what's that exactly?" she asked, keeping her voice low as she felt his hand moving slowly up her leg pushing the fabric of her thin dress against her legs.

"This…" With that, Jane wrapped his arm around her waist, kissing her passionately whilst he moved his other hand under the fabric of her dress. Jane drew away from their kiss wanting to see his wife's face whilst he continued his hand upwards, seeing how far she would let him go before stopping him. Jane sat smugly smiling as she took another large gulp of her champagne shutting her eyes briefly trying to ignore his teasing.

"You're cruel, evil man, Mr. Jane," she whispered, repeating his same words to her from earlier. As his hand moved higher up her leg she gave him a stern glare and he knew he had pushed his limit.

"Well, I can't argue with that statement but I know you still love me." Jane placed a small peck on her lips whilst he slowly removed his hand from under her dress. "You wanna go home Mrs. Jane?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Yes. Let's go home, Mr. Jane."

* * *

When they arrived home, it took less than two seconds after shutting the front door before they were passionately all of each other, leaving a trail of clothes along the hallway making their way to the bedroom. Kissing her passionately Jane guided her back towards their bed laying her gently down on the mattress whilst placing sweet kisses down her throat. Moving down her body he took one of her rosy red nipples between his lips sucking it lightly, swirling the erect bud with tongue till he heard her groan in pleasure. Nudging her legs apart with his knee, he rubbed her warm core with the tip of his hard shaft. Lisbon lovingly reached up stroking his face with the plam of her hand "I love you Patrick" she whispered her eyes filled with pure love. Moving back up her body Jane pressed his lips hard against hers probing her mouth open with his tongue as slowly thrusted himself inside of her, feeling her inner walls stretch to receive him easily, she moaned into his mouth arching her back off the mattress in pleasure as he filled her full before they started a slow long stroking rhythm.

They spent rest of the night slowly making love to each other, caressing and pushing each other to the limit, over and over, until their bodies couldn't physically take anymore. As they laid naked and breathless entangled up in each other limbs, Lisbon looked lovingly up at her husband playing with one of the damp curls plastered against his sweaty brow. "I love you, Mr. Jane, and you know I will support you in anything you want to do if you want to leave the FBI."

Jane lifted his head off the pillow staring deeply into her beautiful emeralds eyes looking back at him. Just when he thought he couldn't love this woman anymore than he already did, she went and did or said something to prove him totally wrong. Clearly pushing aside her own feelings of hurt on his decision to leave the FBI, she was still prepared to support him, be there for him, not matter what life or he threw at her.

"I love you so much Teresa Jane. More than you will ever know. " Jane leaned down kissing her lips before nuzzling himself against her bare shoulder knowing he wasn't about to let anything ruin what they now had.

* * *

Three weeks later, Jane climbed the double extended ladder up on to the roof of their house. The TV aerial had blown down during a bad storm and he was damned if he was paying someone to do a simple job he had originally installed himself, anyway. Repositioning the aerial and securing it back to it's correct place, Jane made his way back awkwardly across the roof tiles feeling the ceramic tiles were slippery from the heavy rain that they had the night before. As he placed his foot on the runner of the ladder, Jane felt it slip, which in turn made him lose his balance and hand grip on the ladder. Before he could react, he and the ladder plummeted down hard to the ground below.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews and follows. I really do appreciate it. Like I said before this Story is inspired and loosely based on fugue in red buti differs in certain areas to fit with my own story and romance.**

**Hope you enjoy this. Let me know?**

**I do not own the mentalist sadly. **

* * *

Lisbon paced the quiet hospital corridor anxiously waiting for the doctors to finish assessing her husband. It had been coming up on nearly twenty four hours since she had returned home to discover Jane lying unconscious by the side of their newly built home.

Thankfully, he had been breathing but was not conscious. Even when the ambulance team had arrived, they still couldn't bring Jane around. Arriving at the hospital, the Doctors had assured Lisbon that physically he had only suffered a few bumps and a severe sprained wrist and that he should come round in his own time.

Twelve hours later, as though God had answered her prayers, Jane finally started to thrash and speak in his asleep and Lisbon rushed out of his hospital room calling immediately for the attention of medical staff. Waiting outside his room for over twenty minutes, Lisbon saw the door to Jane's room finally open and Doctor Wilkes exit.

"Sorry for keeping you Mrs Jane," said Doctor Wilkes.

"Is he okay?"

"Physically, he is doing okay. He was very lucky he didn't do more damage to himself than a sprained wrist falling from that height. Unfortunately, it looks like the main damage has been to his head."

Lisbon eyes widened, fearing the words the doctor would say next. Seeing her obvious anxiety and worry, Doctor Wilkes guided her over to sit down on the visitors chairs to explain.

"Let me explain it to you from a medical standpoint, Mrs Jane. It looks like your husband has suffered from we call Dissociative Fugue or Psychogenic Fugue. It is a rare psychiatric disorder characterized by reversible amnesia, including the memories, personality, and other characteristics of his individuality."

"What are you saying?" Lisbon asked frowning, not quite understanding what the Doctor was getting at.

"Basically, your husband has no memory of who he is. He has no memory of how he got here or why he is in Texas. There are some cases where people with this condition may take on a new persona and, unfortunately, it seems to be your husband is one of them." Lisbon gave a small smile to the irony that if anyone was going to have amnesia and a fake persona it would definitely would be Jane.

"So how long will he have this amnesia for?" Lisbon asked, concerned this maybe a long term effect on her husband.

"This state is usually short-lived. Maybe few weeks. But it has been known in rare cases to last a few months or longer. Has he had any past traumas?"

"Yes... his family was murdered over a decade ago." Lisbon diverted her eyes down with mournfulness.

"Well, then that will explain it. His mind is clearly blocking out that past trauma. I am confident with right treatment and right familiar environments, he will get back to himself. Just may take some time and patience for everyone involved."

"Can I see him?"

"Yes, but he has suffered a severe head trauma which will make him pretty tired. He will probably sleep quite a lot for the next few weeks."

"No change there, then," Lisbon said smirking at the Doctor.

"We do advise that you try and let his memories return naturally. If you push him too much to remember, it could just push him further into this psychosis state. I recommend that you go home, get some rest, Mrs Jane. He is sleeping now after the morphine we gave him for his wrist and will probably be out for a while."

"Okay, thanks Doctor Wilkes." Lisbon stood up shaking the Doctor's hand in thanks. She exhaled a large breath, relieved that at least physically Jane was okay and the doctors were positive he would recover fully. More of a question of when he would and not if. Lisbon Decided to take the Doctors advice about heading home for a few hours to shower and rest. She hadn't left Jane's side since he had been admitted as a patient the day before. She had something she had to do, anyway.

* * *

"Hey, How are you feeling? Lisbon has just popped home for shower, she called me to come sit with you. I will go ring..." Fischer said placing her magazine down, pushing herself up from the chair noticing Jane was awakening from his deep slumber.

"Wait! Could you pour me some water first?" Jane said, his voice croaking from dehydration.

"Sure." Fischer returned to his bedside placing the small plastic cup into Jane's hands. "There. Okay?" Fischer sat back down in the chair watching Jane sipping the water, giving him a friendly warm smile. "You gave us all quite a scare."

"Well, I am sorry about that," Jane replied sitting himself more up right in his bed as he crooked his finger at Fischer to come nearer to him.

"Are we sleeping together?" Jane whispered.

"What?" Fischer stood up from the chair, moving back horrified by Jane's words. Jane eyed her fully. She was attractive enough but nothing that got his heart racing. It was then a memory of Spanish music and dancing flashed into his head. Jane was curious to know if or what sort of relationship he had with this woman and why she had triggered a music memory for him.

"I mean, I am sure you are very memorable, but I can't comment on that right now. So... I am wondering why a police officer would be sat by my bedside if we're not sleeping together?"

Fischer stood dumb struck trying to process Jane's words. Clearly, he had no idea who she was, but she wasn't sure if this was some kind of Jane trick or game. "No! We are not sleeping together and never have done so. I am Agent Kim Fischer with the FBI. We work together." Narrowing her eyes suspiciously at the consultant, Fischer grinned back at him. "Are you messing with me? Is this one of your acts?"

"Work together, huh? I always wanted to put my psychic skills to good use..."

"You're not a psychic. You are a consultant for the FBI and I am part of the team you work for."

"So, I don't use my psychic skills? Then what the hell is it I do?" Jane asked, confused to why he would be working for the FBI if he was not using his psychic act and skills.

"You use your other skills to help catch people."

"Huh? And we aren't sleeping together? Hmm interesting. Well, I must just be picking up on the fact that you fancy me then."

"What?" Fischer stated loudly as her cheeks flushed red.

"It's okay. There's nothing to be ashamed of sweetheart. We all have secret carnal desires and I am clearly one of yours. I am just curious and wondering why I wouldn't have taken you up on what you want to give me. You are attractive enough so its's not that."

"I—no—I don't," Fischer told him. "I...You're wrong."

"Ah! The lady protests too much I think. And no, I am not wrong, Lyn," Jane said smugly, his lips turned up on one side seeing this woman 's discomfort at trying to convince herself of her own words.

"It's KIM!... Agent Kim Fischer! And you are wrong about my feelings for you."

"Oh, so you admit you do have feel-" Jane trailed off when a smaller more attractive brunette appeared outside his room window moving towards the door opening it slowly.

As Lisbon entered Jane's room, she instantly noticed Fischer red blotchy face and tense posture.

"Well this day just keeps getting better. Period. A lot of men pay a lot of money for this kind of thing. Two women at their bedsides."Jane said, grinning seductively at Lisbon and now totally ignoring Fischer.

"Everything okay?" Lisbon asked, concerned at seeing Fischer uncomfortable look.

"Uh, it's yeah fine." Fischer began moving her way over to Lisbon.

"I was just talking to Agent Fischer here about her little crush on me," Jane said proudly. Fischer turned back to face Jane, her mouth dropping open at his blatant try at embarrassing her.

"What? No I don't—I mean, yes, but not any- No I don't!" Fischer stuttered, frantically trying to let Lisbon know Jane's statement was wrong but failing miserably.

"Fischer, can I talk to you privately outside for a minute," Lisbon replied regaining her composure and ignoring her leering husband eyes.

"Of course, sure," replied Fischer, relieved that she would get a chance to talk to Lisbon alone, away from Jane who was now sporting a big cocky grin on his face. As Kim walked out the door following Lisbon, they heard the sound of his voice behind them.

"See you soon, Kim," Jane chuckled at seeing Fischer's face turned even more red from anger.

"Lisbon I swear to you..."

"Kim, it's fine. You don't have explain anything. There are more important things going on right now. Jane is suffering from form of personality amnesia disorder. He basically doesn't remember much of his life, just random parts of it, apparently."

"Well, that explains why he thinks he is a psychic then." Fischer said.

"Oh, great. So he doesn't remember his life or the people in it, but can remember he used to be a conman..." Lisbon trailed off in slight annoyance. "Doctors reckon we need to let his memory come back naturally by helping him be in familiar surroundings."

"Oh. Uh... Well, I may have told him he worked for the FBI. I didn't realize I wasn't meant to. I am so sorry."

"No, it's fine. Not your fault. I should have told you sooner. He needs to know that information so we can get him back at the FBI and trigger some of his memories. What else did he say?"

"Not much. He doesn't remember who I am though." Fischer phone started vibrating in her jacket pocket. "Look, I need to head back to the office. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Thanks for coming down, Kim." Lisbon watched as Fischer walked down the corridor towards the elevator. Composing herself a little before returning to her husband she inhaled a deep breath before stepping over to the door of his room,

* * *

"Hey, you," Lisbon said reopening the door seeing him sat up in bed flicking through some celeb magazine "How are you feeling?"

"Better for seeing you that's for sure," Jane said alluringly.

"Jane, did the doctors tell you what happened?"

"Yes, I feel off a ladder, hit my head and now I can't remember... much. "Jane continuing to rake his eyes down her body as she took a seat beside him. "So, I take it we work together then, Agent...?" Jane felt his heart rate race pick up as she moved in closer to him.

"Yes we do, I am Agent Lisbon. Teresa Lisbon." Searching his eyes Lisbon hoped hearing her name may trigger who she was to him but by the soppy, cheesy smile he had plastered on his face it showed it hadn't .

"That's a nice name," Jane gave her a warm smile. It was then he noticed a very beautiful diamond engagement ring and white gold diamond wedding ring on her left index finger showing the world that she was clearly married and taken. Jane suddenly felt a sense of overwhelming jealousy and bitterness creep up on him. He glanced down at his own left hand and saw he had no wedding ring on his finger. She clearly wasn't his wife.

"So we work together, too?" Jane asked, dropping his confident smile a little.

"Yes, we have worked together a long time. I am your partner. In fact I am your..."

The sound of the hospital room door creaking open made Lisbon stop mid-sentence as a grey haired nurse walked in smiling cheerfully towards the both of them.

"How are you feeling today, Mr Jane? Had a nasty bump to your head from what I hear. I need to check you vitals and fit you with a nice wrist sling," The older gray haired nurse said placing her materials down on the side table by his bedside.

"Well, Agent Lisbon, looks like I am needed. Can we do this another time?" Jane asked coldly, turning his head away from her. From the corner of his eye he saw his harsh tone had had the desired effect as the warm kind smile dropped from her face when she realized he was brushing her off.

"Uh...yeah. Okay. Well, I will come back later. We really need to talk, Jane. I will pop into the office and let the team know your update," Lisbon replied softly, it taking all of her will power not to lean over and kiss him goodbye.

Jane smiled back at her but she knew it was one of his fakes smiles. She had seen him give them many times towards criminals and people he had no time for. Lisbon picked up her handbag smiling kindly over to the nurse who was checking Jane's blood pressure before leaving the room.

* * *

Lisbon exited the FBI elevator and strolled into the bullpen to see a hive of activity. Wylie was sat at his desk talking on the telephone whilst Cho and Fischer were stood nearby his desk chatting.

"Lisbon? What are you doing here?" Cho asked, as she strolled through the bullpen over to him and Fischer.

"I was just filling Cho in about Jane's condition," Fischer said smiling over to Lisbon noticing a sad demeanour in her since she had left her at the hospital.

"Nurses are dealing with him at the moment and he needed some time to himself, so thought I pop by and speak to Abbott. Doctor reckons familiar environments might help jogg Jane's memories quicker, so once he is released from hospital, which should hopefully be in the next few days, I think it would be good for him to come back to-"

"Sorry, Lisbon," Wylie said, interrupting her, making all three agents turn around to face him. "I've got the hospital on the line. They tried calling your cell but got no answer."

"Is Jane okay? Lisbon asked, concerned something serious had happened since she left the hospital.

"Uh... Well kind of. It looks like Jane has gone AWOL from the hospital," Wylie replied nervously.

* * *

**Next chapter: things get interesting with lots fun and tricks involving our tragic hero. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Jane lifted the shiny new suit from the department store bag and set it on the bed. Looking down at it, he smiled and nodded his head. Ah, yes. This was more like it. He turned himself and looked into the mirror hanging on the back of his closed bedroom door. The vest ensemble he was currently wearing made him curious. He couldn't remember ever liking such a set of clothing.

"You are a suit man," he told himself, smirking at his reflection in the mirror. "Something that says you are successful. This crap just says you are poor!"

Jane walked himself over to the connecting bathroom and started the shower, walking back into his room and sitting on the edge of the bed. He discarded his old brown scuffed shoes and started to unbutton his vest. These clothes felt peculiar on him. They didnt belong, but obviously it was in with his belongings, so it had to be his clothes. Why would he wear such droll clothing? He shrugged and undressed the rest of the way, gathering his mundane clothing in his arms and heading into the bathroom.

He still had a pounding headache, and the morphine they have given him for his wrist was wearing off, causing pain every time he moved it. He thought the hot water would help. He dumped his drab clothing onto the floor carelessly and stepped into the shower.

"oh," he sighed in pleasure. "That feels so good."

The water cascaded down his shoulders and back and penetrated his sore muscles from the fall. Leaning his head against the white tile of the bathroom shower stall, his mind went back to the second brunette that had entered his hospital room. She was far more attractive than the woman who clearly had a secret crush on him. Her alabaster skin and the freckles spattered across her face were beautiful, but her green eyes drew him in. He didnt know her, but he couldnt help feeling like there was something hidden with her. He didnt know what it was, but she made him want to know; a puzzle piece he wanted to put together. And what was this jealousy and bitterness he felt before? Over her clearly being taken? He was Patrick Jane! Psychic Wonder! He could have any woman he wanted! He didn't have a care in the world. Why should he feel like this about someone he doesn't even know beyond looking at her body and the knowledge that she had something she was hiding? Patrick Jane only cares about two things: money and himself.

He shut the water off and stepped out of the shower, reaching for a towel to wrap around himself as he walked back into the bedroom. He dried himself off and dressed himself in his shiny new suit. He picked up the phone and dialed down to the front desk.

"Hi, Patrick Jane. Listen, I overheard the manager telling that couple ahead of me that the entertainment for the evening canceled rather abruptly. Could I speak the the manager in charge of that, please?"

He waited for a minute for the clerk to reply. Thank you! Splendid. I'll be awaiting his call."

He hung up the phone and stood, reaching for the complimentary comb on the dresser. Using his fingers, he slicked back his hair and combed it into place as he admired himself in the mirror. "That's better," he said. "Much better, in fact. Its...you!"

* * *

Have you tracked him yet, Wylie?" Abbott asked, walking back into the bullpen and heading straight for the young Agents desk. "He couldn't have gone far."

"I've pulled up his credit card details for the past two days. He used it just three hours ago at the Fairmount Hotel. He checked into a room according to the records," he told Abbott. "Should I call Lisbon?."

"No," he told Jason. "She asked for a few hours off and I want to respect her wishes. I'll call her once we get him back safe and sound."

"Want us to go get him?" Cho asked "He might take off if we don't move. Jane's slick like that."

"Yes," he told Cho. "Take Wylie with you. And for the love of God, remember he has had suffered a head trauma and has no memory. Lisbon says we need to let his memories return on their own. Just make sure you don't fall for his games and takes off again."

Fifteen minutes later, Cho and Wylie made their way through the lobby and Cho showed his badge to the chubby clerk behind the desk. The clerk looked frightened, but smiled politely at the Agent.

"Can I help you, sir?" she asked. "Is there a problem?"

"Were looking for a blond guy in a vest," Cho told her. "He might have done some coin trick or something for whoever checked him in."

"Oh, yes! He made the coin hit heads every time! Good trick."

"Is he around?"

Before she could answer, Wylie tapped Cho on the arm and Cho followed Wylie's pointing finger to the lounge inside the bar area of the hotel. Inside, they could hear laughing and Jane's distinct voice echoing out of the bar area.

"Never mind," Cho told the clerk. "Found him."

They walked over to the lounge and entered, hearing the crowd erupt into loud applause. Looking up at the stage, they could see that Jane was up there with a microphone in his hand. Cho and Wylie stood in the back and watched as he laughed with the crowd and fussed with his hair. Next to him, a pretty, young woman was on his arm.

"Give it up for the lovely Tara!" he told the crowd. "Hey! Bartender! Send a drink up her for this lovely woman!" He laughed, turning to Tara.

"You are too cute," she replied, pressing a finger to his jaw. "I like a man who puts himself in charge."

"Okay," Jane said, chuckling. "Showtime!" He closed his eyes and put a finger into the air. "I am—I am getting something from over there." He opened his eyes and pointed to an elderly woman near the front of the stage. "You've lost someone recently. A daughter?" he asked. When she confirmed that she had, he smiled at the woman with that charming smile of his. "She's here. I sense her name is Karen? Kara?"

"Kara!" the old lady said. "Yes, My daughter Kara!"

"She says she forgives you for that fight you had," Jane told her. "She's so very sorry. She also says she is happy where she is." He closed his eyes, then shook his head. "No...She's gone." The elderly lady tearfully got up from her table, making her way to the stage reaching out to take Jane's hand in hers. Cho watch Jane quietly speak to the woman and eyed the lady placing what looked like a sum of money, subtlety into his hands.

Cho nodded his head to Wylie, but they stayed put as Jane moved on.

"Hey, baby! Come over here and put this over my eyes," he told Tara, pulling the napkin from his pocket and holding it out for her. "Make sure its tight."

The floozy took the napkin from Janes hands, taking care to linger, and folded it over his eyes. Once it was tight, she stood back and Jane pointed across the crowd.

"Tara, can you go pick someone out of the crowd? Dont tell me who."

She walked down the three steps to the audience and walked around until she found a thirty-something man. She stood him up and told Jane she found someone.

"Good. Sir, can you reach into your pocket? Pull out any dollar bill," Jane instructed. "Got it?"

"Got it," Tara said.

"Okay. I am going to read the serial number off the money, okay?"

"Sounds like a good trick," Wylie commented. "What?" he said off Cho's look.

"27953221," Jane said nonchalantly. "Is that correct? Read it back, Tara."

"27953221!" she read back to the audience in her nasally voice. "Wow!"

The audience clapped and whistled as Tara made her way back up the stage and removed Jane's blindfold. He bowed and took Taras hand, making her bow with him. "Thank you!" he said. "The show is over for now, folks. Thank you for letting me entertain you. It's been a pleasure"

The crowd started to disperse and Jane reached out for Tara's arm making their way off the stage down to the bar area. Jane leaned casually up against the bar taking Tara's fingers between his. "Bottle of your best champagne please my friend" Jane announced to the barman. "Thank you for the help. How should I pay you for your time my pretty lady, huh?"

She shrugged and smiled an easy smile. One that said she's done this before. "I know," he said thoughtfully. "How about a kiss and a free ticket up to my private suite?"

She laughed her tinkly laugh and leaned in for a kiss. Before their lips could touch however, Cho spoke up behind them and grabbed Jane by the shoulder pulling him away from Tara's grasp.

"I don't think you should do that," Cho told him.

"Why?" Jane asked, surprised at Cho's strength. "Who the hell are you?

"We are your co-workers, Agents Cho, Wylie," he told him matter-of-factually.

"Huh? FBI, too?"

"Yes. You need to come with us? Cho said.

"Why?"

"You have discharged yourself from hospital and you have a severe head trauma."

"Well, last time I looked this was a free country and I am grown man who has the right to discharge himself as and when I feel like it, so I am ok where I am... but hey thanks for checking up on me boys, I appreciate the concern." Jane assured them.

Cho sighed glancing at Wylie, knowing asking Jane to come nicely wasn't going to do the trick. The barman placed a champagne bucket with two flutes down on the bar and Jane handed him over the money.

"Shall we go somewhere more private my dear" Jane said seductively grabbing the ice bucket and holding out his arm for Tara to take.

"Sounds like a plan" Tara replied giggly. Jane turned around to face his two male colleagues "I will see you boys around" Jane said smugly walking past cho and brushing lightly against his arm.

"What are we going to do?" Wylie asked anxiously watching Jane and the floozy slowly walking arm in arm out through the bar. "We need to tell him about Lisbon"

"Not yet, we don't" Cho marched over to Jane grabbing him hard on the shoulder turning him back around "Sir, you're under arrest for assaulting a police officer." Cho whipped out his handcuffs clinking the metal down on the one free hand Jane had.

"What? When? I haven't done anything. I am not breaking the law! I haven't touched you" Jane said loudly, horrified his so called colleagues were arresting him for something he hadn't done.

"Yes you did, back there you assaulted me on my arm" Cho said nonchalantly passing the champagne bucket into Wylies arms, bringing Jane's other arm around his back and cuffing it. "I have a witness" Cho nodded his head over in the direction of Wylie who looked as surprised by this turn of events as Jane and the floozy was.

"Hey, you can't do that!" Tara said angrily, annoyed her night was being ruined by the two federal officers.

"I suggest you get going Miss before I arrest you too for preventing the cause of justice and interfering with a federal arrest." Cho said coldly towards the floozy stood by Jane.

"It okay, I have your number... "Before Jane could finish his sentence Cho began pulling him away out of the bar by his hand cuffs, with Wylie quickly following in his footsteps.

"I didn't do anything..." Jane said bitterly as Cho and Wylie marched him out of the hotel towards a black SUV. "This is a set up! What is the FBI really arresting me for, huh? I know that brunette lady said I work for the FBI, but, like did one of my tricks kill someone? Is this a conspiracy?" Jane asked sarcastically. "Oh! Oh! Did you all discover aliens are real and you want me to tell you where the Government has them stored?" Cho forcefully placed Jane in the back seat of the SUV before slamming the car door shut.

"I wish gagging suspects was legal," Cho commented climbing into the drivers seat. Wylie, however, was interested in what he had witnessed.

"Jane?" Wylie asked. "How did you read that old lady like that?

"Oh! Someone who appreciates my talent," he said, looking off Cho to Wylie sat in the passenger seat. "I am just a very good psychic my young friend."

"No you're not, your use to pretend to be one and rip people off" Cho reminded him pulling the vehicle out of the hotel car park. Giving Cho an evil look via the rearview mirror, Jane finally dropped the act.

"Fine. It's all about setting them up. She was holding onto her bracelet. She got it from a daughter or sister. A female," he explained. "The logical choice is daughter. Now, the name is trickier. The bracelet had a monogram charm on it with her name engraved on it. I have sharp vision."

"And the fight?"

"Who doesn't fight with their mother?" Jane laughed. "Suckers. Hey! It's a living. Giving people hope is all that matters."

"Conning people more like..." Cho said bluntly.

"Meh, Details, my friend."

* * *

Teresa Lisbon sat on the edge of the tub, her eyes closed and her mind racing. She opened her eyes and looked at the clock over the bathroom door and sighed. Five minutes.

She hated that fake smile Jane plastered on his face in the hospital. It was almost has if he didn't care to have her around him. The icy reaction trapped her heart and made her feel incredibly emotional. She looked down at the wedding and engagement ring he had put on her finger with the promised to love her for always and rested her head in her hands.

She knew he wasn't her Patrick. Whatever this fugue was, it had replaced her Jane with a different one. She was going to tell him she was his wife, but she was glad the nurse had interrupted her. She was afraid of revealing too much and reverting him further into his past ways. How would she approach him and be around him knowing she was attached to him in marriage, but yet he didn't know? How would this work?

Three Minutes.

His escape from the hospital was not a surprise. She should have guessed he would attempt something like this, it was classic old style Jane. The question is where was he? and would they find him before he did something stupid? Even when they did find him, what would they tell him? How would he act with her? If she had a guess, he would pretend she didn't exist and treat her as just another woman he could flick off his list.

Two Minutes.

Patrick Jane didn't remember her. The thought of that fact hit her hard as she bit back the urge to burst into tears. She hated being this emotional. It made her feel vulnerable and unhappy. She lifted her head as her cell phone started to ring. She reached beside her on the lip of the tub and lifted it to her ear.

"Lisbon."

"We found him, Teresa," Cho said on the line. "He's back at the FBI. He was doing his act in the bar of a hotel"

"Act?"

"His old psychic schtick," he told her.

"Okay," she told him. "I'll be there as soon as I can. Thanks for calling, Kimball."

"Hey," Cho said. "He'll come around and remember you're his wife. He will."

"Thanks," she told him, hanging up and shaking her head in disappointment .

The alarm on her cell phone went off. She turned it off and leaned forward. Picking up the pregnancy test, Lisbon sat staring at the stick in her hands, before she knew what was happening she started crying hard as she read the results.

* * *

**A big big thank you to Shena (Damnitjane) for writing 95% of this great chapter. Hopefully I can convince her to guest write another chapter for me as this little story goes on. Hope you enjoy it as much as I did.**

**I don't own the Mentalist. If only.**


	4. Chapter 4

Jane sat quietly in the interrogation room observing the hustle and bustle out in the FBI bullpen. Part of him couldn't believe that he actually worked for the FBI. The title of Patrick Jane, an FBI consultant, somehow felt alien to him. Using his psychic abilities or fake psychic abilities was one thing, but to do the job for a career or out of choice that felt wrong and not like him at all.

Spotting the stoic Agent who had arrested him back at the hotel, Jane wondered if he or the Agent were close, friends even. He knew they worked together, the Agent had confirmed that back at the hotel, but just because you work with someone doesn't necessarily mean you like them and right now Jane's own feelings towards the agent was definitely a hostile one.

His attention was drawn to the elevators opening revealing the beautiful brunette Agent from the hospital. Jane's eyes, admittedly, went to her and watched her walk across the room to her desk. She was extremely beautiful in a very natural way. She didn't need a face full of a makeup or a tight fitted dress leaving nothing to the imagination like the tart from the hotel. She was effortlessly beautiful without even knowing it.

Jane's line of sight was drawn away from the brunette to a well dressed bald-headed black man, who had appeared on the edge of the bullpen catching most of the Agent's attention. He stepped forward with an air of authority and Jane guessed he was the top dog by the slight nervous reactions of the surrounding Agents.

Jane watched as the brunette chatted easily with the man, but could see by her posture and annoyed facial expressions that whatever they were discussing she wasn't very happy about. After a few minutes, the brunette glanced over in his direction before turning her eyes to Agent Cho when he said something catching her full attention. Jane instantly saw her look of annoyance drop to be replaced with a slight look of devastation.

Jane settled back in the chair and relaxed. He knew the agents were discussing him, but the fact it had caused this woman hurt or discomfort and was no doubt down due to his actions made him feel guilt, pain, and protectiveness even. He had this sudden urge to try everything in his power to make it right, even though he had no idea what 'it' was. Leaning his head back trying to use some of his biofeedback techniques to compose himself, he was starting to feel unnerved by these overwhelming emotions towards the unknown woman outside. He may have lost his memories, but that didn't mean you didn't have a sense of the person you are and caring about others well-being had never been a high priority to the likes of Patrick Jane, but somehow this woman's was. It felt weird, but at the same time somewhat familiar to him.

Recalling the memory of her saying they were partners in the hospital, Jane hadn't taken that opportunity to learn anything more, dismissing her sharply when he discovered she was married and his jealousy took over. The minute she had left his hospital room though, he had regretted his actions, missing her presence around him. It was one of the reasons he had done a runner from the hospital. He needed to find something that felt was more like him-to try and distract himself from the mix of emotions this stranger had caused within him.

* * *

Lisbon exited the elevator making her way to her desk. The bullpen was a hive of activity with several agents greeting her with a friendly hello as she walked through the bullpen. She nodded her head back out of politeness. She was still feeling a little shaken by her discovery from earlier and wasn't even sure if she could put on an act of pretending to be okay.

On any other day, finding out she was pregnant by her husband and the man she loved would have been an amazing event. But, with Jane not knowing who he is or her for that matter, she was just going to have to keep this news to herself for the time being. She felt very alone and scared and all she wanted was the comfort of her husband. For him to take her in his arms and tell her it was all going to be okay.

"Lisbon?" Abbott's smooth voice pulled her back into the room.

"Sir. Thank you for letting me take a few hours to deal with some personal stuff."

"Absolutely no problem. Please take as much time as you need. We want to help you and Jane as much as we can. Both of your states are our priorities right now."

"Thank you again. So, where is he?" Lisbon craned her head slightly over Abbott's shoulder to see if she could spot Jane in the break room or sitting in Abbott's office.

"Uh, he is over there." Abbott nodded his head over to the interactions rooms behind her.

"Why is he in the interrogation room in cuffs?" Lisbon's eyes widen in shock at the sight of Jane sitting in handcuffs. She also noticed her husband was wearing an awful shiny suit and his beautiful mess of curls were now slicked back.

"I arrested him at the hotel. He was doing his psychic act on the people there and acting very erratically." Cho's voice made Lisbon turn away from Jane.

"Why did you arrest him?"

"To stop him from doing something he would later regret."

"Like what?"

"It doesn't much matter anyway. The fact is he is safe and with no regrets." Cho spun his swivel chair around and returned to tapping on his keyboard.

"Tell me, Kimball. Now." Lisbon said sternly as though she was still his boss.

"Fine. He was with a woman."

"Oh my god..." Hearing Cho's words felt like she had her heart physically ripped out of her body. The thought of her husband with another woman made her want to vomit.

"Don't panic, Teresa. Not like that. But, if I hadn't arrested him, it may have been that outcome," Cho stated more gently, seeing his friend and long term colleague was upset by this news.

"Teresa, are you okay?" Abbott asked, concerned when he saw the color begin to drain from her face.

"Uh, yes, sir... Yeah, Yeah I'm fine. Sorry, I just wasn't expecting you to tell me that."

"If you want, we can keep Jane in a cell for the night or have him on bed arrest at the hospital," Abbott suggested.

"No, no. That won't be necessary. I will go talk to him, see if I can convince him to go back to the hospital by his own will." Lisbon picked up the arrest file from Cho's desk and headed over to the interrogation room.

"Keep an eye on her, Cho. This whole incident has hit her harder than anyone of us expected it to," Abbott said softly, before turning and heading back to his office.

* * *

The sound of the interrogation room door creaked open, pulling Jane out of his own thoughts to see the pretty brunette entering. Seeing the look of devastation on her face was gone and been replaced with her professional Agent persona, Jane beamed a friendly smile. Lisbon sat down opposite Jane, placing a beige case file down on the table in front of her.

"Nice suit," she said mockingly, giving a warm, lopsided grin.

Jane sighed and straightening one lapel of his jacket. "It's an eighteen hundred dollar suit, I will have you know. Besides, who are you? The fashion police?"

"No, but if I was, I would definitely be arresting you for that suit," Lisbon replied back, chuckling quietly under her breath.

Slowly, Jane smiled to let her know he wasn't offended, but instead amused. Normally, if someone tried to disrespect him or his dress style, he would have made sure they regretted it. But with this woman he was just feeling impressed by her spunk and enjoyed her quick wit. Bantering with her felt natural somehow.

"So, exactly how long are you people going to hold me in this room? Forever? Or just until my memory comes back, huh?"

"Agent Cho claims you assaulted him?" Lisbon said in a more professional tone.

"Oh, please! Agent Cho is talking nonsense and he knows it. I never touched him."

"Really? Then, what were you doing?" Lisbon sat back in her chair folding her arms defensively.

"Well, I was just minding my own business for a start. I mean, when did having a bit of fun become illegal?" Jane gave a big beaming smile, sensing the woman opposite was annoyed with him.

"Fun? Is that what that—that _woman_ was back at the hotel? Fun?" Lisbon asked, more bitterly than she had wanted to.

Jane glanced down to her red cherry lips before raking his eyes downwards to the gold cross around her neck which she had started nervously fiddling with. "Why?" Jane asked, grinning, enjoying her very obvious jealousy over his encounter with the floozy. "Why do you care what fun I have Agent Lisbon?"

"I just—I just don't think she would have been your type that's all?" Lisbon stuttered, looking down to the file, silently cursing herself for not coming up with a better reason than 'she wasn't his type'.

"I wanted to _sleep_ with her, sweetheart, not _marry_ her," Jane replied chuckling.

His laughter trailed off the minute the words left his mouth. At that moment, he saw her jealousy fall from her face and be replaced with pain in her beautiful green eyes. His confirmation that whatever it was between them was definitely more than just a professional partnership.

"Who are you?" Jane asked, leaning forward, placing his cuffed hands in the table studying Lisbon's face, hoping one of the doors in his memory palace would open to reveal who this brunette really was. He was an expert at reading people, but this woman was a mystery to him. Some things he could read easily on her, but others she was like a puzzle he couldn't solve and right now who she was to him was the biggest mystery.

Lisbon diverted her eyes back down to the folder trying to avoid his intense gaze. After a few silent seconds, she glanced back up to look at his handsome face biting her bottom lip tightly. She desperately wanted to tell Jane who she was. That she was his wife that they were married, in love and happy, but with the doctor's advice still ringing in her ears and the fact she had now discovered she was pregnant, she couldn't take the risk of telling him outright, especially if it meant he never got back to being the old Jane.

As Jane sat watching her, he realized that her nervous little biting gesture was actually turning him on and he quickly had to apply some of his biofeedback skills to stop from a embarrassing situation appearing in his new suit trousers. As she opened her mouth, preparing herself to speak, there was a sharp knock at the door which made her turn away and the moment was lost. Jane turned to see Agent Fischer peeping her head around the door.

"Sorry to interrupt, Lisbon, but Abbott needs a quick word with you."

"Okay, I will be right out," Lisbon said with a hint of disappointment as she followed Fischer out the room. A few minutes later the door reopened again and Lisbon walked back in. "Sorry, the victim's family is here to collect his belonging. You caught the killer, you know?" Lisbon said proudly smiling over to Jane as she sat back down at the table.

"I did? Hmm," Jane replied, almost shyly enjoying the feeling that the woman sat opposite was proud of him.

"Jane, you need to go back to the hospital. Let the doctor's check you out." Lisbon glanced down to his very bruised wrist, which was resting on his other arm for support.

"Meh, I'm fine. I can take some Aspirin." Jane grimaced a little when the metal of the handcuff moved against it.

"Okay, then. They need to assess your mental state. You have Amnesia. You can't just carry on like nothing is happening."

"I _said_ I was _fine_. So I have lost a few memories, it's no big deal. Doctor says they will come back eventually. Besides, I am happy as I am, so what's the problem, here?"

It was Jane's turn to look away. He knew deep down that his subconscious was hiding something dark, but if he was honest he didn't want to know. He was scared of what he may have to deal with and wasn't sure if he was a strong enough person to do that. Putting on a strong, confident, fake act was child's play to Jane but actually being that person was a different matter entirely.

Lisbon closed the file in front of her knowing that the only way she was going to help get her husband back was to push him a little. "What do you remember Jane?" She smiled kindly towards him, seeing him struggling internally, even if he was putting on a good act of hiding it.

"Well, I am Patrick Jane. I am currently 45 years old. I grew up on the carnies circuit. My mother died when I was young. Father was a showman and I left him and the circuit behind me the first chance I got. I've made my fortune by being a rich, respected, psychic and I own a house in Malibu. And—and..." Jane voice broke off as he stared blankly across the room. The memory of a woman with blonde curly hair flashed into his head. She was smiling and calling him over to join her at a piano.

"And...?" Lisbon asked, gently, hoping maybe some of his memories might start to be retrieved.

"Uh... I don't know," Jane said sharply, looking back at Lisbon as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He pushed the memory of the blonde woman away in one of his memory palace rooms firmly shutting the door. He had no idea who the woman was, but the memory of her made him feel sadness and guilt and he didn't want to feel that.

"Do you remember anybody from your life? Your past?" Lisbon's natural instinct made her reach her hand out towards Jane across the table. Jane looked down at her small soft hand, desperately wanting to touch her back, but he wasn't used to showing people his vulnerable side. He looked back at her beautiful face and saw her sadness and pity which made him feel weak and pathetic. Exhaling a deep sigh, he folded his arms in closer to his body.

"No, I don't," Jane said coldly. "And maybe I don't want to."

Lisbon gasped a little at his sudden coldness. She knew Jane had the ability to be a cold-hearted bastard when he wanted to be but that wasn't the Jane she had married or a Jane she had seen in a very long time.

"Are we having an affair?" Jane asked, seductively, melting fully back in his jackass mode again.

"Why would you think that?" Lisbon hoped through his arrogance he was getting some sort of memory of her back.

"Well... I mean there this physical, sexual tension between us both. You claim we are partners and clearly we are a lot closer than the rest of this team, otherwise why else would the boss man send you in here to talk to me? But you're married, so I am wondering if we are having an affair. It would definitely explain the guilt you have everytime you look at me. I mean, you don't really seem my type of woman. You're a cop for a start, so that goes against everything I am, but I will admit you have a certain... _appeal_."

"A certain _appeal_?" Lisbon snapped, hurt by his assessment of her.

"Yeah. I mean your attractive, but you could get rid of the boring pant suit and those awful clunky loafers. Maybe wear a nice tight fitted pencil skirt and some high heels and let your hair naturally curl a little more. Curls are very in at the mo-"

"Why did you leave the hospital?" Lisbon asked, cutting across his obnoxious fashion beauty tips.

"Meh. I was bored and the food was awful. Answer me this: why was I really arrested?"

"You have severe head trauma, Jane. You left the hospital and they are concerned for your welfare. Why did you go that hotel?"

"Why? It's better than a five star hotel. The best in town. Why did Agent Happy really arrest me?"

"How do you know that it's the best in town?"

"I know because I stayed there once before when I was doing my tour. You're avoiding my question. Why did Agent Happy really arrest me?"

"You assaulted him. I told you."

"No. There's something else you're not telling me."

"No, there is nothing." Lisbon swallowed nervously.

"You are a terrible liar Agent Lisbon. Anyone ever tell you that?"

"There's nothing to tell." Lisbon swallowed again nervously, knowing her husband always had the ability to tell when she was lying, but hoped that this Jane wouldn't push it. "Doctor advised us your memories should be allowed to return by themselves. Telling you things could push you further into this—this..."

"...Jackass fugue state." Fischer announced opening the door of the interrogation room. Jane guessed she had been watching their conversation through the two mirror and was now here to support her friend and colleague from his questioning.

"Ah, Agent Fischer! So nice to see you again. Or is it nice for you to see me? " Jane asked with a teasing smirk. Fischer shook her head, rolling eyes at Jane's vain comment before she bent down to whisper something into Lisbon's ear.

"So, you're arresting me because you think I am a jackass, then?" Jane asked, directing his question more at Fischer than to Lisbon.

"No. We arrested you for your own good," Fisher replied bluntly, staring down at Jane showing she wasn't bothered by him.

"Fine. Arrest me then." Jane crossed his arms, deciding he wasn't interested in playing the Feds game anymore and now calling her bluff.

"What?" Lisbon and Fischer replied in unison not expecting Jane to relent so easily.

"I said go ahead and arrest me. I don't want to be here any longer and I certainly don't want to work for the Feds."

"So, what are you going to do instead?" asked, Fischer, who sensed Lisbon's upset expression by Jane's reaction and probably needed a few seconds to compose herself.

"Plenty. I can pick up my trade of being a psychic. Get a regular show or gig somewhere. I have plenty of options."

"Okay, but that won't happen if you have a violent criminal record to your name now will it?" Fischer stated. "I will do you a deal, Jane. You stay and work here for the next two weeks and we won't press these charges against you," she held up his case file in her hand and waved it, "if by the end of those two weeks you still want to leave, then we won't stop you." Fischer glanced down at Lisbon who was now staring up at her wide eyed in disbelief . Fischer place her hand gently on Lisbon's shoulder to stop her from saying anything and to trust her.

"Do we have a deal?" Fischer asked, hoping Jane wouldn't call her bluff.

Jane sat watching the two women closely. As much as he didn't want to work for the Feds or with Agent Fischer, he did have this need to stay around the smaller brunette sitting opposite him. He couldn't deny that they had a connection, and whilst everything in his world was currently upside down and felt very alien to him, he wanted someone or something that made him feel like he belonged, that he was home and Lisbon was it.

"Okay. Well, I have nothing better to do, so you have yourself a deal," Jane replied, grinning cockily at the two women, letting them think that their little plan had work knowing that at the end of two weeks he would be gone.

'Good. You can get to work, then. The victim's wife would like a word with you. As you solved her husband murder, I think it would be good for you to see what you do and what you achieve here at FBI."

"I don't think that's a very good idea Kim," Lisbon said worryingly, knowing that this fugue Jane wasn't very sensitive to others feelings.

"I think it's a wonderful idea. I am never one to shy away from praise or gratitude. Lead the way Agent Fischer." Jane stood up from the table, holding his hands up so Fischer could release the handcuffs from around his wrists. Jane followed Fischer out into the bullpen catching the keen looks from the other agents. "Hi, nice to see you all, I don't know who any of you are but I wouldn't take it personally I-"

"Come on, this way," Lisbon lightly pushed Jane towards the fishbowl room before he had the chance to say something that would embarrass him, or her for that matter.

Fischer, Jane and Lisbon all enter the fishbowl to see Abbott talking quietly with Mrs Reynolds at the table, who sat quietly weeping into a tissue, and Mr Elliot Reynolds, the victim's brother pacing closely behind.

Abbott stood up to greet Jane. "Hi, Jane. I am Supervisory Agent Dennis Abbott. How you feeling?"

"Great! Couldn't be better Dennis." Jane shook Abbott's hand firmly at one point, using his first name to let him know he saw him as an equal and wasn't afraid or intimidated like the rest of the agents. "Mrs...?"

"Reynolds. I'm Daphne Reynolds. We just wanted to thank you personally for catching my husband's killer. I never got the chance the other week at our home." The widow stood up shaking Jane's hand, cupping it gently to let him know she was truly thankful.

"Ah, well, anything I can do to bring justice to you and your family. It's just what I do... Apparently."

"Thank you very much, Mr. Jane. It won't bring our John back, but at least you gave him justice. Thank you all, we are all very grateful to you." The widow smiled kindly to the rest of the Agents in the room and picked her handbag up making her way around the table to leave followed closely by the victim's brother.

"If you ever need me to contact your late husband just give me a call! My rates are very reasonable," Jane said confidently rocking back on his heels.

"Jane!" Lisbon snapped frowning in anger towards him.

"Contact my husband? I don't understand..." Mrs Reynolds asked sniffing into a tissue, confused by the consultants statement.

"Sorry, Mrs. Reynolds. You will have to excuse Mr, Jane, here. He has had a nasty bump to the head and not feeling himself," Abbott said, trying to contain his anger by shaking his head in annoyance at the consultant.

"Meh! I am just fine. See, I am an FBI consultant and a psychic," Jane replied. Before anyone else could correct him, the brother spoke up. "Oh,Well... We don't believe in that stuff. My mother believed in all that crap and got fleeced for years by that charlatan and conman. Nearly lost all our family fortune at one point, so we are not interested in this con. " replied Mr Reynolds, rudely dismissing Jane and guiding the distraught widow towards the exit.

"And you are?" Jane asked, narrowing his eyes at the rich boy in the cheap suit.

"Elliot Reynolds. I am—I was John's brother."

"Well, I am sorry for your loss, but I am sure sleeping with his widow will help you through that grief. Right?" Jane wasn't hundred percent sure if there something going on between the man and woman, but he had noticed a small hint of jealousy from the brother when he and the widow had been touching hands.

"Hey! That was a one off!" replied Elliot Reynolds, clearly ashamed and embarrassed by his previous liaison.

"Oh, come on, Elliot! I am sure if you used all your bad boy charm again, she would happily open her legs for you. She's your typical rich, bored housewife, sexually deprived, in need of excitement whilst hubby worked all hours keeping her in the luxury lifestyle she is accustomed to. I am guessing your sexual encounter happened somewhere to spite her husband, am I right? His bed? His office? His desk? Oh! Nice." Jane lifted his hand up to indicate a high five gesture which the angry looking brother chose to ignore.

"And you! Well, you screwed your brother's wife because you didn't really like your brother. He was rich, successful, no doubt the favorite golden son whilst you are more the black sheep of the family. Divorce, broke, a business failure, gambling debts, drinks heavily and so screwing your brother's wife made you feel like the superior one for once."

"Jane! That's enough." Lisbon shouted, making all parties in the room turn towards her. Jane amused grinned fell when he saw her look of disappointment staring angrily back at him. Suddenly he felt ashamed of himself and felt his conscience taking over.

"I am sorry, Mrs. Reynolds, Mr Reynolds. My... work fellow here isn't himself right now. We are so sorry for your loss and if you follow Agent Wylie out there, he will take you down to collect your husband's belongings. We thank you both of you co-operation in this terrible time. We know it can't be easy giving the difficult situation," Lisbon smiled warmly at the grieving couple ignoring Jane sheepishly watching her.

"Thank you, Agent Lisbon. You're very kind." Mr Reynolds placed a comforting arm around an even more distraught, sobbing widow pulling her gently towards the door giving Jane a very disgusted and angry look. It was then that Jane saw it. Despite his accurate observation of the man and the reasons for why his sexual encounter with the widow had happened, there was also the big fact the brother was secretly in love with the wife too, which Jane had failed to spot straight away.

Jane looked over at Lisbon hoping her anger had lifted a little and he could try and get her back on her good side. As he opened his mouth to apologize, she cut across him.

"Don't! Just don't," Lisbon spat storming out of the fishbowl.

Turning to face an annoyed Abbott and an even more annoyed Fischer, Jane shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe I was a tad harsh."

Both Abbott and Fischer left the fishbowl following Lisbon, leaving a guilty Jane alone in full view of the bullpen.

* * *

**Thank you for the kind reviews and messages. Glad you are enjoying my little take on a great TM episode plot. Just to remind you that this AU story, so some things are still canon from S7, some are not. Enjoy!**

**A big big thank you to Shena for helping me out with this chapter. :)**

**I don't own the Mentalist sadly. **


	5. Chapter 5

***Be warned there is a M rated scene towards the end of this chapter. This is a M rated story.**

* * *

"And this is the break room. You know, where we take a break, get coffee, tea, that sort of thing." Wylie said enthusiastically as Jane stood in the doorway of the break room.

"You don't say," Jane remarked a little snidely, unimpressed by the office tour Wylie had just given him. After his harsh attack on the Reynolds family, Abbott had instructed the young Agent to take Jane for a look around the cold sterile FBI headquarters, trying to give Lisbon some time to calm down and some distance from her husband.

Wylie watched as Jane casually walked around the break room in an obvious despondent manner. "So, where is my office?" Jane asked, placing one hand casually into his pants pocket.

"You don't _have_ an office. Only grade four staff or above get an office like Fischer and Abbott. But you do have your own couch!" Wylie beamed.

"Jesus, I didn't even negotiate an office when I started here. Just a couch?" Jane sighed not very impressed by Wylie's latest statement.

"Yeah. It's over there," Wylie said, pointing his hand out towards the bullpen. Jane smiled a small grin when he saw the couch was positioned directly behind Lisbon's desk.

An idea sprung up in Wylie's head hoping it would cheer up the moody looking consultant. He quickly walked over to one of the kitchen cabinets, pulling out Jane's favorite turquoise blue teacup, and holding it out in his hands as he grinned kindly towards Jane.

"What's that?" Jane asked.

"It's your cup. Your favorite teacup and saucer."

Jane took the turquoise cup from Wylie's hands, examining it and turning the chinaware in his hands. "It's cracked," Jane stated frowning up at Wylie. "Why the hell would I drink from some broken, crappy cup? Does the FBI's cutlery budget not stretch to new chinaware? How does it not leak?"

"Well uh, I dunno... It has sentimental value for you. In fact, you won't drink out of anything else," Wylie said matter-of-factually. "It's yours."

"Please don't tell me I stuck this—this piece of crap back together again?"

"No. Agent Lisbon did that for you."

Jane raised his head up from the cup, taken aback by Wylie's statement. The cup was nothing but cracked pieces of debris, but the minute the young Agent had told him Lisbon had put it back together, especially for him, it suddenly took a new meaning; it felt special.

"She put it back together for me? Why?" he inquired, tipping the cup on its side and studying it.

"Well, it smashed into pieces. It's from when you and she worked for the California Bureau of Investigation. Before you both joined the FBI. She gave it to you as a birthday gift few months back," Wylie explained, shrugged a shoulder. "Glued it herself."

"She did?" Jane caressed his thumb over one of the large cracks, puzzled by why she would have taken all the time and effort to do this for him. Jane looked out into the bullpen to see Lisbon standing by her desk busily engrossed in reading a case file.

"Are me and her really partners? Jane asked Wylie.

"Yes. You have been partners. And Friends for a very long time. It's been over a decade now."

"Friends huh?" Jane said, disappointed by Wylie's answers. Jane passed the cup gently back to Wylie and started heading straight out of the break room. He felt the need to be near her even if she hadn't said a single word to him since the Reynolds incident earlier. He hated that she was now angry at him, and it had pained him that she wouldn't engage with him for the past forty minutes.

As Jane exited the break room, he was stopped suddenly in his tracks when a tall, dark, good looking man approached Lisbon at her desk. Jane stood back to watch the pair. From the first moment the man spoke to the brunette, Jane could tell the man was sexually attracted to her. The way the man nervously ran his hair through his hair and the closeness of his body to hers. Jane watched as the man spoke softly to Lisbon not wanting to let any others around them hear what he had to say. Jane's jealousy reared its ugly head once more when the tall Agent made her genuinely laugh out loud. Normally he would have said he wasn't a jealous man and could hide any petty emotions from anyone given the challenge, but for some reason all that logic went out the window when came to this woman.

Wylie walked up behind Jane. "Are you okay? Jane?"

"Who is _that_? Her husband?" Jane motioned his head towards Lisbon and the tall dark stranger standing by her desk. Jane's gut feeling told him the man wasn't her husband as the brunette's body language didn't depict the man was anyone of importance to her, but he wanted verification.

"Uh, no... that's not her husband," Wylie replied cautiously, fully aware he wasn't allow to tell Jane the obvious truth due to the doctors orders. "That's Walker. Agent Dan Walker. He is supervisory Agent for the Serious Theft team. In fact, his team has just closed a big case. Managed to stop a vicious armed robbery gang. They have been hitting the high profile jewelry stores all over the Texas and Oklahoma areas these past last two years. Shot and killed seven people altogether. Morris reckons they recovered over a million dollars worth in diamonds and jewels when the gang was caught yesterday. It's all downstairs being cataloged and processed in the evidence department. Walker is going to be very popular with the big bosses upstairs after this. Some say he may get a big promotion from it."

"Hmm. Do they now?" Jane stepped over to the elevators leaving Wylie behind him. Jane stood carefully watching the man flirting openly with his partner, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. The doors of the elevator finally opened and Jane stepped in. "Where are you going?" Wylie asked. worried Jane was about to do another runner on him.

"Just going out to get some fresh air. I am actually a little light headed. Don't panic young Wally, I will be back before you miss me."

"It's Wylie," Jason told him.

"What?" Jane replied confused, still watching Lisbon and the man chatting across the bullpen not really paying attention to the young agent.

"My name. It's Wylie. Jason Wylie," he repeated.

"Right. Wylie. Got it," Jane said a little bitterly, still focusing all his attention on Lisbon as the doors slid shut in front of him.

* * *

"Hey, How are you doing?" Fischer asked, approaching Lisbon who was leaning up against her desk pretending to read a case file whilst sneakily glancing towards Jane and Wylie standing in the break room.

"I am fine," Lisbon replied smiling up at her colleague putting on her best denial act.

"Well, it looks like you were right. I shouldn't have let him anywhere near the Reynolds family. Abbott just practically tore me a new one."

"What happened wasn't your fault, Kim. It's Jane's. My husband is suffering from this spot of amnesia which has turned him into the biggest asshole around it seems," Lisbon replied, glancing over to Jane still standing in the break room with Wylie.

"He will get back to being the old Jane, Lisbon. He will. A lesser pain in the ass than he currently is, at least." Fischer touched her softly on the arm. "When are you going to tell him that you're married? You know he could find out the truth from someone else if you don't."

"I know, but as long as one of us is with him, we can try and avoid that for the time being. I think I will leave it a few days. See if he regains any memories back by himself. Then I will speak to him. Or try to at least."

Agent Collins shouted across the bullpen indicating to Fischer there was a call for her in her office. "Excuse me, duty calls," said Fischer walking off back to her office.

"Hey, Lisbon."

The voice of Agent Walker made Lisbon turn away from watching Jane and Wylie in the break room.

"Hey, Walker. Congratulations on the bust. Heard you finally caught the nasty sons of bitches," Lisbon said, placing the case file down on her desk and smiling at the Agent.

"Yeah, we did. Feels good to know they are finally behind bars, to be honest. It has been a long, old case. Two years we have been chasing these bastards. They killed seven people in cold blood. At least now their families will get some sort of justice. Hey, I heard about Jane's accident? Is he okay?" Walker asked lightheartedly.

"He is fine, physically at least. Let's just say he is not feeling quite himself at the moment so I would just stay well clear of him for the time being if I was you.

"Okay, I will bare that in mind," Walker replied raising his eyebrows at Lisbon advice. Walker knew Jane didn't really like him much especially as he was friends with his wife and Jane had always shown his displeasure in it. "Oh, and I wanted to ask you something. Uh...it's sort of a personal nature."

Seeing Lisbon's eyes widen in fear slightly, Agent Walker stepped closer chuckling. "No, not you Teresa! Though, if you weren't married, I would definitely have made my move by now. A hot, beautiful woman in law enforcement is my ideal woman and fantasy." Walker winked playfully at the small brunette. Lisbon grinned back feeling flattered by Walkers compliment.

"Well, that's a lot smoother than a 'certain appeal'," Lisbon mumbled under her breath still reeling from her own husband's assessment of her in the interrogation room..

"Huh?" Walker asked not quite understanding.

"Nothing. Sorry. Carry on."

"Well, it's about the FBI fund-raising ball next week. Uh, I was thinking about asking..."

"Wylie?" Lisbon inquired, interrupting Walker teasingly.

"What? No! I mean...No. I mean, I ain't against men dating men if that's their thing, and I am sure many guys would find uh...Wylie...hmm... desirable...but no, I ain't, Jesus... you think I g-"

Lisbon let out a genuine laugh. It had been the first time she had smiled since Jane had been injured and it felt good. It was funny seeing the normally cool, calm and confident Agent Walker getting all flustered.

"I am kidding, Dan. You want to ask Fischer to go to the ball? Right?" Lisbon had noticed the pair had been flirting at his birthday drinks a few weeks back and that Walker had been popping down to the second floor more often ever since that night.

"Yeah, uh... Do you know if she is seeing anyone right now?"

"No, she isn't. I am sure she will be very happy to go the FBI fundraiser ball with you, Dan." Lisbon smiled warmly back, glad to see the Agent was finally acting on his feelings for her friend.

"Oh, okay, well, maybe I will ask her then." Straightening his tie, Walker stared over at Fischer in her office chatting on the phone. He smiled back at Lisbon. "Wish me luck.."

Lisbon smirked a little watching Walker confidently walking over to Fischer's office.

As Lisbon stood happily watching the two Agents now chatting across the bullpen, Wylie strolled past her. Lisbon turned around expecting to see Jane following, but saw no sign of him.

"Where's Jane?" Lisbon asked with a hint of panic in her voice.

"Oh, he just popped outside to get some air," Wylie said casually.

"Wylie! You let him just walk off? Jesus Christ, he will probably be half way to New Mexico by now." Lisbon quickly grabbed her cell off her desk, grabbing her handbag off the back of the chair to go and find Jane.

"Lisbon, It's okay. Abbott asked me to put a tracer on him. All I have to do is check my PC to see where he is," Wylie said, turning to his PC screen and tapping quickly on his keyboard.

"A tracer?" Lisbon replaced her handbag and made her way over to Wylie's desk.

"Yeah. One of these little guys. It's a very tiny, light chip. I dropped one into Jane's pocket earlier. He won't feel it. It sticks to your clothing and with all that shiny material he is dressed in, trust me, it's not going anywhere. He is..." Wylie paused whilst searching his screen. "near the fraud squad and evidence room. See, he is not far."

"Hmm, but knowing Jane he found the chip and planted it on someone else," Lisbon said not convinced a small microchip would ever give anyone access or control of Jane.

"Well... We will know in about forty-five seconds as he just reentered the elevator and is heading back to this floor."

Both Wylie and Lisbon turned to face the elevators.

"Where have you been?" Lisbon spat angrily storming over the Jane who was now exiting the elevator.

"Oh, you're talking to me now, are you?" Jane replied sardonically, walking towards what was supposedly his couch. He was still feeling a little annoyed at her and jealous from witnessing her happily chatting with Agent Walker.

"So where did you go?" Lisbon asked, following Jane across the bullpen watching him sit down on his leather couch wiggling his bum into the leather to get more comfy.

"I just went for a quick walk, got some air."

"In the basement?" Lisbon asked suspiciously.

"Well, if you must know, I decided to go for a quick walk around the building again, that's all. Get familiar with the building layout, that sort of thing. Oh, and I don't need this." Jane said flippantly, throwing the tiny tracer chip towards Lisbon who manage to catch it despite the lack of heads up.

"I said I would stay for two weeks and I meant it. I am a man of word." Jane stood up again, shrugging off his suit jacket, throwing it casually over the other arm of the couch.

Rolling up his shirt sleeves undoing a button at the top of his shirt, he sat back down swinging his legs up onto the couch and laying down closing his eyes. "Now if you don't mind sweetheart, it's been quite a long day and I need to take a nap. Doctors orders. Oh, I will need one of you to drop me back to the hotel when I wake up. Thanks," Jane stated his orders at Lisbon before turning his back to her and snuggling down for a sleep

Lisbon kicked the side of the couch hard in anger at Jane's arrogance before returning to her desk.

"Temper, Temper, Agent Lisbon," Jane chuckled not bothering to turn back to look at her.

* * *

_*M scene._

_His fingertips caressed her bare hip and came up to trace her spine. The sensation was like electric currents rippling through his fingers and dispersing all over his body. Her chestnut curls fell across his hand as he made his way to the back of her neck. She turned to face him, her bare breasts gleaming in the sunbeams entering through the slats in the window shades.  
_

_He moved a curtain of hair out of her face and saw Teresa Lisbon staring at him with a wry smile and deep Irish eyes. He found himself smiling back at her as he bent to kiss her, hands falling on either side of her head._

_He felt her hands glide over his hips and bring her knees up to either side of him. He buried his face in her neck and kissed her gently, working his way down to her shoulders and collar bone. He smiled as he felt her push herself against him to provide more contact against her skin._

_His lips dragged themselves down to her perky breasts, his mouth hungrily taking her into his soft lips. He heard her groan and shiver under his warm mouth. He nipped her teasingly as he let her go and dragged on down past her ribcage and belly leaving little kisses in a trail._

_He lifted himself back up to look her in the eyes as he grabbed himself between their bodies. He smiled mischievously at her as he placed himself at her folds. He watched her eyes flutter closed as he gently pushed into her until he filled her to capacity._

_With a sharp pull on her bare shoulders with his hands, she was set all the way to his base. He splayed his fingers across both hips as he slid out of her gently. He could feel her tremble under his touch as he pressed himself back into her._

_Her fingers sliding and touching the small of his back almost undid him. He quickened his pace, feeling her legs come to wrap around his waist and lock tight as he felt her walls tighten around him._

_"Teresa," he called._

_The mere utterance of her name made him press his hardness into her harder. He could hear the low murmur emanating from her chest and ripping through her throat as he slammed into her. He bowed his body and kissed her roughly on the mouth, dragging his lips from hers and bringing his rough, warm mouth down to pull softly on her nipple of her breast._

_"Oh!" she cried as he kissed the area he just bit. "Patrick!"_

_He brought his mouth up to whisper in her ear, his voice uneven._

_"I like it when you call me Patrick," he told her._

_Her hands came up threaded through his hair and bring his face back down to her lips._

_"Ah!" she moaned against his lips as he thrust into her hard, rocking her body. "Yes, Patrick!"_

_He could feel her body tremble and felt her throb against his cock inside her. He dipped his head to rest his forehead on her chest as he thrust into her deep and hard, feeling and hearing her release. He groaned against her chest and a moment later released into her, filling her._

_He looked into her green eyes with his deep blue ones and was shocked when she pushed on his chest and flipped him onto his back, flattening him against the mattress. Lifting herself straight, she rocked her hips upward, sliding herself all the way up to his tip and slamming herself back down. Her hands flew out to rest palm-side down against his chest as she rocked herself in rhythmic motions, her breasts swaying as she sped herself up._

_"Oh, God," Jane cried. "Teresa!"_

_She leaned forward and released for a second time, her green eyes locking onto his._

_"Patrick!" she cried out. "Patrick_"

* * *

Jane startled himself awake. "You okay?" Lisbon asked him gently. She was sat perched on the edge of his sofa, her hip touching against his back looking down at him with those beautiful eyes just like in his dream, except her face this time was full of worry and concern, not ecstasy. He twisted his head to look at her and it took a few moments for him to get his bearing together, realizing he was still at the FBI offices and he had been dreaming. Jane suddenly became very aware that his body had responded naturally to his very vivid dream of his partner. "Sounded like were having a bad dream. Are you okay? Lisbon asked worriedly.

"Uh...yeah, I am fine." Jane replied not very convincingly, very unsure if that had just been a good dream or a past memory returning.

Thankfully, his body was turned towards the back of the couch hiding his embarrassing erection. There was no way he was going to get himself to a less embarrassing situation with her body pushed up so close to his.

"Do you mind?" Jane asked firmly, hoping she would move away from him before she spotted his tenting trousers.

"Oh... Sorry," Lisbon apologized, a little hurt that he had asked her to move away. After applying all his biofeedback skills, Jane managed to get himself back to a normally respectable state and sat back around on the couch. He watched as Lisbon retreated back to her desk, clearly hurt and a little put out.

"I am going to take you to the hospital, get you checked out. If the Doctors agree you are okay to work, then I will drive you back to the hotel," Lisbon said avoiding eye contact with him still hurt by his blunt move away request.

"Can't agent Cho take me?" Jane asked. He needed to give himself some space away from the brunette. The fact he was now dreaming sexual fantasies over the woman as well as getting pretty jealous and needing her around him was making him feel a little overwhelmed.

"What?" Lisbon said, shocked by Jane words.

"Well, I'm just thinking aloud here. I-I need to get to know my colleagues more and try to regain some of my memories back, right? Well, I haven't had much interaction with Agent Cho so far, except for the arrest."

Jane hoped his partner brought his pathetic reasoning and didn't question him further. He could see the look of hurt cross her face, but she quickly replaced it with a tougher persona.

"Fine, Cho can take you." Lisbon glanced over to Cho, who stood nearby who nodded in agreement grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair.

"Okay. Well, I will see you tomorrow, then," Jane said sadly, now he was actually saying goodbye to her.

"Yep, see you tomorrow," Lisbon said, smiling falsely at her husband as he walked over to the elevator followed by Cho. Once the elevator doors had slid shut on Cho and Jane, Lisbon sat back down at her desk.

Thankfully the bullpen was now nearly deserted and before she knew it a tear rolled down her cheek. In those last few minutes knowing her husband didn't want her near him or even to take him back to hotel hurt more than she ever thought something so minor like that would. She wrapped her arms around her body, placing her hands gently on her stomach finding some comfort in the only good thing she had right now. Her unborn child.

* * *

**Thank you all for the reviews, faves and follows. All of your kind reviews and messages inspired me to write this chapter sooner than planned as big thank you from me. **

**Also A big Thank you to Shena who help me write a certain part of this chapter M. She did a great job. Hope you enjoy it.**

**I don't own the Mentalist.**


	6. Chapter 6

It was a little after eight when Cho and Jane arrived at the hospital. They were shown back to Jane's original hospital room and told to wait for Doctor Wilkes to show. After twenty minutes of watching Cho silently reading his book Great Expectations, Jane decided to actually get to know his colleague in some form. He told Lisbon he would as a lie earlier, but what could it hurt to add in some truth?

"So, Kimball, are we..." he trailed off.

"Lovers? No," Cho replied deadpan, not bothering to look up from his book.

"Well, as sad as I am to hear that news, I was thinking more along the lines of mutual friends," Jane replied, rolling his eyes at the stoic Agent.

"Yes."

"Yes? What?" Jane asked, waiting for Cho to elaborate more on his answer.

"Yes. We are friends."

"Huh! Well, wonders never cease to amaze me," Jane mumbled under his breath. After a few more moments of silence, Jane sighed. "We worked together at the CBI too, right?"

"Yes."

"In California? With Lisbon?"

"Yes."

"And me and her are partners?"

"Yes."

"Do you ever give more than one-word answers? It's rather annoying," Jane stated, his irritation showing.

"No," Cho supplied. Jane sighed.

"Hmm. Were me and her ever... involved whilst at the CBI?"

Cho glanced up from his page to look at the consultant for the first time since Jane's questioning and probing began. "No. You and she were never involved at the CBI."

Well, at least it wasn't a one-word answer again. Jane studied the agent's face trying to see if there were any indications of a lie or if he was hiding the truth, but Cho wasn't giving away any signs or showing any micro-expressions for Jane to pick up on.

"Right." Jane sat back against the pillows on the bed. He laid staring up at the ceiling feeling disappointed that the vivid dream he had about his partner had in fact just been a dirty dream. "Does Lisbon ever call me Patrick?" Jane asked softly after a moment.

"No. Just Jane," Cho replied, his head still focused down in his book.

"Well, it's been fun catching up with you, Kimball. I can see this sacred friendship between us is very deep, meaningful and precious one," Jane replied sarcastically closing his eyes and ending their conversation.

Twenty minutes later, Dr Wilkes had fully examined Jane and his wrist. With a lot negotiating, Jane finally agreed to spend one more night in the hospital as long as the Doctors fully discharge him the next day and he didn't require any psychiatric therapy. Once the Doctor left the room, Cho stood up preparing to leave. Jane kicked off his new black, shiny shoes and shut his eyes once more preparing to rest for the night.

"You will get back to being you," Cho said, pausing at the door turning towards the blond consultant on the hospital. "It'll come to you."

"Maybe I don't want to," Jane said a little bitterly, not bothering to open his eyes. He was quite happy to get on with things as they were. No obligations, no past regrets, no trauma or hidden pain. Nothing that weighed him down or made him feel sorry for himself.

"Then you're going to regret it," said Cho coldly.

The sound of room door clicking shut was the last thing Jane heard before he nodded off to sleep, questioning what the meaning behind Cho's words really meant.

* * *

"Hey, what's going on? Security personnel is checking everyone's bags downstairs," Lisbon said, entering the break room. Fischer and a very tired and unshaven looking Agent Walker stood quietly by the coffee machine.

"Someone stole vital evidence. Five thousand dollars worth," Walker said through gritted teeth, glancing over at Fischer when he felt her place a comforting hand on his arm.

"What? How? When?" Lisbon asked, aghast that there had been a robbery at one of the most secure FBI buildings in the state of Texas.

"Last two days sometime, as far as we can tell. Some of the evidence for the arm robbery case has gone missing. Now I and the theft team are all under investigation now. Top dogs confirmed to us that internal affairs will be looking into the team and the bust we made. If they find something wrong, then those vicious bastards will walk free!"

"I just spoke to Taylor. He said internal affairs have been called. What's going's on here?" Abbott asked Walker as he entered the break room.

"It's a fucking nightmare, Dennis," Walker responded, running his hand anxiously through his hair. It was then Walker realized he had just cursed out loud rudely in front of the ladies and dipped his head in apology. "I am sorry, ladies. I just I can't believe this is happening! No one in my team would steal from the evidence room. I have been working with these guys for eight years now. It's all crazy. None of this makes any sense."

"What has actually been taken?" Abbott asked.

"A pair of Emerald earrings, a twenty-four carat diamond bracelet, and matching necklace." Walker angrily turned around chucking his coffee down the drain and slamming his cup onto the counter.

"Hey, Dan! You know you and your team are innocent and that will be proven in the end. Whoever did this, they will be found, and punished severely," Abbott stated confidently, letting his friend and colleague know everyone was on their side.

"Good morning, all. Oh. Why the gloom-and-doom faces? Who died? Is the coffee you guys drinking that bad?" Jane teased jokingly, beaming a cheesy, big smile at everyone. He was over two hours late to work, but Lisbon noticed he wasn't wearing his new gray shiny suit but a very nice tailored dark navy one instead, minus the waistcoat. His hair was slicked back on his skull once again, but at least that awful shiny suit was gone and he was starting to resemble her husband.

"No one died. Well, not yet. But when I get a hold of the son of a bitch, they will be. I have to get back downstairs. Internal Affairs are coming in this morning to speak to my team. Excuse me." Walker smiled warmly towards Fischer before leaving the break room.

"He really needs to release that pent-up inner rage. Or get laid really good," Jane said, chuckling and glancing momentarily over to Fischer with the last part of his sentence, as he poured hot water into his turquoise mug.

"Walker and his entire team are being investigated because they are being accused of stealing important evidence. Give the man a goddamn break," Fischer snapped at Jane, storming out the room, clearly not in the mood for Jane's jackass attitude.

"Meh. So a few accessories have gone missing. Whoop dee doo! Walker seems like a straight plank. Reminds me a lot of that Pike guy from the Arts Crime department. Oh, a blueberry muffin. I love a good blueberry muffin," Jane said, happily stuffing the mini muffin in his mouth.

"What did you say?" Lisbon was now staring wide-eyed towards her husband.

"I said, I love a blueberry muffin..."

"No. Before that. About Pike."

"Uh, yeah. Tall, dark hair, wore a bad suit. I think I remember tasseled loafers, "Jane said slowly, staring off into the distance, focusing on the memory that was returning to him. "We worked a case... violets picture ... We went undercover as art thieves ... and ... And you were..." Jane frowned in slight disgust before turning his head towards Lisbon. "And you were engaged to him?"

"You remember?" Lisbon moved closer to Jane as his memory came back to life.

"Yeah. I think I do," Jane said, surprised and feeling relieved that he had finally recalled something from his strange new life.

"Is that all you remember?" Abbott asked, also watching Jane.

"Yes. That's all I remember. " Jane turned to face Lisbon who was now standing beside him. "Did you marry him?" The panicked words left Jane mouth before he could stop them.

"No. I didn't marry him. I-I called it off."

"Right." Jane quickly replaced his fear with his jackass persona and continued. "Well, looks like my doctor was correct! My memories are coming back all by themselves. Maybe he isn't completely as clueless as he seems." With this, Jane picked up another mini blueberry muffin and carried his tea out to the bullpen.

"Well, it's a start," Abbott said gently as Lisbon watched her husband heading towards his couch. Abbott could see she was a little deflated that Jane's first returning memory was of Pike.

"Yeah, I guess. He doesn't remember me, his own wife, but he can remember my ex-lover. That's—that's just great."

"It's a start, Teresa. That's the main the thing." Abbott placed his hand gently on her shoulder, squeezing it before making his way back to his office.

* * *

"So, this is it? We sit around doing nothing till someone gets killed." Jane sighed loudly, lying idly on his couch. The morning in the bullpen had been a quiet one with the team mostly filling in forms and working on their computers.

"No. When there are no new cases, we work on old cases that still need to be closed," Lisbon explained, rolling her eyes as she continued typing on her keyboard. "These!" Lisbon said, pointing to a stacked pile of files on the edge of her desk, "are old case files. Feel free to pick one up and help out at any time."

"Meh! Reading case files seem boring. Let's go on a car chase! Oh! Let's go for a ride in the FBI helicopter, eh? That could liven up the party!" Lisbon shook her head at Jane's suggestions, returning her focus back to her screen.

Abbott appeared on the edge of the bullpen with the new recruit proudly standing beside him. "Everyone, this Agent Michelle Vega. She will be joining our team. I hope you all make her feel welcome. Lisbon, could you please take Vega around the building for me? Show her where everything is?"

"Yes, sir." Lisbon smiled kindly towards the new agent and began clearing her files away in a tray on her desk.

"Well, I am sure Agent Wally will be happier to give Michelle, here, a tour of this fascinating sterile building. I mean, he gave such an interesting and exciting office tour to me yesterday. It's only fair Vega gets the same treatment. You have a Military background right?" Jane asked, getting up to shake Vega's hand.

"Uh... no, not military," Vega disputed, shifting uncomfortably under Jane's intense, smug gaze.

"Well, now you're just lying, Michelle."

"What? No! I—I am not," Vega insisted, blushing bright red in front of her new team members at being called out by Jane.

"Hmm. Now I am wondering why you would lie about being military? Did you do something bad? Sleep with your married Sergeant? General, maybe? No... not your style for that. You're too uptight and prissy."

"Jane!" Lisbon called sharply, interrupting him for saying anything further to the young woman. "That's enough."

"I'm not—I am—I-" Vega stuttered, a little shaken by the stranger's intense questioning.

"Hey, shall we go on the tour?" Wylie stepped forward from his desk, ignoring Jane who now sat smirking at the pair.

"Yes, okay. Thank you." Vega smiled kindly back at the blond agent, relieved to be getting away from Jane and his questions.

Jane watched as the two young agents walked over to the elevators. "Oh! don't forget to show her that lovely pot plant on the third floor," Jane said winking teasingly at Wylie. "It was one of the highlights of the tour."

* * *

"And this is the break room, where you get coffee and stuff. So... any questions?" Wylie pulled open one of the kitchen cabinets grabbing two cups out for himself and Vega.

"Yeah, I do have one, actually. Who is the guy in the dark suit?" Vegas asked, watching Jane out in the bullpen sleeping on his sofa.

"Oh. That's Jane. He is an FBI consultant."

"And what is the deal with him?"

"It's a long story, but he is not normally like that. He is a really good guy and very good at his job. Reading people is his thing, but he is suffering from Amnesia at the moment and isn't feeling quite himself. So just ignore him if he upsets you. He is doing that a lot at the moment... with everyone..."

"Wow, that must be hard. Amnesia. So, He doesn't remember anything?"

"Nope. Not even agent Lisbon."

"Is that his partner?"

"Yes. And his wife."

"Whoa. She is his wife? That must be so hard for them both. Poor Lisbon."

"Yeah. She can't tell him they are even married at the moment. Doctors reckon he needs to recover his own memories in his own time, otherwise we could end up with that 'Jane' out there permanently."

"It must be so hard," Vega said, sadly looking over to Lisbon who was sat working quietly at her desk.

"Agent Vega, Abbott would like a quick word with you," Fischer said, popping her head around the break room door smiling sweetly towards the two young agents.

"Sure, no problem. Thank you for showing me around the building, Wylie."

"Jason. You can call me Jason."

"Thank you, Jason," Vega smiled warmly to the IT expert before exiting the break room.

Wylie turned back to coffee machine pouring out his drink. Spotting that Vega had left her ID badge on the kitchen counter, he picked it up staring down at her pretty picture for a few moments. A noise behind him from the store closet made Wylie pause for a few seconds. When Wylie was met was with silence, he picked up his coffee mug and left the break room heading back over to his desk.

Several seconds later, the door to the small storage closet opened. Jane pushed the door gently making sure before the two young Agents had left the area before he fully stepped out. Carrying a box of chamomile tea bags in his hands, Jane threw the box down on the kitchen island. Gripping tightly on to the edge of the counter, he inhaled a few deep breaths feeling himself going into shock. He couldn't believe his colleagues and his 'wife' had been keeping this from him. He had known there was something Lisbon was hiding, but he never thought it would be as something as big as being his wife.

He stood heavily breathing, trying to wrap his head around what he had just heard. Patrick Jane was married. Committed to someone for life; in love. He wasn't sure if it was all of those things that he found shocking, or it was the fact he had managed to find someone who would love him, despite everything he was. He had never felt like he deserved love growing up with his cruel, selfish father. He never felt love was something he would get or find in his life. Women were a needs to an end; to scratch certain itches, as his father would say. But the fact he had managed to find a woman-to fall in love even-was surreal to him. Especially as it was with someone as wonderful as Agent Teresa Lisbon.

"Oh, hi, Jane. When did you get in here?" Wylie asked from the break room door, looking around puzzled at how Jane had got to the break room so quickly since he had only left a few seconds ago.

"Not right now, Wally," Jane replied coldly, pushing past Wylie and heading straight for the elevators.

"Okay. And it's Wylie, by the way. Wy-lie."

* * *

Three days later...

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Lisbon asked, entering Abbott's office.

"Yes, take a seat. I just wanted to see how you are? How's Jane?"

"Uh, well, surprisingly quiet." Lisbon's thoughts went back to Jane's behaviour over the past two days, he had been unusually quiet and subdued . She had caught him staring at her a few times and she noticed he was being a lot more touchy-feely and invading her space more but she still had no idea what he was thinking. "He's been sleeping a lot and complaining about the boredom. I told him we don't get high profile cases every single week, but he doesn't seem to be listening. He still won't believe the tin can trailer is exactly his. He says he would never lower himself to live in something like that again. So, he is still staying at the five-star hotel for the time being." Lisbon smiled sadly over to Abbott. It was killing her having her husband stay away, but she knew it was for the best for him for the time being.

"Any other of his memories returned?" Abbott stood up from his desk, perching on the edge closer to Lisbon.

"A few yes. He has remembered Rigsby and his son Ben, CBI Ron, too. A couple of small cases we worked on back at CBI, but nothing really relevant... or important." Lisbon diverted her eyes away from Abbott trying not to let her tears show to her boss. Before Abbott could say anything, there was a sharp knock at his door.

"Jane? Everything Okay?" Abbott stood to greet Jane.

"Yes, I really need to talk to Teresa. It's important." Jane smiled sweetly towards his wife and his boss. He had been trying to get his head around the fact that Teresa was his wife for the past two days. He had even been making a real effort to not be him, hoping that Lisbon would see he was trying to make a real effort and would tell him the truth, but she still hadn't said anything to him. So he decided he needed to try and encourage her to come clean.

"Okay. Give me five minutes," Lisbon replied watching her husband head to the interrogation rooms.

"Are you going to tell him? about you being married, I mean?" Abbott asked, walking back to his seat.

"Yes. Yes, I am. I was thinking I would talk to him at the FBI ball tomorrow night. Well, afterwards, at least. I am hoping after a relaxing, fun night, it will make things easier on us both when we finally talk."

"That sounds like a good idea," Abbott said as his desk phone started ringing. Lisbon let Abbott take the phone call, excusing herself from his office to find Jane.

"Hey, what's up?" Lisbon entered the Interrogation room to find Jane pacing nervously. Jane stopped for a few seconds to take in he sight of his beautiful wife. He calmly walked over to her, pulling her towards on of the chairs and making her sit down. Jane bent down so that he was close and at eye level so she could see the words he was about to say were genuine.

"Well, I just wanted you to know that even though I may not remember who I am or certain things right now, that you need to know deep down I am still me. I think. What I mean is that you can trust me, and if there's anything you want to share or confide in me then I need you to know that it's okay, you can tell me. So, is there anything you want to say or tell me?"

Lisbon swallowed nervously. Jane was gently holding her hands, rubbing his thumbs slowly over her knuckles. His body was so close to hers she was finding it hard to focus on his words when all she wanted to do was take him in her arms and kiss him passionately.

"Teresa?" Jane asked when he was met with a stunned silence seeing her eyes were slowly dilating as she was looking back at him.

"What? Hmm? No." Feeling like she was about to spill the truth about Jane being her husband, she stood up, moving across the room and putting some distance between their bodies. If she told him he was her husband, she would then have to explain to him why she kept it a secret these past few days and she wanted to go to her doctors appointment on Monday first to get full confirmation about her pregnancy before she told him. Plus, the last place she wanted to do was have this sensitive conversation with her husband at the FBI offices.

"No, nothing to tell. Oh! The FBI ball is a black tie event. Cho and Wylie are hiring theirs out this afternoon if you want to go along with them." Lisbon smiled sweetly at her husband when she saw a look of hurt and slight anger cross his face.

"Tuxedo's! That's all you want to tell me?" Jane replied, sighing and pacing the room again, feeling a little angry towards his wife for trying to keep secrets from him.

"Yeah... Jane are—are you okay?"

Jane inhaled a deep breath before plastering a big fake smile on his face trying to cover the hurt he felt. Jane decided that if she was going down the route of keeping secrets from him, then he wouldn't certainly make it easier for her. "Yes. I am fine. So... your husband? Will he be going to the ball tomorrow?" Jane narrowed his eyes at his wife intrigued to see what lie she would give him.

"Uh... no, he is not around. We are separated at the moment," Lisbon explained quickly, diverting her eyes away hoping Jane wouldn't see through her somewhat distorted lie. As Lisbon began opening the door to leave, Jane spoke up again. "Oh, well that's a shame. I would have like to have met him. You know jog some memories. Because I've met him right?"

"Uh, yeah. You have met him." Lisbon turned to leave the room once again, she was starting to feel sick and anxious that she was having to lie to his face this way.

"Oh, actually, Agent Lisbon, there is one thing I wanted to ask you. Well, I am little shy, let's say. This ball tomorrow night... I was wondering if you would..."

"Yes?" Lisbon asked, turning back to look at Jane, rather moved that he was plucking up the courage to ask her to be his date for the evening.

"... If you would be my assistant?" Jane slowly gave a lopsided grin when he saw Lisbon's face instantly change from flattered to anger.

"What?" Lisbon spat. "Your what?"

"My assistant? Well, I was chatting to Dick..."

"Dick? Who's Dick?"

"Dick Taylor. He agreed-"

"Dick Taylor? The top boss, Dick Taylor?" Lisbon's eyes widened in slight horror at the thought of Jane conversing with one of the massive executives of the Bureau in his fugue state.

"Yeah. We got to chatting yesterday in the elevator. Turns out, we are members of the same golf club."

"You don't play golf, Jane."

"No, I don't. But Dick doesn't know that. Anyway, we got chatting and he asked me to do a little of my act at the ball. A few tricks. A few fun things for getting people opening their wallets. See, the key to a good magic show is a distraction. That's why magician's have an assistant. I asked the busty blonde, Debbie, from accounting first, but turns out it's her nephew's christening tomorrow, so she won't be attending. Then I thought we have been partners for years, so you must have helped me out being an assistant on few things before. So, what do you say? Will be my assistant?" Jane bit his bottom lip trying to suppress himself from laughing at Lisbon's horrified face.

Lisbon thinned her lips glaringly at her husband "How about no!" With that, she stormed for the Interrogation room slamming the door hard behind her leaving Jane alone once more.

"What did I say?" Jane shouted out, smirking as he watched his wife storming through the bullpen. He had given her every chance to tell him the truth. He had tried his hardest to show her he was being sincere, but she had chosen to carry on lying and keeping secrets from him. If she thought he was about to make this whole thing easy for her then she could think again.

* * *

**Thank you all for your reviews and the new follows. I am really touched that you are reading and enjoying my story and thank you for letting me know. :)**

**A big thank you to Shena for betaing my story. Next chapter is going to be a lot of fun and games, I promise. ;)**

**I don't own the mentalist. I wish I did.**


	7. Chapter 7

**My next chapter is brought to by the lovely creative Shena, aka Damnitjane. She agreed to be a guest author on my little story. It's a great chapter and she has done a great job on capturing a very Fugue Jane. Enjoy. X**

* * *

The mellow sounds of soft jazz filtered through the speakers at the end of each side of the room. Lisbon walked inside and looked around to see if she could see any hide or hair of her husband. She swept her eyes over the guests but didn't find Jane anywhere within the crowd of people.

"Hey. You made it!" Fischer said from behind her.

Lisbon turned and saw that Kim and Dan Walker had come together. She smiled warmly at the two of them and motioned at their clothing, which were distinctly formal and matched each other in silver and black.

"Wow," Lisbon told them. "You guys both look great. Love that dress, Kim!" she commented, her eyes falling over the silver colored ball gown that flowed to he floor in wispy ruffles from its bodice.

"You do, too!" Kim answered back, nodding her brunette head at Lisbon. "I love the color."

Lisbon looked down at her own dress and smiled. The dress was coral colored that faded into a white gradient at the bottom of the dress. The bodice was made of coral colored lace and provided an intricate design that complimented Lisbon's hair, which was done up in a french twist.

"Thanks," Lisbon told her. "It's the same color as the one Jane bought me in Florida." She lifted her head up and shrugged. "I thought maybe it would provoke the memory for Jane. You know... Get him to remember at least something."

"Well, if nothing else, it adds some lovely eye candy to a certain part of your body," Fischer replied, nodding her chin at Lisbon's chest, which stuck out partial cleavage.

She was going to reply when she happened to glance at the two people coming through the double doors behind them. Fischer and Walker turned around to see what Lisbon was looking at.

There, standing just inside the doorway, was Jane and a woman they didn't know. He was dressed in a black tuxedo with a bow tie. His female companion—whose arm was firmly in his—was dressed in a black gown with white sequin. It dipped down at the breasts clear past her rib cage, exposing her voluminous breasts straining from the material. The dress was so tight on this woman that Lisbon could almost see her hip bones through it. There was a large slit down the sides of her dress, exposing her legs. She also was wearing an expensive looking set of earrings and a necklace among other bits of jewelry.

Lisbon felt the sting in her heart as she turned back to Kim and Dan. They excused themselves (probably noting her weary expression), leaving her standing there by herself, trying not to make eye contact with her husband escorting another woman, who, for lack of a better term, looked like a street walker. She turned away and looked forlornly at the bar tucked into the corner of the room. She really could use a drink right now, but the growing child within her squashed that idea.

"Ah, you made it, Agent Lisbon," she heard him say from behind her. "I must say, that Walker guy must really love what you're working with."

She constricted her eyes and sighed. Turning herself, she came face-to-face with Jane and his...lady of the evening. She smiled coyly at him and took in his own outfit, her eyes eventually sliding over to the candy on his arm before sliding back.

"Who's your friend?" she asked her husband. Jane turned his head toward his date and lifted his other hand to caress Tara's cheek with his index finger. If Lisbon insisted on playing these games, he'd play it to win.

"This is Tara," he introduced, dropping his hand and turning back to his wife. "Since you didn't want to be my assistant, I have got someone else to do it. The show must go on and all that. Say, where's is Danny boy? Surely he didn't stand you up?"

"Jane, I-" she started to say.

"It's a shame that you're not married, Teresa," he cut across her. "I mean, a pretty, successful firecracker like you single? Who would think it?" He laughed and shook his blond curls at her.

"Oh! Yeah! Tara," he turned to the floozy at his side, "this is Teresa Lisbon. Currently single and ready to mingle." Lisbon smiled a fake smile at Tara and nodded her head at the woman. She turned her gaze back to Jane and shook her head. She didn't want to fight with her or start anything here with so many people around. Instead, she turned herself and walked away from Jane, heading to a table near the front that already was occupied by Abbott, Fischer, Walker, Cho and Wylie.

"That's the woman he was with at the hotel bar," Cho told her when she got to the table. "She's like some kind of groupie or something."

"Well, He's in full asshole mode," Lisbon told them all, sighing and sitting down between Walker and Cho. "He's being overly so, for some reason." She made the mistake of looking at Jane. His expression was something between anger and annoyance before he covered it up and plastered a smile on his face and winked at her. She didn't understand his reasoning for the two feelings portrayed on his features. She'd seen the look plenty of times before, but why now? She shook her head and turned to talk to Walker.

"How did the Internal Affairs thing go?" she asked, not bothering to notice that Jane and his date had now come to sit across from her at the very same table. "Did everything go all right?"

Walker turned back to Lisbon after a long look at Jane and he smiled once again. "They said it will take months to investigate, but that we still have our jobs as long as the investigation goes on, except Morris that is, he had been suspended for time being, he was in charge of the evidence at the time it went missing" Walker told her. "Thanks for asking, Teresa."

Jane's eyes narrowed sharply when he heard Walker use his wife's first name. He cleared his throat and leaned himself against the table. "Investigating what? You guys break the coffee machine?" he asked jokingly. "Oh! Oh! You are part of the robbery unit right? What, did someone rob the robbery unit?" Jane laughed uproariously. "That's hilarious."

"It's not funny, Jane!" Lisbon snapped, unable and unwilling to listen to him degrade Agent Walker. "That missing evidence is the key to keeping dangerous people off the streets!"

Jane's face flickered shame before sliding easily back into his other persona. He turned to his wife and smiled widely at her, pointing a finger at her. "I believe keeping dangerous people off the street is actually your job. The evidence is merely the nail in the coffin, and you guys lost it." His smile dropped from his face. "Dan, here, is clearly upset that someone managed to sneak in right under his nose and rob his own robbery unit. The irony just eats him alive. Doesn't it, Danny boy?" he asked, turning back to the Agent.

"fuck you!" Walker told him. "Sorry, Teresa. But he is out of line!" He excused himself to her.

"Calm down," Jane told him. "My friend, here, doesn't appreciate your tone." Jane made a deliberate show of reaching for Tara's hand and holding it. Everyone at the table looked from Jane to Lisbon and back to Jane again.

"Don't worry," Jane told Tara. "Danny, here, is just a hot head. Right, Teresa?" He didn't hear her say anything, so he took to putting his hand on Tara's knee and rubbing it, causing Tara to lean into his touch and giggle.

"Patrick, not here!" Tara told him, pulling her hand down.

"What?" he told Tara. "I'm unattached, you're unattached... Let's string ourselves together, baby." Still, there was stony uncomfortable silence from the table. All eyes were on Tara and Jane. Jane knew he had to up his game if he was going to make Lisbon break her secret and finally confess to him. He brought his hand from Tara's knee around to her butt and squeezed gently, making Tara rock in her seat.

"Oops," Jane smirked.

"Oh! You're frisky tonight!" Tara laughed. He turned to look at his wife and measure her reaction. Lisbon cut her eye away from the pair and studiously ignored him and began to talk to Abbott and Wylie on her other side about the case they were working. Jane stared at her as he watched her laugh and seemingly be happy in her choice to not tell him they were married. What was her reason for not telling him? If the look Dan Walker was shooting his wife said anything, it was definitely one of the reason's for her secrecy.

"Stay here," Jane told Tara, not really interested in her anymore. His attempt to pull the truth from his wife using Tara was fruitless. "Where are you going, Patrick?" the little tart asked as Jane rose from the table.

"To the bar," he told her sharply. He didn't look back at the table or his wife as he went. He simply walked over to the bar, leaned against it and ordered a scotch on the rocks. He sighed, swallowed the shot and tapped his glass on the bar for another.

"Sir, this isn't an open bar," the bartender told him. "You have to pay for your own drinks."

"Well," he looked at the bartender's name tag, "Steve... I kind of think I don't have to since I work there, don't you?"

"Sir, I must insist..."

Jane sighed and slid his hand in his pocket, producing a shiny quarter. He swung it between his long, graceful fingers and showed it to Steve the Bartender. "This is a nice quarter, isn't it, Steve? Very shiny. Look at how the light plays off it! See that? Keep watching it, Steve," Jane told him, watching as the bartender's face became placid and his eyes glossed.

"Whenever I ask for a drink, Steve, you are going to give me one for free. You will think of this quarter and its light and you will forget you need to be paid. You will let me go for free, Steve."

Jane tapped his glass on the table and Steve shook his head.

"Huh?"

"Another scotch, Steve! Come on!" Jane tapped his glass on the bar again.

"Yeah... Okay!"

As he waited for his second drink, he looked around to his table and saw that Lisbon was now talking to Walker, laughing and pressing a hand to her neck. He didn't know why, but he thought that was something she did when aroused. He narrowed his eyes.

"Make that a double, Steve. I've got some pain to kill." Jane watched as Walker leaned in close to his wife's ear and whispered something. He felt the sting of jealousy and anger flow through him. He was sure it was being intensified by the scotch. Or scotches.

* * *

An hour and a half had passed by the time Jane made it back to his table, he had consumed twelve shots of scotch in that time propping up the bar, five of them doubles. In his inebriated state, Jane sat down clumsily and smiled stupidly at the group of people at the table.

"Jane," Cho called. "You okay?"

Jane laughed. "Fine! I'm fine, Chow—Cho? Chow Cho?" He laughed again. "Hey! Hey! Listen up! I am gonna—I am gonna give a free reading."

"No, thanks," Cho told him. "I've seen your readings. Not interested."

"Now, now, Chow! That—let me! Fine! How about you, sweetheart?" He turned to Fischer. Jane noticed everyone eyeing him as he leaned toward Fischer. He tilted his head at the agent and got serious. "You—you are stuck up. You want to succeed and define yourself, but you think you're better than everyone at what you do. You think Agent Lisbon, here, is mediocre," he stated.

"That's not even relatively true," she told him.

"You also have confidence in relationships," he went on. "I bet if we checked your purse right now, we'd find a condom in there. Who is the lucky guy? Young Wylie here?"

Jane turned his attention to Wylie, who had stretched a horrified look across his face as Jane smiled at him from across the table. "You don't have a condom on you, do ya, Wylie? You're a virgin!" Jane laughed. "You—you haven't been with a woman before, have you? Oh, but you daydream about Vega, the rookie, don't you? Maybe a concubine in one of your video game fantasies? Eh?" Jane shook his head in delight. "You often wonder if you're going to die a virgin. Right? Zombie apocalypse or doomsday, and you are the only virgin around. May as well get eaten by rotting people or killed by air quality because you didn't get your noodle wet."

"That's—that's," Wylie scoffed, trying to hide the fact he was blushing deep crimson. "No."

"Denial is for the sexually deprived. We all fantasize about these things. Men are wired that way, my friend."

"Jane, stop this! Stop it right now." Lisbon leaned forward and whispered harshly at her husband. "These are your friends!"

"And, here we are. Agent Teresa Lisbon," he nodded at her with his chin. "You're good in bed, I expect. You are probably more sexually knowledgeable than anyone here in that department. You have a special move in bed, I am guessing?"

"Shut up, Jane!"

"I am also guessing that this bossy persona gets used in the bedroom, doesn't it? Maybe you want me to discuss the fact you-"

"Would you like to dance, Teresa?" Dan asked, interrupting Jane's clearly personal assessment of their own bedroom personalities. Jane leaned forward quickly, nearly knocking over the glass of water set on the table. Dan turned to look at Lisbon and smiled but his face turned into pain in an instant. "OUCH!" Walker cried out, turning to look across the table.

"Fuck off, Barney Fife," Jane told him crudely slurring his words. "Foot slipped."

"I'm sure it did," Dan gritted his teeth.

"I'd steer clear of this one," he pointed to Lisbon. "She's a wildcat in bed." Jane laughed and turned to Tara, giggling drunkenly and pressing a finger to her cherry lips. He turned back to wink at Lisbon, but Lisbon had already left the table. Jane looked around, but she was nowhere to be seen. She had gotten up and taken off, clearly upset by his overdone affection with Tara.

"Don't you have to do a show or something, Jane?" Abbott asked, irritation rife in his tone. Jane looked around at the people sitting at the table and realized that Dan Walker was also missing. Anger boiled up under his skin as he took in this fact. He looked at Abbott and shrugged nonchalantly.

"He said he'd find me when the time came," he told them. "Seemingly, the time isn't here yet. Where—where did Lisbon go?"

"I imagine to the bathroom," Fischer told Jane, irritation in her voice. "I don't know if you know this or not, but you're kind of being an asshole."

"I have my reasons," he told Kim. He turned back to Tara slumping. "I'll be right back. Stay here and keep my friends company. Tell them how many breast implants you've gotten. That's always a crowd-pleaser."

Jane got up from the table without looking at any of them and weaved his way through the thick crowd of people swaying on his feet. He was out of the door in no time and walking toward the bathrooms a few feet from the ballroom. He fully admitted to himself that he was being an asshole, but he had a strong reason. Though he also admitted to himself he had taken his fake act with Tara a little too far. He hadn't intended to hurt her. He had just meant to make her admit to him that she was his wife. As he neared the bathroom, he could see Dan Walker leaning up against the wall next to the ladies room. He didn't like it, not one bit. He walked up to Dan and watched the other man straighten himself up and cross his arms.

"What more do you want? Come to make her even more upset?" Walker asked.

"What's she doing in there?" he asked. "Powdering her nose?" Jane was trying urgently to hold on to his asshole attitude, but it was slithering as anger laced his words. He was hiding concern behind those words.

"you're jackass," Walker said. "She's very upset. I hope whatever sick thrill you get out of hurting that woman is worth it."

"I don't think what goes on between my wi—co-worker and I are any of your concern, Dan," he told the agent honestly.

"Yes, it is," Walker countered.

"Let me tell you why you think it's your concern, Danny," Jane told him, stepping closer to the agent and smiling a dark smile. "You have been eyeing her for a long time. There is an obvious reason she hasn't bit on it, but you don't care. You comfort her and talk to her. You hang around her and you laugh and you smile at her just hoping she comes around. Don't you, Dan?" Jane asked. "You are trying to seduce her."

Walker laughed. "That's insane. Where are you getting this all from?

"Is it?"

"Actually, yes it is. I don't mess around with things that aren't mine," he told Jane simply. "You're reading our friendship like some sort of romance novel and it's not." Jane was going to reply, but before he could, Lisbon opened the door to the bathroom and stopped dead at the sight of the two men face-to-face with glowering expressions. Her own face was red and puffy from the tears she was crying inside the bathroom stall over her husband getting comfy with Tara, the floozy. She looked from Dan to Jane and shook her head.

"What are you doing?" she asked Jane. "No!... No! I really don't want to know. Forget it," she told him, putting her hand up in the air to stop any explanation he was going to offer. "Don't you have Tara to get back to? I'm sure she misses you."

Jane let her remark slide. "I was just telling Dan, here, that I know he is trying to seduce you. He denies it, but I just bet his pants go tight whenever you come around," he told her crudely. "Right, Danny?"

Dan stepped forward with the intention of going to punch Jane, but Lisbon put a hand in the air and stopped him before anything could happen. "You have done enough damage already. Go home, Jane. Go back to the FBI. Anywhere. Just GO!" Lisbon told him, walking quickly past him and heading back to the ballroom.

"Wait! wait a second, Teresa!" he called, walking after her down the hall. "I've got something I need to say to you!"

"Go home, Jane! Just please go home!" she cried, walking into the ballroom, fresh tears fretting to fall. "You're drunk."

"Not until you tell me why you kept the fact that YOU'RE MY WIFE TO YOURSELF!" he yelled loudly, causing her to stop in the middle of the ballroom with all eyes on them. "Yes! Yes, yes, I know. We're married. How could you not tell me, Teresa?"

Everyone, including their team, was quiet as the two of them stood inches apart, anger tracing their bodies with unmistakable heat. Jane crossed his arms against his chest and waited for her reply.

"The doctor advised me not to! He said you could regress! What else was I to do? And I'm not the one throwing myself at little-miss-tart over there! You knew you were married to me and yet you came here with her, went on as if you didn't know or care!"

"That's not fair, Teresa! You kept me in the dark! They all knew too," he pointed to the table that held their team.

"You have been a total asshole to me, Jane! I miss the Patrick Jane I fell in love with and married," she cried. "Not this! Not this Jane."

"I don't think—I think I was pretty tame for what you've made me suffer through, Teresa!" he slurred.

"I didn't tell you because-"

"Are you sleeping with Dan?" he asked loudly, the room stone silent. "You're sleeping with Dan and that is why you kept the fact we're married to yourself! Isn't it?"

SLAP!

"How dare you! I would never do that. He's not even into me, you idiot! He's into Kim!" Lisbon told a drunken Jane angrily.

"Uh, That explains the condom in her purse..." Jane said, trailing off and losing his thought in his drunk state.

"He's just a really good friend. Unlike you, I would never hop onto the first... floozy... that I meet even after I find out about our marriage!"

"Excuse me!" Tara stood up and walked over to the two of them. "I am not a floozy!"

"Oh honey, you practically smell like cheap booze and sweaty sex," Lisbon told her angrily wiping away the tears now falling on her cheeks.

"Are you going to let her talk to me like that, Patrick?" Tara asked him.

"Sorry, Tara. I don't think we're going to work out. I'm married," he told her, not taking his eyes off his wife. "And you are kind of easy. Two drinks and you were in my pockets."

"But I-"

"Wait! What is that around your neck? Is that...?" Lisbon asked, tilting her head to examine the necklace. "This is the stolen jewels!" She turned to Jane. "You took them! That is why Wylie tracked you down there... You stole the jewels and gave them to her!"

Lisbon reached out and snatched the necklace off Tara's neck, not bothering to care if she broke the chain or not. Tara's hand flew to her bare throat. Lisbon reached up and tapped her earlobe.

"Take them off! You're wearing evidence that was illegally stolen. Do you want to go to jail ? No? Then Take them off!"

"But...Patrick gave them to me!"

"My husband was clearly out of his goddamn mind. Hand them over to me! NOW!" Lisbon spat, holding out her reached up, removed the earrings and placed them on her palm. Tara then turned to Jane, slapped him hard in the face, and turned on her heel to leave the ballroom.

"Why did you do it, Jane? Why?" Abbott called from the table. Jane was silent for a moment, looking around at everyone watching the free drama unfold before them. He sighed and pushed a hand through his hair.

"Because I was jealous of him and you. I didn't know we were married then," he explained. "I just wanted to see him suffer a bit for trying it on with you."

"So you stole evidence, gave it to some bimbo you just met? And You found nothing wrong with that?" She asked him quietly.

"I'm sorry, Teresa," he told her. "I really am sorry. You're my wife... I—you lied to me! Is there anything wrong with that to you?"

"You need to go home, Jane," she whispered, letting the tears fall. "Just Go."

"I don't remember where we live..." He scratched his head swaying backwards.

"No," she told him, shaking her head. "Not at our house. You can't come home. I don't want you to be there. I just don't want any of this. And I don't want this you," she told him, sobbing openly. "I don't want you."

"Please don't, Teresa," he replied, trying to reach for her hand. "Please don't do this to me, please... To us." He suddenly sobered himself enough to understand what she was saying. She didn't want him to come home and she didn't want him in her bed, either. Lisbon moved her hand out of his reach and shook her head. "It's too late, Jane." She walked away from him, through the crowd and disappeared, leaving Jane standing there alone looking downwards as Fischer went after Lisbon, and Wylie came over to push Jane toward the other exit.

"She's upset Jane, just give her some time to calm down."

"Take me to talk to her! Take me to where I live!"

Wylie shook his head. "That's not-"

"Jason, take me to set things right with my wife! PLEASE!"

Wylie sighed and nodded reluctantly. "Okay," he told Jane. "Let's go win her back." Before they could get through the crowd, however, Walker walked up to Jane and landed a hard punch on his jaw.

Jane fell backward on his backside and sat there while everyone angrily watched him. Nobody helped him up, so he gradually crawled up on his knees and stood swaying in the middle of the room.

"What was that for?" Jane cried out, stopping and putting a hand automatically to his chin.

"Stealing my evidence, you prick! You could have cost me and my crew their jobs! Livelihoods!" he shouted, walking away. "And for being an total asshole to not only your friends, but your wife, too. If I was her, I'd ask for a fucking divorce on the grounds you are stark fucking crazy murdering lunatic!"

Murdering? Jane frowned rubbing his aching jaw confused by Walkers insult, physically too drunk to try and work it out what he had ment. He deserved the punch and he knew it. Not only did he jeopardize and harass his friends, but he just lost the only good thing that he seemed to have in his life.

"Take me to the FBI," Jane asked of Wylie.

"Huh?"

"Take me to the FBI, I said," he repeated.

"No," Wylie told him. "I might be a virgin, but I know something about women, Jane. Never leave them angry. I'm taking you home to patch things with your wife."Wylie helped Jane out the door and into the warm Texas night


	8. Chapter 8

**First, a**** big thank you to Shena for writing the last chapter. I asked her to write me a rude arrogant drunken Jane who embarrasses everyone, including himself and a give me emotional Lisbon and she ticked all the boxes and hit the nail right on the head. It was a great chapter and I love it, as did the rest of you. Thank you, for all your hard work. I really appreciate it. :)**

**A big thank you to my guest reviews, Maggie, Andy, Ana, Cleo and all the other guests reviewers, who use anon and left me a kind message or review. I can't personally reply back to you to thank you, so I hope this message of my appreciation reaches you. Your kind words, support and encouragement is what keeps me writing and trying to entertain you with my story. It really does.**

**I would just want to remind everyone that this is AU story and its M rated. Being AU allows for a little more wiggle room and helps bend the story, the characters and the TM plots. It's what AU fictions are about.**

**(As for the one anon guest reviewer who left what was just an attacking review on the last chapter, I won't EVER post or entertain that sort of nasty spiteful post and I suggest you go find somewhere else to be mean. Constructive criticism is one thing but just attacking everything is not.)**

**I hope I have remembered to replied back to all you other lovely named reviewers and I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. There is some more twists &amp; turns to come for our pair!**

**I don't own The Mentalist. Sadly.**

* * *

"Teresa, please, wait!" Fischer shouted, following her friend down the grand hallway.

"How could he do that? He just humiliated me in front of everyone!" Lisbon said, storming towards the exit, ignoring the fact Fischer was struggling with her long ball gown to keep up with her.

"Jane is not himself at the moment." Fischer finally caught up panting hard out of breath, tugging lightly on Lisbon's elbow to stop her from running any further.

"So, what? That gives him the right to behave like a complete jerk whenever he feels like it? I just want my husband back. That man in there is-is..." Lisbon trailed off, distressed.

"He's the old Jane," Fischer replied sympathetically, seeing the pain and upset her friend and colleague was going through.

"Look, I am the last person excusing his actions tonight, but he is not well. He doesn't know who he is. Let alone who we are. Yes, he's playing silly games, lying, stealing, trying to be the smartest guy in the room as always, and he is acting like a prize prat, but that's who he was before he met you. Before everything bad happened. He changed when he met you. He changed for you, Teresa. So, right now he is just acting in a way he knows himself to be, and you, me and the rest of the team have just got caught up in the crossfire. He needs you, Teresa, I know you're angry and you have every right to be, but deep down that stupid jackass in there is still your Jane."

"I just need my husband back. I need him now more than ever, I feel so alone, so scared, I'm..."

Seeing Lisbon so distraught and openly crying when she was normally a pillar of strength, it suddenly dawned on Fischer that there was more to her tears than her husband's bad behavior and amnesia. Taking Lisbon's hand softly in hers, letting her know she wasn't alone. "Teresa, what's going on?"

"I'm... I'm Pregnant." Lisbon whispered.

"Come here." Fischer pulled Lisbon into a hug. "It's going to be okay. Okay? It will, I promise. Let's get you a cab home. I will try to sort this mess out here." Walking Lisbon out of the foray, Fischer signaled for the next taxi to pull up.

"What will happen about the stolen jewels?" Lisbon asked, with Jane's welfare still being one of her priorities. She wiped her tears away, stepping into the taxi.

"I will speak to Dan and Abbott. No judge in the land will convict Jane for it anyway in his state. Besides, in the end, we got the evidence back. It will be fine. I promise you it will all be okay. Just go home, rest and try to get some sleep. I will call on you tomorrow." With this Fischer shut the taxi door and watched as the car and her friend pull away.

* * *

"I thought you were taking me home," Jane slurred as Wylie led him over to a large booth to a quieter part of the diner.

"I am, but first you need to try and sober up."

Wylie ordered two black coffees from the waitress stood behind the counter.

"She is never going to forgive me, is she?" Jane asked, deflated. He sat slumped, looking out of the diner window into the darkness of the night.

"She will when she calms down."

"You think?" Jane raised a skeptical eyebrow at the young Agent's optimism.

"Well... You may have embarrassed her in front of her peers, brought another woman as your date, shamed and embarrassed all your friends, accused her of sleeping with another man, and stole vital evidence in Sapphire case, but hey! You've done worse and she's forgiven you," Wylie replied casually sipping on his steaming hot coffee.

"Like what?" Jane shifted uncomfortably, praying whatever the young Agent was about to tell him wasn't as bad as he was imagining.

"Uh, well, you're probably best speaking to Lisbon about all that."

Jane turned back to look out the window, staring out into the darkness, taking a large sip of his coffee, hoping it would help stop the feeling of nausea building in his stomach. He wasn't sure if the sick feeling was from all the whiskey he had consumed or for his actions towards his wife. Maybe it was both. Normally he wouldn't care about his behavior towards others, but there was something about this woman that made him care.

After a few minutes, Jane broke the silence again. "Are me and Teresa really in love?"

"Yes, you are. I mean, at work you're both professional, but anybody can see the love and affection that's between you. Outside of work, you're very much a happily married couple. At Walkers birthday drinks a few weeks back, you both couldn't take your eyes off each other. I remember thinking one day I hope to find love like that." Wylie's voice dipped into to slight sadness towards the end.

"We just seem so different. We are so different! She's the good, I'm the bad. She's the light, I'm the dark. She's a cop, I'm a conman."

"But you're not a conman. Well, not anymore, at least. You're a consultant." Wylie said positively. "Besides, you know the old saying, opposites attract."

"Yeah, I suppose. I just always thought if I was ever going to have a wife she be more... wife like."

Jane saw Wylie's eyes widen at his words, not fully understanding his meaning. "What I mean is, a wife who didn't have a hard, tough job or full-on committed career. A wife who was happy to stay at home, look after our child..." Jane trailed off, staring into the distance as small parts of his memories began returning. "That she baked, played piano, enjoyed Beethoven..."

One of the doors in his memory palace opened to reveal the memory of the blonde curly hair woman once again. This time the memory was of her laughing, she was holding a plate full of muffins as she stood in a modern white large open planned kitchen. She leaned in closer to Jane, wiping some crumbs affectionately off his face as he ate one of the muffins from the plate. He then wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her close and placed a soft kiss to her lips. As they began to deepen the kiss the noise of a little bicycle bell interrupted their moment and a little girl, no older than five years, came riding her bike into the room singing loudly. She looked exactly like the woman Jane was holding in his arms.

"Jane, Jane, are you okay?" Wylie asked, concerned, seeing the consultant had turned rather pale whilst in deep thought.

"I am not sure. I think the alcohol is still affecting me," Jane replied, feeling even more nauseous and disorientated.

Was he having an affair? Was he cheating on Teresa? And who was the child? Suddenly, a thousand different scenarios entered his head. Playing silly games trying to make Lisbon jealous was one thing, but actually be cheating on their marriage was something totally different and it felt totally wrong, even to someone like Patrick Jane.

"So, who was the woman?" Wylie asked, bringing Jane back out of his worrying thoughts.

"What?"

"The woman you brought to the ball tonight? Who was she?"

"Oh, her. She's no-one. She was just a woman looking for a cheap thrill. I thought bringing her along was going to make Lisbon jealous. I hoped I would walk into the fundraiser with Tara on my arm and Teresa would kick off or tell me she was really my wife but she didn't. She was polite. She didn't really care..."

"That's not true."

"Really?" Jane scoffed, remembering how he got no real reaction from his wife like he hoped.

"No. Lisbon is a private person. She is dignified and polite. She's everything... " Wylie paused, glancing over at Jane, unsure if he should continue with his statement or not. "...She's everything you're not."

"Well, I can't argue with that." Jane sighed quietly, recalling how dignified and graceful Lisbon had been when he had introduced Tara to her.

"But, trust me, she cared. That's why she left the table."

"I just wanted her to admit she was my wife. I never ment for it to go that far." Jane rubbed his hand down over his face in shame. He was quickly beginning to sober up and his bad behavior at the fundraiser were now weighing heavier on his conscience.

"Look, when it comes to catching bad guys you're the best, Jane. There is no one like it. But when it comes to your personal life well, this is what happens. You come up with a plan, no real thought to the consequences and it normally blows up in your face.

"So, I have made stupid messes before with Teresa?" Jane asked, his voice laced with hope that there was some way out of this mess he had created.

"Yeah, You could say that. Once the dusts settles, ask Lisbon about Miami." Wylie smirked when he was greeted with Jane's confused expression.

"What I am going to do? How do I win her back?" his voice broke with more emotion than he would have liked in front of the young Agent.

"Ah. You will think of something. You always do. Just be you. Let her see that you are still the real Jane deep down and I am sure everything will be okay. Come on, drink up. I will drive you home."

* * *

The sound of loose gravel from underneath the SUV wheels startled Jane awake. In the bright headlights ahead, Jane saw a large new two story style house situated by a beautiful lake. "Nice house," he said, undoing his seat belt.

"It's yours." Wylie smiled warmly leaning over to help open Jane's door.

"Thank you Jason, you're a good man and I am sorry for what I said earlier, truly I am." Jane held his hand out for Wylie to shake as an apology, hoping he would accept his attempts to make amends. He wasn't used to making sincere apologies, but he wanted to build bridges with the young Agent.

Wylie smiled kindly, shaking Jane's hand in acceptance. "Don't worry about it. You are forgiven. I am just glad Agent Vega wasn't around." His cheeks blushed pink at the mention of Vega name, showing Jane his clear attraction and feelings for the new recruit.

Jane stepped out of the SUV, shutting the door behind him. He stood admiring the beautiful house and moonlit lake in front of him, enjoying the warm evening breeze against his face. He desperately wanted to remember his home, to have all his memories come flooding back to him, but he just found dark empty rooms as he searched frantically through his memory palace.

He stepped up onto the newly built porch turning back as he heard the SUV pulling away. Turning the handle on the front door Jane entered his beautiful home. He was greeted with the sight of his wife stood quietly across a large open plan living area drying her eyes with a tissue.

The sound of the front door opening made Lisbon spin around, she froze, shocked to find a disheveled looking Jane standing staring at her from the doorway.

"I know you don't want to see me, and I understand that. I made a complete mess of things." Jane stepped further into the house trying in vain to sound sober.

"Just leave Jane." Lisbon turned away, annoyed that he had somehow managed to sweet talk his way around one of the team into bringing him home.

For the first time that night, Jane realized just how stunningly beautiful she looked in her exquisite coral colored ball gown. In fact, if he was ever going to buy her a dress, he would have chosen that vibrant color himself.

"Please, Teresa. Just give me a few minutes, that's all I ask. I know I acted badly, but you are not a so innocent in all this mess. You lied to me. You have been lying to me all week. I am your husband and you turned your back on me," Jane said more bitterly than he wanted to.

"I didn't turn my back on you, Jane. I have never turned my back on you. I was doing what the Doctors advised me to."

"Oh, please! So, because some fraud in a white coat tells you to do it, you do it?"

"Yes. When it comes to your mental health and if it affects our future together. You accused me of sleeping with another man, Jane. Why would you even think that?"

"Well, are you?" Jane began fiddling nervously with his wedding finger, knowing she was hiding something from him and hoped that for the first time in his life that he was somehow reading her all wrong.

"No! I would never cheat on you. Never. You're my husband." Lisbon lowered her voice in shock that he could think that about her. Jane stood studying her face relieved to see she was telling him the truth, but knew that she was still hiding something from him.

"Only when it suits you apparently." He hadn't planned on arguing with her. He had come to beg her forgiveness, but now that they were here together, he realized he was a lot more effected and hurt by her deception.

"I am not the one who brings another woman to the ball knowing you're married, just to hurt me. Have you slept with her?"

"No. Don't be ridiculous." Jane rolled his eyes at her accusation.

"I am not being ridiculous Jane. If Cho hadn't arrested you last week, you would probably be between her legs right now," She said, raising her voice in anger at his actions last week.

"Yes, and whose fault would of that have been Teresa, huh?" Jane shook his head, stunned by her how she was blaming him for that outcome.

"I didn't ever think the second you would get out of the hospital you would go pick up some random woman! For Christ's sake, Jane! You went without sex and dating women for nearly decade. You're not that sort of guy."

"What?" Jane frowned, confused by her latest statement.

Lisbon began pacing, her breathing coming out in short, sharp breaths at the anger building up inside of her. She needed to calm herself down, realizing that all this stress wasn't going to be doing any good for her or the baby. She was also annoyed at herself that she had said too much about his past in the heat of the moment.

"Look, I did what I thought was best. Best for you, best for our... Marriage," Lisbon said calmer and more composed. Jane stood studying her face, seeing the clear visible micro expressions giving her lie away. "You're lying! You're hiding something from me," he stated coldly.

"Just leave Jane." With that as her last word Lisbon stormed from the living area quickly heading down the hallway disappearing up a flight of stairs. Jane sighed, running his hands through his hair. Their chat hadn't gone the way he had planned. In fact, it had been a total disaster. Flopping down on the couch, he leaned his head back against the cool leather. He could feel the start of his hungover forming in his temples.

It was the second time that night someone had said something that made him seriously question exactly what his past life contained. Walker had called him a crazy murdering lunatic back at the fundraiser and now Teresa had confirmed he had spent ten years of living like some sort of social recluse.

After ten minutes, using his biofeedback to deal with the pain of his headache, he stood back up making his way to the side table on the corner of the room. There were several different photo frames scattered across the top of it. Most were of young children, which by the dark chestnut hair, he deduced had to be related to Lisbon in some way. There was also a small picture frame of the team from the CBI days, which made Jane give a small smile.

Jane picked up at the largest photo frame from the side, smiling proudly at the photo looking back up at him. It was a picture of their wedding day and they were standing by the edge of lake outside. She looked beautiful, dressed in a simple white wedding dress and her hair swept to one side. Whilst he was dressed in a light blue/gray suit, waistcoat and blue tie. His hair was combed neatly, but natural with his curls loose. He had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist as he was nuzzled closely into her neck, smiling the biggest beaming smile at the camera. Lisbon's face showed that she was laughing at whatever he had just whispered in her ear. It was a beautiful picture of them, clearly showing the visible love and happiness that they shared with each other.

Replacing the frame back down on the unit, Jane turned around calmly taking in the surroundings of his amazing home. He had two choices, he could either head up the stairs and attempt to make up with his wife or he could head back the FBI and find the real answers out for himself. He had seen her look of worry when she had let it slip about his past lifestyle choice and he knew for sure that her hiding the fact she was his wife was just a small part of it all.

Heading for the front door Jane pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He sighed deeply glancing back towards the staircase where his wife had headed. He knew full well he was going to regret his decision not to stay and make things up with her, but he had been avoiding getting answers about his life all week and he wasn't prepared to wait around for months for his memories to slowly return. He needed to know the truth. He needed to know who he really was and what it was everyone seem to be hiding.


	9. Chapter 9

_"Paddy, wait!"_

_"I really haven't got time for this right now, Angie. I am running late as it is. I have to be catching a plane to LA in less than two hours for a TV appearance. I am doing some piece on that serial killer... Red... Something or other." Jane gathered up his overnight bag, grabbing his keys up from the kitchen work top._

_"I don't care, we need to talk about this."_

_"You want to talk about what? There is nothing more to discuss. Bad things happen, it's part of life darling. You deal with it and you move forward. It's the circle of life type of thing."_

_'How can you be so callous and cold about all this. That poor girl died, Paddy. She killed herself."_

_Jane sighed, turning back around as he stood in the kitchen doorway. "Yes, she did and whilst that's very sad, there is nothing I can do about it now. When you're dead you're dead."_

_"She was a person Patrick. A young woman with her whole life ahead of her. Don't you feel anything about this?_

_"What do you want me to do, Angela. Huh? I sent flowers to the funeral."_

_"I want you to show a little compassion, show me that you are not a complete monster who doesn't give a damn about others. Carol Genty came here 3 weeks ago for a psychic reading from you and then one day later she was dead. She took her own life, Patrick. Don't you feel anything about that?"_

_Jane dropped his overnight bag, taking a step back into the kitchen. "Yes, yes, of course, I do. It's very sad because she clearly had some deep rooted issues and those issues made her take a dark path, but I didn't hand her the pills, Angela. It's not my fault she was unstable or not in control of her mental abilities."_

_"Rubbish, you can read people better than anyone I know, you would have seen she was a troubled girl, but yet you still took advantage of her. Just as long as she was lining your pockets with money that's the main thing, RIGHT?" _

_"OUR pockets Angela, I do this for us," Jane shouted back._

_"Bull, you do this for you. We don't need the money Patrick, you made over four million dollars last year alone, you don't need to do this con act anymore. You can do anything you want to. You don't need to swindle and con people anymore._

_"I do this for you, for Charlotte. I do this so that we can live in this massive beautiful house in Malibu situated on the beach, so that we can travel when or wherever we want, I do it so that US AND OUR CHILD can live the lifestyle we always dream of."_

_"No, you do this because you love the power, it stroke's your ego, and you love the fame you now have. Money and material things are not important in this life, you know this."_

_"Huh! Oh, really? Since when? This coming from the woman dressed in a Prada designer dress and oh, are they Jimmy Choo you are wearing? Oh, and I guess this Mulberry handbag you bought last month, which you have been on a waiting list for the past five months, isn't important to you." Jane angrily picked up her handbag throwing it down on the kitchen island. "Don't stand there lecturing me on material things, Ang, when you are no better."_

_"Fine, yes, you're right. We are both bad when it comes to those sort of material things. It's quite clear we have lost our way. We are living in some sort of dream fantasy life and this isn't what I want for our child."_

_"What! Charlotte has everything she could ever ask for. She has everything we never did as kids growing up. She doesn't have to earn a graft or stand 10 hours a day at the Ferris wheel like you did. She goes to the best school, she has the best clothes, the best toys, a brilliant life and now suddenly you don't want that for her?"_

_"Yes, yes, of course, I do. But not at the cost of someone else's life. Charlotte is loved and cared for and she has a mum and a dad who worships her and that's all she needs, Paddy. Giving her all the money and all the toys in the world are not important. You and me showing her what's right and wrong in this world is what she needs. It is why we left the carnival circuit, isn't it? You didn't want to end up like your father and I hated conning innocent people out of their money. I watched my family take hard working people's money for years like it was some of a game. I hate it. I want you to stop Patrick. I want to stop the whole psychic gig. We can go into a legitimate business or start our own, do whatever we chose. Please stop it. After Carol's death, it's a sign for you to quit this all. You're a better man than this..."_

_"Not this crap again. I am not about to quit. This is the end of this conversation. You're beginning to sound like a broken record, woman." Jane picked up his overnight bag again turning and heading out of the kitchen, having seen his limousine pull up outside of the front of the house._

_"Paddy, please stop. We need to talk more about this."_

_"No, we don't, Angela. This is my job and I love it and I earn a ton of money whilst doing it. It's who I am, so I am not quitting, okay! just deal with it," Jane said, yanking his arm away from her grip._

_"Deal with it? Or what?..." Her voice broke. Jane instantly saw her eyes fill with tears._

_"I have a flight to catch." With that Jane stormed out of the house without looking back._

* * *

"Hey buddy, buddy. We're here!" Jane sleepily opened his eyes to see the FBI building out of the taxi cab window. Paying the driver, he shakily stepped out the vehicle. He could feel his heart racing like a bullet train as his body was starting to tremble like he was going into some sort of shock.

Had he a child? He was a father and clearly Angela was someone with great importance in his life. The long cab journey, along with his returning memory had completely sobered him up. At one point on the ride over he had nearly advised the taxi driver to turn back around and head home, but with Lisbon so angry at him she wasn't in the mood for sharing and he wanted answers determined to get them.

Using all his biofeedback skills, he finally managed to calm himself down. He entered the FBI with building with a strong purpose. More determined than ever to find out about his life and his past. Jane nodded his head at the two night security guys sat behind the large reception desk before making his way to the elevators. His headache was gone, but he was feeling a very dehydrated from all the alcohol in his body.

It was just a little after one am in the morning when he reached the bullpen and was greeted with an empty silent room. He made himself a cup of tea and then headed over towards Wylie desk. Switching on Wylie's small desk lamp and computer he calmly sipped on his chamomile tea, feeling the smooth hot liquid soothe his dry throat, also helping to keep his heart rate at a steady rhythmic pace.

After a few minutes, the screen flickered into life, showing the official FBI log on screen. Entering Wylie's name Jane then sat staring at the flashing cursor in the password box. He knew he could easily work it out using a few basic mentalist skills.

Glancing around the desk, Jane studied all of Wylie's personal items, most things were sci-fi related. He knew Wylie's password would most likely be related to something Wylie had a great fondness of, possibly a happy childhood memory or a character. It was then he spotted that out of all the merchandise there was a certain sci-fi character featured more than once.

Jane leaned forwards typing the words 'BOBA FET' into the password box. Jane smiled to himself when the computer pinged allowing his access, he may have lost his memory, but he hadn't lost any of his mentalist skills.

Moving the mouse, Jane clicked the cursor on the FBI case database icon. It opened a new screen to reveal a search box with the words; Case number or Name reference:

Typing the word 'Jane' he inhaled a deep breath, preparing himself before pressing the enter key. He watched the egg timer turn a few times, then a small list of cases appeared up on the screen. There were three case files listed under the name of Jane, two of the cases had his own name linked to it and the other case had the names, Angela Jane and Charlotte Jane. He felt his heart sink and his stomach start to churn. Taking a few minutes to compose himself again, Jane clicked on his own name first, but it informed him that all three cases were closed and had been archived. It gave him an archive reference number as a result and prompted him if he would like to request the actual manual files up from the archive department.

Jane jotted all the numbers down on a post-it note, then leaned across the desk switching off the computer and lamp. All the answers to his life and past were stored away in the FBI archives room, located downstairs in the building's basement area.

Once the screen had shut down, Jane got up from the desk quickly making way across the bullpen to the elevators. Jane exited the bullpen leaving his half drunken cup of tea steaming on the top of Wylie's Desk.

* * *

Five hours later...

Lisbon lay staring at the clock by her bedside, showing it was just a little after four am. It had been five hours since she had told Jane to leave her alone, which he had. She put it down to pregnancy hormones playing with her emotions. When she had told Jane to leave, she had meant every single word. She had been so angry and hurt at his behavior at the fundraiser, but the minute she had heard him leave the house and the front door click shut, she sunk down onto the bed sobbing. She was hurt by his actions and also hurt that he hadn't come to fight for her. For them, anyway.

After taking a shower trying to wash away her tears and the memories of a disastrous evening, she climbed into their bed feeling refreshed and less angry. It suddenly dawned on her that she hadn't questioned Jane about how he had known she was his wife? Had he finally remembered her? Had he had a returning memory of them as a couple? Or their wedding? Or had someone told him?

She had contemplated getting dressed and going to search for him, but she knew it would be like looking for a needle in a haystack, he could be anywhere in the city, and with anyone. That last thought made her feel nauseous, raising some awful images and scenario's in her head. Would he really run back to the floozy from the ball earlier?

Feeling thirsty, she pulled herself out of bed, heading over towards the en-suite bathroom but froze when she heard the sound of the front door opening from downstairs. Grabbing her glock from her bedside unit she made her way quietly down the staircase. There were several loud thumps coming from inside the kitchen, followed by the sound of Jane's voice mumbling. Lowering her gun slightly, she moved herself over to the doorway to find Jane searching frantically through their kitchen cupboards.

"Where'sss-where'sss the alcohol?" Jane asked, slurring his words with us back to her.

"Jane, are you okay?" Lisbon watched as her husband frantically searched through the cupboards clumsily knocking things over in his drunken state.

"I said, where is the alcohol?" It was clear that he was extremely agitated and very intoxicated, more than he had been earlier at the ball.

"We don't have any," Lisbon replied, hoping he was too drunk to see through her lie. There was a full bottle of Jane's favorite malt whiskey in one of the unit's in the living area, which he only a drank on special events, such as birthdays and anniversaries, before past and present. He clearly wasn't in any fit state to consume any more alcohol as he stumbled his way around the room.

Jane opened one of the top cupboards, finding a half empty bottle of cooking wine. Placing the glass bottle to his lips, he gulped down the last third down in one go, grimacing and hissing through his teeth at the bitter taste it left in the back of his throat.

"What are you doing back here?" Lisbon asked gently, knowing her husband well enough and seeing he was extremely upset about something.

"Looking for alcohol, I just told you!" Jane snapped, still not looking at his wife as he began noisily opening more kitchen units in his search for more alcohol.

Lisbon sighed, setting down her gun on the kitchen worktop. The noise of the metal banging against the granite made Jane finally turned to face her since she had appeared. He paused, slightly memorized by how stunning she looked. He silently stared at her for a few minutes swaying unsteadily on his feet, just taking in her beautiful profile.

She was wearing a short dark navy silk strapped nightgown and her hair was falling down across her shoulders in natural curls. The sight of her dressed in a flimsy silk dress and nothing else was making his libido rear its head.

The memory of them being intimate together from a few days before flashed back through his head. She was exactly how he had imaged her in his dream. Her soft white porcelain skin with a sprinkle of freckles, slim, muscular legs and sleek toned arms. Though he noticed the dark soft silky material was stretched a little tighter over her chest, fully outlining the curve of breasts and exposing her nipples to him through the thin material.

Lisbon shifted an uncomfortably at his intense gaze, reaching up to twiddle her cross around her neck as he blatantly raked his eyes over her body like he was memorizing every part of her. He stopped his search and moved across the large kitchen to where she was standing. He silently stood staring at her face before moving his eyes up and down her lean body. She diverted her head away from his as he leaned in closer. The feeling of his warm breath tickled lightly against her ear. "You are very beautiful, do you know that?" He whispered seductively in her ear.

She swallowed nervously closing her eyes, willing her own body not to respond to her husband sexy hushed tones. When she reopened her eyes to look at him, he stood inches away watching her with a smug look in his face. She noticed his pupils were fully dilated as he kept glancing down to her lips. Her body's natural response to her husband sexy gaze was to lick her lips as her mouth slowly began to dry with anticipation.

Jane's small smug expression slowly grew into a bigger wide self-satisfied grin, it was as though he was reading her mind and could see all the dirty little fantasies and thoughts that were now entering her mind.

"Jane... I..."

Before she could finish her sentence, he pressed his lips hard against hers, pulling her small frame firmly against his body. He quickly back her up against the door frame as their kiss turned passionate and he probed his tongue deeply into her mouth.

The kiss between them stayed heated for several minutes, it was a kiss that was filled with pure lust, desire, want, laced with anger. She gasped into his mouth when his hands swiftly slid down her body groping both the cheeks of her ass, pulling her lower body flush against his hardening shaft. He groaned when she relaxed, more allowing him to grind her lower body against his erection.

One of his hands slid away from her butt, grazing upward along her thigh making its way across her nightgown. Breaking their kiss Jane bent his head, placing soft small kisses along her collarbone before moving down to the top of her cleavage, kissing and nipping the swell of her breasts.

He smoothly ran his thumb over her erect nipple, making her hiss out in pain. He pulled away slightly at her response seeing her eyes were tightly shut and her face contorted in pain. He put it down to him being too rough in his drunken state so he replaced his lips to her neck. His hand moved back down her body to grab the bottom of nightgown. His hand ghosted up her bare thigh and danced softly across the small swell of her slim belly. It was as his fingers flickered over the flesh covering their child that it brought her back to reality and out of their lust filled haze.

Finding every bit of willpower she had, she forcefully pushed her husband's body away from hers. Jane stumbled backwards, falling drunkenly against the worktop, looking dazed and shocked by his wife's sudden change of mind.

"No, Jane. No." She said heavily breathing, and raising her voice in anger. She walked over to the kitchen sink, placing her hands on the cool surface to look out of the window trying to catch her breath. Her voice broke whilst tears started falling from her beautiful emerald eyes. "You can't just come here and think that sex will somehow make up for everything you did. You really hurt me."

Jane wiped the moisture off of his lips with the back of his hand. He was leaning up against the worktop trying to catch his own breath, watching his beautiful wife crying again.

"I deserve better than this Jane. I did what I thought was right and I am sorry I hid things from you, but I don't deserve to be treated me like this."

Bowing his head in shame Jane softly spoke "You're right. You do deserve better Teresa. So much better."

Lisbon turned to see he also had tears running down his face. For the first time, she spotted a dark black bruise covering on his jaw line. She walked over to him gently lifting his up head with her fingers tips to examine his bruised chin. "Look, go back to the hotel and I will come by in a few hours once you have slept some of the alcohol off. We can talk properly about it all when you're sober, okay?"

With this Jane slowly made his way out of the kitchen. Lisbon crouched down, picking up the scattered food cartons up off the floor. As she leaned back up to replace them in the cupboards she heard his voice floated back across the room.

"Just so you know Teresa, I don't know or remember very much right now, but there is one thing that I do know ." He paused, loudly inhaling a deep breath before he continued. "I know I love you. I always did and I am sorry. I am so very, very sorry. For everything."

Lisbon felt her heart soar with love and compassion. She knew he was being sincere with his words and for the first time since his accident she saw the real Patrick Jane, her husband, her Patrick. Before she got the chance to respond, he quickly turned around disappearing from the doorway, leaving her alone once again.

* * *

Two weeks later...

"Okay, let's get to work people and catch this one, and quick." Abbott stepped aside from the podium, watching as all his agents all made their way back to their desks. The FBI had just taken over a big murder case from Local Austin PD involving four women who had all been raped and strangled within last 12 days and within a 10-mile radius of each other.

'How is she?" Abbott asked, approaching Fischer stood nearby, watching as Lisbon solemnly made her way to the break room.

"Well! She is putting on a brave face, continuing to carry on regardless, working hard, but I know she is struggling. She's devastated."

"Maybe me and Cho should go back and speak to his carny friends. Jane may have made contacted them by now. It's been nearly two weeks now.

"It can't hurt, I suppose," Fischer replied as she and Abbott headed over to his office where they could discuss the Jane situation more in private.

"Why do you think he left so suddenly? I mean Wylie said he had wanted to work things out, that he was really sorry for his stupid antics at the ball? So why run off?

"Why does Jane do anything?" Abbott replied, raising an eyebrow at Fischer's question.

"It doesn't really make sense. He knew she was his wife, He wanted to make up with her, but yet he suddenly turns around and just leaves..." Fisher trailed off as her mind turning to a darker thought about what might have happened to Jane and quickly pushing it from her mind.

"We have a BOLO out on his trailer, he can't run forever in that giant metal can. Local PD's somewhere will pick him up, eventually."

There was a loud knock at the door as Wylie entered the room. "Sir, sorry to interrupt but I have just had New Mexico local PD on the phone confirming they have found Jane's trailer."

"And Jane?" Fischer asked hopefully.

"No. There was no sign of him. Local PD says that a blond curly headed guy sold the trailer two weeks ago to a... Duncan Thomas in Radium Springs. All Mr Turner said was that the blond guy needed the money urgently."

"Shit!" Abbott hissed, leaning back in his chair. He had been sure Jane had just gone off on one of his jaunts and would show up eventually, but now the situation was getting more serious. "Okay, thanks, Wylie. Oh, and don't say anything to Lisbon about this, yet. I will tell her myself"

"Sure thing boss." Wylie nodded at Fischer and left the Abbott's office, shutting the door behind him.

"Well, at least we know he's alive. Makes it a little better," said Fischer imaging a dead Jane lying a gutter somewhere.

"Not for Lisbon. I don't think knowing Jane is choosing to run away is what a wife wants to hear? Is it?"

Fischer sighed in agreement, "We need to find him, Dennis."

"Okay, but then what? We can't force him to come home. He hasn't done anything wrong and he is a free man."

"Yes... With a WIFE!"

"Yes, I am fully agreeing with you on that point, but there isn't much we can actually do, Kim."

"Look, we need to find him, Dennis."

Abbott watched as Fischer began pacing his office in frustration. "What's going on, Kim?"

Fischer stopped and sighed, deciding whether or not to tell Abbott about Lisbon's condition. Deciding that he would eventually find out the truth anyway she sighed

"Teresa is pregnant..."

Abbott puffed his cheeks out in disbelief. "Wow, this situation just keeps on getting better, doesn't it? Look, I will keep Wylie on the trail trying to find him, but I don't know what else we can do. Besides, we have this Austin strangler case we need to be focusing on. Our friends' marriage problems don't take priority, unfortunately."

"I know, you're right..." Fischer pulled open Abbott's door, glancing over at Lisbon sat sadly at her desk. "But we can't give up on finding Jane. She needs him, the baby need's him, now more than ever."

"I know," Abbott replied sadly

* * *

Thank you all so much for all your lovely reviews and follows on my last chapter! You guys are amazing and so kind. I hope you enjoyed this chapter too, I know it was quite angst-sy but it's part of the story and it was never going to be a easy road for our beloved couple. When is it ever? ;)

I don't own the Mentalist. :(


	10. Chapter 10

_**Four months later...**_

__He pulls himself off the leather couch placing his book down on the coffee table and looking out of the window at the tranquil water glistening on the lake. He walks down the hallway slowly pushing the door open to see a woman bending down into a crib. From behind she has blonde curly hair and he knows it's Angela putting their little baby girl to sleep. As he steps closer to his wife, he wraps his arms softly around her waist making her straighten upright against his body, closing his eyes burying his face in to her neck her apple and cinnamon scent body wash fill his nostrils. She ___turns in his hold to face him wrapping her arms around his neck and placing a soft kiss to his lips. As she pulls away and smiles sweetly as her face begins to change from Angela's to Teresa's._

__I love you, Patrick, she says.__

__Slowly, Teresa's face begins to fade away and everything turns shadowy eventually to black.__

* * *

Jane sat upright shaken and startled, sweating profusely as the dream left him feeling dazed and disorientated. It took him a few minutes to remember where he was or how he got there. He had been dreaming the same dream since the day he left Austin. Ever since he left Teresa alone at their home. He knew it wasn't a memory. It couldn't have been. That only meant one other thing: something in his subconscious was trying to seep through. Something was trying to burst to his current mindset. But what?

Swinging his legs off the creaky, hard bed, his bare foot touched the cool concrete floor helping his hazy mind clear somewhat. He looked down to see he was shirtless, but he still was wearing his khaki shorts even if they were halfway undone.

He squinted his eyes away from the bright sun shining through the small kitchen window as his head began thumping with a migraine from all the alcohol he consumed the night before. As he stood up, he accidentally kicked an empty bottle of tequila, sending it spinning wildly and noisily across the floor.

Slowly, the drunken memories of his night before started to come back to him. He had gone down to the beach bar after dinner and done what he had been doing most nights since he had arrived back on the Venezuelan island: getting slowly intoxicated sitting next to the old man, Roger, trying in vain to forget his world and his horrible past life.

He had been heavily drinking for the last three weeks, knowing the anniversary of his family's death was fast approaching from the case files he had read. Part of him was terrified if he allowed himself to be sober that the memory of what had once happened back then may return. He had a few small flashes of his past and his family since being back on the island, even an old case from the old CBI days had returned one morning, but when he was drunk he had no memories whatsoever and he preferred it that way.

As Jane made his way over to the kitchen area, the sound of his toilet flushing in the next room made him turn around wide eyed standing in fear. The door to the bathroom finally opened to reveal a young woman in her mid-twenties wearing a pink, sleeveless, flowing dress.

"Hola," she greeted Jane cheerily, moving herself over to the sofa, picking up her white cardigan draped over the back and pulling it on. The young woman stepped towards Jane, smiling kindly and reaching her hand out, but he instinctively stepped away from her, stunned and a little horrified. As Jane moved backward, he knocked over a nearby bucket and mop, splashing the dirty water all of his feet which caused him to slip, crashing heavily to the floor.

"Oh! Senor Jane! Tenga cuidado el suelo de la cocina está todavía húmeda de mi limpieza! Dame tu Mano!"

The young woman quickly ran over stretching her hand down to help Jane up, but Jane just remained frozen to the floor, desperately trying to remember who this woman was or how she came to be in his apartment. He had blacked out after leaving the bar and he couldn't even remember how he had even made it back to his apartment let alone meeting her and sleeping with her? Had even been able to do that in his state, was the bigger question?

It suddenly dawned on him that maybe his loneliness and him missing his wife may have led him down a wrong path that he was now seriously regretting. When a few silent minutes had passed between them, and Jane still hadn't taken the offer of her hand just continuing to stare mortified at the young woman, she began backing away, her face full of concern.

"Señor, estás bien? Voy a ir a buscar, Frankie?"

Jane pushed himself upright against the back wall trying to get his heart rate under control. Suddenly, he was overcome with the sense of nausea. Had he slept with this woman? Had he really gotten so drunk and ended having sex with this young girl? She couldn't have been more than twenty-two, tops. The woman repeated herself in Spanish again. His Spanish was practically next to none but he had heard the word Frankie in her sentence and guessed she was probably asking him if he wanted her to go get his one of the only friend and people he knew on the island.

"No, no it's ... Esta bien" Jane replied moving back to sit on the edge of the bed. With that the young woman nodded and headed towards the door, looking sympathetically back at the man sat on the bed with his head in his hands. Without saying another word the young woman, quietly shut the apartment door and made her way back to the village. She decided that the older man defiantly needed a friend so she took the road leading up to the island's only hotel to find Frankie.

* * *

Jane took a seat at one of the bar tables watching and listening to the waves lapping the shore. He had showered, put on some clean clothes he found neatly folded in his draw, made himself a tea and managed to clean up the water that had spilled everywhere in the kitchen. Taking some aspirin for his head he decided he needed to get something to eat. The drunken night before was still a blur to him, just like everything else in his world, but a man still needed to eat and he had no food stocked in his small apartment.

Jane sat quietly for ten minutes watching island life go by before Manuel came over and took his order of scrambled eggs, one sausage, toast and a tea. Once he was alone again Jane shut his eyes leaning his head back on the chair enjoying the warmth and sun shining down against his face.

"Señor Jane?" Jane opened his eyes to see Frankie waving enthusiastically at him from the other side of the bar area.

"Hi, Frankie." He smiled kindly at the young lad making his way over to him through the scattered tables and chairs on the patio.

"Señor Jane? Are you okay?" Frankie pulled up a chair sitting himself down at Jane's table.

"Well, I am a little hungover, but I will live. Nothing new my friend." Jane smiled guiltily, knowing the poor lad had been his survivor in many a drunk night since he had arrived on the little paradise island.

"Maya said you seem upset?"

"Maya?" Jane asked, sipping his bottle of water, hoping the young man was talking of someone else than the woman he had found in the apartment that morning.

"Yes, she said she saw you... Uh... Crying, this morning?" Frankie shifted in the chair afraid he may have pushed his luck with his American friend.

"Hmm, did she?" Jane diverted his eyes away, slightly embarrassed that the woman from had seen him in that state "I am fine Frankie. Don't worry about me, really, I am fine."

Frankie nodded and relaxed. "So, Maya? She's good, no?" Frankie asked gleefully smiling at Jane.

"Excuse me?" Jane replied sputtering in shock on his water bottle and wiping the excess water off his chin.

"Maya, did she do you okay?"

"Do me?" Jane's eyes widened by Frankie's forwardness of interest in his sex life. Waking up with a strange woman in his apartment was a bad enough morning but having it public knowledge of the whole village was a little too much, even for a showman like Jane.

"Yeah, you said you wanted a girl and Maya's the best!"

"Hang on, hang on, I asked you?" Jane sat forward keeping his voice low so the surrounding customers couldn't overhear. The feeling of nausea hitting him once more knowing it definitely wasn't the alcohol making him feel that way.

"Sei, señor, two weeks ago remember? She comes twice a week for you?

"What? No, I don't remember." Jane sat back in the chair rubbing his forehead in disbelief at how utterly stupid and out of control he had been with his drinking these past few weeks if this was the outcome.

"Frankie, look, sometimes I may say or do things when I am drunk but you have to know I don't always think straight when I am full of alcohol and I definitely don't... want that sort of thing?"

"Oh, okay? So you don't want Maya to come anymore?"

"No, I don't want her to come anymore. Okay! Do you understand?"

"Si, I understand. It's a shame, she really liked you. She said you were nice, a little drunk at times but always a gentleman towards her." Jane closed his eyes ashamed. Shame was something he didn't allow to affect him very often but ever since he had woke up in the hospital with no memory of his life, it was all he seemed to feel these days.

"Tell Maya I am sorry, I am clearly more of a mess than I initially realized. I mean, I know I do or have done some stupid things in my lifetime and I know I ain't twenty-one anymore, but I think I can get myself a woman if I needed one..." Jane said shaking his head.

He sat staring out at the ocean realizing what a total mess his life currently was. Few months ago he was thought he was a rich successful psychic living in a mansion house in Malibu, with women falling at his feet, now it turns out he was just a drunken older man with no career, no money, living in a small pokey apartment who ends up paying young women for sex. How the mighty have fallen.

"Well, it's not easy to find the right woman here on the Island. There is only a few woman who offers a decent cleaning service and Maya she..."

"Hang on? She's a cleaner?" Jane asked, he spun his head back to face Frankie so quick he could given himself whiplash from it. Of course she was a cleaner, it glaring obvious to him now that he was sober and fully awake. Clearly all the alcohol he was consuming these past four months was dulling his mentalist skills. That was an easy spot now Frankie had confirmed who she was.

"Yes, Maya is a cleaner. She cleans twice a week for you, as your place were becoming a bit of mess with all the bottles and stuff. You asked me to find you a good cleaner"

"She's a cleaner! Of course Frankie, She's my cleaner! Oh, I could kiss you." Jane leaned forward gripping the young lads head firmly between his hands and planting a big dramatic kiss on top of his head. The relief that he hadn't cheated on Teresa felt incredible. In fact, it was the best feeling he had had since he'd kiss her back in the kitchen.

"Yes, she is cleaner and my fiancée... " Frankie said frowning confused towards the blonde hair man who was now practically giddy with happiness, something frankie hadn't seen in Jane since he arrived back on the island.

"Well, my dear friend you are a lucky man, she is a very lovely girl." Jane clapped his hands together taking his seat again smiling and exhaling a big sigh of relief.

"Thank you señor. Can I share my secret?" Frankie whispered and smiling like a naughty schoolboy. "She is having my baby."

"Congratulations Frankie, that is great news." Jane shook the young man's hand genuinely happy for him and his fiancée.

"Yes, it's still early months. Not easy. She keeps getting very tired and feeling very sick with the morning. And she never wants to... You know... Anymore." Frankie gestured down towards his crotch area to indicate to Jane at what he was getting at. "Says her 'penchos' are too sore for all that."

Jane chuckled at the disappointed look that fell across Frankie's Face. "Well yes my friend, some women do get very sensitive breasts at the start of their preg..." Jane voice slowly trailed off.

He sat staring off into the horizon, his mind suddenly taking him back to his last memory of Teresa. He had relived their last kiss in the kitchen over and over every day since he had left her. He may have been drunk at the time, but he remembered everything that he had said and done and how when he had kissed her how wonderful it had felt when she had immediately responded back. He remembered how he had traced his hands all over her body, remembering every curve and how badly she had reacted at the end when he ran his hand across her stomach.

"Señor Jane, are you okay?" Frankie touched Jane gently on his arm hoping to bring him back from wherever his mind had taken him.

"No Frankie I am not. I am a mess and I miss home. I miss my wife. I need her. I can't do this anymore. After this morning I've realized I don't want to move on from her or try to forget her. I can't. I don't think I ever could to be honest and if I am right with my guess, I need to go home now because my wife needs me too."

Jane stood up from the table leaving some money for his untouched meal. "I need to go back home, Frankie." Jane patted Frankie kindly on his shoulder and began to head back up to his apartment. This whole mix up with Maya had been a big wake call for him and there's was only one thing he wanted in life. His wife.

"Si, Senor Jane. Good luck" Frankie gave a small smile watching the blonde american walked away, he was happy to finally see the old Senor Jane back in control and heading home to his wife where he belonged.

* * *

**Thank you all for the reviews and nice messages. Thank you to all the new follows too, I really appreciate you reading my little story. **

**I will admit real life has been getting in the way and I struggled to write this chapter tbh. So in the end I just went for a simple rather than leaving it for weeks not updated. (I know Jane is a brilliant man who always works every mystery out but I would like to think that even the Mentalist has his off days, especially when his whole life is a mess and he is struggling, so it took him a while to figure it out.)**

**Next up: Jane heads home to Austin and his wife!**

**Thank you for reading. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow, firstly, thank you so much for the follows and reviews, I really wasn't happy with my last chapter but all your kind words and encouragement really touched me and has made me want to continue.**

**I have made this chapter a longer one this time and I have tried to make it a little lighter too. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you all for reading my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist.**

* * *

Two weeks later...

Jane pressed firmly on the elevator button. While waiting for it to arrive he began rocking back on his heels, anxiously looking around the FBI reception area. The elevator doors slid open and he stood aside to allow a small group of Agents to exit. He instantly recognized a few of their faces from the bullpen. He also noticed their eyes widening at the sight of his arrival.

"Morning!" Jane stated cheerfully as he stepped in, beaming a big, cheesy smile towards his slightly stunned colleagues. The moment the doors slid shut and he was alone again, he dropped the fake smile, exhaling a big breath. He was trying to stay calm, confident, and positive, but internally he was worried. He could only hope that he hadn't totally destroyed his marriage by running off like he had. From what he read in his case files, this wasn't the first time he had disappeared from her life. They hadn't been a couple or married back then, though.

He knew he was being a coward by showing up at the FBI offices to face Lisbon, but at least this way she was less likely to make a big scene or end up shooting him. Or at least that's what he hoped.

The elevator jolted to a halt and the doors slid open again. Taking a deep breath and plastering a more serious look on his face, he moved out into the bullpen. The first thing he noticed was Lisbon's desk was unoccupied, as well as Cho's. There were no signs of any of his team around as he made his way over to his couch. At least Lisbon hadn't ordered it to be taken away and burned in effigy since his absence so that was a good sign, he hoped.

"Jane?"

Turning around to the sound of a familiar voice coming from behind him, he saw Wylie carrying a large present box in one arm and a small overnight bag in the other. Dropping the duffel bag, Wylie engulfed Jane in a big hug. It took a few seconds before Jane openly responded back to his friendly welcome.

"Good to see you, too, Wylie."

"Are you back for good now? Has your memory returned?" Wylie asked, smiling warmly towards the consultant, secretly glad to see the flash shiny suits and slicked gel hair were gone and the old vested Jane look was back. Jane smiled warmly, touched to know at least one person was happy by his return.

"Some of my memories. Not all of them, but I do plan to get all my memories back. And, yes, I am back for good, though Teresa might have other ideas." Jane scanned his eyes anxiously around the bullpen again searching for her. "Speaking of which, where is my wife?"

"oh. She's in Dallas, Jane." Seeing Jane's brow furrow in slight worry, Wylie continued his explanation. "She's gone up for Fischer's engagement party."

"Fischer got engaged?" Jane asked, raising both eyebrows in surprise. When he had first met Agent Fischer, he had read her as being someone who seemed to be very career focused, climbing her way to the top no matter the cost. His assumptions about her had been confirmed correct when he had read in his case files that she had gone to the island on an undercover mission to find him, getting a nice promotion out of it as a result. So to hear she had allowed herself to fall in love, let alone get engaged, was very surprising.

"Yes, it's been a whirlwind romance. Her parents have organized some kind of a big engagement party in some posh hotel and Abbott gave the team the weekend off to attend. Fischer is dreading it though. Doesn't want the fuss, apparently."

'Right. So... How is she now? Teresa, I mean?" Jane's tone turned more serious, desperately wanting to know she was okay.

"Uh, she is... Good. I mean, not in a good way. You ran off and left her, but she's been coping well, you know. As well as she can and she is—she's..." Wylie stuttered nervously trying in vain not to say anything about her pregnancy.

"Hey, Jason, are you ready to go? Uh, hello, Sir, nice to see you again." The sound of Agent Vega's shocked voice interrupted Wylie's rambling. She stood on the edge of the bullpen looking as stunned as the Agents in the elevator had been at seeing Jane return.

"Hello, Agent Vega. It's nice to see you too. But please, don't call me Sir, save that for Abbott." Jane gave a polite smile to the young woman and turned back to Wylie "So, when and what hotel is this engagement party happening in?"

"The Dorchester! It's tonight. We are both heading up to Dallas now."

"Very Nice." Jane nodded, impressed by Fischer's parents quality taste and high standards.

"I will go wait in the car, Jason. Goodbye, sir. I mean, Mr. Jane."

Jane watched as Wylie's eyes followed Vega walking over to the elevator like she was the most precious thing he had ever seen and she was the only person in the room. Clearly, Wylie's physical attraction towards the female agent had turn to something more since he had been away.

"So you and Vega, huh?" Jane asked, hoping the young guy had found the courage to ask Vega on a date since he had been gone.

"Uh, no," Wylie replied sheepishly, turning his attention away from Vega and back to Jane.

"No?"

"Well I mean, yeah... We've been out a couple of times and had fun, but apart from one small peck on the cheek... I mean, we really haven't... We are just friends..." Wylie's voice trailed off in disappointment. "Anyway I'd best get going. So good to have you back, Jane. You have been missed."

"Wylie, can I give you a bit of advice? You could just tell her how you really feel and see what happens. Women love honesty. And it may change things between you and Vega. You never know Jason. She may just feel the same way."

"You think?"

"Mmhm. Trust me, my young friend. Trust me."

Jane turned around, sitting down heavily on his couch and sighing with disappointment that his wife wasn't even in town for the weekend. Watching Wylie disappear from the bullpen, Jane pulled his cell phone out of his pocket knowing he now had to come up with a new plan to see his wife.

"Hi, yes, I believe my wife has a room booked with you for this weekend. Yes, it's Mrs. Teresa Jan... Lisbon. Yes, that's great. I have managed to get out of business trip this weekend and I am able to join her for a party she will attending at your hotel, but I'd like to surprise her with my arrival, so could I maybe organize a few things for room for later tonight? Oh, you can? Oh, that would be great."

* * *

Lisbon stood quietly by the bar of the grand ballroom. She looked around the large room taking in the beautiful decor and humming along to the band up on the stage playing an old Earth, Wind and Fire tune reminding her of her own wedding day. She smiled sweetly as her eyes caught the sight of Vega and Wylie strutting their stuff out on the dance floor together.

She had chosen to wear the coral dress Jane had brought her from Miami as it somehow made her feel connected to him still. Plus, it was loose, flowing and gave her pregnancy bump plenty of room to breath. It was then she spotted a very stressed looking Fischer heading her way.

"How are you doing?" Lisbon asked sympathetically as Fischer knocked back her glass of champagne before eagerly grabbing another off a passing waiter.

"Well, my mother is doing my head in. My future mother-in-law is being a bitch from hell, my so call 'fiancée' has disappeared from the face of the earth, leaving me to deal with both of them alone. I don't want this, Lisbon! I never wanted a big fuss! Especially not a party where I don't even know half the guest list." Fischer slammed her second empty champagne glass down upset and ordered a straight up double whiskey from the barman.

"I think it's nice that you have a mother who cares enough to want to do something nice for you both. This place is amazing, Kim, and it's a great party." Despite her words, Lisbon did empathize with what Fischer was going through. She had experienced the same thing when Abbott had decided to try his hand at wedding planning and she had been railroaded with Sylvan themes and centerpieces that she never asked for or had a say in.

"Yeah, well, I would take no mother at all over this crap right now." Fischer took a large sip of her whiskey before she realized what she had just said. "Oh, God! I am so sorry, Lisbon. Just ignore me. How are you feeling now? How are you and the little one doing? Still giving you pain?"

"it's fine, Kim, don't worry. He or she has seems to calm down thankfully," Lisbon replied stroking her belly. Before Fischer could reply, the sound of Margaret Fischer, Kim's mother, came floating over the music towards them. Lisbon and Fischer turned around to see Mrs. Fischer practically dragging some poor soul through the party by his arm.

"Teresa! Teresa, my darling! There you are. I have someone I would like you to meet. This is David Freeman. You remember David don't you, Kimmy? You were both in the junior tennis club together. His father owns Freeman steel, Remember?"

"Hi, I am Davi-" Before the man could introduce himself any further, Mrs. Fischer interrupted.

"This is the lovely Teresa I was telling you about, David. She works as an Agent for the FBI with my Kimmy. No job for a woman, in my opinion, but thankfully Teresa has had the sense to change her role in life." With that, Mrs. Fischer placed her hand down gently on top of Lisbon's bump. "Doesn't she just look radiant? Some women don't suit pregnancy. That's not the case here. She looks absolutely gorgeous. Unfortunately, though, her husband lost his mind, ran off and left her for another woman. It's a very sad tale."

'Mother!" snapped Fischer at her mother's inappropriate and false story telling.

Lisbon shifted uncomfortably, feeling her cheeks blushing bright red. "My husband didn't run off and leave me for another a woman, Margaret," Lisbon replied sternly.

"Oh! No, no, of course not, dear. I am sure that he didn't. I am sure that little tart he picked up was just a one-off. Anyway, no need to be embarrassed. David, himself, has just been jilted by his fiancée. She was caught with one of the pool boys at the club, so David, here, has had a lucky escape. To be honest, she had no class."

Lisbon noticed it was poor David's turn to look away blushing bright red by the chaotic whirlwind that was Margaret Fischer. "Anyway, I thought you two wounded souls could maybe find some common ground together. A shoulder to cry on and who knows what may develop. Every child needs a father, Teresa."

"Mother! Stop NOW," Fischer shouted, causing a few of the other guests to turn around to see what the commotion was about. Fischer stood absolutely mortified that her friends were now being subjected to her mother's obnoxious ways. Mrs. Fischer looked a little stunned by her daughter raising her voice at her so publicly. "I was only trying to a do a nice thing, Kimmy."

Smiling apologetically towards the blushing pair, Mrs. Fischer spoke softly. "I apologize to the both of you. I was trying to help." Before Teresa or David could accept the older woman's apology, she instantly got distracted by two new arriving guests entering the large ballroom. "Oh, look! The Frampton's have arrived. She had her lips done last month and looks like a...Oooo, Cynthia. Over here sweetie." within seconds, Mrs. Fischer was gliding back through the party guests to the other side of the room leaving the embarrassed trio behind her.

"I am so sorry guys for everything. If I had my Glock with me I would shoot her myself," Kim said angrily ordering herself another double whiskey. "Anything to quiet her."

"It's fine, Kim. My mother is a hundred times worse, trust me. I think it's something they put in the water at the tennis club," David replied kindly. Teresa smirked at the man's joke, actually finding the whole situation rather funny now that the horrible awkwardness had finally passed between them.

"I can only apologize again guys. Excuse me, I think I need to save Abbott from my mother. She is no doubt asking him something inappropriate, like how he gets his bald head so shiny." Kim began pushing her way across the room heading over to her mother who was now dancing with a very bemused looking Abbott. "Oh, and if you see Agent Daniel Walker you can tell him from me the engagement is off."

"So, is your mother this bad? Or are you one of the lucky ones whose mother is a normal human, fully aware of social boundaries and etiquette?" David asked, trying to break the ice with the attractive pregnant woman at his side.

"Well, unfortunately, my mother is dead," Lisbon answered sadly but smiled at seeing the guy blush even redder than he was before.

"I... I'm so sorry, really I am. I really am. Wow, it looks like my mother and Kim's isn't the only who puts their foot in their mouths."

Lisbon chuckled as the man ran his hand down his face horrified by his stupid question. "Hey, it's all fine. Honestly. Luckily, Kim warned us all about her mother so we have all been preparing for her. Though I wasn't quite expecting for her to pimp me and my unborn child off so openly."

David laughed, sipping on his champagne. "So, now that Mrs. Fischer has aired all our dirty laundry and I have successfully put my massive foot in my mouth, I might as well go out in a limb. Would you like to dance with me Teresa?"

"No, she wouldn't." Lisbon spun around at the sound of her husband's voice. Standing behind her, dressed in a dark gray suit and matching waistcoat, with his hair back to its natural curls was Patrick Jane. Her Patrick Jane. It took a few moments for her brain to catch up with what was actually happening.

After a minute of the two men staring coldly at each other, David decided he wasn't welcome and politely excused himself. "I will leave you two to it. Nice meeting you Teresa."

Once the man moved away, Jane stepped closer to her, his heart was racing. She looked so amazing. Pregnancy definitely suited her. She had never looked so beautiful, and if he was honest, he was slightly stunned that she was in fact carrying his child. He had guessed she could be pregnant back on the island after his conversation with Frankie, having connecting the dots in his mind but to actually see it with his own eyes was little overwhelming and at the same time totally amazing. His eyes kept glancing down to her bump and he tried to hide the smile that wanted to appear on his face. It was also taking everything he had not taken her in his arms and kiss her right there and then.

"I think we need to go somewhere to talk more privately," Jane said, gently taking the orange juice out of her hands, linking their fingers, and pulling her gently through the party over to the exit. He pulled her across the large hotel lobby and opened a door to a smaller empty room. As he closed the door he shouted out in pain.

"Oww! You hit me!" Jane said, rubbing his upper arm from his wife's violent attack, wondering if she had ever used violence at him before.

"Yeah, well, it wouldn't be the first time. You're a son of a bitch. You turn up here like this after four months of disappearing. I thought you were dead in a ditch somewhere for weeks. You have amnesia, you are supposed to be recovering! Not running off to another continent. You just left! No word, nothing, Not even a message this time. I was so afraid something had happened to you. You selfish prat."

Jane frowned suspiciously at her choice of words but decided he would question her about that later when she had calmed down some more and given him a chance to explain. "Okay okay okay, just calm down. Getting all riled up won't do your blood pressure or our baby any good." Jane placed his hands on her upper arms rubbing them up and down hoping the soothing motion would calm her.

"Don't you dare stand there telling me what I should and shouldn't be doing for my baby!"

"Our baby," Jane replied, correcting her.

"Why are you here?" Lisbon folded her arms defensively.

"Well I think that's pretty obvious. For you... and the baby."

"Yeah, well, we don't need you, so why don't you leave me the hell alone." Lisbon pulled away moving around him to exit back through the door.

"Teresa, wait. Look I know you're mad at me. I get that, but you need to put your anger aside for a second. We need to talk." Jane gently reached out towards her, but she shoved his arm roughly away from being able to touch her.

"Why are you back now? Have you got your memory back?"

"Some."

"Some? What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well, I remember some things from my past. My family before they..." Jane trailed off looking up at Lisbon sadly. "I do remember early days of the CBI. One or two cases anyway."

"And what about me?"

"well... I have one very nice memory of you," Jane smirked remembering his very vivid dream of her. "Look, slowly things are coming back to me and I am sure more will come now that I am back home. Once I realized leaving you had been a big mistake, I headed straight back and I promise you I am not going anywhere."

"Oh, well then, that's okay. As long as you realized it was a mistake after 4 months," Lisbon retorted sarcastically. Pulling open the door, she stormed out the room over to elevators. "Leave me alone. It's already too late. I've moved on." She knew it was a silly thing to say but she was upset and annoyed and her pregnancy hormones were raging.

"Moved on? How?" Jane asked, catching her up, raising one eyebrow suspiciously as he glanced down to her pregnant belly spotting her wedding and engagement rings still placed on her finger.

"I have put you behind me and I... I have someone new." Lisbon said, trying to hide her ring hand by folding her arms, waiting impatiently for the elevator doors to open.

"Oh, really?" Jane smirked, knowing she was lying but was going along with it, amused to see what she would come up with. "Who?"

"What?"

"Who? Who is this someone you claim to have moved on with? I mean, I don't know many men who would take on a heavily pregnant, married woman. So, come on who is this... Saint?" Jane grinned amusingly at his wife.

At the exact moment, she spotted Cho from across the lobby leaving the party heading toward the restrooms and before she could stop herself the words sprung from her mouth.

"Cho."

"Cho?" Jane said laughing loudly, snorting a little through his nose. "You and Cho? You claim Kimball Cho and you are an item?"

"Hey! We could be an item, he's an attractive guy and we have always had this... special. ..connection... type thing. I mean, picking pineapples off pizza is a little much but—we have a connection, okay?"

"Connection?"

"Yes. We have a special... Heated... connection"

"Oh. Oh, right, yeah. That," Jane said, wide-eyed mockingly, following her into the elevator. "I mean, you and Cho's sexual connection is so overwhelming. Everyone can see it. You two made Rigsby and Grace look like siblings." Jane's laughter echoed around the small elevator at his wife's feeble lie. "You are a terrible liar Teresa. Have I ever told you that?"

Not bothering to even respond to his mocking words, Lisbon stormed out from the elevator the minute the doors slid open onto the fifth floor. She headed straight to her room without looking back, pushing the key card roughly in the door and forcing it open she entered her room to discover rose petal sprinkled all over the bed and a bottle of champagne sat by the bedside the table. slowly moving further into the hotel room stunned by the sight in front of her she spun back round to find Jane leaning casually up against the door frame seductively grinning at her.

"Tell me this is a joke, right? You think some rose petals and champagne, which I can't drink, by the way, is going to make up for you running away again? You think trying to seduce me would get me to forgive you. Jesus, it's like Miami all over again? I can't even see my stupid toes anymore and you want to seduce me? Just leave Jane.".

"No, listen, I wasn't trying to seduce..." Before he could finish his explanation, Lisbon angrily stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door hard behind her.

"I am not leaving Lisbon. I am here to stay. We still need to talk," He shouted out through the locked bathroom door at his angry wife. Jane sighed, annoyed that his plan to speak to her and explain was fast falling apart.

* * *

Lisbon leaned up against the bathroom door, her breathing heavy as her anger level rose through the roof as well as her blood pressure. Suddenly she hit with a sharp cramping in her lower side and braced herself against the bathroom worktop to help keep herself upright. She had a few small cramps over the last few days, but her doctor and her pregnancy book had advised her it was common for Braxton Hicks to start as her body began preparing for the birth.

She was thirty-three weeks pregnant and had already noticed her boobs had already grown in size since last week. She was only seven weeks away from her due date and even though she would never admit it out loud, a big part of her was so happy that Jane had returned to home before she gave birth even if she was livid at him for leaving in the first place.

Jane flopped down deflated on the large king size bed. Removing and throwing his suit jacket over to the chair at the seating area, he kicked off his shoes and picked up the very expensive champagne bottle popping open the cork. He knew the fancy champagne and roses weren't going to win her round but he had hoped by the time they had made it up to the hotel room they would have discussed things a lot more in-depth she would have seen it more of a romantic sweet gesture than sleazy one.

Twenty minutes later the door of the bathroom reopen revealing Lisbon dressed ready for bed, she was wearing in a large plain white T-shirt with her small baby bump poking through. She chose to ignore Jane, sitting down on the other side of the bed and began taking off her jewelry. She silently climbed into the large king size bed turning her back to him. 'I told you to leave." She said coldly.

"Yes, and I told you, I am not going anywhere," Jane replied firmly, watching as his wife laid silently pretending to sleep.

An hour later, she had finally dropped off to the land of nod, her breathing had slowed and she had rolled onto her back kicking the sheet off revealing her baby bump. Jane was still sat on the other side of bed sipping on the expensive champagne just happily watching her sleep, just being around her again made him feel like he was home, he had missed her so much since he had left that having the opportunity to just watch her felt like a perfect dream.

Jane had noticed her face contorting in discomfort a few times and watched as her hand had touched her lower stomach releasing a little groan each time it happened. Once he knew she was in a deep sleep, he leaned over gently placing his own hand on her belly when he saw the baby moving frantically around and finally got to feel his little one kick for the first time bringing tears to his eyes. He had desperately wanted to touch her and the baby since he first laid eyes on her downstairs at the party.

As she rolled on her side snuggling in closer to him Jane noticed there were patches of wet on her shirt around her chest. Stroking her hair softly back off her face, he bent down, placing a soft kiss to her forehead, making her mumbled his name out loud in her sleep. Getting up off the bed, he pulled the phone over to the seating area of the room. Lowering his voice to a soft, hushed tone he dialed 0 for the reception.

"Hi, yes, this is Patrick Jane in room 523. I need you to call the local hospital for me. Yes, I think my wife may be going into premature labor."


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you so so much for all the reviews on my last chapter. I was so amazed by your response to it. I do feel a lot of pressure with this following chapter though but I have tried my best.**

**There is a lot of dialog in this one rather than action, but I hope you still enjoy it. I probably won't be updating till next week as its my birthday this weekend and I do have plans to actually venture out the house into the real world at some point. Thank you for reading I appreciate it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist.**

* * *

Teresa, my love, wake up." Jane whispered softly stroking her cheek bone attempting to wake her. "Come on sweetheart, I need you to wake up."

Instinctively Lisbon snuggled closer into him throwing her arm across his waist. Jane leaned down, placing a soft kiss on her cheek, making her nuzzle up into his neck, her lips gently kissed him making his eyes flutter shut for a few seconds, enjoying the sensation of her against his skin.

"I've missed you," she whispered as he pulled her body closer to him getting carried away at the moment and placing kisses along her jaw line making his way down her neck. Suddenly remembering they had other important matters to deal with first he attempted to break the contact but before he could, she hooked her leg over his hip grinding herself up against his groin. He groaned, trying his hardest to apply some biofeedback skills and not to allow things to get too out of hand.

She lowered her hand between them rubbing her palm up and down on his semi hard on. Jane groaned in frustration knowing his next move would definitely not work in his favor of trying to get back in her good books.

"Teresa! Teresa, love, we need to stop, okay." Jane gripped her wrist stilling her stroking movements against his hardening shaft.

"Wh-Why?" She replied, pulling away, clearly hurt by his rejection and realizing her sexual itch was not about to be scratched like she hoped.

"We need to stop okay, we can't do this. Not right now." Jane kissed the back of her hand, hoping she wouldn't be too upset at him.

"Is this because I look like a beached whale?"

"What?" Jane asked, chuckling, frowning in utter confusion. "Don't be ridiculous, you look beautiful. You don't look like a whale.

"Then why don't you want me?" Lisbon diverted her eyes downwards, hurt by her husband hot and cold attitude towards her.

"Of course I want you and if I had my way we would be making very good use of this king-sized bed and that Jacuzzi bath in there, but we can't, because we need to get to a hospital, now."

"Hospital? Why? Are you okay?" Lisbon sat up on her elbow, searching her husband's body for injury.

"I am fine, but you, my love, are not." He smiled, warmed by her concern for his welfare even though she was livid at him.

"I -I don't understand."

"I think you may be in labor Teresa."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous." Lisbon scoffed at his claim.

"Look, I know you're angry at me, but I need you to trust me on this Teresa, okay"

"I am going back to sleep." Lisbon pulled herself away from her husband's arms, rolling over, annoyed that he had woken her up for nothing.

"No, You need to wake up, sweetheart okay. The hospital is expecting us."

"Jane. I think I would know if I was in labor. Just go to sleep."

"Actually, I don't think you do. This is your first child and from what I have seen your body is showing all the signs that we have hit the final point."

"That's ridiculous, my due date isn't for another six weeks, I would know if I was in labor, besides my waters haven't even broke and my pregnancy book says..."

"Forget the book Teresa. Listen to your body, listen to your baby. I have been watching you sleeping. The baby is moving, your bump is low, you're contracting and your boobs are producing milk for the baby.

"But.. But..." Lisbon sat up in the bed trying to take in what he was telling her and torn between her own feelings and body reactions.

"Look, let's just go to the hospital, get you checked out, if I am wrong, then I will leave you alone, and go straight back to Austin. Deal?" Jane said, hoping his stubborn wife would take the bait.

Narrowing her eyes and liking the sound of actually proving Jane wrong for once in his life she threw the bed sheets back and climbed out of the bed. "Fine, I will go, but I can tell you now I am not in labor. I would know if I was in labor, Jane. Trust me on that."

* * *

Jane and Lisbon stood in silence, waiting for the elevator to arrive on the fifth floor. Jane had his hand placed softly on the small of her back whilst he carried Lisbon's brown overnight bag for her.

"Come on," said Jane, pressing the button.

"I don't know why you're worried, I am not in labor, look? " Lisbon held her arms out to the side to show her husband that there was nothing going on." Jane rolled his eyes, knowing first hand how long the labor process could take and also at his wife's stubbornness to accept the inevitable.

"Well, better safe than sorry..." Jane replied, pressing the elevator call button impatiently again.

"Anyway, what makes you a medical expert all of a sudden. Went and got a doctor's degree in the four months you have been away, did you?" Lisbon asked sarcastically, looking at her husband from the corner of her eye secretly itching to know what he had been up to whilst he was gone.

"No, I just know you are in labor."

"How?"

"Because this was very similar to how Angela went into labor."

"Oh. You remember that?" Lisbon responded, taken aback by his answer, her voice softer towards him. Before Jane could reply the elevator doors slid open and both Jane and Lisbon's eyes widen at the scene greeting them.

Stood in the corner of the elevator kissing passionately, clothes all disheveled and clearly too engrossed in the heat of the moment, was Wylie and Vega. Teresa noticed Vegas dress was hitched up around the top of her thighs and one of the dress straps were pulled halfway down the arm exposing her cleavage more on one side. Whilst Wylie shirt had been pulled out at the back of his pants as her hands were roughly squeezing and caressing his butt.

"Uh, hmm." Jane coughed loudly, bringing the pair back to reality making them break their kiss.

"Oh my god" Vega gasped at spotting her fellow team mates over Wylie's shoulder, trying in a blind panic to pull her dress back down her legs and her strap back up to her shoulder.

"Jane! Lisbon! We were just...uh..." Wylie stuttered, attempting to wipe lipstick off his mouth and face. "Vega had something in... in her eye."

"Yes, that's exactly right. Something in my eye." Vega repeated, hoping her colleagues wouldn't question their feeble excuse.

"Oh right, well that would explain your tongue in her mouth then," Jane replied smirking. Lisbon gave Jane a soft whack on the chest with the back of her hand, watching as both Vega and Wylie turn bright red with embarrassment.

"I see you took my advice then young Jason, good lad." Jane gave a cheeky wink to Wylie, who look awkwardly away from Vega's questionable glare. "Oh, come on now, really? No need to be coy, we are all adults here, you're heading back to Vega's room to have sex and by the shameful look Vega is now giving, I would guess it was her suggestion too. Nice."

"Jane!" Lisbon snapped at her husband embarrassing observation.

"Oh, I was just having a bit of fun, They both know that! Just ignore her, she's cranky because she's going into labor." Both Wylie and Vega's embarrassed looks turn to concern, both focusing their looks on Lisbon and her baby bump.

Lisbon rolled her eyes. "Why do have to do that?"

"What?"

"Embarrass me and them."

"Well, it's fun for me for a start." Jane grinned guiding his cranky wife into the elevator allowing Wylie and Vega to step out. "Good on you both. It's about time you make a great couple. Now come on Mrs. Jane the hospital is expecting us, have a good night. Oh, remember guys, use protection, otherwise this will could you in 8 months Vega."

"Ow, what was that for?" Jane asked, chuckling when he received another whack on the chest from his already pissed off wife and the elevator doors slid shut on them.

* * *

The doctor pulled back the curtain surrounding Lisbon's hospital bed. "Well, Mrs. Jane, yes I can confirm that you are in the early stages of labor."

"No, I can't be," Lisbon replied, stunned by the doctor's diagnosis, trying her hardest not to look over at Jane's knowing smug smile.

"After examining you, I can see that you are already four centimeters dilated. Have you been experiencing any cramps at all?"

"Yes, yes, she has," Jane stated, stepping closer to Lisbon dropping his smug smile and becoming more focused on his wife and their serious situation.

"When did these cramps start?"

"Uh, two days ago. I think," Lisbon answered going into shock.

Jane released a small breath, glad to know that her going into labor wasn't all down to his shock return tonight.

"Hmm. Well, the good news is its a slow labor then."

It was then Jane saw the worried on Lisbon's face and the tears starting to fill her eyes. He lifted her hand into his, rubbing her knuckles softly with his thumb.

"But... But I am not due for another six weeks! I can't be in labor it's too early for the baby. It's too soon." Lisbon silent tears began to fall, which Doctor Philips saw as she placed her notes at the end of the bed.

"Mrs. Jane, I know it's worrying. Your husband did the right thing by bringing you in. I won't lie, there is always a risk with premature babies earlier than thirty-five weeks, but there is a good strong heart beat and the baby has been growing nicely, but your baby has moved and giving birth naturally may no longer be an option. We will monitor you, but we may have to do a C-section when the time comes."

"What happens when the baby does arrive?" Jane asked concerned.

"Well, we will have to put your baby on a breathing ventilator, a baby's lungs aren't fully developed at this stage and they are more open to infection. That's where the big danger lies with premature babies, but I can assure Mr. Jane we will do everything in our power to help your baby. For now, I will get the nurses to show you both to one of our private rooms, make you more comfortable."

"Thank you doctor." Jane smiled kindly at the Doctor watching her leave the room. He looked back at his wife to see she was distressed with tears running down her face.

"Hey, hey. It's going to be okay, our little one is going to be fine. He's a Jane. We are made of hardy stuff."

"Oh yeah, because I've always thought of you as hardy stock," Lisbon replied sarcastically wiping her tears away. "Besides, how do you know it's even a boy?"

"Just call me psychic," Jane replied, giving her a playful wink "It's going to be okay, Teresa, and I am going to be here with you all the way." Lisbon nodded trying not to let her tears flow again glad of his comforting words. Jane leaned down, placing a long soft kiss to her forehead.

After an hour, allowing Lisbon to get settled and more relaxed Jane decided they needed to talk a few things through before the baby arrived.

"This is a nice room. Clean, private, and it gives us a chance to talk." Jane was standing by the window looking out at the dark sky dotted with stars.

"Fine, let's talk about it. Why did you leave me?" Lisbon snapped wincing as she felt the pain begin in her lower back.

"Okay, straight to the point." Jane moved away from the window not really prepared for her question. "Well...The night of the charity ball, after our row, I went back to the offices. I read my case files."

"Oh, Jane..." Instantly her voice and face softened at his confession as he sat down on the edge of her bed reaching out to touching her hand.

'I know, I know, I shouldn't have read them, but everyone was acting weird, you were hiding things from me and I needed to know what was going on. I know what happened back in California, all of my past and my hunt for Red John." Jane paused, looking away, it wasn't easy for him to be honest, but he knew if he wanted his wife back it was the only way. "I just felt you deserve more than being with a man like me."

"Jane, that's not true." Lisbon slowly linked her fingers with him to let him know he was wrong in his thinking.

"I think I went into shock, discovering about my family deaths. I decided the best thing I could for you was to leave, give us some space, something I deeply regret now I know what I left behind." Jane nodded his head at her baby bump deeply regretting how he had missed out on the last few months of her pregnancy.

"Do you have any of your memories back?" Lisbon asked softly.

"I have had some memories back. I remember Angela, my life with her as a successful psychic in California, mainly happy memories. I remember when I first join the CBI, the team, you, as my cute uptight prudish boss who would tell me off most days." Jane winked at his wife, making her smile back at him at her own memory of those early days.

"What about..."

"No. I have no memory of discovering my family, or what I did to that monster three years ago..." Jane sighed, knowing those memories were not going to be easy to face when they did decide to finally return. After a few moments, Lisbon brain clicked to what he had said about her back at the CBI.

"Hey, I am not a prude."

Jane grinned at her slow uptake on his words "Yes, you are. "

"No. I am not" Lisbon replied, slightly upset her husband saw her in that light.

"My love, you are, but it's okay. I think it's..." Jane paused, smiling at his wife's irritated look. "...Cute."

"Cute? I am certainly not a prude. I am...sexually...open when I want to be."

Jane chuckled as she struggled to say the words she believed herself to be. "Look at earlier, with Vega and Wylie getting it on in the elevator, you could barely look either of them in the eye."

"So... Because I don't want to watch my colleagues having sex, that makes me a prude?" Lisbon dragged her hand away from his, folding them defensively across her body.

"They were just kissing. Not like he had his hand up..."

"Oh, hush," Lisbon replied, hitting Jane's arm playfully to stop him taking that thought any further.

"See. My point is proven." Jane laughed lightly at his wife clear embarrassment.

"So, do you remember us at all? Lisbon asked changing the subject back to serious matters.

"No," Jane stated honestly. He saw the hurt in her eyes and stood up, taking her face in his hands and tilting her head upright so she could look at him directly in the eye.

"I may not remember our wedding day or our wedding night or how we finally got together, but that doesn't take away how I feel about you. The truth is I fell in love with you a very long time ago Teresa, way before us coming to Texas and that is something I do remember. Despite what you think of me right now, I am the same man you fell in love with. Yes, I may calmed down since we got married, stopped my dark past from controlling my life, but I have read the old case files Teresa, I know what you did and what you sacrificed for me at the CBI and you didn't do it all because I was just your wayward consultant or I closed cases, did you? You fell in love with me back then too. Despite my darker side, tragic past and dubious character traits..."

Knowing it was pointless trying to deny what he had guessed. She had been secretly in love with Patrick Jane for years, had fallen for him even when he had been the old darker selfish arrogant revengeful Jane. "Well, I am still really mad at you for leaving," Lisbon replied looking away.

"I understand that." Jane smiled lovingly down at his wife, contemplating whether or not to kiss her, but before he had the chance to act Lisbon gripped the bed as another contraction hit her hard. "You okay? Why don't I run you a nice hot bath like the doctor suggested."

"Thank you."

Lisbon watched as her husband headed to the bathroom. She was feeling disappointed he still had no memory of their life together, but she had felt her heart melt when he had confessed to having fallen in love with her years ago. It seemed Patrick Jane always had a way to win her round, no matter what he did.

* * *

The warmth of the water around her stomach felt soothing, helping with the very regular cramps that she was now experiencing. After five minutes, she opened her eyes to see Jane leaning casually against the door frame watching her. Sitting upright, she attempted to shield her chest with her arm as she felt self-conscious with seeing her. Jane hadn't yet seen her body in this condition and she was already felt insecure about how she looked.

"What are you doing?" she asked when he continued to look at her saying nothing.

"Watching you."

Jane entered the steamy room, seating himself on the edge of the bath, pulling her arm away from her chest so he could take a full look at her body. "You're beautiful." He whispered.

"I need to get out." She replied, noting the water had turned colder and her fingers were starting to wrinkle.

He helped her step out of the bath, wrapping a soft white towel around her and began rubbing her upper body dry. He brushed the soft cotton across her tender breasts noticing how much larger they seemed than in his memory. He knelt down in front of her rubbing the towel over her lower body, lower legs, drying her feet. Eventually focusing the towel on her baby bump where he placed a small kiss on her stomach. His hands were placed either side of her bump feeling the baby moving around inside. Looking upwards he smiled proudly up at his wife.

"He's a little mover."

"Hmm, just like his dad." She dug, still upset and hurt by his leaving.

Standing back up Jane wrapped the towel around her body walking her out the bathroom back to the hospital bed. Pulling her large football shirt out her overnight bag he helped her get dressed and ready for bed again. Neither of them had said a word since leaving the bathroom, but in a strange way it felt like they were intimately reconnecting somehow. Leaning in he placed a soft kiss to her forehead, making her eyes flutter shut.

"I missed you so much..." he whispered.

"Me too... But we need to focus on the baby, for now." She knew they were still a lot of things they needed to work through as a couple, but they had refocused their attention on the baby, at least until things had settle down and they could work at their dysfunctional marriage and putting their lives back together.

"Agreed," Jane replied, nodding, knowing his wife was right, they had to focus on their child.

Just as he went to kiss her forehead again, she leaned hers against his shoulder groaning in pain, gripping his hands tightly for support as another strong contraction hit her. This time it longer and more intense, making her breathing rapidly speed up. Once her contraction had stopped and she was regaining her breath back, she suddenly felt her waters break hitting the smooth hospital floor beneath them.

"Oh god..." She gasped, looking up at Jane, sheer panic showing on her face.

"Looks like he is ready to meet us." Jane smiled a big beaming smile at her. "You're both going to be okay, and I am here with you. I am here with you all the way".

Jane helped her back on the bed, pressing the call button alerting the nurses for their immediate assistance. Part of him felt excited, but at the same time, part of him was terrified. He knew he had to be strong for his wife's sake. She needed him more than ever. "I love you. Teresa."

* * *

**Next up: Jane and Lisbon will be working on getting their marriage back on track. **

**I really tried to make this chapter a bitter sweet mixture. I am not a great fluffy baby story writer unfortunately, so I tried my best to bring some close tender moments regarding the baby situation as well trying to keep it realistic.**

** Thank you again for all for your reviews and encouragement, it really does mean so much too receive them. I really hope you are not disappointed with this chapter. I promise my next chapter will be more interesting times.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you, thank you, thank you! First, thank you for all your lovely people reviewing and following my little story, it really does help encourage me to continue writing still and secondly for all your lovely birthday messages. You lot are so sweet and great. FACT.**

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist, Bruno does.**

* * *

The sound of the heart rate monitor gave a short, loud beep around the quiet IC unit. Jane stood looking down at his precious baby son enclosed inside the small incubator cube. He observed his little chest rising and expanding as the breathing ventilator helped fill his little lungs with air. The feeling of helplessness flooded Jane's entire being. One of the worse feelings in the world is to look at your own child knowing there is nothing you can do help them.

The baby had been born one hour and seventeen minutes ago and he hadn't left his side since. All he wanted to do was hold his little boy in his arms, but he knew that wasn't an option. A small memory of Charlotte's birth suddenly hit him like a wall. Her tiny cry had filled the air the moment she had entered the world, then watching as Angela had cradled her in her arms with tears of joy falling down her face before she handed this tiny baby over to him and he had mirrored his wife tears at the little miracle he had been blessed with.

Unfortunately, this time around things were different and the stakes were a lot higher. The doctors had advised that it wasn't safe for Teresa to give birth naturally due to the position of the baby so it came down to emergency C-Section. Jane had been by her side all the way and he had seen how upset she was when she knew wouldn't be awake for the arrival of their baby. He had promised her he would stay with the baby until she was awake.

Tears filled his eyes as he studied his tiny baby connected to wires and other life supporting machines. His latest returning memory of Charlotte made him realized just how much he missed his little girl and Angela. His grief and tears were a mixture of both of his children and how once again he felt he was letting them down, again.

The sound of one of the nurses voice softly saying his name brought him out of his own despair. "Mr. Jane, your wife is awake."

The nurse smiled warmly at the man, seeing the sad tears in his eyes. It hadn't been the first time she had witnessed a distressed parent stood in the IC Unit feeling helpless and lost.

"Your son is doing really well, Mr. Jane, but he just needs some assistance breathing, just for the next few weeks till his lungs are more developed. I can assure you all this noisy fancy high tech equipment make's it look a lot worse. Your son's heart rate is good and he is already weighing in at four pounds two ounces, which is a very good weight for a premature baby."

Seeing the lost father was hesitant about leaving his child, the nurse spoke again softly, placing her hand on his arm for "We will keep an eye on him. He is sleeping and he won't even know you are gone. I promise."

"Thank you." Jane took comfort in her words and walked over to the exit, turning back to take a long look at his son. He wiped a falling tear from his cheek inhaling a large breath applying his biofeedback techniques. He couldn't let Teresa see him in this emotional state, he had to be strong for her, he had caused her another heartache the last few months and she needed him to be strong for them all.

Once leaving the IC unit he quickly made his way down to Lisbon's recovery room, he knew if she was awake, she was probably starting to fret about them both and would just want to be with her son.

* * *

Twelve days later...

"Just sit Teresa, you're wearing the floor and me out by pacing up and down like this," Jane remarked, sighing and leaning his head against the cool hospital corridor wall, his eyes firmly shut. They had been waiting for the past fifteen minutes outside the IC unit whilst the doctors were checking Mikey's vitals and making sure he was ready to be taken off the breathing ventilator.

"Oh, well, I am so sorry I can't be as calm as you. Okay! I am nervous over our son," Lisbon snapped, irritated that her husband wasn't fretting with worry about their son as she was.

"So am I, but you heard what the doctor said he has been doing really well. Feeding and growing just as he should be. He is going to be fine, I know it." Jane said calmly, opening one of his eyes to see his wife was still pacing up and down the meter long patch of floor.

'Oh, I am sorry, remind me how long was it that you study medicine for?" Lisbon replied sarcastically. She stopped pacing for a few seconds to glare angrily at her calm husband trying to nap as per usual.

"You know you really need to release your deep rooted anger issues you have, didn't those anger management classes not teach you anything? It's really not healthy..."

Without either them noticing Doctor Morgan had exited the IC unit interrupting their bickering. "Mr. Jane, Mrs. Jane." Lisbon instantly spun around, whilst Jane quickly stood up off the waiting chairs.

"I am happy to announce Mikey is doing great. We have taken him off the ventilator and he is breathing perfectly and doing really well. We will continue to monitor him for the next couple of days, but if he continues on this track like he is then I shouldn't see any reason why you can't take your little boy home. In fact am I happy for him to be held now."

'Really?" Lisbon asked, her voice breaking but smiling with delight that after eleven days of having to watch her son through a glass box she was actually going to get to hold him. She glanced over to Jane, who was now also smiling widely between her and the Doctor.

"Yes, You can go in now. Nurse Downing will let you hold him."

"Thank you, Doctor Morgan." Jane shook the Doctor's hand in appreciation. Normally he didn't give Doctors the time of day, but this particular Doctor had just delivered the good news to his ears, ever. Jane looked on smiling as the Doctor began to walk away.

The feeling of relief and happiest engulfed him completely. His son was going to be okay, they were going to be able to bring him home finally. Now all he had to do was hope everything else in his life would work out okay, starting with trying to fix his marriage. They had called a truce, but there was still a lot of unresolved issues between them and in times of extreme fear and distress Lisbon hurt and anger towards him still slipped through like it had done earlier.

Jane headed to the IC unit door, but stopped when he realized his wife was still rooted to the spot, he turned to see that she was stood silently crying with relief. Without saying anything, he walked back to her, wrapping his arms around her small frame.

After a few minutes of them just holding on to each other out of sheer relief, Lisbon pulled away, straightening herself and getting her emotions back in check. It had been a rough few weeks for them both with regards Mikey. It felt like such a big weight had been lifted knowing he had come through the worse of it.

She lightly linked her fingers with Jane's before entering the IC unit so they could hold their son for the first time since he had been born.

* * *

Six weeks later...

Lisbon pushed open the door of the small coffee shop, it was fairly busy, but she had spotted Fischer sat at one of the tables at the back, sipping on her coffee.

'Sorry, downtown traffic was a nightmare." Lisbon said, sitting down in the chair directly opposite Fischer's and greeting her friend and colleague with a warm hello.

"No worries. Only been here five minutes, myself. I got you a decaf like you asked. No Mikey?"

'No, him and Jane are out on adventure trip around the lake. So that gives me some 'me' time." Lisbon brought her hot drink to her lips blowing on the steaming liquid. She hated decaf coffee, but as she was still expressing breast milk for Mikey, she had no choice.

"So, how things since being home with the baby?

"Uh, good, good, I mean having a new born baby is hard work, but it feels so good to have my baby at home with us. I hate hospitals at the best of times so spending all those weeks up there every day was not fun."

"And Jane? How's he doing?"

"Jane is an amazing father, he is so good with him and helping out with night feeds and being there when Mikey needs him. He is a natural. Gives me a chance to see how he would have been with Charlotte once upon a time." Lisbon smiled a sad smile at her friend.

With all the premature birth business and then being stuck up at the hospital twenty-four seven, she sometimes forgot what her husband had and was going through too and how hard this all must be on him. Her anger towards him for running off and leaving her had clouded her mind and judgement lately.

"And how things are between you two since he has been back?" Fischer asked gently, making it clear what she was getting at but trying not to be too direct or personal with her questioning.

"Fine," Lisbon replied quietly diverting her eyes downwards, feeling her cheeks flush red.

"Which means?"

'We called a truce the night Mikey was born. But we aren't... together." Lisbon took another sip of her piping hot coffee, feeling like she was suddenly being investigated.

When Fischer sat quietly watching her, she felt pressure to explain herself. "Well, I mean we have been focusing on Mikey, we have practically lived at the hospital the last few weeks." Seeing Fischer's eye widen still with curiosity she sighed placing her cup down.

"Jane is sleeping in the spare room. Okay. It's best for now anyway whilst we focus our time on Mikey."

"Okay. But is that what you both want?"

"Yes. Of course," Lisbon said sharply, but not very convincingly.

Jane hadn't expressed any feelings on the matter when she had asked him to take the spare room. In fact, she had been secretly gutted he hadn't protested to the idea at the time. She put it down to him only agreeing to this arrangement as he didn't want to lose the right to be at home with his son, otherwise she had a feeling he would have chosen to go back to the hotel over staying with her.

Deciding her life had been under the spotlight for long enough, she changed the subject on to Fischer. "Anyway, how's the wedding planning coming along?"

"Okay, I guess. My mother is sulking because we are having a small wedding, where she wants us to invite five hundred guests, we don't even know to the plaza."

Lisbon chuckled only imagining just how much of a nightmare mother of the bride Mrs. Fischer was being. "She just wants the best for her only child and daughter, I guess."

"Yeah, well, she will have to settle on a much smaller scale wedding. It will be nice though, and I am so glad you and Jane are both coming down to for the weekend to share it with us?"

"Uh, we are?" Lisbon suddenly felt slightly apprehensive by this news and tried pushing that uneasy feeling away.

"Yes, Jane RSVP'd that you were both coming when he came into the office the other day. I gave him the invite. Did he not tell you?"

"Uh, no. No, he didn't. Must have slipped his mind." Lisbon smiled sweetly over to Fischer but knew full well that Jane never forgot anything, so had kept this all from her for some unknown reason.

* * *

"So, I met with Fischer today for coffee," Lisbon yelled out, making her voice heard through to the kitchen.

"Oh, and how is the blushing bride to be? Turned into a bridezilla yet?" Jane asked, entering the living area and placing a plate of homemade lasagna down in front of her. Since returning home from the hospital, he had been actively doing most of the cooking whilst they tried to establish a routine for Mikey.

"No, not yet, but sounds like her nightmare mother has?" Lisbon grinned a little putting a forkful of food in her mouth watching Jane take a seat beside her.

"They are having a small &amp; simple wedding in Corpus Christi at some boat pavilion overlooking the ocean, just a few close friends and family, but that's something you already know, right?" Lisbon asked, raising an eyebrow and watching as Jane's smile drooped a little when he realize he had been caught out keeping secrets from her.

"Okay, don't get mad. I didn't tell you because we had Mikey to think about, but I knew by the time the wedding would come around, things would be more settled for us so I just RSVP yes on our behalf. That's all. I would have told you nearer the time. Besides, I believe a weekend away could be just what WE need." Jane replied, emphasizing more on the word 'WE' before he took a sip from his wine, giving her a questioning look over the rim of his glass.

"And what about Mikey?"

"Well, I was thinking we could get your sister in law and brother to come down for the weekend. They have rung several times wanting to come down to see us since Mikey has been born. Besides this place if brilliant for their kids to run riot and 'WE' could do with a relaxing short break after everything we have been through. Just me and you. I think it's time we start trying to get us back on track, don't you?"

"Well... I... Yes... but I..." Lisbon stuttered, trying to think of a reason why this wouldn't be a great idea, but knowing she couldn't put off having to deal with her marriage and her Jane issues any longer.

"Good. Then that's settled. Right, well, I have somewhere I need to be but I will be back later. Do you need me to get anything?" Jane said, finishing off his wine and grabbing his jacket off the back of the chair.

It had been the fifth time in the last three weeks Jane had gone off, doing god knows what, without any real explanation. First few times, she hadn't bothered to care too much as her anger towards him was still raw, but now she was becoming more intrigued.

"No, I am good. Where are you going? " Lisbon suddenly spotted that Jane was wearing one of his nicer navy suits and crisp white shirt and had even tamed his hair down.

"Just to see an old carny friend?"

'Friend? Since when do you have friends?" Lisbon asked, chuckling out loud not quite believing his statement.

Jane smiled, amused at his wife's little joke, but didn't elaborate any further on her questioning. He bent down, placing soft a kiss to her forehead and then swiftly left the house.

Once Jane was out of sight she realized he was definitely still the old Jane. Still hiding things from her and being mysterious with his going's on. She shut her eyes in unease. Since having Mikey she had put all her time and focus on being the best mother she could be but now they were home safe and sound she knew her and Jane would have to face their issues again. She had just had been putting off thinking about or doing anything about it.

Part of her was nervous if she was honest, ever since his accident and amnesia, she had been feeling out of her depth with him. The old Jane had never been her Jane. The old Jane had belonged to Angela, or Red John, Lorelei, Erica, Kristina Fry, the CBI's, but never hers. She had been his boss and his friend for nearly a decade, but she had never been his other half or girlfriend or lover in that time.

She had been secretly in love with Patrick Jane for years, secretly in love with a man who had kept secrets and deceived her. A man whose main purpose for getting up in the mornings had been to get revenge on a serial killer for what he did to his family, for over a decade. A man who lied, kept secrets, had been her pain on the ass consultant, her partner, her friend, but never a man who had loved her openly or romantically back. Never a man who had ever shown her that he had seen her other than his uptight prudish boss or friend.

How did she even go about trying to be romantically involved with the old Jane? He was clearly still hiding things from her and keeping secrets and where was he running off to twice a week?

They had had that small heated sexy moment back at the hotel just before she had gone into labor, but he had quickly put a stop to that progressing any further and since bringing Mikey home he had happily agreed to sleep in the spare room, not showing her any sort sexual attention.

Attempting to try and shake off all her insecurities and doubts, Lisbon gathered up the plates clearing away the dinner table. She tried telling herself that nothing was different, that he was still her husband, that they were married, they had a child together, that he was her Jane no matter what persona he was currently stuck in.

His memories were slowly returning to him so eventually everything would be okay in the end. Just because he was still acting like old Jane and keeping things from her, didn't mean they couldn't be like it was before.

Could it?

* * *

Jane stepped out of taxi cab looking anxiously around at The Venetian Restaurant. Checking his watch he eventually entered through the glass doors of the restaurant to be greeted by the welcoming hostess.

"Hello, sir. Welcome back again. Do you have a reservation with us?" The hostess nodded politely towards the gorgeous man dressed in the fitted three piece suit. She had remembered him from his previous visits to the restaurant over the past weeks and was secretly admiring how sexy he looked tonight.

"Yes, I have a table for eight o'clock. It's under the name of Miller. Sophie Miller."

* * *

**Oh Jane! Keeping secrets again, but why is the bigger question? **

**(As this is an AU story, in this version Dr Sophie Miller wasn't killed by Red John or her head found in any ovens. She is still alive and kicking just to clear that part up. ;) )**


	14. Chapter 14

**I know I repeat myself every chapter but thank you, thank you, all so much for your kind reviews, you guys were amazing last chapter and I thank you so much for your support. Any fanfic writer will agree with me that any positive constructive reviews keeps us motivated and writing the story and look... ****here's another chapter from me to say thank you.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist.**

* * *

Jane followed the slim hostess through the busy Italian restaurant. He was led to the back of the restaurant where he instantly spotted Sophie Miller already sat at a table sipping on a glass of red wine.

He also noticed straight away that she was wearing a low black V-neck evening dress and her makeup was a lot heavier than in their previous meetings. She was wearing some very expensive jewelry to accessorize her outfit too.

"Hello, Sophie. Good to see you again."

"Hello, Patrick. You look very smart." Sophie smiled a small sexy grin his way, before raking her eyes down his suited frame not attempting to hide her pleasure in what she saw.

"Thank you, so do you." As he sat he smiled warmly back making sure his confident mask was still intact and enjoying the little ego boost she was currently giving him.

"Would you like some wine?" Sophie asked picking up the red wine bottle tipping it towards his glass.

"Yes, thank you."

It had been Jane's request that they meet at the restaurant on a weekly basis. He was determined to do everything in his power to get his memories and his life back but he hadn't wanted his inner mind probed by some random doctor he didn't like or know, or being stuck in some clinical little office where he didn't feel comfortable.

The memory of his nervous breakdown and his time spent in the hospital had returned a few months ago, so when he arrived back home he had managed to track Sophie down and asked her for her help. Thankfully, she was happy to assist with his recovery treatment and had agreed to come to Texas. She ran her own private practice now so she had the time and freedom to do so.

Jane had full confidence in her abilities as a doctor and therapist. She had managed to pick him and put him on the path back to the living once before. she was the only medical professional he would trust or allow himself to be fully open and vulnerable too.

Jane had chosen this particular restaurant as it did great cuisine and been voted one of the best places to dine in Austin. He had also hoped by meeting in an exclusive expensive restaurant they were less likely to run into anyone he might know from work. It wasn't the sort of place police officers dined in for a quick snack whilst pulling a long shift. The restaurant mainly served rich couples so to anyone looking on at, they were just another couple out for dinner. Not doctor and patient.

"Hi! I am Stephanie. I am your waitress for this evening. What can I get you?"

"I like the cannoli, please," Jane replied his words trailing off as his mind opened a new door in his memory palace.

The last few times they had met, they had shared a glass of wine and eat dessert whilst discussing the workings of his memory palace, his life and trying to help draw his memories back. He hadn't explained to Lisbon what he was doing. If he was being honest he wasn't a hundred percent sure how his wife would take him seeing Dr. Miller at this moment in time.

Though Lisbon wasn't the jealous type, and there had never been anything between him and Sophie, they did have a strong connection and Lisbon being the good detective she was, had seen that for herself when she had met Sophie on a case back in California. The last thing he wanted to do was rock the boat with their marriage regardless, not until she was little less hostile towards him at least. Adding unnecessary jealousy on top on their list of issues was just not needed.

"Yes, that's sound good, make that two, please." Sophie smiled kindly up at the waitress but caught the sight of Patrick staring off in the distance as though trying to recover something from his mind. "Patrick? Are you okay?"

"Huh?"

"I said are you okay? Are you remembering something?"

"Yes, I think so. It's only a moment, very hazy, but I am carrying cannoli and standing at a red door. I feel upset and I am telling Teresa I want her to be happy..."

"Is there anything else? Do you remember what it's in relation to?

"No, no, just that." Jane shrugged deflated, annoyed he couldn't conjure up any more of the returning moment.

"These little memories are good, every little helps, any little moment that returns will help build up the missing pieces of the puzzle." Sophie smiled at him holding his gaze a little longer than was required before taking a sip of her wine breaking their eye contact and moving on. 'How have you been sleeping? Have the sleeping tablets I gave you helped at all?"

"Yes, some nights."

"Are you still having the same nightmare?"

"Yes. Same dream. Finding Teresa lying dead, a red smiley face painted on hers, then strangling the sheriff before I am endlessly falling down a black hole. I know that these things aren't just a nightmare, that it actually happened, but everything I do remember just feels like a dream. Every returning memory or feeling I get back just doesn't quite seem real to me right now."

"Patrick, I know this is difficult, but I can I assure you that once most or all of your memories have returned that the feeling of your past life being a dream will disappear.

"Well, you're the expert," Jane said dubiously, downing the rest of his wine and pouring himself another. He never found opening up and being vulnerable to others easy so the wine definitely helped him relax more.

"So, last week you told me that one of your mentalist skills is to allocate an object to remind you of certain people. Have you had anyone of the objects become clearer? Or remember anybody new this week?"

"I have one object that keeps coming back to me lately. It's a gold credit card. When I think about this object it links to others objects such as money, a bright yellow Lamborghini and turtleneck sweater."

"Maybe, you had a Lamborghini when your were living in Malibu? Or this is linked to a person from your psychic days, you were rich and successful maybe all these objects are connected to someone you know?

"Maybe..." Jane frowned not convinced this was the connection somehow. " But I also see Teresa connected with these objects."

"Hmmm, so more likely a case you work on then maybe? Maybe Teresa can shed more light on this. I am sure she can help you recover that memory."

"Hmmm, yes, I think your right. I will ask her. This person must have some importance to me or her somehow."

"Good. Talking with Teresa will help you, Patrick. I think we should talk about that more." Sophie paused until the waitress had finished bringing their food to the table and left. She saw Jane wasn't fully comfortable with her suggestion of topic but decided to push him to open up about it regardless.

"I take it you are still sleeping separately from your wife?" Sophie asked, watching his facial expressions closely and waiting for his reaction to her probing.

"Yes, for now. I don't want her to see my nightmares. She has had enough going on lately with my surprise return and the baby coming, she doesn't need me to add any more problems.

"Okay, but my advice would be to be honest with her about our sessions. I know you think you're trying to protect her, but it could cause more distant between you. How does she feel on sleeping in different beds?"

Jane sighed not very comfortable in discussing his sleeping arrangements but answered truthfully. "It's what she wants."

"Have you asked her? Are you sure?"

"No, but she is still pretty annoyed at me, and she has every right to be. I treated her badly by leaving like I did and it's not for the first time either."

"So, you two haven't been intimate since your accident then?" Sophie raised an eyebrow when after a few seconds he still hasn't answered sipped on his wine as delayed distraction.

"No," he replied sharply, hoping she would now drop the subject about his sex life.

Sophie leaned into the table pushing her chest together blatantly showing him more of her cleavage. "Do you think this is just because of you leaving her or do think there are other factors playing out here?"

"Such as?" Jane asked suspiciously. He knew there was a reason for Sophie's line of questioning and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat not liking where she may be heading.

"Well, as I see it, you two were friends, partners, work colleagues for a long time. Your old memories and feelings for her back then are different from what they are supposed to be now. Maybe part of you can't address these new feelings so easily." She picked up her wine glass giving him a clear seductive look over her glass.

"I love my wife," Jane stated firmly. He was suddenly feeling like he might have made a mistake in asking for her professional help, feeling like he had given her the wrong the impression on what he wanted from her.

"Yes, I know that, and I could see that you cared for her even when I first met you two all those years ago. But caring for someone and desiring them are two very different things, Patrick. Some things you desire evoke more of a physical and emotional impact. Maybe you two haven't reconnected yet because deep down you just don't desire her in that way."

Sophie leant in close again placing her hand tenderly on top of his, stroking her manicured fingertips over his knuckles. Jane saw her pupils starting to dilate as well as a small pink blush appear on her neck.

He gently removed his hand from under hers to let her know that he had no intention on taking up whatever she was trying to offer him. The low cut dress was certainly making all of her assets more visible and attractive to him, but she had always been and was his doctor, and he would always see her as that.

Exhaling a deep breath, attempting to get his brain back into working gear and focused, Jane leaned back in his chair trying to put some length between them. Taking a minute to prepare himself, he knew he had to let her down gently but also determined to get his message across.

"Sophie, I love my wife. I have loved her for many years. Secretly hidden, yes, but nevertheless I did love her. Do love her. I also remember the first time I met her. How attractive and cute I found her, despite her hard, badass, tomboy, cop act. She is a smart, funny, strong and an incredibly beautiful woman, and half of the law enforcement in California and Texas want her, me included. In fact, I have always desired her. I can remember spending nearly a decade slyly checking out her perfect, sexy ass whenever the opportunity gave me and I could get away with it. If I had my way, I would be sleeping in our bed, making love to her every night, but I know you can't push a woman like Teresa Lisbon into doing things. You have to let her come around in her own time and so, with that being the case, I am fully prepared to take things slowly and I will wait till she is ready to want me and our marriage back."

"So. Then why did you dress up for our meeting tonight?" Sophie asked, narrowing her eyes in curiosity and letting them fall down to his attractive attire.

"Well, to be honest, I hoping my wife would notice my efforts when we spent some time together earlier this evening. I saw that she liked me wearing it when I wore it a few weeks back, so I had hoped that me wearing it would get her to see me in a more alluring light again and not the angry one I am currently stuck under."

"Well, that's very good Patrick. I am very glad to hear it," Sophie replied casually, completely dropping her seductive tone and act.

Jane paused for a moment with the realization that the lovely Dr. Miller had just played him like a fiddle. She had clearly seen him hesitating in wanting to discuss his wife or the state of their marriage so had play one of his own tricks and managed to get him to open up.

"Oh, and if you wondering why I dressed up it's because after our session, I have a date with a very attractive surgeon name Gregg."

Sophie took another sip of her wine, placing a very self-satisfied grin across her face. It wasn't very often people manage to get one over on Patrick Jane, but Sophie Miller had just managed to do it flawlessly. The male ego had always been a man Achilles heal and this little trick had just proved it. She had wanted him to open up and she had achieved it. Maybe that was why he had first been attracted to her, maybe he had seen that he had met his match in her, just like he had with Lisbon and Angela.

"At least that is one sensitive topic we will not have to cover in our sessions." Sophie chuckled smugly at having got one over on the infamous Patrick Jane. "Your wife is a very lucky lady Patrick."

"And you wonder why I don't like Doctors," Jane said with far too much bitterness laced in his tone. He exhaled a small breath, rolling his eyes, annoyed at himself at how easily he had been played by the woman sat opposite him. Maybe he was losing his touch as the years went by or maybe his head trauma was causing him to lose his keen Mentalist skills.

"Doctors! They are always trying to be the smartest one in the room," he stated, finally grinning in amusement back at the blonde and dazzled by her underhand tactics.

"Oh, really? I feel we have a case of the pot calling kettle here, Patrick."

* * *

Teresa was sat down on the couch flicking through the TV Guide attempting to distract herself from wondering where her husband was.

Was he up to something illegal? Was he coming up with sort of plan, deception or some long-term con? Was he pretending to be a psychic again? And was he alone?

He had told her he was meeting a friend, but apart from a few carny friends she had never known Patrick to have any friends. She had been his only real friend in the thirteen years that she had known him. Jane and Abbott seem to have grown their own special friendship, but he would have told her if he was meeting Abbott so why was he being so secretive was the bigger question on her mind?

Picking up her cell, her finger hovered over the screen for a few minutes torn on whether to act on her next action. Part of her was secretly worried that he would run off again and even though deep down she knew he loved his son she sometimes wondered if they were really enough for him to stick around. Swiping the screen a few times, she finally placed the cell phone to her ear.

"Hi, Wylie. It's me. Listen, I need a favor. Could you do a trace on Jane's cell for me and let me know the destination? No, no problem, just... Uh, Just I have forgotten where I It need to pick him up from?"

She rolled her eyes, facepalming herself on the forehead at the pathetic, lame excuse she had given. Thankfully, Wylie hadn't questioned her on it and told her he would happily text her over the address.

A few minutes later her phone beeped and the screen lit up. She could read the location address on the lock screen without even opening up her phone. Jane was at some fancy restaurant in town.

Maybe he really was meeting up with a friend? She suddenly felt sadness that she hadn't been invited, not that she had given him much chance to these days, but she wonder if maybe there was a reason he hadn't asked her to join them or if he was embarrassed by her. If he was meeting someone she knew then why hadn't he just told her who it was?

Deciding that sitting thinking about all the 'what if's and why's' was not going to achieve anything productive, she flicked on the TV to take her mind off of things. She also made a promise that she needed to make more of an effort at making their marriage work and with Jane. Being angry and bitter was just exhausting and she wanted her husband and marriage back. Jane had been right when he had said they needed to refocus on their relationship more. A weekend away would be a nice break and it would give them the chance to reconnect and build some bridges.

* * *

Lisbon woke several hours later to the feeling of being lifted through the air, pressed tightly against a warm body. Snuggling in the warmth, she was hit by a scent very familiar to her. Opening her eyes slowly, she looked up to see her husband's face, aware that he was carrying her in his arms towards their bedroom. He looked down, sensing she was awake smiling sweetly before laying her gently down on the bed.

"You fell asleep on the couch," he whispered, pulling the bed sheet back.

"Thank you." She watched as he brought her nightshirt from the back of the chair over to her. He bent down, placing another soft kiss to her forehead before heading over to the door. She was a little disappointed he was even trying to initiate more between them but knew she hadn't been very open or loving towards him lately either so what did she expect.

"Jane?" she called drowsily.

"Yes?" Jane turned back around to face her as he began closing the door.

"Where did you go tonight?"

He smiled at his sleepy wife feeling happy she was finally taking an interest in him again and hoping they were at a positive turning point in their relationship with this break through. He wondered if Sophie's advice was right and telling Teresa the truth would be the best thing but not wanting her to become upset or angry at him he decided against it for now.

"Just to see an old friend for a drink. It's late. You should go to sleep. I will check on Mikey. Good night, Teresa."

Teresa sat staring at the closed door hurt that Jane hadn't explained any more information on his evening. She hated the fact the he was being so secretive and distant from her when all she truly wanted was him back in her arms, back in her bed and being back with her husband. Laying back down on the bed she felt a small tear drop down her cheek and decide she needed to change things between them and fast.

* * *

The next morning, Jane exited the bathroom to be greeted with the sound of Lisbon voice drifting through the house, singing badly and loudly from the kitchen. She was attempting to sing along to the song September by Earth, Wind and Fire. He approached the kitchen doorway with slow caution, curious to what sight he was going to be greeted with.

There, stood at the stove making scrambled eggs in a pan and dancing along to the radio, was Lisbon, dressed in just her Chicago Bulls night shirt and her hair was tousled still from where she had just got out of bed. Seeing Jane enter the kitchen, she stopped dancing and picked up his cup and saucer from the kitchen side handing it carefully over to him.

"Here, I made you your favorite tea," She said cheerfully, smiling warmly at him.

"Uh, thank you." Jane took a sip of the perfectly made tea, slightly taken back but her change in attitude towards him.

"Also, I am making your favorite breakfast." Before Jane could inquire as to why, she placed a soft kiss to his lips, lingering just long enough to let him know what the kiss actually meant.

"Go sit down in there. Mikey is in his playpen." She smirked a little smug grin when she saw his pupils starting to dilate.

"Okay... Thank you." Jane calmly took his tea to the living area to find Mikey was lying in his playpen happily playing with one of his teething toys.

"Oh, I have also rang Stan. Him and Karen would love to come look after Mikey for us for the weekend, so all I have to do now is find something special to wear." Lisbon followed Jane into the living area, placing the breakfast plate down in front of him.

"Taa daah."

Jane smiled, trying his hardest not to show his worry at the slightly burned sausage, very runny scrambled eggs and overdone hash brown staring back up at him. His wife was talented in many different areas of life. Unfortunately, her cooking was as about good as her singing.

"Thank you, my love. It looks...Uh... delicious."

"You're welcome. Well, I am going to grab a shower. You can keep an eye on his lordship over there." Lisbon walked away from the table, but was suddenly stopped by Jane's arm snaking around her waist and pulling her back to sit on his lap. He placed his lips hard against hers, smiling before he gave a playful slap against her bare ass, making her squeak in shock against his mouth.

"Thank you, Mrs Jane. This is lovely." Jane looked up at her with pure love and affection and she felt her heart swell with happiness.

"You are welcome, Mr. Jane." With that, she got up from his lap and headed back to the bathroom with a a big fat grin on his face and feeling like finally they were on the way to being okay despite everything they had been through.

* * *

**Awww. A happy chapter... ;) **

**(I realise Jane isn't a character that would normally be so open with his feeling but I have written this chapter with the purpose that this is their fifth session in his recovery and he feels comfortable to open to Sophie like he would Lisbon, she is someone he trusts.)**

**A big Thank you for Shena for always beta so promptly when I need her. Xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**So this chapter was originally quite a short one but then I added a scene and that developed into something else and before I knew I had an extra long chapter on my hands but everyone likes a longer chapter, right?**

**Thank you all for the reviews and new follows, I am always so touched and overwhelmed by your wonderful support to every chapter and my little story, it means a lot to me.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please note this chapter is M rated. I repeat this chapter is M rated. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I want to own the Mentalist, sadly I don't.**

* * *

A warm summer breeze blew through the Airstream as they whizzed smoothly down the highway with Jane sat at the wheel and Lisbon sleeping peacefully by his side. He had managed to convince her to let them take the silver bucket down to Corpus Christi for the weekend, suggesting that on their way down they could take more of the scenic route.

The wedding was on Saturday, but they were heading down earlier Friday afternoon taking full advantage of a baby free weekend away together. Jane drove them off the highway taking the scenic roads, eventually finding a beautiful secluded forest area for them to parked up in and take a break.

Setting up the table and chairs outside of the airstream he sat quietly, breathing in the fresh air enjoying the peace and quiet. Lisbon exited the Airstream carrying two cups of tea, one was his blue turquoise cup and she placed it carefully down in front of him on the table.

"Thank you, my love. This is nice, don't you think? Just me, you and this lovely rustic forest and all its treasures."

"Hmm, well, the me and you part is nice. I am not so sure about the forest treasures." Lisbon replied flinching as she flicked away a small bug crawling up on her chair.

Jane smirked at her. She was a city girl through and through so nature's creatures and their surrounding habitats defiantly weren't her comfort zone. After a few minutes of small chit chat about their beautiful resting spot, Jane decided it was time he took Dr. Miller's advice and have his wife help him recall some of his lost memories as well as confessing to her about his private therapy sessions.

"Have I ever owned a Lamborghini?" Jane asked casually as he sipped his steaming hot tea.

"I don't believe so. Not in the time that I have known you. Some old rust bucket of a Citroen, yes, but never a Lamborghini."

Lisbon choked back on her drink with amusement when she saw Jane lips thin with annoyance at her insult about his precious car.

"That car was a classic. You, my dear, don't appreciate style." Jane retorted playfully before stirring the conversation back to his forgotten memories.

"So, have we ever been involved in the case were there was Lamborghini's?"

"Most of the cases we worked on had some rich cat with a flash car. Why? Are you remembering something?" Lisbon asked, silently hoping he was recovering more recent memories of his past. Whilst Jane had remembered a lot of their life back in California and his first time on the island, he hadn't recovered any real memories from their time in Texas, apart from her ex-lover Pike and Doug the cleaning guy from the FBI.

"I am trying to recall some and right now my memory palace keeps imagining some random stuff, which is clearly related to something from my past."

"Stuff? Such as?" Lisbon was feeling touched and happy he was opening up to her and wanting her help in his recovery.

"Well, the items I keep seeing are a bright yellow Lamborghini, lots of money, a gold credit card and a turtleneck sweater. Any ideas?"

Jane took a sip of his tea focusing on his wife stunned expression reading her reaction. The objects he had mentioned obviously had some significant relevance to their past. Lisbon quickly glanced away, showing her discomfort with what he had said.

Ignoring his last remark she stood up grabbing for his half full teacup. "Hmm no. More tea?"

Jane gently gripped her wrist, stopping her from walking away, she was clearly trying to avoid this conversation for some reason.

"Who is it?" He asked, raising a questioning eyebrow at her, she reluctantly sat back down in the chair, sighing, knowing full well her husband had read her like an open book.

"Well, it could be... It may be... Walter Mashburn."

"Walter Mashburn? Is that anyone of interest to my past?" Jane guessed by Lisbon's reaction there was a link to his wife regarding this mysterious guy but decided to wait and see if she would tell him the truth.

"Yeah. No. Not really, he was just a guy who got involved with a few CBI cases. He's a rich millionaire playboy and you drove his brand new yellow Lamborghini off a cliff. So your memory could be related to that."

"Hmm. Bet I wasn't popular that day?"

"Actually, Walter was surprisingly okay about it all. He was insured for the car, plus he already had three flashy sports car sat in his garage. And, believe it or not, he liked you. You two were... Friends... In an odd kind of way." Lisbon frowned at her last statement, not sure if she was comfortable with the idea of her ex-lover and Jane being mates now they were married.

"Really? Most people I meet normally can't stand me, or at least I can't stand them."

Genuinely surprised to hear this Mysterious man was someone he had got on with especially as everything Lisbon had described about Walter, suggested he definitely wouldn't be friends with a man like him.

"Yes, well, whilst that fact may be true, you and Walter are cut from the same cloth in many ways, so to speak. Besides, you got on well and despite what is shown on the surface, deep down, Walter is a good man."

Jane paused from taking another sip of his tea as he heard the affectionate tone in her voice as she spoke about this mysterious man from a past CBI case.

"Did you have a relationship with him?"

"What? Why? Why would you think that?" Lisbon replied in a high voice.

"Well, that answers that question then." Jane sighed, placing his cup down on the table slightly upset by where this conversation was likely heading. "So, this memory is not so much related to my relationship, but to your relationship with the man?"

"Yes, I mean, no. I mean, it wasn't a relationship. More of a one-night thing." Witnessing Jane's face changing from happy to sulky, she leaned over taking his hand in hers. "Hey now, don't be like that. It's not like you haven't had women in your life before me."

"Oh, yes. You mean my wife," Jane retorted, knowing how ridiculous it was to be jealous over something he didn't even remember. Lisbon chuckled, warmed and touched by her husband open jealousy and the little pout he was now wearing.

"No, silly. You were connected to other women over the years before me."

Jane turned to look directly at his wife, frowning with confusion by her words. He was under the impression he had spent a solitary life for nearly a decade, except for one woman who he shared one night with to get closer to Red John. He had no memory of any women he had been involved with or had had feelings for, except for her.

"There was Kristina Fry for a start."

"Kristina? You mean the woman who had her mind wiped by Red John? I had a relationship with her?" Jane's eyes widen in slight shock by this information, not having read that stated anywhere in his old case files.

"Well, no, not quite a relationship, but you did go to dinner with her once though."

Jane rolled his eyes at Lisbon's vision of him being in a relationship. "So, we weren't quite sending out wedding invites then," he mocked lightly.

"Okay, No, but there were a couple of others ."

The memory of Lorelei Martins and Erica Flynn flashed into the forefront of her mind, but she was not about to go down into that conversation right now, so decided on a woman she knew he had already remembered from his past life. "There was Dr. Miller," she said proudly.

Jane instantly dropped his sulky pout and replaced it with a serious concerned look. "I was never involved with her, Teresa."

Unfortunately, Lisbon didn't pick up on his change of mood and continued. "Oh come on, admit it. You liked her, and it was obvious she fancied you. How could she not?" Lisbon chuckled when she saw his shocked look, leaning over playfully placing a soft kiss to his lips.

"No. No, it wasn't like that, Teresa," He replied a little too defensively.

"Oh, please. The only reason nothing ever evolved between you two was because she was your doctor and it was against the rules, but it was obvious if that hadn't been the situation, things would have been different. You forget Jane, I am a detective too. I could see there was chemistry between you and her when we worked on the case at the CBI."

"No. You're wrong. She was just my Doctor, my friend. I was in no state to have anything more with anyone. I didn't want anymore. There was nothing between me and Sophie. Believe me."

Lisbon finally picked up on Jane's serious tone and stopped her teasing.

"Hey, it's okay, really. We are married, not dead. You can admit you were fond of her. I won't become a jealous crazy wife. Hey, I think the mail room guy at the FBI is pretty damn cute," Lisbon smirked, hoping her little confession would lighten Jane's mood, or get him back to being cute jealous Jane he had been a few moments before, but it didn't.

"Dr. Miller was a smart, attractive woman and you two were close. I know she helped you get yourself together so you are bound to feel some connection or feelings for her. You wouldn't be human if you didn't, Jane."

Seeing he had looked away in deep thought clearly upset, she sighed picking up his empty teacup. "I will make us some more tea."

It was the sound of the airstream door opening that made him realize Lisbon had left the table. His mind was racing, Sophie had been right, he should have told Lisbon about his recovery sessions sooner, he knew now Lisbon would think it was something more despite what she said. He would have to think of a better plan for letting Lisbon know about his therapy than just telling her outright.

"We should head off again in a bit. It's starting to get dark and we need to get to Corpus Christi. Check into the hotel." Lisbon yelled outstanding from the doorway watching Jane tapping is finger against his lips in deep thought. "Jane? Are you listening to me?"

"Huh? Yeah. Right. The hotel. Gotcha" Jane smiled back at her, nodding. She knew something was bothering him still, despite his mask it with one of his dazzling smiles. She only hoped it wasn't her confession about her past with Walter Mashburn that was upsetting him.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they were all packed up and ready to head down to Corpus Christi. Jane sat down in the driver chair, turning the key in the ignition. He attempted to turn the key several more times but all that could be heard was the sound a small dull clicking noise from the engine.

"What's wrong?" Lisbon asked, peering out the front window at the front of the airstream.

"I don't know? It won't start."

"You don't know?"

"No... I don't know?" Jane repeated himself in a more sarcastic tone, rolling his eyes.

"Well, go fix it," Lisbon said sharply, expectantly waiting for her husband to spring into action.

"I know I am a man of many of capable talents, my love, but airstream trailer mechanics is not one, unfortunately."

"But... But... It's getting dark out there, Jane, and we have to get to the hotel for the rehearsal dinner by eight pm tonight, otherwise Mrs Fischer will skin us alive if we are late. Literally."

Lisbon looked out at the sun setting behind the trees, not sure if she was more worried at being stranded in the isolated dark forest or at Mrs. Fischer's wrath.

"It's okay, just calm down. I will just head out see if I can get us a tow." Jane stood up from the driver's seat, making his way to the trailer door but was stopped by Lisbon grabbing his arm and pulling him back.

"You're going out there? Alone? Now?"

"Relax. It shouldn't take me that long. Sit tight, I will be back as soon as I can." Jane smiled cheerfully down at her, stroking her cheekbone with his thumb trying to soothe her worries.

"No. No way. We will call the AAA. They can just come rescue us." Lisbon stood up, pulling her cell out of her jeans and swiping the screen placing it against her ear. "So, where are we exactly?"

"Well, I definitely know we are somewhere between Austin and Corpus Christi."

Jane grinned a wicked smile when he saw her lips thinned with annoyance, glaring at his attempted at being funny. "Oh, and there's no signal, by the way. I checked earlier."

"Please tell me you are kidding? You don't know where we are?" Lisbon asked, stumbling around the trailer as she held her cell up in the air trying to get some service back.

"Just relax. So, I am not quite sure where we are, no, but it's fine. We can get the local garage to come rescue us. I saw one as we drove through the last town. It won't take me long to walk there." With this, Jane moved towards the door again, but was stopped by Lisbon quickly standing in his way.

"What! No! You are not roaming the forest at night time. We will stay here, together. Then tomorrow morning, you can go and get this rusty tin can towed and fixed."

"Okay. Well, if you insist, my dear." Jane moved back to sit on the couch behind him showing he wasn't about to argue with her. Lisbon anxiously placed her hands in her jeans pockets, looking out the window at darkness now settling in around them.

"Lisbon, just relax. It's all fine. We have food, water, bathroom facilities, a comfy bed..."

He instantly noticed her tense up at the mention of the bed, giving the small double pull out a quick glance before looking back out at the darkness. For the past two weeks things had drastically improved between them for the better, although they were not sleeping in the same bed yet, they had been a lot warmer and open with each other, sharing tender moments and kisses in an attempt to put their marriage back together.

Unfortunately, with him having worked two long cases away from home and having a young baby up most nights it hadn't helped them rediscover the bedroom department.

"If you think about it, it's quite romantic." Jane tilted his head, trying to catch her eye getting her to realize the whole point of this trip away was for them to reconnect in every sense of the word.

"Hmm. I guess if you find sleeping out here in the wilderness with the bugs, and the bats, and the rodents, and the crazy killers stalking the woods. And what happens if something happens to Mikey and they can't get hold of us?"

Jane's laughter filled the trailer. "You, my dear, have been a homicide cop for far too long. We will be perfectly safe here, and tomorrow we will head into town to get my poor baby fixed. Mikey will be perfectly fine with your brother and his wife, and we will make the wedding in plenty of time. Trust me, Teresa."

Lisbon rolled her eyes at his term of endearment towards his giant silver bucket. "Fine. We don't have much choice, do we?' Lisbon replied, giving him a sulky little pout."

Jane stood up, placing a kiss to her forehead, grinning like a child in a candy store. "Good, that's settled then. I will start us some dinner."

* * *

It was pitch black in the trailer's interior when Jane awoke, his eyes trying to adjust to his surroundings. Jane turned his head slightly to find his sleeping wife, who was breathing softly in her slumber. He smiled as his eyes fell on her parted lips and the gentle rise of her chest. He sighed when he realized that she was also pushed up against his body, leaving no room between them.

He became very aware that he had woken with an erection, almost to the point of pain. He figured he could get up and relieve it in the shower, but he figured that this would be a perfect opportunity to reconnect physically with his wife now she wasn't so wound up and tense worrying about Mikey and their discovery of breaking down.

He wanted to show her that he loved her and that he wanted her in every sense of the word. He had known she had been a little upset that he hadn't tried making a move on her when they had climbed into bed, but he had known she hadn't been in the right frame of mind. He wanted her to be calm and relaxed when they crossed that line. He also wanted her to start realizing that he was the same Jane she fell in love with, the same man she had married, just minus some of his memories.

Jane slowly guided his hand under the covers, under the hem of her nightgown and down her hip, letting his hand rest just above where the floral cotton of her panties covered her dark curls beneath. He felt her begin to stir as he brought his lips to the back of her neck and nuzzled the skin, feeling the warmth against them. He rocked himself against her gently, grinding his erection against her thigh.

"Hmm, Patrick?" she called out sleepily. He knew she was somewhere between sleep and consciousness, especially as she used his first name which never happened.

Instead of answering her, he carefully slipped his hand into the waist of her panties, dropping his palm so it skidded along her soft curls, crooking his fingers and pressing them ever so softly into her.

She reacted with a roll, turning her head and meeting Jane's gaze slightly taken back by where his fingers were placed. Before she could say anything he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her as his fingers slid slowly, rubbing her with the pad of his fingers.

"I want to make love to you, Teresa," he whispered against her lips.

As if to emphasize his point, he pressed one finger into her warm heat, making her gasp. Her hand came up to cup his face, her fingers digging softly into his jaw. She arched her back, begging for more contact as his lips left hers and traced their way down the side of her throat and back up to her chin. His fingers circled inside her, making her cry out softly and making his own erection thump at the feel of her walls tighten around his digit.

"I thought this was a very nice dream," she whispered roughly, breathing uneven against him.

"It's no dream," he whispered back, pulling his finger from her, rolling himself in a fluid motion so that he was fully lying above her, nudging her legs apart with his knee. He stared lovingly down into her beautiful emerald eyes, her chestnut hair fanning out against the pillow.

She smiled up at him as he lowered himself to plant another kiss against her lips. He pulled back, grinning down at her and pushed back strands of her hair behind her ear, caressing her earlobe with his fingers. His fingers lingered ghosting past her arms, the sides of her body and finally finding the bunched up bottom of her nightgown. With a swift tug, he lifted it up and pulled it over her body and throwing it God knew where.

Jane lowered himself back down as she bowed her body, placing his warm mouth to her breast, nipping and pulling at the skin with his teeth. His other hand traced the curve of her hip, his fingers lightly teasing her. He kissed her between her breasts as her breathing sped up, her fingers falling into his hair and locking on.

He was tasting every bit of flesh, eliciting a soft murmur of pleasure from her as he nibbled and sucked her delicate skin. His hand that had been tracing her side slipped into her panties and firmly cupped her ass, forcing her body even closer to his.

Unable to stand it any longer, he pushed down on the elastic of his pajama pants, freeing himself and kicking them down his legs and off at his feet. Lisbon mirrored his actions by moving her body up off the mattress, pulling her panties off, and kicking them aside.

He looked down just as she grabbed him at the base and positioned him so that his tip was at her entrance. He stilled for a few seconds, giving her the opportunity to show him signs she wasn't ready for them to take this next step or she was having second thoughts.

She reached both her hands up, cupping his face and bringing his lips down hard onto hers and lifting up her legs up his body placing them on his hips to show him she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

Slowly he pushed into her, groaning as he felt her walls instantly tighten around him. He set a soft, tender pace, gently pulling in and out of her, moving in slow, deliberate strokes, over and over. Her back arched off the mattress and she moaned as he began to swivel his hips against hers. She could feel him throbbing as he quickened the pace, his breathing becoming slightly erratic.

"Teresa," Jane called out, groaning as he slammed into her, her lips parted slightly and her eyes closing as his hand slid from her shoulder to cup her ass, squeezing her firmly pushing deeper into her.

He could feel that she was close as her body was starting to shake. Their pace became faster and more erratic, her moans becoming more frequent as her orgasm began to hit. Feeling her inner walls clenching tightly around him, he thrust harder as he pushed her over the edge.

"God," Lisbon squeaked out, holding onto Jane for dear life with her hands.

"Teresa," he whispered, placing his head against hers, feeling her release, her body shuddering with pleasure as he continued to thrust into her.

With a few more thrusts, he felt himself let go, the warmth and throbbing spreading, his body falling limply, collapsing softly against hers, panting.

It was in hungry need, and it was spontaneous in nature, but satisfied both. They hadn't been intimate for over four months. For her, this felt like the very first time they made love, just like in Miami. Timid at first, but eventually turning heated and passionate. For Jane, it was a new memory he never wanted to forget again.

"Wow," Jane said. "I sure do miss these memories."

"When you get yours back, you can add it to the rest," Lisbon told him running her hand through his sweaty curls, praying that he would remember them again soon.

"I would like to remember conceiving our son," he told her. "That would be nice."

"Mmm, that was a great night. I really want you to remember that night, too."

"I will," he promised her, kissing her lips. "Or at least, I am trying to."

* * *

The next morning, Teresa stirred from her slumber to find the early morning sun shining through the Airstream's windows. She also woke to find Jane gently nuzzling her neck with his body gently grinding against hers. This would be the third time through the night he had woken her up in this manner, each time leading to them making passionate love.

"Hey! Don't even think about it, Mr. We have a wedding to get to, this silver bucket to get fixed, and I need to find somewhere there is a cell signal so I can call home and make sure our son is okay."

"Meh, relax. We have plenty of time, my love," Jane mumbled, lightly running his hand up the back of her thigh, planting sweet tender kisses across her bare shoulder. He pressed his erection harder against her, ignoring her words and letting her know exactly what he had in mind. Before he could take things any further she flipped him onto his back, straddling his thighs and pinning his arms back to the mattress.

"Listen to me now. We have a wedding to get to, and this will just have to wait till later. In fact, you won't be getting any sex again until the bride and groom have said I do. I have had a long, luxurious, relaxing soak in a bathtub, ordered some expensive room service and eaten those little luxury mints from my pillow. Do you understand me clearly? Now, we need to get up, get dressed and walk, for God knows how long, to the nearest town to get this rust bucket fixed."

With this as her last word, Lisbon gave him a a cheeky grin, placing a quick peck to the tip of his nose. She raised off his throbbing, naked body making her way to the small bathroom without even a glance backwards.

Jane chuckled out loud at his wife's very clear orders, having always loved her when she got all authoritarian with him. Deep down, he really wished they could stay in the forest for the rest of the weekend and skip the boring wedding in Corpus Christi, but it was clear Lisbon had other ideas on how they would be spending the rest of weekend away.

After both had showered and they had eaten the eggs Jane rustled them up for breakfast, they headed out the airstream preparing to hike to the nearest town, miles away. Lisbon began walking off down the long dirt track, but stopped in her tracks when she discovered Jane wasn't following her. She turned around to see him lifting up the trailers engine flap, fiddling about with the machine.

"Jane? What are you doing?" She sighed, folding her arms at his delaying.

"Give me a second here. There. That should do it."

With that, he walked around to the driver's side, climbing up and sticking his hand through the open window. With a quick flick of his wrist, he successfully started the ignition kicking the airstream trailer back into life.

Lisbon's mouth dropped open at the sound of the engine starting up and revving soundly again. "How did you do that?" She asked, shocked and secretly impressed by his nimble mechanical skills.

"Easy. I just put the spark plugs back in."

"You took the spark plugs out?" She snapped, as it slowly dawned on her that their accidental breakdown may not have been so accidental as it seemed.

"Yes! See, I wanted to spend a quality, romantic weekend alone with my beautiful, wonderful wife and not stuck at some boring wedding all weekend with our work colleagues. So, let's just say I may have manipulated a few things to get that outcome." Jane playfully wiggled his eyebrows, choosing to ignore the rather angry look crossing his wife's face.

"So. You could have fixed this silver bucket at any time?" She snapped, stepping closer to him, placing her hands on her hips annoyed by his deception.

"Yes."

"When did you...?"

"When you were making us our tea yesterday," Jane interrupted, giving a mischievous grin with a glint in his eye, seeing Lisbon's mind was deciding to whether or not to kiss him or hit him.

"You are unbelievable, Jane. Just when I think you have... "

Before Lisbon could finish her onslaught, Jane grabbed her firmly around the waist, pulling her flush against his body. He pressed his mouth firmly against her soft lips, stopping her in mid-rant, and reminding her of exactly why he had faked the trailer breakdown and the real reasons why.

Lisbon eventually relaxed into their kiss, allowing his tongue to part her mouth, kissing him passionately back, forgetting her annoyance towards him and regretting her stupid no sex rule that she had issued earlier that morning. As though he was reading her mind and the dirty thoughts she was now imaging, he chuckled, pulling away from their heated kiss.

"Come on, Mrs. Jane. No time for that apparently. We have a wedding to get to."

* * *

**A big massive thank you to Shena, for helping me with this chapter. You are a star. Thank you. ;) **

**(You should all check out her new ff story sleeping sickness. It's so good and listed under my fave stories.)**


	16. Chapter 16

It was after two in the afternoon whey they arrived at the hotel in Corpus Christi. Checking into their room, they ordered room service, got dressed in their wedding attire, and made their way along the sandy beach front to the quaint harbor pavilion, where the wedding ceremony was set to start.

It was a small affair, being held at sunset. The guests consisted mainly of both sides of the wedding party family and friends, Fischer's and Walker's. Although she and Jane received a few questionable looks when arriving from some of their colleagues, they seem to be more focused on the bride and groom, to which Lisbon was very grateful for. Once the ceremony ended, the wedding reception got underway, and everyone relaxed and enjoyed the warm, open air reception, including Jane and Lisbon.

"Where have you two been?" Cho asked, approaching Jane and Lisbon, who were sitting at the open bar enjoying the music and the band. "Not only have I been stuck here with the FBI's answer to Romeo and Juliet," Cho nodded his head in the direction of a loved up Wylie and Vega, wrapped up in each other arms on the dance floor. "I was then interrogated by Satan's spawn."

"Satan spawn?" Jane asked ordering himself a large cognac and a glass of wine for Lisbon, extremely curious to know more on this particular subject.

"I take it you mean Mrs Fischer." Lisbon chuckled, knowing exactly who Cho was referring to, having had her own previous experiences with Fischer's mother.

"Yes. Did you know that my nostrils are not my best feature? Also, I could do with losing a few pounds, too many doughnuts, she reckons, and I should think about settling down before I become a fat, lonely, sad middle-aged policeman who's married to the job and can't find himself a good woman," Cho lips thinned in annoyance, remembering the unwanted advice he was given and had never asked for.

Lisbon couldn't help but give a loud outburst of laughter at the stoic agent. She could fully imagine Fischer's battleaxe of a mother saying all these things to Cho and not feeling any sort of shame about it, either. The sound of Jane and Lisbon's laughter was interrupted by the sound of Margaret Fischer's shrill voice coming from behind them, making all of them turn around.

"Teresa darling, there you are! I was worried you were going to miss the whole wedding!"

"Right, that's my cue to leave. I am off," said Cho, walking off in the direction the dance floor, practically running away from the older woman who was fast approaching the bar area. There wasn't many things or people in this world who easily ruffled the great Agent Kimball Cho but it look like Mrs Fischer had achieved it.

"Where were you, my dear? We were getting worried! Kimmy said you got held up? Hope everything is okay with the precious baby boy of yours?"

Mrs Fischer encircled Teresa in a tight motherly hug, not caring if her recipient wanted it or not. Jane grinned affectionately, witnessing his wife being hugged for an inch of her life by the older woman.

"Yes. He is fine. We just ran into some vehicle trouble. We are sorry for missing last night."

Lisbon managed to pull herself back onto the bar stool but swallowed nervously as she witnessed both Margaret Fischer and Jane locking eyes for the first time. Summing each other up like two predators waiting for one to make its move. Typically, it was Jane to strike first.

"Actually, we decided to stop off for the night, in a beautiful spot and spent a very romantic evening together. " Jane gave a big cheesy grin towards the two women, making it clear what he was hinting at. "Hi, I am Patrick Jane, Teresa's husband. A pleasure to finally meet you."

Lisbon closed her eyes, inhaling a deep breath and groaning slightly, mortified at her husband's use of shock tactics on the older woman, and knowing it was going to take a lot more than some sex talk to derail a battleaxe like Margaret Fischer.

"Oh, so you're the elusive Mr. Jane, are you? Well, I hope you used protection, young man," Margaret quipped, not at all bothered by his previous statement.

Her eyes focused back on Lisbon. "So, my dear, your prodigal husband finally returns does he? I hope you made him beg, Teresa. Just because he has the looks of a Greek god, my darling, don't build his ego into one. Men like him need to be put on a tight leash in my experience, and this one needs to be begging your forgiveness till the end of eternity after what he did."

Lisbon saw Jane's beaming smile grow wider, taking enjoyment from the older woman words rather than getting angry by them. She also noticed a mischievous glint appear in his eyes showing he wasn't quite finished with Margaret Fischer as of yet.

"Well, my wife did come close to making me beg last night if I recall. But it definitely wasn't for forgiveness." Jane winked seductively over at Lisbon, making Mrs. Fischer dramatically release a sigh and eye roll, not at all impressed by his boyish cheeky remarks. The only person who seem to be affected and embarrassed by this conversation was Lisbon, so she decided to quickly end it between them.

"Thank you, Margaret. I will try remembering that in future. We are sorry about last night, but we are here now and the wedding was lovely. Kim looks beautiful."

"Yes, hmm, well that is the main thing, I guess. I need to go speak to these caterers and make sure they aren't serving us pop tarts. You never know in a middle rate place like this. Mr. Jane, it was nice to meet you. Can I assume you will be staying till the end of the wedding, without disappearing and abandoning your wife?"

Jane let out a loud mockingly laugh, amused by the woman's straightforwardness. "Do you know, Mrs... ," Jane words broke off as his wife gave him a very stern look that indicated if he said or did anything he was in serious trouble.

Composing himself he smiled politely towards the older lady putting on his most charming voice. "I am not planning on going anywhere, Mrs. Fischer, I can assure you. It's been a real pleasure to meet you."

"Hmmm, I am sure it has," she replied sarcastically, eyeing Jane suspiciously before she marched up a young helpless waiter carrying canapés.

"Well, she doesn't like you. But then you should use that," Lisbon grinned enjoying the fact her husband hadn't got the last word for once.

"Meh, I could have Margaret Fischer wrapped around my finger within minutes if I tried. Besides, what did I do? I didn't say or do anything."

"You said enough. Besides, I can see your mind is deviously working. Remember, that is Fischer's mother and she is our friend and this is her wedding day. Don't do anything to ruin it."

"Fine, I will be on best behaviour, but won't be me who ruins anything. I give this marriage a year at the most."

"Jane! Why would you say that?" Lisbon snapped, shaking her head at her husband's brutal evaluation of her colleague and friends new marriage, remembering that despite his noticeable changes since returning home he could still be the ruthless cold reading ex conman consultant she first met.

"For a start, they have only been together four months! How well can you really know someone in that time? I don't believe this is love either. More a case of lust. I think Fischer is being swept up by the fairytale of it all, rather than the reality. Marriage takes a lot of hard work and commitment."

"Tell me about it," Lisbon mumbled under her breath, watching her husband from the corner of her eye acknowledging the truth of those words. "Anyway, we got married after only seven months of being together. So, you can't really judge them?"

"Meh, that was different. We were in love and we had been together for nearly a decade before that."

"Oh, really? Since when? I seemed to have missed that memo, somehow." Lisbon's eyes widened, totally stunned by the working of her husband's mind and their past relationship. Jane chose to ignore the dismayed look his wife's was now giving him, focusing his attention on the bride and groom who were merrily dancing together on the dance floor.

"And Agent Walker is a tool. He will end up sleeping with the dog walker once he gets bored of Fischer and upgrades her for a younger model."

"Oh, stop it. Now you are just being mean because you don't like him. You are lucky you are even here after the idiotic jewellery theft stunt you pulled at the gala night. Technically, Walker could have you put behind bars right now. So just behave."

Jane raised his hands showing his surrender. "Okay, okay. I will be on best behaviour, but trust me I am not wrong about this marriage or his interest in you. It's so obvious he fancies you."

Lisbon rolled her eyes, exhausted by her husband keen observations, knowing deep down that there was a good chance Jane would be corrected on the state of the new marriage but hoping this time he would be wrong.

"Come on, you owe me a dance." She said, standing up and holding her hand out for Jane to take.

"If that what the lady wants." Jane knocked back his brandy moving off the bar stool.

"Yes, it is, two dances in fact."

Jane playfully rolled his eyes, taking her by the hand and leading her over to the packed dance floor. "Is everything a negotiation with you?" he asked, spinning her into his arms and moving her against him swaying to the music.

* * *

"Jane." Abbott greeted him politely as he approached the bar and ordered himself a neat whisked. "Where is your wife?"

"Dennis, good to see you. Lisbon is chatting with the bride and groom. Where is your lovely wife?"

"She is over there dancing with young Wylie, trying to teach the guy some rhythm, though I personally think that's an endlessly lost cause. So, you and Lisbon finally made it then, everything okay?"

Jane swirled the golden liquid in his glass, not comfortable about being open and truthful with the supervising agent. Although Lisbon had told him that he and Abbott were now good friends, his last real memory of Dennis Abbott back in California was not a friendly one.

"Yes, everything is great. We just decided to stop off on the route that's all."

"Ah, right well that's good. So, things are okay between you both then?" Abbott probed, watching Jane expressions and body language closely.

"Yes. Fine." Jane gave a phony smiled back at his boss but knew the man was subtly hinting at something more. Abbott dropped the fake niceties and sat down beside Jane at the bar.

"Look, I know this none of my business..."

"But..." Jane said coldly.

"But... can I take it the attractive blonde I saw your dining with the other week at The Venetian was just a mishap, then?" Abbott asked, quietly checking over his shoulder to make sure no one was overhearing. He had been dining with DA one night after work and had spotted Jane sat with the mysterious blonde on his way out of the restaurant.

"It's not what you think," Jane replied sharply, downing the rest of his drink and slamming the glass a little loudly on the bar in annoyance.

"No?"

"No. I would never intentionally hurt my wife, Abbott."

"Well, you may not intentionally mean to, Jane, but from my own experience, you have a bad habit it of doing it anyway."

Abbott and Jane sat staring coldly at each other, neither backing down or turning away. Eventually, Jane broke eye contact and ordered another drink from the barman.

"Look, I best get back and save my wife's poor feet from Wylie's onslaught. As your friend Jane, all I am going to say is whatever it is you are up to, just make sure Lisbon doesn't get caught in the crossfire. Not again. She has been through enough, don't you think?"

With Abbott's last words ringing in his ears, Jane ran his hand through his hair in frustration as Abbott walked back to the dance floor to join his wife and the rest of the team. This was the second time in the last twenty-four that he his secret was smacking him firmly in the face. He made a decision that once theweekend was over he would confront and own up to it once and for all, before loose rumors and gossip turned it to something it wasn't.

* * *

As the wedding reception and the evening began drawing to an end, Lisbon left the dance floor in search of her husband. She had left him sitting at the bar showing some of the other guests his magic tricks whilst she spent the last hour happily dancing with Abbott and the rest of team, along with a couple of very painful dances with young Wylie.

Noticing he wasn't at the main bar anymore the sound of Jane's laughter came drifting up from the tables down on the beach. She made her way down the small flight of steps to be greeted with her husband and Mrs Fischer calmly sipping on cocktails together. For a second, she stopped open-mouthed, wondering if she had entered the Twilight Zone.

"Oh, stop, Patrick! You are the devil," Mrs Fischer said, laughing and swatting his arm playfully.

"Uh, what's going on?" Lisbon asked, slowly approaching the table, eyeing Jane with suspicion on what he was up to.

"Oh, Teresa, my darling! Your lovely husband, here, was just telling some charming stories of you both. You never said he was so interesting as well as being a handsome devil. If I was twenty years younger, you, my darling, would have competition on your hands."

"Oh, Maggie! Please, stop, you're making me blush," Jane gave the older woman one of his shy bashful smiles and winking slyly at his wife.

"Maggie?" Lisbon repeated, raising a questionable eyebrow at her husband over their familiarity.

"You are still a fine looking woman, Margaret, and your husband is a very lucky man."

"Well, you might like to remind him of that, Patrick. I sometimes wonder if he remembers I am even his wife. He seems to spend more time golfing these days than he does with me."

"Then he is a fool and it is his loss." Jane motioned for Teresa to join them, taking her hand and lacing her fingers through his as she sat down at the table still looking perplexed by the change of atmosphere between the two of them.

"Oh, you're a charmer! Anyway, I will leave you two reunited lovebirds to it. I best go find my Jeff. He is probably off dancing and serenading his five iron somewhere."

Mrs. Fischer began making her way back up to the pavilion, swaying a little as the alcohol affected her equilibrium.

"What the hell was that?" Lisbon asked, twisting back round to face Jane.

"Told you I could have her wrapped around my little finger if I really tried. Meh, she is a pussy cat when you peel back the layers, and quite charming under all that ice queen act."

"Charming? I thought you hated her two hours ago."

"Actually, that is not true. You assumed I did, but when I saw she was trying to protect you in a motherly way, I felt a certain warmth towards her. In fact, she is just my kind of lady. Strong, independent, straight-talking badass just trying to defend people she cares about. Remind you of anyone? I will admit, she can be a little sharp around the edges at times, but she just a strong minded woman who doesn't hold back and says what she thinks. She is like me in many ways."

Lisbon grinned at Jane's own analysis. "Oh, you mean she just a big, fat pain in the ass, then?"

"Ha ha," Jane replied unimpressed by her joke, leaning over and placing a long, soft kiss on her lips.

Whilst he had surprisingly enjoyed the wedding reception, he really wanted them to head back to the hotel and spend quality alone time together again before they headed back home to reality tomorrow. Preferably in bed, on her back, with him exploring her body. Jane pulled back from the kiss lovingly, studying at his wife face for a minutes undecided whether or not to go head with his next plan of action.

"So, next week I thought we could go out for dinner at The Venetian in town?"

"Sounds fancy. What's the occasion?"

"No, occasion. Just have something I would like to share with you."

"Okay. Sound ominous." Lisbon frowned curiously at his proposal but decided not to push him on the matter, secretly hoping he may have some sort of a romantic surprise up his sleeve for her.

"Okay, good, I will book us a table for Thursday." Jane smiled, standing up from the table, pulling his wife up into his arms. "Come on, Mrs. Jane, let us go back to our hotel room and see if they have put those expensive, tiny mints you love on your pillow."

"Hmmm, I rather we went back and made love." Jane's eyes widen with pure delight and joy at her seductive words. Loving that even after all this years Lisbon still had the ability to keep him on his toes.

* * *

**Thank you all for the reviews and all the new follows. Your support means a lot to me and keeps me writing.**

**Next up: Lisbon finds out what Jane has been doing.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the reviews and new story followers. **

**I know I haven't individually replied to your reviews this time but real life has taken up my time this week ****but I want to thank you all so much and I really do appreciate them. So thank you all for taking the time to leave me one.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. ****The great thing about the mentalist is that it left alot of things open to speculation and leaving it up to our imaginations to decide what might or could have happened and with this being a AU story, all those things make it as a FF writer a lot of fun to play around with my fave characters. ;) **

**disclaimer: do I own The Mentalist? No sadly not. :(**

* * *

The taxi cab slowed up, stopping in front of the beautiful Venetian Restaurant. The alfresco diners sat at the front of the building were illuminated by the twinkly fairy lights surrounding them.

Entering the restaurant, Jane and Lisbon approached the welcome desk hand-in-hand to be greeted by the young hostess. "Hello, Mr Jane. Good to see you again. We have your table ready. This way, please." The hostess took the lead and began walking them both through the packed, stuffy restaurant.

"Have you been here before?" Lisbon asked curiously, suddenly remembering Wylie had traced Jane to this same location once before when he had been acting distrustfully a few weeks back.

"Yes. Yes, I have."

Lisbon felt Jane's grip tighten on her hand as a sign of comfort, although the she had no idea why. As Jane gently pulled her through the busy, elegant restaurant, Lisbon looked around at the other diners and began to doubt her choice of dining attire. She had chosen her plain, black, sleeveless dress and strapped peep-toe sandals with a red clutch but was wishing she had gone for something more expensive with more colour and vibrancy.

"Wow," Lisbon exclaimed, looking around the place. "This place is fancy. I should have worn my red dress. That's always a winner," she muttered under her breath.

"Don't be silly, Teresa. You look beautiful," Jane replied somewhat distractedly, as he was focusing on the back of the restaurant.

He had been reserved since he had arrived home that day. She put it down to him being tired and not resting enough whilst working the new case at work. Doctor's had said he would need to rest and sleep with his severe head trauma, but sometimes life just seemed to get in the way of that, even for Jane.

"But my red dress..." Lisbon mumbles came to a sharp stop, as Jane brought her to a table with a familiar face sitting at it. "Dr. Miller?"

"Hello, Patrick. Agent Lisbon, so nice to see you again. You are looking very well." Sophie smiled kindly up at Lisbon, noticing her initial shock sliding into obvious discomfort.

"Thank you. Please, call me Teresa. Sorry, I just wasn't expecting to see you here tonight. or in Austin. Patrick never mentioned that you were in town."

Lisbon shot her husband an annoyed glance, who was pulling her chair out for her. She thought she was coming out for a romantic evening with her husband, not meeting up with someone from his past. "So, are you here long, Dr. Miller?"

"That all depends. Actually, I have been here in Austin for a few weeks now."

"Oh, really? That's nice," Lisbon squeaked as she scanned her menu, her voice sounding a lot higher than she wanted it to. Last thing she needed was to be showing all her emotions around a brilliant mentalist and a trained psychiatrist.

Composing herself and putting on her sweetest persona, Lisbon smiled back at the attractive Doctor. It hadn't gone unnoticed to Lisbon the very low-cut, bright green dress Dr. Miller was wearing, but she chose to put that down to the type of restaurant they were in and not for her husband's benefit. "Are you here in Austin for business? Or pleasure?"

"It's more business. I am back in private practice, and I am here in Austin for a patient private therapy treatment."

"Oh, I see. They must be one rich special patient for you to come all this way."

Lisbon instantly recognised an uncomfortable glance happen between Jane and Sophie, and knew she had said something important to change the mood at the table. It was Dr. Miller who spoke up first, trying to ease the tense atmosphere.

"Well, they are more of a friend than a patient, so I was more than happy to do it."

"The patient is me, Teresa. Sophie is here for me," Jane said quietly, ashamed. He laid his menu down, closed it in front of him and laced his fingers with Lisbon's, who was now frowning at him with confusion.

"I- I don't Understand. What happen to Dr. Wilkes?" Lisbon asked, feeling somewhat dazed and confused by the last couple of shocks she had received in the last four minutes.

"I asked Sophie to come to Austin to help me with my amnesia. She has been helping me get my memories back. Very successfully, too." Jane smiled over to Dr. Miller, letting her know he was grateful for her help and knew he wasn't the easiest of patients to treat.

"Right. For how long... Exactly?" Lisbon turned her body more to face Jane, aiming her question directly at him.

"Well, a short while after I got back to the U.S."

"Wow... That long. And yet you said nothing about it?" She knew her professional mask was starting to slip, but she was feeling too annoyed at Jane to really care.

"Patrick rang me and explain he was coming back to U.S and wanted my professional help with his recovery. Luckily, I was able to juggle a few things around back home and I am also now giving a few lectures at the local university when not treating Patrick, so it has all worked out well." Dr. Miller smiled brightly towards the couple sat opposite, hoping her explanation would ease the tension that was building up between them.

Lisbon bit her bottom lip tightly between her teeth in an attempt to stop her from saying anything rude. Especially with the fact that Jane had managed to pick the telephone up from his runway paradise island to his Doctor but not his own wife.

"I wanted to tell you when I first got back, but then you went into early labor, and we had weeks of worrying about Mikey's health. It just got pushed aside, that's all. It didn't seem important in the grander scheme of things."

"Oh, so this is mine and Mikey's fault?" Lisbon replied sharply, her eyes frantically searching her menu and pretending to read it, as she tried her hardest to get her emotions back in check. The last thing she wanted was to make a show in front of the perfect sophisticated attractive Dr, Miller.

Before anyone else could speak, a young waitress approached their table. "Hello, I am Fiona. I will be your waitress for tonight. Would you like any drinks? Shall you like me to bring your normal bottle of wine?"

"Yes. Thank you." Sophie nodded kindly at the young waitress but noticed the flash of annoyance in Teresa's eyes as the waitress confirmed this clearly wasn't their first visit to the posh restaurant.

Lisbon calmed herself, smiling up at the young girl. "I will have a large glass of white wine. Thank you."

"So, how is motherhood treating you?" Sophie hoped by changing the subject to something Agent Lisbon loved and adored, it might help impact her current mood and get her to relax some more.

"It's certainly different from law enforcement, that's for sure. It's amazing to be honest. Hard work but amazing. And you? Are you married? or have any children?"

Both women knew what the real meaning was behind that question was, but smiled politely at each other despite it.

"Ah, no, no, I am not. I was married once, but we divorced many years ago. I am currently single with no children."

"Teresa is natural. Our son is very lucky. So am I for that matter. "Jane linked his fingers with his wife's, bringing her hand to his lips sensing she was becoming annoyed and uncomfortable. He had known dropping this on her like this was a risk, but he had wanted her to see it was just a professional arrangement.

"Patrick said you both went away for the weekend? To a friend's wedding? Did you have a nice time?"

"Yes, we had a lovely time, didn't we?" Jane smiled lovingly at his wife, trying to lighten the atmosphere a little and squeezing Lisbon's hand to show he needed her to let go of her anger for now. Lisbon sat quietly but eventually squeezed his hand back lacing her fingers with his showing him she would push her feeling aside for the sake of harmony over dinner.

"Yes, it was a lovely wedding. Small but still lovely. And Jane behaved himself fully, for once."

Both Lisbon and Dr. Miller gave a knowing, friendly grin towards each other and then towards the blond consultant, who shrugged his shoulders, forging innocence to the remark.

"Good. I am so glad to hear it. It's so important that the two spend quality time together, have time to reconnected. Especially under difficult situations like these. Amnesia can cause distance and..."

Dr. Miller voice trailed off when she witnessed Lisbon's look of hurt and saw her hand angrily pull out and away from Jane's.

"Teresa..." Jane's voice broke a little, seeing the hurt in his wife's emerald eyes, knowing she had figured out that he had discussed their sex life publicly.

As Jane and Dr. Miller began to talk, Lisbon calmly placed her napkin down on the table and stood up. Ignoring their words of explanation, Lisbon grabbed her clutch off the table.

"I am sorry, Dr. Miller. It was nice seeing you again, but I am afraid I am not really up for dinner anymore. I have to go." Lisbon nodded politely, pushing back her chair and walking back through the busy restaurant.

Jane shut his eyes in anguish, running his hand down his face deeply regretting his plan to show his wife the truth rather than telling her outright. Jane stood up sighing, throwing his napkin from his lap onto the table along with twenty dollars to cover the cost of their drinks.

"I am sorry, Sophie, but I have to go."

"No, I am sorry, Patrick. I wasn't thinking about what I was saying. I should have shut off from Psychiatrist mode. It's totally fine. Go after your wife. Please."

Jane nodded in thanks and turned from the table quickening his pace in an attempt to to catch up with his wife who was already out of the restaurant doors.

* * *

"Okay, listen, I know you angry at me but we need to talk," Jane told his wife, who was fuming.

Jane closed the front door of their cabin, throwing his keys down in the bowl of the side in frustration. Lisbon had refused to discuss anything in the cab ride home so he wanted this argument before any more time could pass.

"Oh, so now you want to talk to me? Because you didn't think it was important enough before, apparently." Lisbon stormed over to the drinks cabinet throwing her clutch on the couch and pouring herself a large tequila hoping it would calm her anger somewhat.

"I know your upset but you..."

'What the hell were you doing, Jane? Did you tell her about our sex life? Why? I mean, I didn't realise amnesia and memory therapy was linked to getting laid these days," she told him nastily, still quite ashamed he'd exposed their sex life. What had he told her about it when it was bad? That he wasn't getting any because of her? Is that what he was telling Sophie turning these...dates of his?

"It wasn't like that, Teresa. She only asked me how our relationship was since being back from the island and I told her the truth."

"Oh, I forgot... Because you're all about telling the truth!" she spat at him.

"Why are you really upset? Are you sure you are not just letting your jealousy rule your emotions here?"

"I am not jealous!" Lisbon glared angrily at her husband, hoping he wouldn't read her. Though she had said that she wasn't the jealous type over his past interests, actually seeing Dr. Miller in the flesh had proven her own point wrong.

"The reason I am upset, Jane, is the fact you've being hiding this from me. You didn't even trust me enough to tell me! Oh, and you discussing our sex life with her. Take your pick. Plus, you just side swipe this crap on me with no warning whatsoever. I guess some things never change, huh?"

"Why do I get the feeling we are no longer talking about Sophie and my therapy anymore?" Jane watched as his wife knocked back the tequila and poured herself another large one.

"Just leave me alone, before I say something I may regret."

"No. We need to talk. Clearly, we still have some unresolved issues between us even before the accident happened. Look, I know that I have done some things in the past that have hurt you, but you have to know that was never my intention, Teresa. You have to believe me."

Lisbon turned away shaking her head, sipping eagerly on her drink and ignoring his last statement.

"I always stressed over and over again that my only purpose was to kill the man who murdered my family and that no one was going to stand in my way. You knew this, but yet you still fell for me."

'You can't choose who you fall in love with Jane," she told him softly.

"No, you can't. I fought for years over my feelings for you, and I tried everything to keep you at arms length but yet here we are, married, with a baby. Sometimes things don't go the way the way we planned. Just like tonight. I am sorry I didn't tell you about meeting Sophie tonight. In hindsight, I realize that was a mistake. I should have just told you straight out what we were doing and what I have been doing these past weeks." Jane sighed moving closer to his wife and reaching out to rub the back of her arms.

"I just wanted you to see for your own eyes so you wouldn't jump to the wrong conclusions."

"Yeah, well that may be so, Jane, but this is it isn't the first time you have pulled this sort of crap."

"What do you mean?"

"Lorelei Martins for a start. You never told me. Then there was Erica Flynn thing in Beirut!"

"Who the hell's Erica?" Jane asked frowning unaware of the name or any memory of this woman.

"Just forget it." Lisbon downed her tequila again before pouring herself another.

"I only kept this from you because I wanted to protect you."

"I don't need your protection, Jane. When are you going to start learning that?" Lisbon moved away from him, allowing herself some distance as she finally started to calm.

"Fine, then I kept it hidden because I was afraid of losing you. After leaving and coming back, I didn't want there to be anything else to come between us. I am always afraid of losing you, Teresa. I can't lose you. You are the reason I woke up every morning and came to work back in the day, and it's even more so now we are married and have Mikey. It's always been about you. The truth is, I don't want to wake up knowing I've lost you and not tried everything I could to stop it. Even if that means keeping things from you."

"No, Red John was your reason for getting up Jane," Lisbon snapped.

"At first, yes. But over time you became my reason. You."

"Do you have feelings for her?"

"Who? This Erica?"

"No. Sophie Miller... Well, do you?"

"No."

"You're lying."

Jane sighed, running his hand through his hair, torn on whether to be honest. "Okay, I may have some feelings, but they are not romantic ones. I swear to you, Teresa. She was the first person in my life who I grew close to after... After...my family were killed. She helped picked me back up when I fell rock bottom. She put me on the right road To you. She is just a friend. I promise. Just a friend who is helping me."

"Is there anything else you are keeping from me? Anything that I should know? Any other secret therapists around?"

Lisbon stood studying her husband giving him full chance to open up to her and be truthful. When they had first got married, they had promised they would have no more hidden secrets from each other.

"Nothing. I swear."

"Okay. Well, I am going to get out of these shoes and this dress. Why don't you go get us some takeaway? I am starved. I didn't eat all day, hoping I could stuff myself at the fancy dinner we suppose to be having," Lisbon remarked sarcastically, her anger subsiding finally not sure if it was the alcohol helping with it.

"Well, who's fault is that?" Jane said slyly, giving a small grin, feeling happy and relieved they had come through the worse of tonight with very little damage to their marriage. Lisbon glared angrily at him, not quite ready to make jokes. Jane instantly dropped his smile, walked over to the door and grabbing the car keys. "Yes, ma'am. I will go get your favorite Thai food right now.

* * *

Lisbon placed the bowl of freshly made salad down on the dining table. She straightened up the cutlery settings once more and glanced up at the living room clock to see that Fischer was due at any moment for their lunch.

Having a new case come in had unfortunately postponed Fishers honeymoon so Lisbon had invited her over for lunch to give her a break from work. There was sudden loud knock at the cabin door. Lisbon joyfully picked Mikey up out of his playpen to go greet their visitor.

"I wonder who that is? Is that Agent... Oh. Dr Miller?."

Lisbon stopped her baby talk to Mikey to find Sophie Miller standing on the other side of the door. She was smartly dress in a dark grey pant suit, carrying a brown leather tanned briefcases looking slightly apprehensive and nervous.

"Hello Agent Lisbon, may I come in?" Sophie asked softly, as a stunned Lisbon stood silently staring at her.

"Yes, yes of course, sorry I was expecting my friend but please, come in.

"Thank you."

Lisbon stepped back allowing Dr Miller to enter their home.

"I hope you don't mind me popping by like this but I wanted to talk to you, one to one." Sophie stood by the door taking in the beautiful new home, spotting the beautiful wedding picture on one of the sides as well as several pictures of the new arrival.

Lisbon closed the door and walked to the living area placing Mikey back in his playpen. She suddenly felt extremely embarrassed and ashamed by her actions from the night before. At the time she had just wanted to leave but now seeing Dr Miller in person, having her anger now disappeared somewhat and calling a truce with Jane when they got home, she felt like she had over dramatised things.

"No no, of course not. You are always welcome." Lisbon replied, placing her hands in her jeans pockets

"Is Patrick here?" Sophie asked peering into the back of cabin.

"No, he has gone into the office today, interviewing some suspects or, in his case, annoying them and upsetting them up no doubt. Please take a seat Dr Miller." Lisbon motioned for the Doctor to enter the home and take a seat in the living area.

"Call me Sophie please. You have a beautiful home and beautiful son Agent Lisbon."

"Please call me, Teresa." She replied, offering the same friendly sentiment and sincerely meaning it.

"Okay, Teresa. The reason I came here today is I wanted to apologise for last night. I wasn't thinking about what I was saying and I never ment to upset you. That was never my intention."

"Please, Sophie, I am the one who needs to apologise. I shouldn't have left the way I did. I was just upset that Jane has been keeping things from me. When we got married we agreed to no more secrets. We opened up about everything and all the things from our past and after thirteen years Jane was finally completely honest with me, trusting me fully but since the accident and with his amnesia we have taken twenty steps back and it just hard sometimes. He only has certain memories so we have to try to build our relationship from there and sometimes it's not easy."

Lisbon glanced downwards to the floor feeling a little embarrassed to have opened up so much to this stranger in her home but knew she owed the Doctor an explanation on why she had left the restaurant so abruptly.

"I understand. To have the one person you are closest too suddenly change and forget half their life would be hard for anyone but I wanted to assure you that this arrangement between me and Patrick is totally professional. You don't have worry, or feel threatened by me, I can assure you I am no fret to your marriage. What happen between us was a long time ago."

"What happened between us?" Lisbon asked, snapping her head back up repeating the Doctor's own words in confusion.

"Yes, it was a long time ago and it doesn't effect what we..."

"Something happen between you and Patrick?" Lisbon eyes widened, as the realisation that her feelings of petty jealously towards the Doctor were actually warranted.

"You don't know? do you?" Sophie asked questionably, swallowing nervously and realising once again she had put her foot in her mouth.

"Know what?" Lisbon stared coldly towards the nervous blonde perched on the leather recliner chair.

"I think I should probably get going, I shouldn't have come. I am so sorry to have bothered you." Sophie stood up picking her briefcase by her feet and making her way to the front door in a hurry, knowing she had just dropped a massive bombshell that her patient and his wife had yet faced.

"Wait, tell me."

"I really have to get going I have a lecture in an hour. Maybe you should speak to Patrick first."

"Please Sophie, tell me." Lisbon asked pleading with blonde who was speedily making her way out of the cabin door. Sophie stopped, sighing loudly. She slowly turned to face Lisbon who eyes were now filling up with tears.

"It didn't mean anything. It was over seven years ago, after the Stutzer case. We met up socially for a drink, a few days later and..."

"And what?" Lisbon knew what the Doctor was going to say but wanted to hear the truth for her own ears. Sophie dropped her head in shame before looking Lisbon in the eye.

"Me and Patrick spent the night together but it was just physical thing. We just acted on our attraction to each other. He was no longer my patient then and... " Sophie broke off her explanation seeing that the brunette had zoned out focusing more on the spot in front of her. Sophie took a tentative step back into the cabin.

"Teresa, I can assure you it never came to anything. Patrick told me it could never at the time. Not with his wanting his revenge for his family's killer. We are just friends now, I swear to you."

"Does he remember? Your night together?" Lisbon asked inhaling a deep breath, making sure her tears didn't fall in front of the doctor but silently dreading the answer to her question.

"Yes he does. When he arrived back in the States he called to say explain his situation with the accident and that he had remember our night together. He wanted to know if we were ever involved in a relationship when he was my patient. I explain that we weren't, it was just one night several years after.

Lisbon slowly turned around walking back to the couch and sank down heavily on the edge of the leather couch, the feeling of anger and devastation engulfing her. Every time they seem to turned a new corner in their marriage Jane did something to push them further apart again. Sophie stood uneasy watching from the doorway unsure if she should try to help the brunette with her pain and upset. It had never been her intention to come between them or their marriage, ever.

Deciding she had done enough damage Sophie left the cabin quietly closing the door behind her. Once off the porch she gave a loud sigh, tears filling up her own eyes knowing she had just caused Patrick's marriage even more damage that it had already had before.

Lisbon was sat quietly replaying the conversation her and Jane had had less than twelve hours ago in the same room, where she asked him outright if there was anything he was still hiding from her and he had openly lied to her.

The sound of Mikey soft gargles brought her out of her thoughts and back to the reality. The feel of wet moisture on her cheeks making her realise her tears had began to fall.

Her tears were not because Patrick had slept with this woman, she had cried once before before about not being his first woman he chose to be intimate with when Lorelei Martins entered their lives. No, she was devastated because her husband had lied outright to her face. Not only last night but when they had first got married too and they had promised each other to always look on the bright side and always be honest with one another.

The whole Erica Flynn incident had made them both see they needed to be totally honest about their part interests but yet a year later here she was being slapped in the face by one of Jane's women and all the secrets he had been hiding from her.

Wiping a tear off her cheek with the cuff of her sleeve, Lisbon leaned down into the play pen gathering Mikey up in her arms.

"Come on little man, we are going to on a little trip away."


	18. Chapter 18

"Teresa? Are you here?"

Fischer pushed open the cabin door, knocking loudly against the wood to alert her host she had arrived. She spotted baby Mikey laying happily in his playpen playing with the mobile hanging above his head.

Moving further into their beautiful new home, Fischer called again, louder this time. "Hello? Anyone home?"

Startling Fischer a little and making her jump, Teresa appeared at the entrance of the kitchen door carrying a large duffel bag and wheeling a suitcase in the other hand.

"Kim, shit, I totally forgot." Lisbon said distracted walking into the room and sighing.

"Did I get the wrong the day?" Fischer asked glancing down at the two travel bags and noticing her friends eyes were heavily bloodshot and her cheeks were red and blotchy indicating she had been crying.

"Are you okay? Fischer smiled sympathetically over at her friend.

"No not really. Look, I don't mean to be rude Kim but can we do lunch another time, I need to get my stuff ready."

"Okay yeah sure. Do you want me to call Jane?"

"No." Lisbon snapped spinning around to face Kim and giving her a panic looked. "It's fine."

"Okay, well I will get back to the office. Will you call me later?" Fischer made her back to the front door extremely concerned for her friend and her marriage.

"Sure, I will call you." With this as the last word, Lisbon quickly disappeared again into the back of the cabin towards the bedrooms, continuing to gather up her and Mikey's stuff.

Fischer shut the front door behind her pulling her cell out of her pocket unsure of whether to call Jane or not. After a few moments she replaced the phone deciding to respect Lisbon's wishes and not to get involved in whatever new hurdle Mr and Mrs Jane were now trying to jump over.

All she could hope was that whatever had rocked the boat between them, they were both strong enough to ride through it, again.

* * *

**Okay, so I know this isn't a very long chapter at all but there is a valid reason.**

**I want to know ****if you want me to continue and go on with a new plot idea that I have come up with. I can't give to much away about it as I don't want to spoil it but I am unsure if people want more of this story or not.**

**If ****people want me to continue then just let me know and I will write next chapter accordingly otherwise I will start to wrap it up.**

**(Hope this now explains the reason for this short chapter.)**

**I thank you so much for the lovely reviews you left me on my last chapter, it's so nice and inspiring.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Wow, I am genuinely overwhelmed by the amazing response I got from all you lovely readers. When I posted the question on my last chapter about whether or not I should not wrap the story up, I never expected over 60 reviews telling me to continue with it. I was expecting 9 or 10 messages from a few regular readers I know we're enjoying the story to reply back. So thank you for your amazing messages and reviews. It is so good to know many of you are enjoying my story and makes all my hard work worth it.**

**So, with that being said I have thought long and hard on what I want to do with this story and I am happy to announce I will be carrying on and inserting my new little plot twist. **

**The reason I asked originally was because I wanted to make this story more interesting and I felt I had exhausted both Jane and Lisbons relationship strains and issues and the story maybe needed a new direction to give it some life again.**

**For the 2/3 people who messaged wanting me to start wrapping up the story up I am sorry to say I won't be, not yet anyway but you can read this chapter and say it has been finished if you like. Anyone who reads my fics will know I do give a happy endings but I do like to take our fave couple on a dramatic ride before that. It's all part of ff writing fun for me.**

**I hope you like my new chapter. I made it an extra long one to make up the shorter chapter last time. And thank you for all your support, its really means a lot. :)**

**If you want to read my new story "JILTED" (collaboration) then check out Damnitjane FF author page or it is listed under my fave stories, it's a really fun TM story and I am really loving and enjoying help write it. Check it out.**

**Quick Reminder: This story is a M rated and it is also AU story.**

* * *

Jane and Abbott stood watching David Samuels through the two-way mirror of the interrogation room.

"So, what do you think?" Abbott asked Jane.

"Hmm. I am not sure. He could be telling the truth. I may need to speak to his wife. See if she can clarify."

The sound of the room door creaking open made Abbott and Jane spin round to see Wylie standing in the doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt, but there is a Sophie Miller here to speak to you."

Jane noticed Abbott's disapproving glance towards him. Not wanting to answer any invasive questions by his boss, Jane headed out the door and into the bullpen to find Sophie anxiously standing near the elevator.

"Hi, Sophie. What are you doing here?" Jane asked, stirring her into the empty break room out of earshot of the Agents in the bullpen.

"Patrick, I am so sorry," Sophie said, her voice breaking as she placed her hand on his upper arm. Jane noticed the over familiar gesture but choose to ignore it. He could see she was upset and obviously seeking comfort. "I went to see Teresa to apologize for last night, and we were talking, and..."

"It's okay, Sophie." Jane knew what she was going to say and sighed loudly, walking over the island and leaning his arms on the cool surface. He stayed quiet in is this position, feeling angry at himself for not telling Lisbon when he had the chance. "It's not your fault. It's mine."

"Maybe if you were honest with her about the reason why you kept it from her, she would maybe have been more understanding," Sophie said, coming up close behind him.

"I don't think she will want to listen to that now." Jane stepped away towards the exit.

"Patrick, I am so sorry! I never meant for this to happen."

"How was she? When you left, I mean?"

"Upset. A little appalled."

"I have to go find my wife." Jane turned around, stepping out of the break room to the elevator and leaving Dr. Miller to see herself out.

* * *

Jane flung open the cabin door, shouting out his wife's name. He could see that there were the makings of a salad set on the dinning table and he hope that she was in the kitchen preparing herself a late lunch.

"Teresa? Teresa?" he called out.

As he frantically searched the cabin, he noticed a piece of paper resting on the coffee table. Picking up the sheet with his name on it, he sat down on the leather couch to read it.

_Jane,_

_I have gone home for a few weeks_

_Just need some space_

_T_

Jane leaned back against the cool leather knowing he had royally messed up this time. Lying to her had been wrong, he had known that. However, trying to break a habit of a lifetime was something he was struggling with since his accident.

Throwing the paper note in the trash can, Jane picked up one of Mikey's soft toys, bringing up to his face and sniffing the soft cotton to take in the scent of his son. He knew he was going to have respect Lisbon's wishes and give her the space she needed despite that every part of him wanted to run out of the door and go find her.

His eyes filled with tears as he realized he wasn't going to see his baby boy or wife for a few weeks and feeling like someone had literally stolen his heart.

* * *

three weeks later...

Jane stepped out of the cab carrying his brown leather overnight bag. He should have gone directly to the hotel and checked in, but the second he had arrived back in California he natural urge and need was to go see his wife and baby.

Looking up at the white and egg-blue suburban house, Jane noticed a small child's bike lying abandoned on the front lawn. The Californian sun was still high and the temperature was still rising. Jane stood the bike up and leaned it against the stairs leading up to the house. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he finally found the courage to ring the door bell.

Seconds later, he was greeted by Grace opening the front door, carrying a pile of dirty laundry in her hands.

"Jane? Oh, my God! What are you doing here?" She squeaked, delighted to see him. She stepped forward and wrapped her arm around his shoulders, hugging him tightly. Jane gave her a small squeeze back but felt slightly uneasy by it as he didn't have many returning memories of the young woman yet.

"Hi, Grace. Is she here?"

"Uh..." Grace paused, looking into the front living room clearly unsure on what her answer should be.

"I know she is here, Grace. I work for the FBI," he told her when he saw the redhead's hesitation on answering his question.

"Yes. She is staying with us, but she has had to go out for a couple of hours. Please, come in." As Jane stepped into the welcoming family home, he spotted his son sitting upright, set on the living room rug.

"He is sitting up on his own?" Jane asked, stunned, dropping his bag and rushing over to pick up Mikey.

"Yep. He did it three days ago," Grace said proudly, a little overwhelmed as she watched Jane cuddle his son, placing small kisses all over his face. She had not seen Jane since his wedding a year ago, so to see him with his own baby was a touching moment, especially after a decade of watching him be a lonely, broken man who refused to let anyone in.

"I will go put the kettle on," Grace said softly, leaving father and son to be reunited.

Half an hour later, Jane and grace was sat in the living room catching up when the front door opened to reveal a flustered looking Lisbon carrying two large shopping bags in both arms.

"Grace, I am so sorry. The line at the supermarket was a nightmare! Then I got held up at the... Jane?" She trailed off when she spotted Jane sat sipping a cup of tea with Mikey set between his legs.

"Hi, sweetheart. Good to see you." Lisbon's eyes rolled at his words. He only ever called her loving pet names when they were alone in private, so this was him laying it on pretty thick, even for him.

"Why are you here?" she inquired coldly.

"To bring my family home," he stated, taking another sip of his tea.

Lisbon sighed, placing the shopping bags down on the side table. Grace shifted uncomfortably, her eyes darting between them as the the tension grew in the room.

"Why don't I take Mikey for a walk? Give you two time to chat."

As Lisbon began to protest that Grace didn't need to do that, Jane spoke up before her.

"Thanks, Grace. We'd appreciate that."

Once Grace had taken Mikey and exited the house with his stroller, Lisbon picked the shopping bags back up again and carried them to the kitchen, followed by Jane.

"I know your angry with me and I get that. You have every right to be. I lied outright to you, but you have to know there is nothing going on between me and Sophie. It was a one-time thing only. It meant nothing."

"If it meant nothing, then why not say?" Lisbon asked, but carried on unloading the groceries, not looking at Jane standing behind her.

"Because I was ashamed and mortified, Teresa. I wasn't in the best frame of mind when it happened. I treated Sophie pretty badly back then, and I am not proud of myself or my actions. I never wanted anyone to find out, especially you."

When Lisbon didn't respond, he knew he would have to be totally honest about what had happened, even if she didn't want to hear it.

"It was years ago. We met for a drinks a few days after my one on one encounter with Red John in the abandoned hotel. Well, several drinks later we ended back at her place."

He saw Lisbon's body tense at his words but composed herself and continuing with unpacking the shopping.

"Anyway, I lamented it. The feeling of guilt and shame hitting me hard. Feeling that I had betrayed Angela in some way, when I should have been focusing on finding her killer. So, after some very brief time, I got up, got dressed, leaving Sophie behind and heading out the front door. When she ran after me, I told her coldly to never contact me again. That she had been a big mistake and I didn't want to ever see her again. I was pretty horrible to her."

Jane sighed, sitting down at the kitchen table as Lisbon leaned up against the kitchen sink still not saying everything but looking coldly at him.

"I remembered what happened between us when I was on the island and I felt disgusted by how I treated her. She was my friend, my doctor, and I treated her like she was nothing. So, I rang her to apologize for my actions all those years ago. We chatted. She said she forgave me and blamed herself for what had happen. She had known my mental state after everything with my family, and she felt she had taken advantage in some way. She said she could help me retrieve my memories and I agreed, as she is the only doctor that I trust. I didn't tell you, not because it was some magical night between us, but because I treated her badly and I never wanted you to know that side of me."

"Are you kidding me?" Lisbon snorted at his reasoning for keeping it secret. "I know every side of you, Jane. The good, bad, cold, warm, evil, kind. What I don't want, Jane, is to be lied to and taken for an idiot, which seems to be happening a lot with you lately."

"That's not true," Jane replied, hating that was her opinion of him and how he treated her.

"You know, for years I spent time wondering what it would be like if we were together back in California, as a couple, wondering if you would change or stop playing games. Well, now I know, don't I?" Lisbon said sharply, turning around to look at the backyard out of the kitchen window.

"I have changed a lot for you, Teresa. I know that's not enough, and I will do whatever I have to make this okay between us. Anything. I want you to come home. You can't run away from this, or us, forever."

"Oh, so it's okay when you run away from us, but not me!" Lisbon spat, raising her voice, spinning around to face her husband still sat at the kitchen table

"No, but I know running away doesn't solve anything and it just makes things hundred time harder to fix."

"I am not running away," She replied, veering her eyes away from his gaze.

"No? So, coming out to California and hiding out here with Grace and Rigsby isn't running? You can't stay here forever, Teresa. What about Mikey? You planning on keeping him from me permanently as form of punishment?"

"What? No, of course not," She said softly, hurt by his insinuation that this was some kind of punishment for him and not about her needs.

"Where were you?"

Jane knew she hadn't just been out groceries shopping and that she had been doing something she didn't want him knowing about.

"What?"

"I said, where were you earlier?"

"Shopping for groceries. Rigsby's away for six weeks on a private job up in Canada. He normally does it, but I offered as thanks for letting us stay."

"You're lying to me, Teresa. Where were you really, Teresa?"

"Fine! I met with a real estate agent. I have been thinking about renting my own apartment."

"Here? in California?" Jane voice broke as it hit him how seriously bad things had gotten between them.

"I just think we need to take a longer-term break. Officially, I mean." Lisbon bit her bottom lip, unsure on how he was going to react to this suggestion.

"This is joke right?" Jane asked angrily, standing up and moving closer to her.

"I said I was just thinking about it. We can work something out with Mikey. He can stay with you."

"What!?" Jane said, raising his voice in shock by how badly this conversation was turning. "You're leaving me all because I didn't tell you about a one-time bunk up from my past years ago?"

"No, Jane. I am leaving because I can't live like this!" Lisbon shouted back, storming away from him into the living area. "Do you have any idea what is like for me? Huh? Not knowing if the man I love is lying and keeping things from me all the time? If one day he is going to get up and leave me all over again? Asking myself if I will ever be able to match up to his first wife and true love?" Jane watched as the tears rolled down her face and felt devastated that this was how his wife truly felt about their marriage. "Maybe you're right. Maybe people need more time before marrying. Maybe we got married too soon."

Jane moved over to her, wrapping his arms tightly around her. They stood holding each other as her silent tears fell on to his shirt and waistcoat. He had never imagined this was what she felt or was going through.

"No, your wrong. Okay? Look, since the accident, I have some issues adjusting to who I am now and we have had a few bumps in the road mainly from my own stupidity, but we are good! So good, Teresa. And I don't just mean sex. I mean everything. You're the love of my life! You! Yes, Angela was my first love, but you are my last, you are my world and I am not letting you go. I am never letting you go. I will always fight for you, for us. Always and ever."

Lisbon leaned back in his arms, looking up to his sea blue eyes. He gently wiped a tear of her cheek, giving her a smile and hoping she could see he was telling her the truth. He leaned down, placing a soft kiss to her quivering lips. She didn't respond at first, but as he pressed harder, he felt her push her lips against his, probing his mouth open with her tongue. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, drinking her in. He had missed her so much, he never wanted to lose her and he would do everything he could to keep it that way.

"Sorry, but I think Mikey needs his feeding."

Both pulled apart from their kiss by the sound of Grace's apologetic voice coming from behind them. They were standing enveloped in each other's arms, panting heavily from their kiss. It had started off as a sweet, comforting apology, but soon turned to heated craving.

Grace was standing in the doorway, holding Mikey in her arms, neither one of them having been aware she had returned. Lisbon's cheeks flushed pink from humiliation at getting carried away with her husband in her friend's house.

"No, it's fine, Grace. I will take him. Jane is going to go and check into his hotel anyway." Lisbon slowly moved out of Jane's arms to take Mikey from her friend.

"Oh, you are welcome to stay here, Jane." Jane smiled at the redhead but saw Teresa was uneasy by Grace's offer. Even though they had shared a kiss, it didn't mean she was ready to share her bed with him and he wanted to do whatever it took to bring her home.

"Thanks, Grace. It's okay. I have a room booked at the Radisson down the road." Jane picked up his overnight bag and made his way to the front door. "Will you come by later so we can talk some more?" Jane asked, stroking Lisbon's cheek and placing a soft kiss to his son's head.

"Yeah. Sure."

Lisbon nodded, watching as her husband made his way out of the house. She had missed him so much, but the state of their relationship was slowly breaking her more and more. There was so much unearthed problems still between them and his fugue state had just brought them all floating to the surface.

* * *

Later that night, Grace joined Lisbon, who was sat outside in the backyard enjoying the warm evening air and sipping on a cool iced tea. Grace sat down in the garden chair, grinning mischievously from ear to ear at Lisbon.

"Everything okay?" Lisbon asked, frowning at what could have happened in the last five minutes since Grace answered the phone back in the house.

"Yeah. Just Wayne ringing into check in on us and the kids." Grace picked up her wine and sipped on it, watching a sad looking Lisbon staring up at the stars. "So, did you mean what you said about moving back here?"

"Yes. No. I don't know," Lisbon sighed softly, unsure of anything.

"Look, I know this is none of my business and you can tell me to butt out, but I don't think you are thinking straight right now. I know that things have been hard for you since Jane's accident and then he left and you are upset and hurt by it all, but are you sure you are not just punishing him for what happened in the past, too?"

"What do mean?" Lisbon asked, not comfortable by Grace's accusation.

"Teresa, I watched you for years fall for a man who only ever cared for getting revenge. Some of his actions hurt you a lot. He crossed the line many a time with your feelings and your trust. Too many times, to be honest. Then he disappeared for two years, leaving you to deal with the mess and fall out of his actions once again and I saw you break. He has no real idea what you went through after he left, does he?"

Lisbon focused on swirling the ice tea in her hand not looking at her friend.

"I just think maybe this perfect, ideal marriage you and Jane had before his accident wasn't as perfect as you think. I think you just decided to do your typical Lisbony thing and paint over the cracks and carry on regardless. I think his accident has just brought all this real buried feelings and emotions to the surface. And it's not a bad thing. In fact, finally dealing with all the past hurt may be the best thing for you and your marriage.

"A Lisbony thing?" Lisbon asked, remarking at her friend's term.

'Yeah. You know. When you bury your head in the sand and pretend it's not happening?"

"I do not bury my head." Lisbon shook her head, not at all agreeing with her friend's critique on her personal floors.

"Oh, really? So, Jane knows you spent six months heavily drinking after he left and that you had to seek professional help for it, does he?"

"It wasn't like that. Plus, its not important," Lisbon said, looking embarrassed and ashamed of herself.

"But it is important, Teresa. Don't your see? You can't really be thinking of leaving your marriage, not now? You need to tell him the truth, Teresa. Don't make the same mistakes as before."

"I know. I will tell him later when I go to his hotel room." Lisbon saw a wicked grin appear on Grace's face again as she sipped her on wine. "Oh, grow up. I am going to talk to him not have sex with him."

"Really? Because after the kiss I witnessed earlier, I think sex is definitely in the cards. Plus, it's been three weeks away and we both know how certain libidos get in these cases." Before Lisbon could respond, her cell sprung into life.

"It's my boss, Abbott," Lisbon said, frowning on why he would be calling as she was still on maternity leave.

"Sir? Everything okay? Hmm. Okay. Yeah, I can I do that... What? Now? Uh, yeah. I guess? I can be there in twenty-five minutes. Okay. No worries."

"What was that?"

"My boss wants me to go to the FBI offices in Sacramento to pick up some sensitive documents and doesn't trust Jane to do it," Lisbon said, perplexed by his request

"The FBI in Sacramento? The old CBI building?"

"Yeah. I have to collect some important documents from an Agent Paul Trick? Well, no rest for the wicked. I best get going if I am going to get to the office and then go speak to Jane about our broken marriage. May I borrow your car again?"

"Yeah, sure," Grace said, practically giddy with glee smiling up at Lisbon. "Everything will work out, Teresa. I just know it."

"Thanks, Grace." Lisbon left Grace sitting alone in the back yard, irritated she was having to go to do FBI tasks even though she wasn't officially working for them at this time.

* * *

"Hi, I am Agent Lisbon. I am here to collect some documents from an Agent Trick."

Lisbon scanned the new reception area of the old CBI building. Though the structure was the same, the interior was update and highly modern. The plump security guy smiled a big, cheesy grin at her, passing her a electronic tablet

"Just type you name in here, please. You can take the elevator on your left to the fourth floor," he informed her kindly.

"Thank you. Hang on, the fourth floor? That use to be the CBI open air cafe? Are you sure it's the fourth floor?"

"Yes, ma'am. Things have changed somewhat since the old CBI days."

"Right. Okay. Thank you."

Lisbon took the elevator up to the fourth floor, stepping out and following the narrow hallway to where the cafe area use to be. Looking around, Lisbon saw that everything seemed to be the same as it was when she worked there, except for a few FBI signs and posters on the walls. Pushing open the doors, she excited the building to the open air roof cafe.

Scattered everywhere all over the roof was twinkly fairy lights and in the middle of the open aired terrace was a clothed table and chairs with a red flickering candle sat in the middle. She stood shocked by how beautiful the terrace looked, and the sound of smooth jazz was playing from a small IPad sat on the balcony.

"Do you like it?"

She turned around to find Jane standing behind her, wearing her favorite: a dark navy suit and crispy white shirt combination she loved to see him in.

"What is this?"

"Just something I wanted to do for you to show you I meant every word earlier. I won't give up on us or you. I am afraid you are stuck with me. Forever," he whispered, placing a soft kiss to her cheek

"How did you arrange all this?"

"Well, I pulled a few strings and I know the right people."

"So your Agent Paul Trick? " Lisbon sighed suddenly realizing why Grace had been grinning like a silly school all night and Abbott had sounded odd on the phone, clearly all in on Jane's surprise. "Oh, Paul Trick... P. Trick that's funny. Paultrick...Patrick..."

"I know we have a lot to discuss, but let's just push that aside for a few hours. Please? let's just enjoy some time together, just me and you. Okay?"

"Okay? I really wish you would have let me know. I am not dressed for a date." Lisbon glanced down at her casual green shirt and black jeans outfit.

"It wouldn't have been a surprise then would it? besides you look radiant as you are." Jane took her hand moving her to the table and pulling her chair out for her.

After a lavish two-course dinner Jane had cooked, he disappeared from the terrace to the cafe kitchen to bring out a large chocolate Chip ice cream sundae and two spoons.

"Et voila, your favorite."

"Hmm. I am starved," Lisbon said, eyeing up the impressive ice cream tower being placed in front of her.

"Really? Starved? You just finished two large main courses and three bread sticks." Jane chuckled at her large appetite.

"Just hush!" Lisbon snapped playfully, dipping her spoon into the smooth ice cream.

As they began devouring the ice cream, Jane stared over at his wife as she placed the long dessert spoon in her mouth when he was hit with an image in his head of her doing the same thing at the exact same place several years ago. It was then his memory of his wife and several more recent times came flooding back to him.

"Jane, are you okay? Jane?"

"I remember. I remember you, as my wife. I remember Miami. The first time we made love at the Bluebird hotel."

"Are you sure?" Lisbon asked, uncertain if he was playing her or not.

"I remember our wedding day. Our wedding night... with that very sexy white lace underwear you bought. I ripped the panties and you got angry at me as it cost a fortune, apparently. That was the first time we tried..."

"Okay, okay! I believe you," Lisbon stated, realizing that he had, in fact, got his memory back of her. "You really remember? What made you remember?"

"Well, I can only guess it's because all those years ago, sitting here sharing an ice cream with you, was the first time I truly acknowledged that fact I had fallen in love with you and there was no turning back from it."

With this, Lisbon stood up, placing her spoon in the half eaten ice cream. She moved around the table and sat herself down on his lap, linking her arms around his neck and placing a firm, hard kiss to his lips. After a few minutes Jane broke the kiss.

"Can I take it then you aren't leaving me for the sunny climate of California?" he asked, smirking up at his wife.

"I was never leaving you. I said I was just thinking about it," she replied, rolling her eyes at him. "But we do have some important things we need to work on if this marriage is going to work. I have been holding a lot of stuff in over the years, I realize, and I was wrong to do that."

"Okay, whatever you want, we will do. I will do anything to make it work and not lose you." Jane leaned up, kissing her lips again. He stopped his kiss, looking curiously at his wife and moving a strand of hair behind her ear. "But you said you met a real estate agent about renting an apartment today," he said, knowing she hadn't lied about that fact when she told him the truth earlier.

"Well, I did, but it was to tell him that I had changed my mind about renting. I had an appointment before that and something more important has come up."

With that, Lisbon glanced down to her belly. Jane followed her eye-line down to her stomach as his brain click on to what she was hinting at.

"You're...?"

"Pregnant! Yes. Four weeks yesterday, apparently."

"Our trip to the wedding? We when stopped off," Jane said, beaming a massive smile up to his wife.

"Yep. I must of forgotten to take my pill that night with everything that was going on, and you certainly weren't thinking about condoms at the time, I recall. Mikey will be over fifteen months when the new arrival comes, so we will sure have our hands full."

"Meh, two babies under two will be a piece of cake after all this. We can handle anything when we are together. Now, come here. I've suddenly got that urge to do that thing we did on our wedding night," Jane said, running his hands up the back of her shirt and fiddling with her bra strap.

"Jane! Not here. There are cameras," Lisbon squeaked as he bent her backward and kissing her neck and chuckling at her modesty.

* * *

Sophie entered the apartment, throwing her bag heavily down on the couch. She was currently living with an old college friend of hers, Amanda Groom.

Amanda was one of the top business lawyers in the country and had been made senior partner in her multinational international firm a year ago and had transferred to Austin, Texas, to a beautiful two bedroom penthouse apartment on the company which had worked well for Sophie when Patrick had asked for her to help with his recovery.

Whilst Amanda was a very highly successful lawyer and totally focused career woman, she also a woman who like to party on her own down time, mainly involving expensive drink, drugs, and sex.

Sophie headed to the kitchen but paused when she heard a loud bang from her friends bedroom. She relaxed when she heard the sound of Amanda giggling and the muffled sound of a man voice coming under the door.

Sophie entered the large lavish kitchen pulling the kitchen cupboard open and pouring herself a large red wine just enjoying the alcohol hitting her dry throat,

"Oh, you're back? Isn't Thursday normally date night with your dashing new beau?" said Amanda, startled at seeing Sophie back home so early. She had entered the kitchen wearing only an open flimsy silk dressing gown, totally naked underneath.

"He had to work," Sophie said, shaking her head at Amanda's nakedness, as she quickly tied the gown up covering herself up.

"So, is that Jake?" Sophie asked, pointing her glass towards the bedroom.

"Uh, no. Actually, it's Bill."

"Bill? What happen to Jake?" Sophie asked raising a questionable eyebrow as Amanda pulled out at work hundred dollar bottle of champagne out of the fridge.

"Meh, his sex got dull. Just coming to get the whipped cream," Amanda said winking, pulling out the can from the cupboard and heading out of the kitchen area. "Oh, you may want to put your headphones in, hun, if you staying in tonigh. Let's just say I am taking the new bad boy for a ride."

"Aren't you a little old for all this bed-hopping?" Sophie asked a touch snidely before Amanda could disappear off into the bedroom.

"Too old for sex? Jesus Christ, Soph. You need to get laid." Seeing Sophie's face drop a little by her remark, and pouring her another large wine, Amanda headed back in to the kitchen.

"So, when am I going to get to meet this handsome new man of yours? What's is his name? Gregg? It's been a few dates now, you haven't even brought him home yet."

"We are taking things slow," Sophie replied, diverting her eyes down and shifting awkwardly by her friend questioning on her new relationship.

"Slow? What is he? A virgin? Hey, I am having a dinner party Saturday for some of the partners at work. Why don't you bring him along?"

"I don't know. He has a very busy job and he maybe on call again. I don't think he can make Saturday," Sophie said quickly, making her way to the couches and switching on the TV as a distraction.

"Sophie? whats going on?" Amanda asked sitting down beside her long term friend.

"Nothing is going on. Like I said, we are taking things slow, and he has an important job that needs to come first. Saving lives, you know? He is a surgeon."

Amanda sat studying her friend for a few seconds, knowing in her gut something was quite right and knowing her friend long enough to know when she was blatantly lying. There was a reason she was good at her job as a lawyer and seeking out the lies was part of it.

"Oh, my God! He is married isn't he?"

"Just leave it, Mandy."

"Sophie, if he is married then you need to end it. Now."

"Oh, like you have never fallen or fucked a guy who's married?"

"No, I haven't, actually. This won't ever end well for you, Sophie."

"I said drop it, Amanda," Sophie snapped, moving her way to her bedroom.

"Are you sleeping together?" She asked, now concerned for her friend.

"That's none of your business. Look, I said we are taking things slow. I told you. He has some things he needs in his life to sort out, then we will be together, properly," Sophie said sighing, annoyed at having to explain things and being given the third degree on her love life by her slutty friend.

"You mean things to take care of? Like his wife? Sophie, don't be foolish you have to end this."

"Look, it's complicated, okay? But I am sorting it out. He doesn't love her. He loves me. He should be with me and he will be because I am going to make fucking sure of it," Sophie shouted angrily in a very cold, menacing tone that frightened Amanda.

She had never seen Sophie react like that to anything. She was normally the calm, rational sensible one. It was what made her a great a psychiatrist.

"I am sorry I snapped. I am just tired and I need an early night," Sophie said softly, her voice returning to her normal again having seen Amanda's concerned look.

"Okay," Amanda replied, a little cautiously.

"Go enjoy your night. Just try to keep the noise down, " Sophie smiled opening her bedroom door, leaving Amanda to collect her champagne and whipped cream and head back to her male guest.

Sophie entered her bedroom, leaning herself heavily against the door and gulping down the rest of her large wine in one go. She placed the empty glass down on her dresser, got undressed for bed, switching on the small bedside lamp and climbing into bed.

She pulled the small bedside drawer open, taking out a beige case file. Sitting up on her pillows, she flicked through the thick pile of papers until she reach the picture of her patient. Staring back up her was an old picture of Patrick Jane when he had been admitted to the psychiatric ward into her care all those many years ago. She gently ran her finger across the photo print, stroking the picture of his face in a loving tender gesture.

The sound of heaving grunting and high pitched cries of 'yes and fuck' began echoing through the wall as her old friend and her new lover had definitely got the party started next door.

Sighing in annoyance, she pushed down to lay on her back staring up at the white ceiling before leaning backward and grabbing her headphones off the dresser to drown out the loud sex noises.

"We will be together, Patrick. Finally. I will make sure of it," She whispered, looking one last time at the picture in the file, placing it carefully back in her beside draw and switching off her bedside light.


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's the next update. Thank you for all the reviews and a big thank you to all new follows on my last chapter. Positive feedback always keeps me motivated and writing. So thank you. :)**

**I won't be able to update this story every two days as I was doing in the beginning but more on a weekly basis now but I will make sure the chapters are of good length when I do.**

**_There is a strong M rated scene in this chapter. I repeat, there is a M rated scene in this chapter. To remind you all this is a M rated story, so you have been warned._**

* * *

Jane calmly looked around at the different people in the park enjoying the warm Texan weather. There were mothers sat under the shades of the trees playing with their babies, small children playing in the grass, people playing chess, men fishing by the lake. To him it was a perfect Tuesday afternoon.

After getting himself a cool juice from the nearby refreshment stand, Jane took a seat on the bench enjoying watching the world go by.

"Hello, Patrick."

Jane shielded his eyes from the sun to see the silhouette of Dr. Miller standing over him.

"Hello, Sophie. Thanks for meeting with me."

"I was happily surprised to receive your message," Sophie said, taking a seat beside him as she watched a little boy playing happily on the grass.

Jane noticed the longing in Sophie's eyes as she watched the child. She may have been a focused, successful career woman, but it was obvious to see she wanted more in her life. Jane sipped his juice, turning to also watch the young boy playing. "I wanted to talk to you about our future sessions."

"Sure. How are you doing? You have cancelled our last few sessions. Last time we saw each other was a while back when Teresa came along. Have you managed to speak to her or found her location?"

"Actually, I have."

"Oh. Oh, well, that's good," Sophie stammered in more of a high pitched voice than she wanted. She regained her calm persona and smiled sweetly at the gorgeous blond sipping his juice.

"Communication is key in a good relationship. So, how was your case? California, wasn't it? I rang to speak to you, but your colleague told me you had gone out of town for a case?"

"It wasn't FBI business. I went to California to see my wife. She was staying with some friends of ours who live out there."

"Oh, and how is Teresa?" Sophie asked, turning back to watch the little boy playing again.

"She is good. Very good, in fact. I brought her and Mikey home with me."

"That's... great. That's really great, Patrick."

"Yeah, it is. We don't need to meet at the restaurant anymore. My suggestion of meeting there originally was because I didn't want any of my colleagues to see me, and I have made a sworn promise to Teresa to stop trying to hide things and so, I think maybe we should meet here in the park. The university isn't very far and it's walking distant from FBI. We could meet during our lunch hour."

"And Teresa is okay with this? You and I? Meeting for our sessions still, I mean?" Sophie asked, curiously knowing the reason Lisbon had left him was because her slip on her and Patrick's past.

"Yes. She is working through some our trust issues slowly, but she does trust me on this. Besides, she knows you're the only doctor I trust in and value."

"Thank you. That means a lot."

Patrick noticed the pride within her voice about her professional abilities. He hoped she knew how much he appreciated her as a doctor and was grateful for all her help these last few months.

"What? What are you smiling at?" Sophie asked, noticing a large smile across Jane's face as he watched a young mother pushing her baby boy in a stroller.

"Ah, nothing. I am just enjoying life again, that's all," he replied, desperately wanting to tell someone the amazing news about Teresa being pregnant again, but they had made a promise not to say anything until they had had their first eight-week scan.

"I am very happy for you, Patrick. A man like you deserves true happiness in his life."

"And that's thanks to you," he said, smiling. Without her professional help these last few months retrieving his lost memories and life, he may have lost his life and family for good and for that he was always grateful to her for.

The sound of Jane's cell playing the Darth Vader ringtone came from inside his jacket pocket. "Ah, it's Abbott. No rest for the wicked. I best take this. So, I will arrange to meet here for our weekly sessions?"

"Yep, sure. If that's what you wish." Sophie watched as the smartly dressed consultant walked away talking on his phone.

_That's thanks to you. That's thanks to you._

Sophie sighed happily, replaying Patrick's words over in her head. He was happy in life because of her. She had made him happy, not his selfish damaged wife, but her. All she had to do was cleverly removed this last obstacle from Patrick's life and they would finally be together.

She had another plan up her sleeve to drive a wedge between them, she just had to bide her time and it would all come together. She smiled happily, taking in the serene park around her before heading back to the University for her afternoon lecture.

* * *

**_Two later days..._**

"It's a party, Sophie. Relax, have a drink," Amanda said, pouring herself another glass of champagne as Sophie stood awkwardly in the kitchen avoiding the other guests.

Amanda was throwing her annual party for some of the partners from her work, but Sophie knew once her work colleagues had left, all her crazy party friends would show up creating chaos.

"Come on! There is someone I want you to meet. His name is Ryan. He's just what you need to take your mind off that married disaster, Gregg, you've got yourself involved with?"

"In a bit, okay? I am just taking a break from all the fake, polite small talk out there," Sophie said, hoping it would put Amanda off a while trying to set her up with some random guy.

"Okay. But later, I will introduce you. Oh, would you get the door for us please, hun?" Amanda shouted as she made her way back to her colleagues standing out by the poolside.

Sophie made her way to the front door to find Amanda's new beau, Bill, on the other side. He was a musician, very attractive but also very scruffy and unkempt. Full of himself and arrogant

"What are you doing here?" Sophie said, taking in the sight of his ripped jeans and black scruffy T-shirt.

"I am here to support Amanda. Plus, once her stuffy nosed assholes have left, the party gonna get started," Bill replied, eyeing Sophie up and own in her elegant red party dress. "Nice dress."

"Thanks," Sophie retorted, shutting the door behind the man walking back the empty kitchen

"Last time she had one of these parties, we partied for nearly two days out by the pool and hot tub," Bill said, helping himself to a glass of champagne.

"Sounds more like spring break."

"It was better than spring break." Bill pulled out a small packet of white powder from his jeans pocket placing it on the kitchen worktop. "Want some?"

"No. I don't do drugs," Sophie said in disgust.

"Have you ever tried?" Bill asked, smirking at the uptight blonde.

"No, and I don't plan to. I am a doctor."

"Well, Doctor, until you have had an orgasm whilst on a high, I suggest you don't judge," Bill replied, quickly sniffing up a line of powder and leering creepily over at the blonde.

"Do you like sex, Dr.? Because from what I have from Amanda, you're a bit of an uptight prude who needs to get seriously laid." He slowly made his way to where Sophie was standing moving his finger down her cheek and neck and running its way down over her breast.

Sophie viciously slapped his hand away. "Don't ever touch me again. I have a boyfriend, Patrick, and he would kill you if he knew you were laying your hands on me. He has killed three men in his life already, and I know he would make it a fourth for a loser like you," she hissed, pushing herself out of his reach.

Bill stepped back laughing at the blonde's threat. "Okay! Chill out, sweetheart. I don't think you will be telling your "boyfriend" anything, darling."

"Yeah? And why's that?"

"Because despite your uptight, snobby, holier than thou act, you do secretly fancy me." Sophie's face contorted in utter disgust, turning her head away from the delusion man as he approached her up close again.

"I really don't think so. I prefer my men to have some intelligence and be dressed in a three pieces suit for a start."

"Every girl loves a bad boy, otherwise why else would you be with your boyfriend "the killer?" he said mockingly, whispering in her ear before leaving the kitchen.

* * *

Lisbon casually pushed Mikey's stroller around the department store. She had come out shopping for some groceries, but on her way home had stopped by the store to look at some new maternity clothes.

She still had some bits from her first pregnancy, but wanted to splash out on some new items with the new baby. Her confidence whilst pregnant with Mikey had slipped. She was only 5'2 in height, and carrying a baby made her feel like a whale towards the end. At least with some nice new clothing, it could help boost her confidence when they reached that stage of the pregnancy.

She made her way to the dressing room, entering one of the changing cubicles. Mikey was sleeping quietly in his stroller parked just outside the curtain. As she began trying on the clothes, she heard a small noise outside and glanced through the curtain to check up on Mikey.

Peeking out, she saw he was still sleeping so she closed the curtain again. As she pulled a long stretchable maxi dress over her head, she felt a breeze of cool air on her bare skin behind her. As she pulled the dress down her body she saw that the curtain in the reflection of the mirror was swaying.

Was someone watching her?

She pulled the curtain fully open, stepping out to find an empty dressing room with only Mikey laying silently in his stroller.

"Anyone there?"

Deciding she must have imagined it and must have been the store's air conditioning blowing the curtain in, she turned to re-enter the cubicle. she noticed her handbag hanging off the stroller handle was gaping wide open. She checked all the contents and thankfully found everything was still inside and nothing had been taken or fallen out.

Feeling suddenly uneasy, she pushed Mikey's stroller into the cramped cubicle with her drawing the curtain behind them. Lisbon got re-dressed, making her way out for the empty changing room ready to head home.

After a minute, a curtain five cubicles down slowly pulled back to reveal Sophie Miller. In her hand, she was holding a small wallet photograph of Teresa and Patrick, which she had taken out of Lisbon's purse. Waiting till the coast was clear and there was no sign of Lisbon returning, Sophie left the dressing room placing the picture firmly in her pocket.

* * *

It was just past ten pm when Jane stepped through the cabin front door. He checked on his son, making sure his was safely sleeping in his nursery before making his way to their bedroom. He saw under the door that the bedside light was on. No doubt his wife was looking over case files of some sort, even though she was supposed to be on maternity leave, she just couldn't help but play cop still.

"Hey, what are reading?" Jane asked curiously, stepping into the bedroom to find his wife lying on her stomach her nose fully engrossed in a book. As she spotted him entering, she quickly hid the book behind her back looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"You're home? I thought you were working late on the Franks case? What are you doing back so soon?"

"Meh, we arrested the guy. Now, I will interview him tomorrow so I came home to spend some time with you."

Jane threw his jacket and waistcoat in the back of the chair, slowly undoing the button of his shirt, intrigued by the book she was attempting to hide from him. Sitting himself down on the bed, he planted a soft kiss on her lips whilst quickly swiping the book from her hands.

"Midnight Embrace?" Jane said chuckling, reading the title of the book and kicking his shoes off.

"Hey! Give me that back!" Lisbon squeaked, attempting to reach for it.

"The sexiest novel of our time," Jane said in a dramatic voice, reading the headlines of press reviews on the back cover.

"Jane, give me it back."

Jane laughed loudly at how beetroot red his wife's cheeks were turning. Reading a few lines of a page, Jane frowned. "Wow! This is very raunchy stuff, Lisbon, and there was me thinking I knew how to satisfied my wife."

"Oh, hush! You do," Lisbon said, finally managing to pry the book back out of his hands. "I actually started reading this when I was first pregnant with Mikey and you had disappeared. I was feeling... Horny... and with you not around back then I needed something to fill that void.

"So... porn books helped, did it? And there was me thinking you didn't have any secrets from me," Jane teased as he changed into his pajama bottoms, coming to lie down on the bed, propping up on his elbow trying to get a glimpse of the raunchy book over his wife's shoulder.

"It's not porn. It's called Erotica. It's perfectly healthy reading and millions of people all over the world read them" Lisbon snipped, at his teasing towards her secret literally choices.

"But... it's a sex story... right?"

"No, not just sex. It has other... stuff too..." Seeing Jane raise a skeptical eyebrow at her, she sighed. "Fine. It is mainly sex, but it's very sexy and a lot better than those sleazy magazines of naked pictures of women you men find helpful."

"I think you will find I rather do the act than read or look at them," Jane said, running his finger down her arm in a suggestive manner. "So apart from secretly reading this dirty book, what did you do today?"

"We went shopping for groceries and checked out some new maternity clothes."

"Did you get anything?"

"No. I decided to leave it, it's still early days and..."

"And...?" Jane said concerned, seeing his wife's face twist in discomfort. "Something on your mind?"

"It's nothing. You will think I am silly," she said, going back to reading her book.

"I won't ever think you're silly, Teresa. Please, tell me," Jane said softly, placing his hand on the book so her attention focused back on him.

"I don't know. It was odd. I just felt like I was being watched all day."

"Watched? When?"

"In the groceries store, the clothes store. In the car-park. See... I told you it was silly."

"No, it's not silly, but maybe your senses are heightened due to the pregnancy and you just feel more aware of things. Plus, you're a cop, your are always suspicious and on alert."

"Hmm. Maybe. You could be right. Being pregnant definitely messes with your brain ...and body!" Lisbon hissed as she rubbed her tender breast suddenly remembering how much they hurt her the first time around.

Gently soothing his hand up and down her arm seeing she was beginning to relax to his touch she set her book down on her lap. It was then that Jane quickly swiped the book away from her again chuckling at her loud stunned gasp at his little trick.

"Hey! give me that back now!" she said authoritatively as Jane rolled over on the bed reading her current page.

"Ooooh, Vincent is just about to show Arealla the time of her life in the swimming pool and I want to find out how it ends," he replied mockingly, holding the book just out of her reach as she scrambled over him trying to grab it. Lisbon finally managed to get her book back, throwing it in her bedside drawer, not amused by his teasing.

"It might be a trashy romance novel, but it's better then the dullness you're currently reading. The complete rules of golf? You don't even play golf."

"No, but one day I might. Oh, come here, don't pout. Why don't you show me how your book ends?" Jane said seductively, spooning his wife and placing soft kisses to the back of her neck.

"No, I am not in the mood..." Lisbon pouted, but failed to be convincing as his mouth worked its magic against her hot skin.

"You're a liar!" Jane chuckled, nuzzling her into her neck "If you weren't in the mood, then why did you start reading your little sex book? Huh? Come on, we haven't had any quality alone time since you got back and you have been gone for nearly a month. I've really missed you, Mrs Jane..."

**_(M Rated)_**

With this, he moved his body flushed up against hers as he began pulling her small bed shorts down over her hips, dragging them down her legs and throwing them across the room. He fingers tips trailed gently across her thigh making their way to her core.

Hmmm," Lisbon mumbled as he inserted a finger inside of her, swiftly rolling her onto her back. After a few gentle strokes, he added another finger making her more moist and wet to the touch. She was lying with her eyes closed and biting her bottom lip trying to refrain from making noise. Jane lifted her flimsy vest top up taking her nipple in his mouth and sucking on it hard between his teeth.

"Ah! Be gentle! My nipples are tender with being pregnant," she panted.

He placed his thumb on her clit hood, moving it in slow, circular motions. He could feel her vagina and the little bud just underneath was very swollen as he pressed against it, turning her subtle pants into low moans, becoming louder as her inner muscles contract around his fingers tightly.

"Wow, you are hypersensitive. I think I may have to get you pregnant more often if this is the result," Jane said, gently kissing the swell of her breasts and moving his mouth over to her other her erect nipple sucking and licking it more lightly this time.

After a few more circles with his thumb, her body began really responding to his intention bringing her into climax.

"Don't stop..." she panted heavily in a whispered tone.

He pulled his pajama bottoms down over his hips dragging them down his legs kicking them away and freeing his large erection. He loved watching her and knowing it was all down to him that she got her ultimate pleasure.

As she started to slowly come down from her high, she sat up to meet him, kissing him hard on the mouth. He returned the kiss, slowly leaning her back down on the pillows and hovering above her. He felt her grab his hard shaft. He groaned in to her mouth enjoying every stroke she applied along his hard erection. Finally he stilled her wrist, making her break their kiss for a second as he began moving back down her body again.

'Patience my love...' he said sweetly when he saw her look of hurt on her face. He was curious to test something with his wife and how her pregnancy was affecting other parts of her body too.

Jane kissed his way down before sitting back on his knees in between her legs. He slowly spread her with his fingers and softly stroked her core bringing a satisfied smile to her face.

Finding her swollen clit again, he bent down placing his tongue on it this time sucking it hard between his teeth. With a few fast flicks of his tongue, her orgasm began to start again. She eventually lifted herself off the bed upright, grabbing tightly with one hand onto his curls and holding his head firmly in between her legs so she could enjoy the pleasure his tongue was giving her.

She moaned, panting heavily. "Jesus, Jane... I am coming again," she cried out, grabbing and twisting the sheets of the bed beneath her.

He smiled smugly flicking and swirling her hard and fast with his tongue. She normally wasn't very loud or much of a talker in bed, but then he never had given her two orgasms in a row before. Once she had come down from her high, he slowly moved himself over and up her body, focusing his attention on planting soft kisses to both of her breasts.

She took his head in her hands, attempting to bring his face upwards to meet her lips as she felt his erection twitching heavily against her thigh, but as she reached for his throbbing cock, he smiled wickedly at her again moving back down her body again.

"Jane..."

"Shhh. Just trust me," he said, placing soft kisses on her stomach in a loving gesture for her and their baby.

He quickly inserted two fingers inside of her and set a slow soothing rhythm, moving in and out. She released a deep moan.

"Wow! Your body is so sensitive to my touch," he said seductively, intensely observing her beginning to arch off the mattress. "All I just have to do is press right here and you're already coming," he said smugly, enjoying as she began climaxing again and loving the fact he had to power to do that to her so easily.

There was definitely many bonuses to her being pregnant, and this was a great one, as he was discovering.

"Oh, God! Jane..." Lisbon's eyes shot open when she, too, realized he was making her orgasm so quickly so soon after her last two times. After a few minutes she groaned out loudly when she found her release again, her whole body tingling with ecstasy. Knowing she was happily satisfied, he went back for focusing his attention on her sensitive nipples.

Just as she got back to feeling normal, he pressed his thumb against her again making the pull in her stomach muscles tighten once more.

"Jane, Please... I don't think I can handle coming again... " she said, grabbing the back of the pillow and pulling it over her face as she bit it to stifle her from making noises.

Smiling like the cat who got the cream, Jane grabbed the pillow off her face and threw it violently across the room desperately wanting to see her face and hear her pleasure. He swiftly pulled her down the matress towards him so her legs straddled his large thighs stretching her legs fully open for him.

"Oh Yes, you can. You're one most the most resilient women I know, " he said smugly, opening her wet glistening folds and exposing her fully to him.

"No, Jane, please... Just give me a chance to recover..."

"Hmm... Now where's the fun in that?" He said wickedly.

'Jesus Christ!... Fuck!..."

"I never knew you could be so fouled mouth, Teresa," Jane stated playfully, chuckling down at his wife who was beginning to loudly moan underneath him."And you always said I was the talker in bed. You know, it's not very lady-like to swear, my love."

"You are.. a... talker in bed...oh, my God...Jesus... _how are you doing this!?_" she shouted, groaning in full pleasure as his fingers worked their magic on her for a third time.

Lisbon dragged her limp, exhausted body back up the bed as she grabbed the headboard for some support, Jane giggled against her belly, following her realizing she was trying to escape him. "Uh, uh! I ain't finished with you yet, Mrs. Jane."

"Please... Jane. I can't take anymore. I think it's your turn, don't you?" she said, grabbing his wet, throbbing penis and attempting to place him at her core so they could move on to sex, knowing that would give a slim chance to gain back her senses.

He, too, wanted to find his own release, but he was finding way too much enjoyment in giving his wife so much repeating pleasure.

"Uh, uh! Patience, woman... in a bit... We will get to that eventually."

"You said that nearly..." Lisbon glanced over to the bedside clock, believing it must have been more than half an hour since he had started his incredible foreplay. Her eyes widened in shock when she realized it had in fact only been six minutes since he had started. "...Only seven minutes, Jesus..."

"You know, most women like their man to satisfy them first," Jane said chuckling running his tongue up her core, nuzzling his nose into her moist heat again.

"Yes, they do... but you have satisfied me three times in a row and I don't think my body can take much more," she panted, feeling slightly disorientated by it all. She always managed to climax during sex but she had never had a man achieved multiple orgasming with her before.

"Just once more... I promise," he said, chuckling evily. He glanced up at his wife as she threw her head backwards leaning against the headboard gripping the top with both hands as he placed his tongue back down on her sensitive swollen bud making her climax again.

Finally, Jane could no longer ignore his own need for release. His cock was beyond thumping. It was almost painful. As Teresa's eyes were closed from the last orgasm, he reached down, grabbed himself and pushed into her already wet and ready core.

His strokes were gentle at first, pulling out and back in as his hands found hers holding onto the headboard and squeezing as he thrust into her harder.

"Damn it," she blurted out, feeling his fingers hard against hers and his thrusts becoming hard and fast. "Like that."

He chuckled at that and pressed into her over and over, allowing himself to tease her as soon as he was sure she was on the verge of orgasm. Finally, with one final push into her, they both released in a loud groan, sweat beading up on their skin.

* * *

Sophie ripped the Bluetooth earpiece violently from her ear. Throwing it angrily across the room. She picked up her half drunk wine glass flinging it hard across the room and hitting the large wall mirror, smashing it into shards of pieces. She screamed out in hatred and frustration at the top of her lungs.

_Noooooooo._

_She's fucking pregnant! That bitch is pregnant!_

_No, this isn't how it is supposed to go. She is ruining everything. He should be with me!_


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello... ****So here is the next chapter of my story! First let me apologise for the long wait but I have been away for a few weeks and have had no real access to any internet whilst I was there so I couldn't update this story any sooner than this.**

**I hope you enjoy my new chapter despite the very long wait for it. **

**I feel bit rusty with my writing so excuse any mistakes there maybe ;). My beta is also away on holiday herself and bless her she has beta some of this chapter for me. I was going to wait till she returned to post the chapter up but at the same time I also want to get back into this story sooner rather than later so I have decided to post it up now for you. ;)**

**Thank you for all the kind reviews and new follows and I promise it won't be such a long wait for the next chapter. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

The smell of forensic dust and a mixture of fresh and stale blood filled Jane senses as he entered the large luxury penthouse apartment. The main living room was busy with FBI and local law enforcement personnel moving quickly and efficiently about the place. Situated in the middle of the room was a woman's lifeless body surrounded by a large pool of her own blood.

There were visible stabbed wounds in her chest and stomach. She was wearing a short dark green silky night dress and her long light brown hair was lying spread fanned out covered and matted in her own blood.

"Jane, so nice of you to join us!" Abbott remarked sarcastically as his blond consultant strolled casually through the door and over to the main crime scene.

"Well, I was asleep and lying in the arms of my beautiful wife, so I am sure you can understand my hesitance to rush straight to this fun palace."

Jane moved to crouch down beside the victims body, instantly noticing she had a fresh nasty bruise on her cheek and what looked like tiny shards of glass in her hair, he also spotted that her hair had been pulled violently on one side and some hair had been ripped out.

"So, why are we here exactly? I mean, this is clearly a crime of passion. The nine stabs wounds to her torso screamed that conclusion straight away." Jane asked curiously, as he spotted two paramedics attending to a man lying comatose in one of the bedrooms from across the room.

"The victim is a highly paid attorney and has been working for on some sensitive classified law cases for the FBI over these last few months. Top Bosses want to make sure this nasty mess isn't connected," Abbott stated, as he watched Jane moving around the apartment taking in all the expensive ornaments and his surroundings.

Moving into the large open planned kitchen, Jane pulled opened the large fridge door, spotting the several bottles of expensive champagnes and lack of food it currently stored. He noticed the tiny grains of white powder scattered on top of the kitchen island indicating champagne wasn't the victims only source of pleasure.

He guessed that this woman was a hard working career woman, but also a serious party girl despite her job role. This wasn't her home, just somewhere she could let off steam. The apartment had a cold clinical feel to it, there were no real personal items anywhere to be seen in the kitchen or in the living area. Just a place to sleep eat and indulge in other personal pleasures.

"Who is in there?" Jane nodded his head towards the bedroom listening to the paramedics still frantically attending to the male lying unconscious on the bed.

He spotted how messy the bedroom was through the open door. There were clothes lying messily over the dresser chair. He noticed the victims expensive shoes, handbags, empty champagne bottles and torn condom wrappers lying around her bedroom floor along with makeup and hair accessories scattered haphazardly on a dresser top. The apartment wasn't a home, but the victim's bedroom was and exactly how he expected it to be and showing him the victim's life was what he had guessed it to be. A high-powered well paid professional with very little personal time but liked to party hard when she could.

"That is William Steele, the victim's new boyfriend. He's an unemployed musician who stays over occasionally. Looks like he overdosed. He is covered in the victims blood and the suspected murder weapon was found lying on the floor beside him. Forensics has taken it for fingerprint testing as we speak," Abbott answered moving closer to the bedroom door watching as the paramedics attempted to save the man's life.

"Hmm. Who found the bodies?"

Jane slowly moved to stand next to Abbott to see what was going on inside the bedroom for himself. The unconscious man bare torso was covered in the victims blood, but there were no dry or wet blood stains on the messy bed sheets or on pillows Jane noted.

"Hannah Duncan, the cleaner. She comes every Tuesday and Friday mornings to clean the apartment. She found the victim and the boyfriend overdosed in the bedroom. She called the ambulance, said the man had overdosed. Cho is out by the poolside taking her statement as we speak. She is pretty upset by it all."

Jane stepped backwards to the closed door of the second bedroom further along the wall. Peeking his head in at first, he eventually entered to find a neatly made bed and few hair accessories and expensive makeup items placed nearly on the vanity table in front of a cracked mirror. It was the complete opposite to the victims bedroom. It had a cold feel and it felt familiar to him in an odd way even though he had never been in the room before today. The bedroom felt a little too neat and perfectly clean for his liking and the badly cracked mirror was also puzzling especially for a stylish new rented apartment.

"What did you find out?" Abbott asked stepping away from the bedroom door as Cho re-entered through sliding patio doors from the pool area.

"Not much. She is pretty distraught at the moment. She is going to come to the offices tomorrow to make an official statement, but I can confirm she is the cleaner. Twice a week she comes. Doesn't see much of the victim, only the rock-star boyfriend in there. He is normally hanging around or sleeping a hangover off during the day she reckons.

"She is sleeping with him," Jane stated calmly as he left the guest bedroom and shut the door behind him. He picked up a pretty stylish vase from on of the side tables. Both Abbott and Cho turned as he continued to quietly examine the vase, ignoring their questionable raised eyebrows at his bold statement. After a few seconds of expectant silence, he sighed rolling his eyes placing the object down and walking over to the patio doors to look out at where the upset cleaner was being comforted by a local police officer.

"How many cleaners do you know dress in a short low cut little black dress and stilettos, huh? She is wearing far too much makeup for a quick dust and polish, it is obvious really, she comes here twice a week once the victim has left for work. She has admitted to Cho she only ever sees the boyfriend when she is here and she rang the ambulance for the overdosed man and not the bleeding woman lying on the floor. She is younger, impressionable, easily flattered and loose. Simple. She is sleeping with Jim Morrison wannabe in there."

"You think she is involved in the victim's death?" Cho asked, watching Jane studying the young woman through the glass doors.

"Hmm. Maybe. This is definitely a crime of passion, of sorts, involving the boyfriend by the looks of it, but her shock and grief seems genuine enough so I don't think so without taking to her more" Jane replied watching carefully as the young woman sobbed heavily on the local female officers shoulder.

"Anyway, I think the FBI tops dogs can rest easy. This isn't a result of some drug cartel or professional assassination hit on the victims life. I am sure local PD can handle this case without wasting the FBI time and resources." Jane sighed not at all interested in this case anymore. He placed his hands in his jacket pockets and began heading out toward the exit. "Now if that is all, I will get back to my lovely wife and my nice cozy bed. Hi, Wylie, good to see you."

"Hi, Jane! When did you get here?" Wylie asked cheerfully as he ran into him in the doorway. Spotting his boss disgruntled and annoyed face behind them, he refocused himself.

"Sir, I was chatting with some of the neighbors. Apparently, the victim has had a friend staying with her these past few months. They have seen them coming and going regularly from the building."

Jane paused, lingering in the doorway for a few seconds curious to know on who had been occupying the strange bedroom next door to the victims.

"According to the doorman, Ms. Groom has had an old friend been staying with her... A Dr Sophie Miller."

* * *

One week earlier...

Lisbon pulled open the door of the busy restaurant. She told the young host her name and was shown to a table out on the lovely open air terrace where Fischer was already sipping on a glass of white Chardonnay.

"Sorry, sorry. I am so sorry I am late. Mikey was playing up for Fran our new nanny and I lost track of time. But I have the whole afternoon to myself so I can now relax." Lisbon said exhaustedly flopping down heavily on the chair very red-faced and out of breath from all her rushing around.

"No worries, it's just really good to see you. How are you?" Fischer leaned over the table pouring Lisbon some water to help get her breath back.

"I am good. Looking forward to returning to work next week. Things are good ... Again." Lisbon answered slightly embarrassed that her marriage problems were always the focal topic between her and Fischer conversations lately.

"I am so glad. Jane was a mess whilst you were gone. He really missed you. I was so happy to hear when you came home to Texas with him." Lisbon smiled kindly back touched that it wasn't just Jane who had missed her whilst she was gone.

"So, what's the occasion for your unexpected afternoon off then?" Lisbon asked Fischer curiously pouring herself another large glass of water.

"Well, me and Dan are heading off for a weekend away tonight as we had to put back our honeymoon due to work commitments. We thought we'd take a romantic getaway for the time being."

"That sound's lovely," Lisbon replied smiling over to Fischer, who looked a little sad by her last statement.

"Yeah, I hope so. We have both been working so hard. He has his team to manage and we are up to eyes with cases since you went on maternity leave, we just don't get to spend much quality time together like I hoped."

Seeing Fischer's head drop downwards clearly upset by the fact her new marriage life was not panning out to be the fairy tale she had clearly hoped for Lisbon placed her hand over Fischer's, making her looked back up.

"Hey, for what it is worth Kim marriage is hard, especially in our line of careers. Look at me and Jane." Lisbon chuckled ironically to show her friend she wasn't alone in this strange world of marriage they found themselves in.

"Yes, but at least you and Jane work on the same team and have a... Personal life." Fischer's face flushed bright red at revealing openly how bad her new sex and honeymoon phase actually was.

"Working together is not always a good thing, let me tell you."

Fischer gave a small laugh knowing exactly how Jane work antics drove Lisbon up the wall most days. Fischer composed herself nodding at Lisbon in thanks for the comfort. "Anyway enough of my woeful sexless marriage, how's Mikey? And How are you? Ready to return back in the field?

"He is great, growing up way to fast, he is six months already." Lisbon paused biting her bottom lip contemplating her next move and sighing. "I am sure one day early won't hurt but don't tell Jane I told you okay. I swore him to secrecy so if he finds out I blabbed I won't hear the end of it. Trust me!" Lisbon leaned forward lowering her voice and glancing all around her. "I am returning to work, but I won't be going out in the field much, you see I am pregnant... again."

"Oh my god! That's fantastic. When did this happen? Was it planned?"

"Your wedding weekend, we think? And no it was not planned."

"But that's amazing... isn't it?" Fischer asked, cautiously knowing how up and down things had been between her and Jane recently and unsure whether Lisbon unexpected pregnancy was actually a happily wanted event by them.

"Yes, yes it is." Lisbon eyes lit up with joy at the thought of her new unborn baby but quickly dropped as something else quickly entered her mind. "Well, apart from the worse case of morning sickness ever. I don't remember feeling this ill when I was pregnant with Mikey." Lisbon swallowed in utter disgust at the memory of her being very sick earlier that morning.

"Hey! maybe it is a girl this time round, so that is why it is different?" Fischer stated, sipping on her wine.

"Maybe?" Lisbon sipped her water secretly hoping this time round they were blessed with a little girl too.

"Well, this explains Jane's weird joyful behavior around the office." Fischer continued, remembering how smiley and chirpy Jane had been, along with the constant annoying humming and whistling he had been subjecting her to on drives in the SUVs. "You and Jane must be very excited."

"Yes, we are. Jane's already measuring up the spare room and bringing home paint samples. We have our first scan in a few days. He missed out on all this stuff with Mikey so he is very excited and trying to make up for it this time round."

"And how are things? Between you and him?"

"We are getting there. Reconnecting. I left for a while because he lied to me again, over his past. A woman from his past actually..." Lisbon took a large gulp of her water trying not to let her emotions or hormones rise up all over that silly business again.

"Sophie Miller?"

"How did you know?" Lisbon said a little stunned Fischer knew so much and worried Jane had been telling everyone about their current marriage issues.

"Well, she came by the office looking for Jane when you first disappeared and I guessed she was involved somehow. So who is she?"

"She is his doctor, she is helping him retrieve his memories... an old friend, some past fling of his," Lisbon replied quietly through gritted teeth trying her hardest not to let her insecurities or jealousy show too much.

"And you are okay with that?"

"Well... I trust that nothing will happen between them. It's just professional."

"Wow," Fischer said, puffing her cheeks out slightly. "You're a better woman than me Teresa, I don't think I would want my husband seeing his ex-lover, professional or not."

"Are you both ready to order?" the voice of the young waitress appeared at the table interrupting their conversation.

"Yes, I think so. Teresa? Are you ready?"

"Huh?"

Lisbon looked confused and dazed at the friendly waitress who was now stood beside her. She was still distracted with Fischer words still ringing in her ears. She hadn't given too much thought on Sophie and Jane professional relationship but if she was being honest she wasn't very comfortable knowing her husband and his ex-lover were meeting up regularly. In factor she was being totally honest she hated the fact. Deciding to push that uneasy thought away for the time being Lisbon turned her attention back to Fischer and the waitress "Uh. yes. Let's eat I am starved."

* * *

"Hey babe, bring me in another bottle of that champagne, will you?"

Amanda rolled her eyes as the croaky loud voice of her new lover Bill floated through the luxury apartment. Pulling a chilled bottle of champers out of the fridge she made her way to the bedroom. She shut the door hoping not to disturb Sophie who was no doubt sleeping next door. Bill was totally naked lying spread eagle on the large king size bed smoking a large joint.

"You've been working late?" Bill asked exhaling big smoke rings into the air.

"I had to stay at work for this big court case I am currently working on."

"You need to try some of this shit, baby," he said, splattering as he inhaled another big drag of smoke and handing the fat roll up towards Amanda.

"I can't. I have to be back in court first thing tomorrow. Need a clear head"

"When has that stopped you? Go on try it. You will be flying to court on this stuff, baby." Billed winked holding the spliff back up towards her.

Amanda sighed, knowing he wasn't going to let her be till she relented. She took a long drag on the joint feeling the bitter smoke and drugs lace the inside column of her throat.

"So? Is this what you have been doing all day? Just lying here waiting for me all night, Smoking drugs and drinking all my booze. Watching porn?" Amanda turned to the large widescreen TV on the wall as the screen flicked to a busty woman bending over totally naked.

"No, not just that. I had a swim in your pool. I had a wank, earlier. Watched some jackass and witnessed your flatmate turn into a total psycho bitch," Bill said, popping the cork of the new champagne bottle.

"Sophie?"

"Yeah, she was swearing and screaming and shouting and then she stormed in the spare bedroom. Slamming things and screaming, Then it all went quiet."

"Is she okay?" Amanda asked concerned for her long term friend.

"Fuck knows? Who cares?" Bill replied arrogantly, rolling over and turning the TV off.

"Where is she now?" Amanda pulled her tailored shirt over her head throwing it down onto a pile of dirty unwashed clothes sat on messily on the floor. "For fucks sake, the fucking cleaner hasn't done my washing again. What the fuck do I pay her for?"

"I have no idea? I passed out few hours ago. I woke up when you came home, haven't seen the psycho since."

"Are you sure?" Amanda asked questionably, not quite convinced by Bill account of events. "It doesn't sound like Sophie. Were you were high?"

"No, not by that point. I know what I heard, babe. She is a nut job. She needs to give herself some therapy in my opinion."

"Hey, dickhead that is my friend you are talking about? Be respectful."

"Well, I am telling you that one is a sandwich short of a picnic if you ask me. You know she threatened me the other day at your party? Telling me she is going to get her boyfriend, Patrick, to kill me? Apparently, he has killed three men before... And all this bullshit," Bill said, laughing mockingly as he swallowed more champagne from the bottle.

"You mean Gregg?"

"Uh, no, she told me his name was Patrick..."

"Patrick? Are you sure?"

Bill sighed loudly, annoyed she didn't believe him on anything he was telling her and treating him like some sort of a moron.

"Look, baby, I may not have a Ph.D. or a masters degree like you, but I know what I heard. She told me his name was Patrick, and he had already killed three men... Oh, and he wore three-piece suits. I mean, who wears three piece suits."

"Men with class," Amanda said, digging at her scruffy unkempt lover, pulling her shoes off and throwing them across the room at the open wardrobe door. "Hmmm, maybe I should just and go check on her," said Amanda, who began walking around the bed to the exit but let out a loud squeal when Bill quickly grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down onto the bed slipping his hand up her skirt to his desired location.

"Hey, enough talk about you friend, Dr psycho. Let's fuck!"

Bill pressed his lips heavily on hers stopping any attempts of protest as he began pulling her panties down her legs. Amanda's initial worries and concerns for her upset friend quickly disappeared as her new lover began putting her mind to more physical thoughts and activities


	22. Chapter 22

**So here is the next chapter posted quicker this time just as promised. ;)**

**Thank you all for the support and reviews for my last chapter, I really do appreciate it. Also a big thank you to all the guest reviewers who I can't reply back too personally. Your encourangment and knowing people are still reading keeps me writing and continuing.**

**I will be writing past and present scenes and events for the next few chapters but hopefully it will build up the story for you. Anyway, enough from me. Enjoy!**

**I don't own TM. :( **

* * *

_**Present day...**_

Fischer pulled the black SUV into the university car parking space. Switching off the ignition, she looked over at Jane who was staring silently out the passenger window. She watched as he gently tapped his index finger against his lips showing he was in deep thought. Ever since leaving the crime scene, he had been in a weird mood and it had unfortunately fallen to Fischer to babysit him on this trip.

"Are you okay? You don't have to do this, you know," Fischer told him softly. "I can go speak Dr. Miller about what has happened."

"No, it's fine," Jane remarked a little harshly, still gazing out the passenger door window. He hadn't said much on the drive over and despite all the evidence indicating that the junkie boyfriend was responsible, Fischer found it odd Jane hadn't been trying to dig a little more and gathering up all the information like he normally would be.

"You do know we will have to question and take a statement from her, too?"

"Now? Why?" Jane snapped, finally turning to face Fischer since they had arrived.

"Why? Well, because her friend and roommate were mercilessly stabbed to death in their apartment, Jane. We need to know where she was when it happened for a start."

"We are here to inform her, Fischer. Not arrest her, "Jane stated abruptly, though Fischer noticed a flash of uncertainty in his eyes as he said it. "All the evidence points towards the boyfriend. Not every case we get given is some twisted, warped mystery for us to solve."

"Yes, all the evidence does point that way, but we still need to investigate all avenues before we close the case fully," Fischer stated, a little disturbed by his dismissive attitude.

Normally, Jane was the one pushing them to investigate different leads, getting them to explore every avenue and look outside the box at every person linked in a murder investigation. Jane sat noiselessly staring out the window for a few moments before pulling the passenger door open and slamming it firmly shut behind him without saying a word. Fischer sighed as she pulled the key out of the ignition, confused by his odd behavior.

She quickly climbed out the SUV, following Jane across the university car-park. Fischer wondered if Jane's professional and personal relationship with the Doctor was clouding his outlook on things.

He trusted Sophie Miller. She was his doctor. She secretly knew about his break down before he had come to work at the CBI. She had never spoke of it as it was classified information only herself and Abbott had been informed of when the Patrick Jane FBI case file had landed on Abbott's desk and they had both been sent to the island to try and locate him. She also knew Jane had had a sexual relationship with the Doctor a few years later as Lisbon had confirmed that to her as a close friend last week over their lunch. No one ever wants to believe that someone they care for and trust is involved in something so cold and barbaric as cold-blooded murder. That also included the mighty Patrick Jane.

Entering the University, Fischer announced their arrival at reception whilst Jane stood away silently watching the busy lobby. The young man at the reception desk pointed them both in the direction of the lecture halls. Upon arrival, a stream of students poured out the double doors leaving Jane and Fischer to enter into an empty room. Sophie Miller was placing her papers neatly into her briefcase with her back turn to them unaware of their arrival.

"Hello, Sophie," Jane said firmly as he began descending the staircase down to where she was standing.

"Patrick?"

Sophie's eyes enlarged with surprise and a large smile slowly graced her lips when she saw him walking towards her. Fischer also noted that doctor quickly smoothed down the back of her hair in a flirty manner as she turned around to greet him.

"What are you doing here? I didn't think I would be seeing you so soon after our little chat yesterday?" she said a little bitterly as Jane made his way over to her.

Fischer remained back in the shadows and watched as the Doctor and Jane came closer.

"Has Teresa given you permission to be here?" Sophie snapped, perching herself down on the edge of the table giving off a protective stance towards him.

"Sophie, I am here because of Amanda."

"What about her?" She glanced over Jane's shoulders, detecting Agent Fischer stood on the steps watching them both.

"Amanda was found murdered this morning," Jane said, calmly watching Sophie's reaction carefully as he fiddled with his wedding ring. Sophie slowly straightened herself up, her face falling to devastation as Jane's words sank in. She began slightly swaying backwards on her feet as though she was about to faint. Jane quickly moved forward, wrapping his hand around her arm and wrist guiding her to sit on one of the lecture chairs behind them.

"What happened? Was it Bill?" Sophie asked, her breath catching in her throat as the tears began tumbling down her cheeks.

"Mr. Steel is currently on life support from a suspected overdose. I am Agent Fischer with the FBI, and we are currently investigating the murder. Where were you last night Dr. Miller?" Fischer asked a tad sharply, trying to remain professional whilst pushing down her dislike for the woman who was sobbing what she suspected was more crocodile tears.

"I... Uh... I was out last night. I had drinks with a friend directly after work."

Fischer noticed a quick exchange of looks between Jane and the Doctor as she recalled her whereabouts. "And then I stayed out."

"You stayed out? Where exactly?"

"I got a hotel room," Sophie said, sniffing and wiping her tears away the back of her shirt sleeve in attempt to get a hold of herself in front of the Agent who was now standing in front of her.

"A hotel room? Why?" Fischer narrowed her eyes, shooting Jane a quick look as she probed more to Doctor Miller's whereabouts. She had witnessed a few uncomfortable glances between the pair since they had arrived and was praying to God that the doctor's actions had no connection to Jane.

"Well... Amanda and her new beau are fairly noisy in their bedtime activities, and I have an important meeting today. I thought it best if I stayed somewhere else for the night get a good nights sleep." The doctor's head dropped as new tears fell from her face and she paused, inhaling a deep breath and fiddling nervously with her hands before continuing. "I also just needed some time to myself as I had received some bad news earlier on that day."

Fischer noted Sophie glanced nervously sideways at Jane who was now sat beside her not saying anything.

"Can anyone verify that?"

"Well, the hotel receptionist can. I have a credit card receipt somewhere." Sophie stood up very unsteadily on her feet, reaching for her handbag and frantically began searching for the receipt.

"We don't need the receipt right now," Jane said softly. He stood up, turning to Fischer and pulled her away so they could talk more privately out of earshot of Sophie.

"Can we not do this now?" Jane snapped. "Okay?"

"I am just doing my job, Jane."

"Yeah, well don't. Just leave it," Jane commanded, turning back around but it was Fischer's turn to grab his arm, swinging him back to face her.

"She could have been sleeping with the junkie boyfriend, too. Who knows?" Fischer whispered, a little stunned that Jane wasn't even attempting to all dig further into this case.

"Just leave it," Jane stated coldly, wrenching his arm away from her hand.

"Do you know something?" Fischer asked curiously. It wasn't like Jane not to probe and ask questions, and she wanted to know why he didn't want her investigating Doctor Miller. Jane didn't respond, but yanked his arm out of her grip making his way back to seats where a weeping Dr Miller was still sat.

Fischer would be the first to admit she didn't like or trust the Doctor as far as she could throw her. She had caused a close friend of hers a lot of hurt as well as causing her more marriage problems and successfully driving a wedge between them.

Fischer watched as Sophie Miller burst in to hysterical crying throwing her arms around Jane's shoulders tightly wrapping herself around him. Fischer's saw Jane posture tense slightly by the over familiar action but he didn't do anything to removed herself from him.

Fischers gut feeling told her something was off and with Jane's quiet sulky behavior regards this case, he definitely knew more about it than he was admitting. Once they had left the University and entered the SUV again Fischer let it rip.

"What the hell is going on? You know something don't you?" She said loudly, folding her arms across her chest in annoyance.

"No. I don't," Jane replied, rolling his eyes and ignoring Fischer's angry stares continuing to look directly in front of him out of the car window.

"Okay! So then what is going between you two, then? Huh? You were with her last night, weren't you?" Fischer dropped the agent act and was now in full friend mode on behalf of Lisbon. "I swear to God Jane, if you hurt Lisbon again... She has been through enough already."

"Nothing is going on between us," Jane confirmed bluntly sighing, getting rather fed up of Fischer and their pointless conversation.

"Oh really? So you're not the "friend" the doctor was with last night having drinks with? Or getting a hotel room?"

"No, we didn't get a hotel room. Don't be so ridiculous," Jane snapped, shaking his head in disbelief at her wrong deductions on what had happened between them the night before.

"But you did meet up with her for drinks, though, right?"

"Yes. Fine. We met for a Drink. Bravo detective," Jane mumbled mockingly.

"Why?

"That's none of your business," Jane replied coldly, cutting his eye at her and leaning his head against the cool leather of the head rest behind him.

"Well... I will just ask Lisbon then, shall I?"

Fischer raised her eyebrows to show him she wasn't about to let this subject go. Jane's head shot around to face Fischer again, not liking that fact she was trying to cause trouble for him.

"If you must know, I met with Dr. Miller because I was telling her we couldn't see each other anymore for my therapy. I am aware that my wife isn't comfortable with me seeing her since she left, and I want to make this pregnancy as easy as I can on her, especially after all the stress I caused the last time. I don't ever want to have to watch my baby in intensive care again, so I will do anything I can to prevent that. Anything," he hissed revealing his true motives along with his anger and annoyance towards his nosy work colleague.

"So... how did doctor Miller take that news?" Fischer asked, softening her voice, grateful at least that Jane was being honest with her about something in regards to this case.

"Well, she was upset obviously. She left. Okay? Is that satisfactory enough for you? So now that you have delved fully into my private affairs, can we get back to the office? It's Teresa first day back in the office and I really want to be there for her." Jane turned his head away, annoyed at having to explain himself to the likes of Fischer. She may have been Teresa's friend, but she certainly wasn't his.

Fischer finally started the SUV engine up realizing she wasn't going to get the anymore out of him. She knew deep down there was still something more Jane about this case knew but right now she had no idea what that was.

* * *

_**Four days before...**_

"Hello, Mrs. Jane, Mr. Jane. Sorry to keep you both waiting. We are having major staffing issues today and so we are run off our feet with pregnant woman this morning. How are you feeling this morning, Mrs. Jane?"

Dr. Keen sat down at the desk, flicking through a medical file she had in her hands. Lisbon sat nervously on the edge of examination bed whilst Jane was happily fiddling and playing with a life size model of a woman's reproduction system he had found lying on the side.

"I am okay, apart from being sick everyday... Oh and I am exhausted and emotional," Lisbon replied grumpily, leaning back on the back rest of the bed as another spell of nausea began to hit her again.

"You will have to excuse my grumpy wife, doctor. She has been suffering from a bad case of morning sickness this morning and she is not the best patient at the best of times." Jane placed the model replica down and made his way to stand next to his wife, smiling at her cheekily when she gave him a evil look for his last statement.

"Mmm. You do look a bit pale," Dr keen said, moving to the examination bed and placing her hand on Lisbon forehead to feel her temperature. "It can be one of the downfalls of pregnancy, I am afraid. I recommend ginger. That can help with severe cases of morning sickness."

The doctor paused reading Lisbon's medical file some more. "I see from your recent urine sample that your HCG levels are quite high so that will explain the severe morning sickness, unfortunately. Your blood pressure is quite high too. Any other symptoms?"

"Tender breasts and severe appetite" Lisbon said, rolling her eyes as Jane smirked in her direction. She had survived years on just black coffee and bear claws, but since falling pregnant for a second time all she wanted to do was eat. "I will be the size of a whale if I keep eating the way I have been."

Jane grinned at remembering how she had quickly devoured a whole tub of Ben and Jerry's ice cream on her own two nights earlier, after having eaten a large lunch and half a family size lasagna and salad for dinner. He always felt she was too thin, so he was happy to see her eating more and he wasn't about to discourage her especially now she was pregnant with their second child.

"But there are some great benefits of pregnancy too..." Jane said seductively in a whispered tone, wiggling his eyes suggestively at his wife as the Doctor quietly read through Lisbon's medical file.

"Hush..." Lisbon hissed, swatting him sharply on his upper arm, flushing a dark shade of pink embarrassed that he was bringing up there new found sex life in front of their new doctor. Dr. Keen glanced up rolling her eyes back in sympathy at Lisbon knowing exactly what her husband was referring to.

"Before we start, would you like me to get you some water for the sickness?"

"No, I will be fine, thank you," Lisbon knew if she tried to take anything it would only reproduce itself several minutes later again anyway. She was struggling to hold anything in her stomach that morning.

"So, I see according to your notes this is your second pregnancy? And you went in to premature labor with your first, is that correct?"

"Yes, yes I did." Lisbon avoided eye contact with Jane as she spoke. All the memories came flooding back to her of Jane's and Mikey's unexpected arrivals and then of the horrible weeks of suffering watching her tiny baby in intensive care.

"Okay, well we don't need to worry about all that just yet. It's still early days. We can discuss that at a later date. Let's have a look at how this little one is doing shall we?" Dr. keen smiled warmly at Lisbon, seeing her patient was visibly anxious and concerned on the matter.

Squeezing some blue gel onto Lisbon's bare stomach, the doctor slowly began moving the transducer over her stomach. Jane noticed the Doctor's face frown a couple of times as she was intently studying the ultrasound screen.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, entwining his fingers with Lisbon's, not quite sure if he was trying to give her some comfort or trying to get some for himself.

"Uh, I just need to call my colleague in," Dr. Keen quickly left the computer and made her way to her desk phone calling for her colleague to come to examination room.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. I promise you," Jane said, squeezing Lisbon's hand and bringing her knuckles up to his lips and placing a soft kiss on them. He watched as more anxiety crossed Lisbon's face now watching as the two doctors chatted quietly across the other side of the room. He knew she was already worried about having another pregnancy after Mikey's traumatic birth and given her age. They were both fully aware there was more risks with pregnancy the older you got.

"What's happening?" Lisbon asked as the two doctors scanned the ultrasound screen and mumbled quietly under their breaths. Finally, the second doctor smiled brightly up at Jane and Lisbon and quickly left the examination room.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to leave you worrying, but I just wanted a second opinion."

"Second opinion? On what?" Jane asked, hoping that everything was okay with their unborn baby's health and trying to read the Doctor for signs of any bad news she was about to give them.

The doctor smiled up at Jane and swiveled the monitor around for him and Lisbon to view. She pointed to a small green and black blob like shape on the screen. "This is your baby... and this is your baby's heartbeat..."

With that, the doctor press a button on the keyboard which in turn produced a quick galloping heartbeat through the machines speakers. The sound of the baby's heartbeat echoed loudly around the examination room making both Lisbon and Jane breathe a big sigh of relief in unison.

"Wow... It's perfect," Jane said emotionally, his eyes filling with tears as he listened to his unborn child's heart beating for the first time. Lisbon smiled up at him squeezing his hand. He hadn't been around for her scans with Mikey so this was both a new experience for them. She knew the last time he had done all this sort of thing was over seventeen years ago with Charlotte and she knew how hard and moving it must be for him to be experiencing it all over again after everything he had been through in his life.

"Yes, it is. A very good healthy heartbeat, too." The doctor pressed a few more buttons and moved the transducer to the other side of Lisbon's stomach, pressing it down a little harder into her lower abdomen this time.

"And this... is your other baby, " Doctor Keen said, grinning and pointing again at another green and black blob on the screen. With that, a less fainter sound of a heart beat came over the speaker as Jane and Lisbon's eyes both widened at the doctor's announcement.

"You mean..." Jane squeaked, letting his mask slip not even attempting to hide his shock as he quickly cottoned onto what the doctor had just said.

"Yes, I can indeed confirm you're having twins this time round. Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Jane."

"That's incredible..." Jane said excitably as he moved closed to the look at the ultra-scan screen not really knowing what he was looking at but very eager to see both of his babies.

He turned back wearing the biggest beaming smile at his wife, but frowned somewhat when he realized she had clearly gone into some form of shock.

"Teresa... isn't it incredible?"

He watched as all color started to drained from her face and she struggled to form any coherent words. Suddenly her eyes fluttered shut and Lisbon slumped backwards on to the bed fainting from the shock of it all.

* * *

**Yes twins! I went there. Who wouldn't love to see Jane and Lisbon with twins babies ;)**

** I felt I needed some nice fluff to balance it all out as my story takes a slightly darker turn the further we go on. So baby twins it was :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you for your reviews and any new followers to my story. **

**For the questions I got, I know there is a few unanswered things so hopefully the next few chapters will clear most of them up for you. I am trying to write past and present scenes for this little part of the story (before and after the murder) so most of the past scenes should give the answers to some things left open.**

**For the guest reviewer asking me not to kill the babies. I can honestly say I would never ever write a story with that as outcome, ever, that's really not my style to write something as bad or awful as ****that. Ever. Rest assured.**

**Thanks to all the guest reviewers who reviewed and I can't personally contact.**

**I think I have gone on long enough so I will shut up now. I hope you enjoy the next chapter****. (Thanks to my beta too, always there when I need her. ****Xx)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist unfortunately.**

* * *

**_Two days before the murder..._**

Jane threw the cars keys a little heavily down into the bowl. The sound of the metal hitting the ceramic echoed around the quiet cabin. They had left the doctors twenty-five minutes earlier and had driven directly home, mostly in silence.

When Lisbon had come around from her fainting spell she has practically shut herself down, not really responding to anything the doctor was saying about the twins or to her new upcoming pregnancy. Jane had taken all the reading material from the doctor and chose to ignore his wife's distant and sullen mood, up until now. He had hoped the drive home would have given her some time to get her head around the news that they were expecting twins. She had sat staring quietly out of the passenger window, giving only short one-word answers to him as and when she needed to.

"Teresa. You know you can't just ignore this, alright?" he voiced a little abruptly as he watched Lisbon cross the newly refurbished cabin, heading towards their bedroom.

She paused for a few seconds, eventually turning around to face him. "I am not ignoring it!" He saw a small flash of hurt cross her face from his tone.

"So then why have you not said barely two words since we left the doctors, huh? I am starting to think you are not happy about our news. Do you not want this baby... Babies?" he corrected himself, still trying to get his own head around the news. His voice was almost scared to get a truthful answer from her.

Over the last few days, he had known she had been anxious and worried about being pregnant again. Despite her already having been through this before, she was still concerned about carrying a child full term again at her age, especially after going through premature labor and nearly losing her first child.

Jane followed her into their bedroom, standing in the doorway. Lisbon sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling her boots off. She did look a bit pale, but he knew this wasn't just about the bad morning sickness.

"Sweetheart, we are having twins," softening his voice with her he approached her slowly. He crouched down in front of her to look her directly in the eyes trying to get a real read off of her.

"Twins! Do you know how lucky we are? Some people in this world struggle to even have one baby, let alone two." He gently placed his hand over hers letting her know how happy he was. "I mean, two years ago, I never thought I would have any sort of life again, let alone children... This is all incredible."

Lisbon glanced up and saw Jane's eyes had filled up with tears of happiness.

"I know... but we already have one baby," Lisbon stated as though her comment made complete sense to him.

"And? Mikey will be nearly two by the time these two new editions are born. There is only an eighteen month age gap between you and your brother Tommy, and there were four children in your family. It's not a big deal, Teresa. We will cope... Just like other families do." Jane reached out, placing both of his hands over hers hoping his words would smooth her clear worries.

"I ...I... just... This pregnancy wasn't even planned, Jane. How can we be having two?" Her deep frown showed him just how genuinely shocked she was from their scan results.

Jane chuckled, knowing full well, planned pregnancy or not, the conception of twin babies didn't quite work that way. He saw her eyes narrowing slightly in anger that he was laughing at her. "Conception doesn't quite work that way, Teresa."

Lisbon looked away annoyed by his playful mocking, focusing out of their the bedroom window. Fear and doubt still etched across her face when she eventually turned back and spoke.

"What I mean is, 'We' will have three children. Three children, Jane. Us. Three," her voice rising in a slight panic as she ran one of her hands down her face.

"I thought you were happy we were having another baby?" he asked, shocked to see her reaction. Holding onto her hand, he rubbed his thumb across her knuckles before coming to sit next to her on the bed.

"I am..."

"Are you...?

"It's just... three children? I did that once before and look how well they all turned out," Lisbon said sadly, her voice breaking at the end as her younger brothers crossed her mind. Jane saw her head dip lower knowing how the hard memories of her childhood still affected her. Taking his fingers, he lifted her chin up and turned her face to him.

"Hey, you did an amazing job with your brothers. You did. You were a kid yourself and you still did an amazing job of raising them." He watched as her head dipped back down again not believing it and still heavily wrapped up in her guilt over leaving them when she got the chance.

"Look... Okay. I get that you're a little freaked out. Even I feel a little overwhelmed by this all right now, but I know this will be an incredible thing once we get our heads around it. Yes, we will have three young children, but despite all our flaws and our current roller coaster marriage, I think we make great parents and a great couple. No, I know we do. Mikey is living proof of that. We should be celebrating this news, Teresa." He lowered his head trying to catch her eye.

"I know," Lisbon replied softly, dropping her head in further shame as she realised her worries and shock was dampening this huge life changing moment for them. "I'm sorry. I just need some more time to get my head around it all, I guess."

"Our children are a blessing. I know this better than anyone." He swallowed down the lump that formed in his throat as the image of Charlotte's beautiful little face flashed into his mind.

"I just wasn't expecting this. I am planning on going back to work next week and now I am pregnant again. With two of them!"

Jane sighed, knowing how his wife had always been a control freak and how deep down she didn't like it when things happened so unexpectantly.

"Yes, and whilst I fully get two babies feels a little daunting for us right now, it's also an amazing thing. It's not going to be easy, no, but we can do this. We can do anything when we do it together. I can stay at home with the babies and you can return to work, we will work it out. We have taken on some of the most dangerous criminals and killers in our career over the years. I think we can handle two small mini Jane's."

Jane smirked at his wife, not even believing his own words but hoping it would at least get her to crack a smile.

Lisbon raised an sceptical eyebrow at him. "You think? Because having one little Jane seems to run me ragged. I can't imagine the amount of trouble three of your offspring, plus you, could cause me?"

Lisbon gave a little grin back for the first time since she had fainted. He watched her carefully, and he knew there was more to her fear and worry than just the thought of taking care of two babies.

"Hey, what's really going on?" he asked now that she was finally starting to open up to him. A small tear fell from her eye and she quickly wiped it away with the back of her hand hoping he hadn't seen it.

"It just Hormones, a double dose of them, I guess..."

"Talk me, please, darling."

Lisbon stood up from the bed running her hands through her hair. He had known falling pregnant hadn't been part of their plans, but he had no idea what else was upsetting her. Eventually, she began anxiously pacing the floor obviously torn on whether or not she should be honest with him.

"It's just... two years ago, I was a single, middle age, Senior CBI agent, living in Sacramento, running my own team and trying to control my annoying ass consultant for ten years. Then one day, bang, everything in my world suddenly changed..." Lisbon glanced nervously over at Jane as she quickly skimmed over the Red John ordeal.

"Now I find myself living in Texas, working for the FEDs, newly married, falling pregnant with Mikey. And then on top of all that there is your accident, your amnesia, you running off and leaving me again and just when things finally start to calm down, I find out you are seeing your ex-lover in secret and you have still been lying to me about it all these months. And now this... " Lisbon glanced down to her stomach to indicate what she was getting at, not quite ready to say the words 'twins' out loud to herself.

"It feels like everything is changing again. Some days I just wonder if this is some sort of surreal dream and I am about to wake up at any second..."

"Teresa, there's nothing going on between me and Sophie. She is just my Doctor. That's all," Jane replied softly, concerned by how the whole Sophie Miller business was still affecting her. It broke his heart that he had still inevitably hurt her without even realising it.

"I know..." She said whispering as another tear fell from her eye again.

He reached out to her, but she flinched away, embarrassed about being so insecure and emotional over everything. He had hoped since their reunion and return from California, they had put the whole Sophie business was behind them, but with her double pregnancy hormones in full flow and being freaked over the scan results, she was letting her guard down allowing all her insecurities and worries to pour out.

"I know there isn't anything going on, I do. But it's hard after everything that's happened between us." Lisbon fiddled with her wedding rings and Jane recognised that she wasn't just referring to their turbulent marriage but in their whole history of knowing each other. He had unwittingly abused her love and trust many times in the past, and now it was all coming to a head with the lying about the Sophie being the last straw.

"It's my silly issue and I will deal with it. I know she is your doctor and she is just trying to help you, but it doesn't mean I like it," Lisbon said softly. "I am sorry. I am being silly."

She stopped pacing and looked over to Jane for the first time since she began pouring out her insecurities. He smiled lovingly back, pushing himself off the bed and moving towards her.

"Hey, you don't have to apologise to me over anything. It has been one hell of a year for the both of us, more for you than me."

Jane came up, wrapping his arms around her waist, turning her so he could spread his hands out across her stomach for the first time since finding out about the babies. She didn't flinch away from him this time and leaned her head back on his shoulder shutting her eyes, allowing more silent tears to flow down her face. She wasn't sure if it was a build up of everything or still the shock of the scan or just a very bad case of new pregnancy hormones taking over, or a bit of all three. But whatever the reason for her tears, she hated feeling this way.

"Everything will be okay from now on. I promise you. No more drama, no more lies and no more secrets. Just us. And I am not going anywhere. I know my track record isn't very good in that department over the years, but I promise you, Teresa, I am staying right here. I will be with you every step of the way to help raise these children. You are stuck with me. You always have been... You just never realised it," he said gently, kissing her earlobe making her chuckle lightly at his words as she began wiping away her tears.

"Even when all our three little monsters have grown up and have left home, you will still be stuck with me. Do you hear me?" Jane playfully placed little soft kisses on the column of her neck.

Lisbon nodded, feeling much calmer now she was within his arms and hearing his words of recommitment to her and the babies. Having another two babies was a very scary prospect, but the thought he may leave her again felt even scarier.

"I think I need to take a nap. It's been a busy morning and I doubt we are going to be getting much sleep in the future, are we?"

Lisbon turned in his arms, leaning her head up against his chest for a few seconds before moving to lie down on their bed. He leaned down placing a kiss on her forehead and pulled the bed covers up over her shoulders.

Jane quietly left the bedroom as she fell off to sleep. Once the door was shut, he sighed, running his hand through his hair. He was an expert when it came to reading people, feelings, situations, just not when it came to his own wife's apparently. She was a better actress than he gave her credit for. He had no idea she was still feeling so insecure over everything and he hated that his connection with Sophie was making her feel insecure about him and their marriage.

* * *

Amanda glanced up at the wall clock quickly gulping down the last sip of her coffee. Picking up her court papers from the kitchen island, she attempted to stuff them neatly back into her briefcase.

"Morning, Mandy," Sophie greeted cheerfully, entering the kitchen area and pouring herself of freshly brewed coffee from the made pot.

"Hey, Soph. How are you doing? Haven't seen you a lot recently. I have been working so late this last week. You okay?"

"Yeah, I am good. Just lecturing most days at the University," Sophie replied sweetly, sipping on the hot coffee against her lips. "But it's enjoyable and makes a change from private practice.

"Really? Because Bill said you were very upset the other night." Amanda caught a flash of the fear cross Sophie's face realising that someone had seen her.

"Uh, no, I was fine. He must have been high or something." Sophie shifted uncomfortably, taking another sip of her coffee under her as her friends gaze.

'He says you were really upset and shouting. Is everything okay?"

"Oh... that... I just accidentally deleted some patient files from my laptop and couldn't retrieve it back. That's all. You know how it is. Modern technology. That's all," Sophie replied nervously, turning away as she saw Amanda was going into her lawyer interrogation mode.

"Ok. I wondered if it was maybe about this married man you are involved with? Are you still seeing him?"

Amanda curiously watched as Sophie turned away and pour herself some cereal into a bowl. She didn't believe her for a second about the lost files story. She noticed Sophie paused her movements briefly before answering her question. "Yes, I am still seeing him. He is working a lot lately, though, plus the other commitments, but we will be together... soon."

"Commitments? Like his wife?" Amanda asked a little sarcastically. "What does...uh...what was his name again?" She asked, knowing full well Sophie had told her his name was Gregg but wanted to see if she would confirm Bill's story of her new man name being called Patrick.

"Gregg. Gregg Davis. I told you. He is a Doctor at Austin General Hospital.," Sophie stated more confidently as she finally turned back around smiling at her friend. "Aren't you going to be late for court?" Sophie nodded her head towards the large wall clock to show Amanda how late she was running.

"Oh shit! I have to go. I have to be in court in twenty-five minutes. Hey, Look... Maybe we could catch up over a bottle of wine? Have a girly night? Just me and you. No men. What do you say?"

"Yeah that sounds good," Sophie replied, smiling warmly over at her old college friend before she hurriedly rushed out the apartment.

Once Sophie was alone, she dropped her warm fake smile and angrily glared at the bedroom door where she knew Bill was sleeping on the other side, no doubt sleeping off a drug fuelled hangover. She slammed her mug of coffee down on the worktop and began storming towards the bedroom. She stopped when her cell phone began loudly ringing in her pants pocket. The minute she saw Patrick Jane's picture and his name flash up on her screen, she instantly forgot her anger towards the loser junkie

"Hello, Patrick," she answered calmly. "Yes, sure, of course, I can meet you for a drink. Is everything okay? Yes, fine I will see you tomorrow night at nine pm at the Lounge bar."

With this, she ended the call as a big satisfied smile appeared on her face. Sophie turned back to the front door grabbing her jacket and bag of the coat hook happily heading out to work.

* * *

**_Present day..._**

Jane exited the FBI elevator not even giving Fischer a second look as he left the steel box. He was still being hostile towards her since their confrontation in the SUV back at the university. He glanced over to see Lisbon's desk and saw it was sat empty.

"Have you two seen Lisbon?" he asked as he approached Vega and Wylie who stood chatting nearby.

"Hi, Jane, uh, yeah she has gone out with Abbott. They have gone to speak to William Steel's parents," Vega smile eagerly but saw Jane wasn't returning the gesture, remaining very stony faced towards her.

"Gone? Where?"

"Austin General Hospital. The main suspect, William Steel, passed away a few hours ago. The doctors couldn't bring him out of his coma so they turned off his life support machine with his parents consent. They should be back anytime soon, though," Wylie replied, hoping his words would make Jane soften his stance towards Vega but it didn't.

As if on cue, the elevator doors reopened and Abbott and Lisbon exited deeply engrossed in their own conversation as Jane marched straight up to them.

'She is not supposed to be out in the field. You do know that, right?" Jane angrily snapped at Abbott.

"Jane!" Lisbon replied taken a back by her husband rude outburst and the fact he had just bypassed her as though she wasn't even standing there.

"We went down to the General Hospital to speak to Mr. Steel's parents. I was quite sure it was a safe environment for my Agent," Abbott replied smoothly, rather perplexed by Jane's random outburst but seeing the genuine concern etched on his consultants face.

"I don't want her going out in the field, okay, not in her condition. Do you hear me? In fact, I don't want her working this case at all."

"Hey! You don't get to speak for me," Lisbon spat at Jane, who was still ignoring her presence beside them and staring down Abbott.

Abbott eyed Jane back seeing he was clearly upset over something and wasn't clearly thinking about what he was saying. This case was pretty much wrapped up with the evidence pointing towards the dead man William Steel as the killer and the case definitely didn't impose any fret to his team.

"Well, that's not your call, Jane. I decide who works what cases in my team, do I make myself clear? I suggest you take the rest of the afternoon off and try to cool down," Abbott replied calmly, nodding his head at a now furious looking Lisbon before turning to leave them to it. As they both watched Abbott walk away entering his office, Jane turned around to Lisbon for the first time since his outburst.

"You said you would be put on desk duty when you returned to work. Instead, you go out interrogating suspects. You can't be doing that in your condition, Teresa," he began to say as she stormed away from him over to her desk.

"Suspects? You're kidding me, right? I don't think Mr. and Mrs. Steel, who are in their seventies, by the way, are a fret to me or involved in Amanda Groom's murder. They have just lost their only child who they haven't seen him in over seven years. It was my choice to go along." Lisbon fumed as Jane reached her desk behind her.

"Plus, I felt that the fact I was in a hospital, surrounded by medical professionals, we were all was pretty much safe." Her tone now full of sarcasm to his over reaction before.

"Look, you're pregnant with two babies this time. You can't be putting stress on yourself like this. You need to take things easy. I don't want you working this case."

"What? Why!?" Lisbon asked, stunned by his constant insistence she shouldn't be on this case.

"Because you're pregnant and you need to take things easy especially given you went into premature labor before, I just said."

Lisbon rolled her eyes at Jane over protective reasoning. He hadn't been around when she fell pregnant with Mikey, but part of her now was grateful if this was how he was going to be with her. "Yeah? Well, good job for me Abbott is in charge, isn't it? Just go home, Jane. I will see you later..."

Lisbon angrily sat down at her desk turning herself to face her PC, ignoring her wound up husband stood behind her. She had no idea what had gotten into him since that morning. When he had left home earlier to go to the new crime scene, he had practically bouncing off the walls with happiness. He had been that way ever since their baby scan and he found out they were having twins. Though she had her worries and concerns regards it, Jane was over the moon and hadn't even tried to hide it.

Maybe it was because Dr. Miller's friend was the victim? She hadn't asked Jane how things had gone with Sophie at the university. It suddenly dawned on her that maybe Dr. Miller's reaction to her friend's death may have affected Jane more than she realised it would. Thinking about it some more, she decided she needed to cut Jane some slack, and when she got home later she would try talking to him about this case and how it was really affecting him.

**_Later on that day..._**

Jane stepped out of the large mirrored elevator. He looked down into a luxury decorated corridor, lined with white hotel rooms on either side. He sighed apprehensively as he made his way down the hall passing a busy chambermaid as he walked. Eventually reaching his desired location he smooth his suit jacket downwards before wrapping his knuckles hard against the painted gloss wood.

A few moments later the sound of the door chain being unlocked was heard and the white hotel door opened to reveal Sophie Miller dressed in a black satin dressing gown and a matching night slip. He focused his eyes on her face not wanting to give her any ideas he was at all affected by her skimpy, revealing outfit. He saw the calm, contented look she wore being quickly replaced with a devastated upset one at his unexpected arrival at her room.

"Patrick? What are you doing here?" Sophie asked shocked by his turning up at the hotel. She slightly began covering herself with the dressing gown.

"Can I come in?" he asked sternly, taking a quick glance in at the hotel room behind her. He could see over her shoulder that she had been ordering room service and some wine and could hear she was watching reruns of some comedy show from the noise coming from the TV.

"Of course, sure, come in. It's good to see you." She stepped aside letting him step into the large room. Once the door shut, she quickly made her way back into the room trying to clean up some of her stuff off the bed. The first thing Jane noticed was she cleared away a file which she shoved a file into her briefcase. Eventually turning her focus back to Jane, she smiled nervously indicating for him to sit on one the lounge chairs across the room.

"No, I will stand, thanks," Jane observed her closely as she made her way to the seats and the mini fridge.

"How did you know I was here? Would you like a drink? I have a mini fridge, but I can order some room..."

"No, thank you. It's not a social call." Jane said interrupting her. "You gave Agent Fischer this as the hotel you stayed in last night. I assumed you would be extending your stay after what has happened."

"Oh? Yes. Right," Sophie closed the fridge and turned to face Jane again. "So, have you come to talk to me about Amanda's murder? Has Something happened?" Sophie slowly sat herself down on the arm of the chair as though she needed the stability to support her legs.

"Yes," Jane said coldly. I want to know how you're involved in her murder."

* * *

**So... Yes! Jane is now on to our crazy Doctor. I toyed for ages whether or not to have Jane figure her out, but then I thought it's Patrick Jane of course he would, so I went with it. **

**But with Jane now on to her, how will this new shift come to effect Jane and his new family...?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello. Here, finally, is the next chapter! **

**Sorry for the delay I have had a busy week and didn't get a chance to work on this until this weekend. Thank you for all the reviews and follows (especially Cutebeekeeper, who reviewed pratically every chapter as she finally caught up on this story. Lol ;)**

**This story kind of took a life of it own after chapter 15 and I have had a lot of fun writing it with all it's unexpected plot twist and turns. Thanks for sticking with me as I tried to head the story in the right direction. I will now be starting to wrap this story up in the next few chapters. **

**I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Thanks for reading, as always, I really appreciate the support you give me. Big thanks to my beta who is always on hand to help me. Xxx**

* * *

Switching off her desk light, Lisbon began tidying away her files and straightening up her desk pens. She glanced around the empty bullpen realizing she was one of the last to leave. She had promised herself she would pack up and go home over an hour ago, but had got caught up with paperwork. Looking down at her wristwatch, she also realized she had missed Mikey's bath and bedtime. She sighed, annoyed that she was struggling to manage both her job and motherhood and it was only her first day back. She didn't allow the guilt to linger too long though, happily knowing Jane was at home and seeing to their son.

As she began heading to the elevator, she noticed Fischer's office light still shining and highlighting her office windows through the slat blinds. Deciding to quickly pop her head in and say goodbye to her friend as having not spoken or seen Fischer much on her first day back, Lisbon made her way across the bullpen. She quietly knocked on the door and heard Fischer's voice call out.

"Come in."

"Hey. You're still here?" Lisbon said as she entered Fischer's small office, moving to sit down on the chair opposite the desk.

"I could say the same about you. I am surprised Jane hasn't had you frog-marched from the building," Fischer replied, raising her eyebrows up, shocked to see Lisbon still in the building at such a late hour.

"Hmmm. Me too, to be honest."

Lisbon gave a quick glance at her cell phone to see if she had any missed calls from her moody acting husband. The display showed no missed calls or texts received. She was a little curious as to why he wasn't contacting her. Even though she had told him angrily to leave earlier, she had still expected to find him ringing her, telling her to come home. He was clearly more angry at her about it all than she realized.

"So, are you going home soon?" Lisbon asked, concerned by the large pile of case files still sat on Fischer's desk.

"Uh, no. I have some paperwork to finish off. Besides, Dan's away in Washington. Working a big case for the week, so our apartment feels pretty empty. You off home?"

"Yeah, I didn't mean to stay so late to be honest, but it's my first day back I just got carried away, I guess." Lisbon shifted a little in the chair leaning closer to Fischer's desk. "Actually, I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure, fire away." Fischer placed her pen down hearing the worry in Lisbon's voice and realizing something was troubling her friend. "Did Jane seem to be acting odd to you today?"

Fischer grinned slightly at Lisbon question. "Jane always seems odd to me."

"I mean, more than normal." Lisbon smirked back at her friend's little joke about her husband.

"Well, I will admit he was a bit quiet and cranky when we went over to the university. At the crime scene, he was like a happy, annoying teenager like always but then he turned…" Fischer paused thinking about her next words, not sure what Lisbon did and didn't know about Jane and Sophie Miller meeting up for drinks the night before. Even though she believe Jane when he said nothing was going on between them, she wasn't sure if Lisbon would think the same thing. "...Annoyed."

"Annoyed? Do you know why?" Lisbon asked, remembering Jane earlier angry outburst towards Abbott.

"No, I don't. Maybe he is just adjusting to you being back at work. You know how protective he is about you over your job. And that's before you fell pregnant."

"Yeah, Maybe. Well, I better get off home before he calls out a search party."

Lisbon pushed herself up from the chair, picking her handbag up from the floor and making her way to the door. "Thanks, Kim. Don't work too late."

Lisbon left Fischer's office, leaving her friend to get back to her work. A few years ago, she would have been doing the exact same thing, working late trying to fill the void of going home to an empty apartment. Now, thankfully, things were different and she was going home to her own family. She smiled at that lovely thought and made her way over to the elevator. It was then the feeling of hunger suddenly hit her. It had been a few hours since she last eat something and with carrying twins, her appetite had increased tenfold. Hopefully, Jane would have made them dinner and they could sit down and talk about what happened between them earlier now that he had time to calm down.

* * *

Lisbon turned the front door handle making her way into her warmly lit home. She was instantly hit by the delicious smell of cooked pasta, which was filling the cabin and drifting out from the kitchen.

"Jane, I'm home," she shouted out, placing her handbag down on the leather sofa. She looked up to see Fran, Mikey's new nanny, exiting the kitchen doorway. "Hi, Fran. Where's Jane?" She was surprised to see the young woman still working at this hour.

"Hello, Mrs Jane. Mr Jane had to pop out. He said he would pay me for the extra hours if I stayed longer to see to Mikey."

"I keep telling you, please call me Teresa. Did Patrick say where he was going?" Lisbon asked, slightly annoyed by Jane's sudden disappearing act and hoping he wasn't off sulking over their earlier argument.

"Uh, No. He just said he had something important he needed to attend to and that you would be back in time to put Mikey to bed. But when it got to seven and Mikey started to get tired, I gave him a bath and put him down. I hope that is okay." Fran smiled a little nervously seeing by her new employer's facial expression that she wasn't very happy by her explanation.

"Yes, of course it is. Thank you, Fran. I would have come home earlier if I had known Jane wasn't here to see to Mikey." Sensing the younger woman's unease, she changed the subject. "Something smells nice," Lisbon commented, pushing down her anger at Jane for not being there for her son's bedtime and smiling kindly over at the young woman.

"Yes, I thought you might be hungry after your first day back at work. I made lasagna. You said it was your favorite, and I know with carrying twins and back working, I thought you would be starving."

"Well, it smells delicious, thank you. You really didn't have to do that." Fran nodded and smiled proudly, happy to see her kind gestures had been taken well.

Lisbon waited till Fran made her way back into the kitchen to see to the dinner. Once she was alone again, she pulled her cell out, swiping her screen and calling Jane's number. The phone rang, but after a few times it diverted to his voicemail. She knew he had purposely diverted and ignored her call.

Whatever and wherever he was, it was clear that he didn't want to speak to her. All she could do was wait until he came home or decided to ring her back. She sadly ended the call not bothering to leave him a message just hoping and praying he wouldn't do another disappearing act on her.

* * *

Jane carefully studied Sophie as she tried to process his question and accusation. He could see a flash of fear and anger cross her face, but she quickly recovered herself.

"You think I am involved somehow? You think I am involved in Amanda's murder?" Sophie stood up from the arm of the chair, slowly stepping forward not caring if the dressing gown slipped open. "Patrick, I can't believe you would say something like that to me."

"Yeah, well, neither can I, to be honest with you," Jane replied coldly, still unable to get his own head around her involvement.

"Patrick, I am not involved in Mandy's murder. I can't believe you would think I was?" Tears began filling her eyes and her voice began to break as she began protesting against his accusation.

Jane felt like clapping in applause at her outstanding performance, but shoved his hands in his jacket pockets instead, observing her. There weren't many people in this world who could out fool Patrick Jane. Anyone who had done so in the past had turned out to be very intelligent, devious, and a deadly enemy to him.

Sophie picked up a few tissues from a box sat by her bed, wiping the falling tears from her eyes. Jane sighed, rolling his eyes away from her over dramatics. In that same moment, his cell phone began to ring distracting him from Dr. Miller for a few seconds. Pulling it out of his jacket, he saw Teresa's picture and name flashing up on his screen. He quickly sent the call to voicemail not wanting her involved in this new, unexpected development.

"I will admit you have had me fooled for a long time, Sophie. Years clearly. It's not easy to do that, Trust me." Jane swallowed down the sick feeling building in the pit of his stomach at remembering how McAllister had also fooled him and he hadn't seen through the killers act. "I will admit, part of me feels impressed that you have kept this charade up for so long."

"I swear to you, I..."

"Stop. Please. Don't insult me any more than you already have." Jane moved across the room to the large dresser table, picking up one of her perfume bottles that were sat on top, not bothering to look over at the sobbing doctor.

"I trusted you," Jane stated harshly as he admired her new expensive perfume bottle. He was angry that he had trusted this woman, confided in her about some real personal things, things he hadn't discussed with anyone else, not even with Teresa. This woman had seen him at his lowest and his hate for doctors had made him closed off for years. She had been the only doctor he felt he could trust fully, and now it turns out she had been playing him somewhat.

"And you still can," Sophie said, sniffling into a tissue and trying to compose herself more.

"No. I can't."

Jane turned around to face the doctor who stood behind him, catching her breath and trying to stop her tears. He watched as she moved closer to him, not one hundred percent sure what she was going to do so he kept the glass perfume bottle tightly gripped in his hand.

She wiped the tears off her face. When she was only a few inches away, he saw her devastated expression suddenly change. Her hand came up to fiddle seductively with one of the buttons of his waistcoat. Noticing her pupils darken with desire, he remained quiet, curious if she would finally show her true colours to him.

"And let's just say... That you're right... and I was somehow involved.? Would that really change things between us? I mean, it's not like you haven't got your hands bloody in the past, so to speak..." Sophie's voice lowered as she continue to casually play with the button on his three piece suit.

"That was different..." He narrowed his eyes in slight anger at her bringing up his dark tragic past and trying to compare the two cases.

"Different? How? Murder is murder, Patrick. Plain and simple. You know that given your profession." She moved her hand slowly and seductively up his chest stopping to play with the edge of the lapel of his jacket. Jane firmly gripped her wrist, removing her hand away, not liking the sudden change in seduction she was trying to use on him.

"She was your friend..." Jane pushed her hand away from him whilst studying her face for more micro expressions. Sophie stepped backwards, putting her other mask back in place.

"Yes, she was, and I am very devastated by her death." She moved back over to the bed creating some distance between them and composing herself once again.

"Devastated? Yes, your grief is overwhelming me. I mean, buying new expensive perfume, wine, room service and watching classic reruns of M.A.S.H. This just all screams devastated, grieving friend," Jane retorted sarcastically as he looked around the room and at the muted TV flashing silently in the background.

"People deal with grief in different ways. You know that better than anyone, Patrick. Some people seek comfort in the smaller joys in life for their pain. Some completely shut down mentally. Some seek revenge for a decade taking everyone down with them. We all deal with grief in our own ways."

Jane rolled his eyes as she twisted her psychiatrist babble speech at him.

"So, tell me, if you are so sure I am involved in this murder, where is your little Agent Fish to arrest me? Huh? Oh, that's right. The evidence points to that junkie boyfriend of hers doesn't it? Because he killed her. Not me."

For the first time since he had shown up and confronted her, she was beginning to show her anger towards him. She took a large gulp of her wine giving her a few seconds to regain her self-control.

"William Steel died a few hours ago," Jane stated casually. He knew this piece of information could give him the clarification he needed of her involvement in Amanda Groom's murder. He saw a small satisfactory grin quickly grace her lips before she took another large sip on her wine.

"That's a shame. People like him always die young. It is normally the drugs." Her voice laced with a hint of satisfaction and amusement as she spoke.

"You need to pack up your stuff and leave. Tonight," Jane demanded as he made his way to the hotel room door preparing his exit. She had confirmed to him she had definitely been involved somehow and right now he never wanted to see her again. She had been someone he had trusted, a good friend to him over the years and to find out she had been in something so brutal wasn't something he could just swallow lightly.

"Leave? Why? I wasn't involved in Amanda's murder despite your accusation, Patrick. So why would I leave? Besides, if you really felt I was really involved, wouldn't you be trying to prove it? Isn't that your thing? Catching the killers and proving it in flamboyant style? Why would you just let me go free?" Sophie asked, curiously tilting her head at the consultant, intrigued by the fact he wasn't taking her in or threatening to investigate her.

"Because... you saved me once..." Jane looked away, closing his eyes briefly and lowering his voice to barely a whisper. "And I haven't ever forgotten that."

"Yes, I did," Sophie said softly, witnessing that he was genuinely upset and affected for the first time since he had accused her of murder. She moved around the bed dropping the act, her voice turning softer and totally more sincere.

"I helped you because you were my patient, but also because I cared about you, Patrick. I came out here to Texas to help you. I understand you. You and me, we are good for each other. You know we are. Not like your wife. She doesn't understand you, she never has, and she never will. She is too different from you and how you see things in the world. This new you that you are trying to be, it's all for Teresa's benefit, but that's not the real Patrick Jane. This is an act for her benefit. Your amnesia brought out the real you and Teresa has proven she doesn't love or accept that real side of you. She just wants to change you, Patrick. But I don't. You can be yourself with me. You have recovered a lot of your memories back since your accident but you still have some traumatic things left still to undercover, like the day you discovered your family's bodies, the day you killed Thomas McAllister. Those things will be hard to face alone again. I can help you with those things, Patrick," Sophie said, almost pleading with him as she stepped closer. "We can get you through that hard time together like we did all those years ago. We have it all between us. Trust, understanding, friendship... Chemistry."

Jane let out a loud chuckle, shaking his head in utter disbelief at how she saw him and their platonic relationship. 'We are not the same, Sophie, trust me. And that chemistry, as you put, that was a very long time ago. A quick ten-minute fumble, that, quite frankly, I don't really recall too much of, with me being drunk at the time. It was hardly nine and half weeks for me," Jane replied mockingly, pulling open the hotel room door to leave. "You need to leave Texas and go back to California. I don't ever want to see you again Sophie."

"Patrick... Please don't say that..."

"Goodbye, Dr. Miller."

Jane let the door slam shut firmly behind him. He knew that letting Sophie go wasn't the right thing to do and Teresa would definitely kick his ass if she ever found out but then some people could say the exact same about him and his past deadly actions.

Whilst he enjoyed catching cold-blooded killers this really wasn't the same thing. This was someone he had cared about and knew well. A friend. She had helped him when he needed it, put him back together and for that he would be forever grateful for. Without her he may never come to the CBI and met Teresa and eventually got his life back on track. He wasn't about to turn Sophie in or go about proving her involvement in the case. Dr Miller had been right, so far all the evidence did point towards the junkie boyfriend as the killer and that's how it would stay. Sophie Miller had been a good friend and a good Doctor to him over the years, the least he felt he could do was to let her try and put this whole sordid mess behind her.

This way she could try get on with her life and he would get on with his.


	25. Chapter 25

**Wow! I want to give A BIG THANKYOU to everyone! I have reached 300 reviews on my little story and that is amazing, I never expect to be writing 25 chapters for this story and I never expected to get that many reviews on a story that I created. I am really touched by your comments and support.**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the named and guests reading and reviewing.**

**I hope you enjoy the new chapter. (Thanks to my Beta as always.x )**

**This chapter is M- ish rated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist sadly. sighs. **

* * *

It was a little after midnight when Jane arrived back home to the cabin. After leaving Doctor Miller's hotel, he had gone to the nearest bar and downed a few strong drinks. He had been feeling a mixture of emotions after his confrontation with the doctor and needed some time to try help clear his head.

The FBI consultant part of him wanted to the delve deeper into how exactly Sophie had been involved in the Amanda Groom murder, but the another part of him didn't want to open that door, afraid of what he may actually discover. Knowing she had played a hand in the woman's murder was bad enough, but to actually think about her murdering someone in cold blood was a totally different story. The less he thought about that, the better. Despite his need to find out the truth, sometimes, even he would admit, it was best not knowing.

There was also the fact Doctor Miller had played him along for several years and he hadn't seen through her act until now. One thing Patrick Jane hated was being played for a fool, and she had done exactly that. He was used to being the smartest person in the room and it definitely hurt and dented his pride and ego when he discovered that he wasn't. Especially when it involved someone he felt he knew.

Then on top of all of that, there were Sophie's personal feelings towards him. When he had asked her to come to Texas, he had no idea she was harbouring any sort of romantic feelings for him. After their brief one night fling many years ago, he had assumed she had accepted it for what it was. Just two single people attracted to each other and acting on it one time. Nothing more, nothing less, but her earlier declaration made him realise he had just added fuel to that particular fire especially by asking for her help with his amnesia. Thankfully, he had now ended their friendship before anything had made her act on her feelings.

His father had always told him that the female species was deadlier than the male, and in this instance, he had been correct. Doctor Miller wasn't just secretly devious and dangerous, she was extremely smart with it, too. A very deadly combination.

He made his way across the dark cabin to their bedroom. As he quietly opened the bedroom door, he was greeted to the sight of Teresa sleeping soundly in bed, propped on some pillows still holding her secret favorite romance novel in one hand. He grinned lovingly at the sight of his beautiful exhausted wife sleeping and threw his jacket quietly over the chair. Rolling up his shirt sleeves he gently sat down on the bed beside his snoring wife. As he sat, his weight weighed down one side of the mattress, stirring Teresa awake from her slumber.

"Hey? You're back?" she asked sleepily, attempting to sit upwards against the pillows

"Yeah, I am," He softly brushed a strand of hair off her face and stroked his knuckle across her cheek bone. He gently took the romance novel out of her hand and placed it on the bedside table.

"Where have you been? I was getting worried. I called you a couple of times," Lisbon said as Jane laced his fingers through hers, bringing them up gently to his lips.

"Yes, I know. I saw my cell in the taxi home. I am sorry for not answering. I just needed some time alone, it's been a hard day," Jane replied, dropping his head a little in shame at causing her worry.

"Okay...but you could have texted me. Let me know?"

"Did you think I had left again...?" Jane studied her face and could see that was her real reason behind her worry and he couldn't really blame her for thinking that.

"No," she stated a little sharply in a high voice.

"You are terrible liar Mrs. Jane..." Jane smirked when she diverted her eyes away, confirming that thought was exactly what had gone through her head. "Hey, for what it is worth, I can't blame you for thinking that after everything, but I meant what I said, Teresa. I am not going anywhere, okay. I swear to you. Just sometimes I need some space to clear my head. That's all."

"Okay. So what happened? What business did you need to take care of?" Lisbon watched as he glanced anxiously away, clearly torn on whether or not to tell her the truth. "Jane?"

"Two nights ago, I met up with Sophie Miller."

"Oh, so you weren't working the Burton case then like you said then..." Lisbon said, a little angry that he was still hiding things from her after she had told him not to.

"Yes, I was working the Burton case... but I left a little earlier to go meet Sophie for a drink."

"Right... Very cosy." She didn't bother to hide her jealousy or annoyance at him. "Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" She folded her arms and turned her head away from him. Jane smiled, she had never been very good at hiding her jealousy over the years and it felt good to know some things still hadn't changed. He placed his fingers under her chin bringing her head back to his.

"The reason I met with Sophie was to tell her I wasn't going to see her anymore for my treatment."

"What? Why? Have you remembered that... night?" Lisbon asked curiously, knowing that was going to be a tough enough memory of his family for him to handle when it eventually did.

"No, but me and you can deal with that together when it comes... No, it's because I know you are not comfortable with me and her seeing each other, wait just hear me out..." Jane said as she opened her mouth ready to protest.

"I know how uncomfortable you are with it all, especially after discovering what happen between me and her all those years ago and with everything that has happened this last year. I have a lot to make up for, and I still have to try and gain your trust back. To be honest, I thought about how it would be if the shoe was on the other foot and I definitely wouldn't like it if you were seeing one of your past... flings. In fact, I would probably have got them sacked or bankrupted or arrested by now just so they couldn't be anywhere near you."

"The scary thing is, I know you're not joking," Lisbon stated, chuckling lightly at her husband words and mischievous look, knowing full well he would do something exactly like that.

"My point is...You and the children are the most important things in my life and nothing and no one else matters, nothing. Your welfare and your happiness are all I care about. Everything and everyone are irrelevant."

"Okay... so then where were you tonight?"

"Dr. Miller is going back to California. We were just saying our polite goodbyes. Then I went to a local bar had a few drinks. I caught up playing pool with some of the locals there. Won over two hundred dollars, though." Jane grinned, pulling out a pile of notes from his pants pocket to show her. "I am sorry. I should have called you and let you know. I didn't mean to worry you." He placed another kiss to her knuckles hoping she would accept his apology.

"Just send me a text next time."

"I will do that. Promise."

"So, what was earlier today all about? With Abbott?"

"I just want you all to be safe, and I will do everything in my power I can to keep you that way, that's all. This latest case just brought home to me again that there are some dangerous people out there." He wanted to tell her his theory about Doctor Miller being involved in the case, but decided they were all better off leaving that dark path well alone.

"Jane, you can't keep trying to protect me, okay. I am a big girl. I have been a cop a long time and seen some very disturbing things in my career. I can look after myself, and I would never do anything to endanger our family. Ever. I promise you."

Jane leaned forward, placing a soft kiss to her forehead, happy that they weren't running away from each other and actually working at their marriage this time. "Come on, you need your rest."

"Hmmm, really? I was hoping for a 'little Patrick' time..." Lisbon raised her eyebrows, wiggling them up at him as she leaned forward, letting her large football shirt slip seductively off her shoulder.

"Little?" Jane retorted, raising an playful eyebrow back at her.

"You know what I mean..."

"Well, I am sure I can arrange that."

With that, Jane leaned forward placing his lips softly against hers, moving her gently backwards to lay against the pillows. After a few minutes, their soft gentle kiss turn more passionate and their need and desire for each other fully taking over.

Jane didn't even bother to undress himself or his wife, just swiftly moved her Chicago Bears nightshirt up around her hips. He nudged her legs apart using his and laid his body down on hers, happily discovering she wasn't wearing any underwear under her nightshirt.

Whilst Lisbon began nuzzling and placing kisses to his face and neck, he quickly fumbled about with his belt and zipper eventually managing to pull his pants and boxers clumsily down over his hips. Freeing himself, he grasped his hard length placing himself at the entrance of her core and without much warning, swiftly thrusted into her making her gasped out loud.

After a very passionate, heated twenty minutes, making sure his wife was fully satisfied, twice, Jane moved off the bed finally undressing himself. He climbed naked into bed, wrapping himself lovingly around his very sleepy, pregnant wife. They spent the rest of the night sleeping in each other's arms, putting their earlier argument behind them and enjoying their new stronger marriage and love together.

* * *

**_The night of Amanda Groom's murder..._**

Amanda stared over towards Sophie's closed bedroom door as she sat alone on the large couch.

She had been waiting most of the night for Bill to show up, he was due to arrive over an hour ago but hadn't yet shown up and now she was currently drinking her seventh glass of champagne out of pure boredom. Sophie was out with her married man and wouldn't be back until much later. She had received a text from Sophie earlier in the day cancelling their girly night together, excitably telling her about her unexpected drinks date.

Whilst she knew it would be very wrong to go snoop around in Sophie's room, she was also very worried about her friend and with the amount alcohol she had now consumed it was making her decisions more clouded. Their paths didn't seem to be crossing a lot these days, and she wanted to know why her friend was blatantly lying to her about things.

Amanda made her way across the apartment creeping open Sophie's bedroom door. On face value, everything looks as it should. A large king size bed. Two fitted wardrobes, two small bedside tables. A large dresser with a mirror frame, and a few of Sophie personal makeup items dotted around the place

Entering the very neatly presented room, Amanda moved over to the bed pulling open one of the small bedside drawers. Sat inside was a large beige work case folder. Amanda pulled it out to find it was medical records for a one Mr. Patrick Jane.

Flicking open the cover she found a picture of a good looking blond haired man with his full personal details written on the form underneath. Amanda wonder if this man was the same Patrick that Bill had been talking about a few days ago. Seeing nothing of interest in the actual patient file except for his past medical history and a large selection of notes on regular therapy sessions, she put the file back in its original place.

Opening the double wardrobe, she began searching through Sophie's clothes, looking up on the shelving above for anything that maybe unusual. After finding nothing of interest she shut the wardrobe doors and turned around. It was then she noticed a small box lying on the floor under the bed. Crouching down reaching for the box she moved herself back to sit on the bed taking a look through the items inside.

Inside, were random objects, including a half empty bottle of a man's Gentlemen only aftershave, a white handkerchief with the initials PJ embroidered on it and a personal picture of the same blond haired man from the patient file. In the picture he was sat cuddling an attractive woman with long, dark, wavy hair. There was also a small wallet picture of a baby boy, too, which made Amanda's hair on the back of her neck stand up on end.

She had no idea who these people were, but as far as she was aware Sophie had no living relatives left and she definitely hadn't ever had a baby involved in her life.

Underneath all the objects, there was lots of newspaper articles on different murders in and around California. Glancing quickly over the articles she saw the same man from the file's featured over again and again. She also spotted that in one article the pretty brunette again, the headline read _Red John strikes again_. The picture showed the unknown woman outside of a taped off crime scene stood by the blond haired man and a police car.

Becoming increasingly worried about what Sophie was up to, Amanda spotted her friend's personal laptop sat closed on the dresser. carefully placing the box of items down on the bed she made her way across the room sitting down at the table, pulling Sophie's laptop open. Watching the screen come to life she downed the rest of her champagne glass in one anxious gulp preparing herself for what she may find.

On the desktop was mainly university work files and standard computer software. Moving the arrow on the C drive of the computer there was several different folders listed after patients Sophie had treated, but what curiously caught her eye was a locked folder under the name Patrick. She clicked on the Patrick folder being greeted with a password box. Amanda paused for a few minutes before entering the words Patrick Jane , watching as the private folder unlocked and opened for her.

Inside was lots of different types of files, including mainly of voice recordings and Jpeg pictures. most of the JPEGs were of the brunette woman which she recognised from the picture and article inside the box. The pictures showed the unknown woman walking in the park, pushing a baby in a stroller, going shopping, washing up at what looked like a kitchen window, completely unaware she was being snapped.

Amanda clicked on a few more pictures and discovered a similar pattern with the mysterious blond haired man. He also had no idea he was being photographed and it was very clear to Amanda that Sophie was stalking the unknown couple.

Searching the folder more she noticed a lot of the voice recordings files were dated recently over the past few weeks. Amanda clicked on the first recording, slightly dreading what she was going to be greeted with after seeing the discovery of disturbing stalker pictures.

She clicked play on the media player and the sound of a man and woman's voice played out through the laptop.

_**"Teresa sweetheart... If you keep that up this is all going to be over very quickly... **__**Hmm..."**_

_**"Do you like that?"**_

_**"You know I do, but you need to slow it down if you don't want this to be over before we have even begun..."**_

_**"hmmm... ..." (Woman chuckling)**_

_**"Sweet lord... Teresa... That feels incredible... Ah I..."**_

_**"And what's happened to all that biofeedback you have spent years telling me about... Huh?"**_

_**"It doesn't... (man gasps)... **__**Seem to work when your tongue is doing that."**_

_**"Well, That's all a girl wants to hear Mr Jane... "(Whispers woman)**_

**_*sounds of sheets rustling and quiet moans from the man for several seconds*_**

_**"... Terezzza..." (Man cries out... followed by a deep long groan.)**_

_**(more rustling of bed sheets.)**_

_**"You don't have to look so smug..."**_

_**"I'm not! how can you even tell anyway, it's too dark..."**_

_**"I can just tell, Lisbon, trust me. well, I will confess that wasn't my finest or longest moment in bedroom department..."**_

_**"Awwww my poor baby, did I dent your ego? Well, that's payback Mr for the other day... "**_

_**"Come here, you know in about Twenty to thirty minutes time, when I have fully recovered from that I am going to make you pay, don't you?"**_

_**"Oh, yeah. Promises, promises old man..."**_

_**"Right! that's it..." **_

_**"Ahhhh, Jane, please stop that tickles. Ahhhhhh Jane stop..."**_

_**(A Women laughing and giggling hysterically.)**_

The recording ended and Amanda sat back in the chair extremely worried about what exactly her friend was up to and how she was somehow illegally listening in on the couple's private life. After a few moments, deciding she needed to know more, she sat forward again clicking on to the next recording file listed.

_**"So, Mikey is finally down... Hey! what's wrong?"**_

_**"Am I fat?" (Woman sniffs upset)**_

_**"What! No!" (Man laughs)**_

_**"Look! I have a round belly already!"**_

_**"Well, you are pregnant Teresa. It kind of happens..."**_

_**"I didn't start showing till I was at least four months gone with Mikey. How can I be showing? I am only eight weeks gone."**_

_**"Well, maybe your body is just preparing itself, getting ready again."**_

_**"Nice try, Jane. I am just fat."**_

_**"You are not fat. You have never been fat and you never will be fat. Okay. Besides you will always be beautiful to me, fat or thin..."**_

_**"So you are saying I am fat then...?"**_

_**"Nooo. Now you are just twisting my words. Come here. Turn around, Look, so you have a little bit of a round belly, but you are carrying our child so to me you look absolutely beautiful. Always. I can't wait to see this little one on the scan tomorrow... It's been eighteen years since the last time..."**_

_**"Hmm. Me too... So, will you still want me then when I am fat and hideous in 7 months time?"**_

_**"You will never be fat or hideous to me..."**_

_**(sounds of the couple kissing...)**_

_**"Hmm... you are a master with you hands, have I ever told you that Patrick Jane."**_

_**"Yes... Once or twice... but I will never grow tired of hearing it."**_

Amanda's attention was suddenly drawn away from listening to the laptop when she heard a creaking sound behind her. She spun around to find Sophie had returned home early and was standing angrily watching her in the bedroom doorway.

Jumping up from the dresser table and away from the laptop, Amanda turned horrified that she had been caught snooping. She noticed Sophie's cheeks and eyes were very red and blotchy showing clear signs that her friend had been heavily crying over something.

"Sophie?..." Amanda squeaked out loudly knocking over the dresser chair behind her as she tumbled backwards in shock. "You're home?"

"Get out of my room! Now!" Sophie screamed viciously entering the bedroom...

* * *

**Ok, so in true TM Bruno Heller style I am going to leave the actual murder plot to your own theories and imagination. Bit like Simon did in his episode 7:05 in The Silver Briefcase. Please don't hate me. I just don't feel I can write it and do it real justice, so I will take this route instead. :)**

**So... Everything is finally working out well between our beloved duo and they are getting their lives and family back on track especially with the crazy Doctor now finally out of their lives... awwwww...sweet.**

**(Well, anyone reading this story can probably guess what's coming next... Hehehehe. *evil cackle*)**

** Best buckle in and hold on tight as we are in for some real drama before we get their happily ever after, as always. ;)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Ok, so here is the new chapter. Like I have been warning and saying previously this chapter will be quite dark as we take this story to new territory. **

**I didn't want to do the normal bad killer ****role/plot for Doctor Miller. She is a highly intelligent, very deluded, obsessive Psychiatrist who thinks differently to a knife welding kidnapping serial killer, so her methods are totally different.**

**I promise you that this chapter will be the darkest this story will get so don't panic, if you read this and get to the end, you have made it through the worse. Unlike CBS, I can make my TM story a little more dangerous. This story is a work in progress so it's taking me longer to update chapters but I thank you for all the reviews, I am overwhelmed by people reading and the support.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter despite the darker undertone to it. This story is M Rated. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentlist. **

* * *

**_Four months later..._**

Abbott quietly leaned against the corridor wall of Austin General Hospital whilst Cho sat motionless on a plastic visitors chair alongside him. The busy hospital life continued bustling all around them as they waited anxiously on more news on their friend and colleague.

The sound of the door opposite opening brought both Agents out of their quiet daze. They were greeted by a nurse and doctor in serious discussion as they exited the treatment room.

"...Her blood pressure is very high. It's concerning. Especially in her current condition, so I want that lowered before we clear her. Do a fifteen-minute observation on Agent Lisbon for the next hour. We will see how it is then..."

"Yes, doctor." The nurse nodded towards the Doctor then smiled warmly over at the two worried Agents behind her, making her way back down to the nurses station.

"How is she?" Abbott stepped forward to where the doctor was stood.

"Well, thankfully there's no physical damage, but her blood pressure is very high. Though under the circumstances, that's understandable. We will monitor her for now, make sure she is okay. Is her husband or family on their way? She is very distressed at the moment, and she needs someone here for support."

"Yes, her husband is on his way, but me and Agent Cho are friends so we will stay with her until he arrives."

"Okay, good. You may go in and see her now, but she needs her bed rest. I will pop back in a little while see how she is doing. If her blood pressure lowers and it remains stable, then she will be free to leave."

"And her son?" Abbott asked with obvious fear lacing his tone. He looked back down the busy corridor towards the ER unit doors.

"I will try to find out. Agent Lisbon has been asking, too, and I said I would go get an immediate update for her."

"Thank you, doctor. " Abbott gave a small nod to the doctor as Cho stepped towards the treatment room door.

"Agents, you do know that's in cases like this that child services will need to be informed."

"Is that really necessary?" Cho asked sharply, speaking for the first time since the doctor had left Lisbon's room.

"It's hospital procedure I am afraid. If we feel a child is in danger..."

"Agent Lisbon would never intentionally hurt anyone, especially not her own son," Cho replied a little angrily, not liking the Doctors accusation over Lisbon's conduct.

"I understand that this sounds harsh, Agents, especially when situations involves someone you know personally, but with baby Michael being admitted here last month for another incident, we have no choice in the matter. The child's safety and welfare come first."

Abbott nodded his head again showing the doctor they understood the rules and that he was only doing his job. "I will be back in a little while to check on her." Doctor Morgan headed down to the nurses station leaving Abbott and Cho alone again.

Abbott sighed loudly in frustration. He was worried how Lisbon and Jane would react to this new development in their lives. The sound of heavy running footsteps made them both pause again stepping back from the door.

"Where are they?" Jane yelled, heavily panting as he ran down the corridor pushing an orderly roughly out of his way as he did.

"Teresa is in here. Doctor said her and the babies are fine. Blood pressure is high, but she is unharmed, just needs to rest. They are seeing to the Mikey down in the Emergency room as we speak."

Jane stopped running when he reach Cho and Abbott giving himself a moment to catch his breath as he glanced anxiously between the two men. With Abbott's and Cho's concerned facial expression's staring back at him, Jane continued running down the corridor heading towards the ER unit. Knowing that Teresa and the babies were safe and unharmed he just needed to be with his son and make sure he was not in danger.

**_35 minutes later..._**

Jane exhaustingly pushed through the doors of the Emergency room unit, finally breathing a big sigh of relief since he had got a call informing of his wife and son being in the hospital. Making his way back down the corridor to check on Lisbon, he spotted Abbott stood outside her room talking on his cell.

"How is Mikey doing?" Abbott ended his call immediately as Jane approached him.

"A little water drenched, he keeps coughing up excess water, but he is sitting up now and playing with the ER nurses. Not real damage was done, thankfully."

"That's great news," Abbott replied patting Jane's shoulder relieved to hear the little boy was doing okay.

Jane turned his head away from Abbott taking a quick glance into Lisbon hospital room. the slats of the blind were obscuring his wife, but he could see she was sat on the bed and moving. He inhaled a deep breath trying to control his emotions. It would do her or the babies no good to see him in that state.

"Cho is sitting in with her. Go easy on her, this wasn't her fault. It was an accident," Abbott said softly watching Jane's face changing in a mixture of emotions.

"Mr. Jane?" Both men turned to come face with a short, older woman with grey hair and round glasses carrying a black briefcase in her hand. "Are you the father of Micheal Patrick Jane? Am I correct?"

"Yes... Who are you?"

"I am Ms. Marion Keeper from Austin Child Services. The hospital may have told you I was coming. I would like to talk to you about your son Michael, in private if I may."

"Is this all really necessary? Jane asked exasperatedly. The doctors in the ER unit had informed him of the procedure, but he was still annoyed, not at all impressed he was having to deal with child services for his own child.

"I am afraid so, Mr. Jane. It's for your son's best welfare."

"Fine, but I need to have a cup of tea first." Jane looked into Lisbon room, annoyed he hadn't had a chance to see or talk to his wife yet and headed down the corridor to the drinks machine being follow by the little Ms. Keeper.

Ten minutes later, Jane pushed open the door to his wife's treatment room. She was now off the bed and pacing the room. He saw that the ends of her hair were still a little damp and she was dressed in a blue and white hospital gown as her own clothes weren't dry or wearable.

"Jane... " Lisbon said in relief at seeing him as he entered the room "Where is Mikey? How is he doing? I need to see him. He needs me," she stated, frantically trying to making her way out the room.

"Whoa, whoa. Mikey is doing good. You need to rest first."

Jane slowly began guiding her back to her hospital bed. "He is doing good. Doctors say he should be released tomorrow if there are no changes in his condition. Right now, you just need to focus on getting your own blood pressure down, for you and the babies sakes." Lisbon frowned but allowed her husband to manhandle her back to the bed. He was being attentive and caring, but there was definitely a firm edge to his voice. Once she was sat, he moved to sit beside her, brushing her damp hair off her face and neck.

"Sod my blood pressure Jane, I need to be with my son. There's nothing wrong with me, I got wet that's all. What I need is to be with my son, not be held prisoner in here." She glanced angrily over to Cho who was sat quietly in a visitor chair positioned by the door and haven't moved since Abbott had instructed him not to let Lisbon leave the room on the doctor's orders.

"First, try and relax, please. Fischer is on her way up with some dry clothes for you and Mikey," Jane turned his head to looked over at Cho. "Cho, would you mind giving us a minute?"

"Sure."

Lisbon watched as Cho left her hospital room, angry that he was allowed to come and go, but she felt like she was been kept prisoner away from her own child. Jane waited till Cho had shut the door before turning his attention back to his wife.

"First, how are you and these two little ones feeling?" Jane placed his hand gently on top her baby bump, wrapping his other arm around her and bringing her in closer to him.

"How do you think I am feeling..." Lisbon snapped not quite understanding why Jane was insisting she stay here and not be allowed with her son, too.

"Okay... Then tell me what actually happened?"

He studied her face placing his hand gently on top of hers &amp; lacing their fingers. Lisbon let go of her anger for a few minutes. If she was being totally honest, she was feeling completely stunned and puzzled by the awful events.

"I... I don't know. One minute Mikey was there, the next he was gone. I left the room for a minute and when I came back, I found the front door open. Next thing I knew, I was running outside and he... He was... He was... Floating on the edge of the lake, face down..." Lisbon's voice broke tears filling her eyes remembering the memory of her son's little body lying lifeless on top of the lake.

"Okay, it's okay. It's over now." Jane wrapped his arms around his distressed wife laying her head against his chest. She quietly sobbed into his shirt and they stay this way for a few minutes seeking comfort in each other.

"I don't understand. The front door was shut Jane. It was. How the hell did he get out?"

"Maybe you just forgot that you open it..." Jane stated gently. He realised instantly his doubting words was the wrong thing to say as she pulled away from him and her anger had returned, which wasn't going to help lower her blood pressure at all.

"What! No. I didn't go anywhere near the front door Jane."

"Okay, we can worry about that later, " Jane said softly. "Mikey is okay, he is down the hall in the ER playing happily with the nurses, charming them all with his beautiful smile and getting his own way as normal. I will take you down in a bit. I promise. But first you need to try and relax. We don't want you going into premature labor again. Do we?" Jane gave his wife a small smile as he saw her starting to relax. He pulled back the bedsheet indicating that she needed to get in and rest. Lisbon rolled her eyes to his request.

"I have just called Fran." Lisbon paused from climbing in the bed at his words.

"Why?"

"I just think you need some help. Working your job, being pregnant with twins and looking after Mikey on your days off, it is a lot for you to handle right now. I am also going to speak to Abbott, tell him I won't be available anymore for consulting once the babies are here.

"I can take care of my son Jane. I am pregnant, not dying."

Jane sighed running his hand through his hair seeing that trying to get his wife to relax to help lower her blood pressure was lost cause.

"You don't trust me, do you?" She said taken a back at what he was really saying.

"No, I didn't say that..." Jane replied a little quickly.

"You didn't have to, Jane..."

Her voice broke in hurt as she watch her husband diverting his gaze away from hers. Inhaling in a deep breath, trying to keep herself from fully exploding she sat back down on the bed, last thing she needed was to go into labor at three months early. "I am fully capable of looking after our child, Patrick..."

"Are you sure? Because last month he cut himself on some broken glass you didn't know was there and he ended up with four stitches in his hand. Then you lost him in the supermarket and then he fell out of his high chair because he wasn't strapped in..."

Jane watched as his wife's face fell in utter devastation by his words. "I can't believe you're saying this. I told you, I don't know what happened with all those things. They weren't my fault." Lisbon said angrily as a tear rolled down her face. Seeing how distressed, she was becoming Jane shifted across the bed again wrapping his arms around her.

"I am worried about you. You have not been yourself lately, forgetting things, losing things, confused. This last accident could of have taken his life, Teresa." Jane brushed the tear off her cheekbone making her look round at him. "I just think it's best if either me or Fran are around to help you on your days off for now on. That's all."

"Oh, do you?" Lisbon spat pulling herself away from him again not quite believing he had no trust in her. " Yeah, well, I don't. I am fully able to look after my own son Jane..."

"It's non-negotiable," Jane stated flatly, hoping that they could have had this delicate conversation back at home when she wasn't so worked up.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Child services came by earlier to speak to me."

"Child services? How the hell do they know about it...?"

"It's hospital procedure to call them in incidents like this." Seeing Lisbon was going into some form of shock thinking the worse case scenario hearing the words Child services, he took her hand. When her own father had died she had to deal a lot with child services trying to take her and brothers into care so her own experience with them wasn't a good one.

"Hey. It's okay I have spoken to them and assured them that we will do everything in our power to protect our son. They aren't going to push the matter any further, I promise you. As long as someone is on hand to help you in future..."

"I don't believe this." Lisbon said standing back up and forcibly removing Jane arms from around her.

"It's just until the babies are born and you back to yourself again. I rang and spoke to Fran earlier and she is more than happy to do more hours and help out more."

"You did what!?"

"It's only for the next few months till the babies are born. Then I will be at home to help you when little Bert and Ernie arrive. It's for both yours and Mikey sakes Teresa. I am worried about you." Jane stood up reaching out for her put she stepped back showing him how hurt and angry she was by this new development

"There's nothing wrong me, Jane..." she shouted at him.

"Well, I don't agree Teresa..." he replied raising his voice back her. "And I can't lose another child, Teresa. I just can't. You know I won't be able to survive that again..."

Both stood for a few minutes angrily eying at each other, waiting for the other one to back down. Lisbon knew how bad his fear of losing her and Mikey was, but she didn't like it that his fear was making him think she was incapable of looking after their son anymore.

The door of the hospital room opened to reveal Fischer carrying an overnight bag as Jane had earlier requested. Sensing straight away the palpable tension building between the couple Fischer awkwardly took a step backwards.

"Oh, I am sorry, I should have knocked, I will just wait outside..."

"No, it's fine. I am going to see my son." Lisbon didn't take her eyes off her husband as she angrily snatched the over night bag out of Fischer's hand and stormed off to the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

* * *

The laptop screen lit up the dark room. Sophie sat down on the black leather couch and slowly poured herself a large whiskey. She has felt exhausted after having spent the last few hours secretly hidden, observing the dramatic events unfold at the Jane household.

She had gone down to secretly watch the bitch and her kid on her day off but then saw an opportunity to really up her game to win Patrick. If there was one thing she knew that Patrick would never want to lose, it was his only child and she had already been successfully making his wife look incompetent over the past two months by causing bad situations to happen to her and the kid. When she watched Teresa leaving the cabin room she quickly sneaked up and used the front door key to open the door that she had stolen from the bitches handbag several months ago.

Within minutes, she watched the little boy crawl out the doorway and make he way down to the edge of the lake, unaware of the danger he was currently in. Whilst she had no real problems with the child itself, he was turning out to be the perfect tool in her plans and if something bad were to happened to help to him, then so be it. Just a sad casualty, like Amanda had been.

Within minutes, her plan had successfully worked and before long, there was an ambulance and two Black FBI SUV 's speedily pulling up to the cabin whilst a distraught Teresa Jane tried desperately to breath air into her son's lungs. All she needed to do was to prove to Jane his wife wasn't fit to be a mother and get Agent Lisbon out of his life for good.

If things continued to happen (with a little help from her) before long Patrick would take his son away from her careless mother. There was no way Patrick would risk losing his son over the likes of her. Some second choice wife, he felt obliged to out of guilt. Teresa's assumed carelessness would eventually destroy their marriage and relationship in the end. All she had to do was sit back and patiently wait, and then turn up to be the supportive caring friend, doctor and ex-lover once again. Winning back her man and her future.

Sophie downed her large whiskey in one. She always needed to consume alcohol when she was about to listen to recent recordings of Patrick Jane's life. It burned her to know that cop woman was there sharing a life with the man she loved, when he was meant to be with her. She had let the recordings build up for a few weeks, as her bad mother plan seemed to be working a treat and listening to their happy marriage and sex life was becoming a torture.

She was slightly regretting her decision to bug their bedroom but knew that that was an ideal place for where the most intimate details and secrets of a couple's relationship were to be shared.

Downing another large glass of whiskey in one, she poured herself another pressing the enter key to play one of the older recordings.

**_Sit down before you fall down, Mr..._**

**_Ooooh, I do love it when you get all authorit... Authorit... Masterful with me.(Jane drunkenly chuckles)_**

**_Who knew a few glasses of champagne could turn the mighty Patrick Jane into light weight drinker..._**

**_Hey! I refute that allegation... Besides, it was three bottles... and a half... Top quality champagne too. I use to drink it myself a long time ago with I was fake psycho... Fake... Hmm... Psychic. (Hiccups)_**

**_You were supposed to be catching a killer at a luxury black tie event, not there having a jolly good time. Abbott is not overly impressed..._**

**_Meh, Abbott's just crabby he didn't get to go undercover and drink quality champagne all night... Hey! We should call him Crabbott! (Jane laughs out loudly)_**

**_Oh, Jesus. don't ever give up your day job to become a stand-up comedian, will you?_**

**_Hey, I did all that expensive champagne drinking to catch a deadly killer... And I caught her... the plan worked. didn't she... I... Didn't... I..._**

**_Yes. You did. After getting very drunk first and flirting badly with her..._**

**_It was not flirting, as you put it, it was necessary undercover detective work... Besides, she kept plying me with champagne. I think she wanted to get me drunk... Awww... were you getting jealous again pepper..._**

**_Oh Please. Over some plastic step-ford wife with bad Botox and a bodge up boob job who killed her business tycoon husband with dodgy heart pills... No. I was, however, getting hot and bothered being cramped in the surveillance truck whilst feeling overly sick by the smell Wylie's disgusting tacos... And don't call me Pepper._**

**_Come over here, Pepper..._**

**_Steady! You nearly fell off the bed..._**

**_What I want, Mrs. Jane, is to take you in this bed..._**

**_I don't think you are in any fit state for that tonight, Jane..._**

**_Well, I am prepared to give it ago if you are...Hmm you smell great... Cinnamon... But with a light glow of sweat and a hint of tacos..._**

**_Great! Just what every woman wants to smell like. Will you please remove your hands from squeezing my ass._**

**_Awwww. But you have such a nice ass. The best ass I have ever seen to be honest. Especially in those sexy tight dark blue denim jeans you wear... Why aren't you wearing those more these days?_**

**_Uh, because I am nearly six months pregnant carrying your offspring... So... Do I have a Better ass than that Gillian Langford?_**

**_Pffff! She is not even in the same league as your's my love, plus I think she said she had butt implants... urgh yuk. Why would anyone want to do that?_**

**_(Teresa giggles) Come on, Jane. Bedtime_**

**_So, I am I forgiven then for getting a little tipsy to catch a killer... You know you don't ever have to be jealous over other women, I only want you..._**

**_I don't get jealous._**

**_Yes, you do._**

**_No, I don't._**

**_Yes, you do... you always have, my lovely LisssBon, it's actually one of the emotions you don't hide away that well... You have always have been very openly jealous over me. It's very cute. I love seeing it. It shows me you still love me._**

**_Like when? And who...?_**

**_Uh... Erica Finn._**

**_Flynn._**

**_Yeh, her too. Fischer... Krystal whatshername... Lorelei... Sophie... And that's just to name a few. There were even times you got jealous over Van pelt and Hightower. (Hiccups)_**

**_What? No, I never._**

**_Yes. When I had to investigate a case with Madeline all those years back and you sprain your ankle, for one. You didn't have to be jealous of any of those women ever, I always secretly wanted you. Thou Hightower does have a great set of legs on her...Not as good as..._**

**_Bed now. Mr!_**

**_Yes, ma'am. Can you help me get undress... Pretty please... (hiccups)_**

**_Jesus. It's like having another baby..._**

**_Hmmm, so if I am a baby, what does that make you... (Jane says seductively)_**

**_Your tired, cranky. pregnant wife... Work with me. Put your arms up._**

**_Ooooh hello, there Teresa's lovely cleavage... Let's undo this shirt button shall we? Mmmmm... You have great pair of breasts, too, Mrs Jane... (Jane starts muffled groaning)_**

**_Jane. you are not making this process very easy..._**

**_Who says I want to... (Muffled words.)_**

**_Jane, I need to get you undressed and get you into bed so you can sleep it off. Plus, I need a wee. These two little pests have been sitting on my bladder all night..._**

**_Well... That's one way to kill the mood Teresa. (Jane sighs in frustration )_**

**_You. Start getting undressed whilst I go use the bathroom..._**

**_(Fumbling noises. A loud crash. Jane chuckling to himself. Hiccups. Sounds of a toilet flushing in background.)_**

**_Oh, Jesus Jane, you can't take your pants off with your shoes still on. Come here, let me help you... (Sounds of shoes being thrown across the room)_**

**_Did Pike ever make you orgasm?_**

**_What!_**

**_Did Prick make you orgasm?_**

**_You mean Pike!_**

**_yeh, that too._**

**_Christ, You really are drunk._**

**_Why won't you answer me?_**

**_Get. In. To. bed._**

**_I take that as I no then... I knew it... (Jane laughs mockingly, flopping backwards on bed)_**

**_(Jane scrambles to sit upright again) So, why not?_**

**_Get to bed. It's late, I am tired, cranky and I don't want to discuss my sexual past with your drunken ass right now..._**

**_Was it because of me?_**

**_No! (High voice)_**

**_Liar! It was, wasn't it! Well, that's a nice ego boost I have to say. So, did you think of me every time you were with him?_**

**_Jane. Get undressed and go to bed._**

**_Come on, humor me, sweetheart. I thought of you every time. Well, all two times anyway..._**

**_What?_**

**_Well, my sexual past this last fifteen years is fairly limited, as you know, but it was you I was wishing for..._**

**_Even all those years ago with Sophie... Did you think of me? Not Angela._**

**_Definitely you. You were my hot sexy boss and even then I was secretively in love with you. I wanted to call you that night I called Sophie, but I wouldn't have risked our relationship in that way or ever risk losing you. You meant far too much to me. I just needed some comfort and I knew she would give it to me but it was you I was thinking about whilst I was with her... for all of those eight clumsy minutes..._**

**_Clumsy?_**

**_I was a bit tipsy that night too... (Hiccups)_**

**_You really thought of me?_**

**_Yeah. It's always been you. pepper..._**

**_(Sounds of heavy kissing...rustling of clothes.)_**

**_Well, why don't you try showing me these clumsy eight minutes of yours, huh?..._**

**_Now you are talking... though it might be only five minutes this time... I have had a few more to drink. (Jane whispers loudly)_**

**_(Sounds of bodies moving and clothes being removed.)_**

**_Mmmmmm. God, your breasts are amazing..._**

**_Uh, God. no...damn it. hold that thought. I just need to use the bathroom..._**

**_Oh no, no, no, you're not going anywhere..._**

**_(Teresa groans as bed sheets begin to rustle)_**

**_Mmmm..._**

**_Jane, we really need to stop... Jane... Jane!_**

**_What! Now!... You do realise woman my erection won't last forever, don't you?_**

**_Two babies, Jane. One very small cramped space and a pressed bladder. You do the math._**

**_Jezzzz... My children are out to ruin our sex life! (Jane slurring his words falling backwards on the bed. Few seconds later sounds of toilet flushing in the background. drunken snoring begins to fill the air.)_**

**_Right, now we can... Oh, that's brilliant. Now he passes out!_**

Sophie pressed the keyboard ending the laptop recording and placed her half drunken tumbler glass down on the table. Pure anger and hurt began flowing through her veins. She had been secretly trying to help Jane all this these months. Trying to open his eyes to see that they weren't made for each other, that their marriage wouldn't work and Agent Lisbon could never make him happy or be the right mother to his kid. She thought she needed Agent Lisbon gone from his life to win him back, waiting and playing the long game but it turns out he had just used her all those years ago, even put her at risk and he never cared.

The biggest insult out of everything was that when Patrick Jane had been in her bed it was that bitch cop he was thinking about. When he had ejaculated she had heard him mumbled out the word Pepper but she had just put it down to his drunkenness, not thinking at the time it to mean anything. Once it was over he had got up without saying anything to her, threw the used condom down the toilet and abruptly left. She had put his rude drunken departure down to his guilt for his wife and his past traumatic experience, but it wasn't, it because she wasn't her! Teresa Lisbon.

Sophie violently grabbed the tumbler glass, throwing it angrily at the wall opposite watching as the brown liquid slowly dripped down the painted wall. Having heard the truth from Patrick's own mouth, the game had now changed. She wasn't going to try and get Patrick Jane back anymore, she was going to destroy his life, all of it, by any means possible.

If he thought Red john had ruined his world, then he hadn't seen anything yet. Patrick Jane would regret the day he ever used and hurt Dr. Sophie Miller


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello! Sorry for the long wait but I needed to take a break for this story for bit. For many reasons that I won't bore you all with. I will tell you that I was unsure at one point whether or not to continue this story but then some great fanfic writers (and fandom friends) convince me to continue on and then this week I lost a close relative tragically and I needed a distraction from real life and I found writing this chapter helped me achieve that. **

**thank you to everyone who has followed, fave and reviewed my last chapter. I am really overwhelmed by your support. :)**

**So, like I have said before I never expected to be writing this long epic angst drama but here we are 27 chapters later and yes I realise that Jane isn't covering himself in glory in this story and that Lisbon is putting up with a lot of crap that he keeps creating but it's just a bit of Fanfic fun reading. (To be honest I have been watching for seven years Jane messing up and Teresa standing by him... so blame Heller. ;)**

**I will be posting two chapters up tonight, part 1 now and part 2 in a few hours. I am wrapping this story up and we are coming to the end. there will be one or two more chapters left. Anyway buckle in folks for some more fiction fun and drama.**

**(Also I am currently writing a fun ff collaboration with Mayzee and Consulting Patrick Jane called blood falls. It is listed on Mayzee's account. It's a really great read alongside two great TM ff writers. So go Check it out if you love jisbon, romance and fun. :)**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Part 1...**

Lisbon exited their bedroom carrying the laundry basket to find Jane squatting down examining the front door of the cabin. It had been two days since the awful lake incident and they had barely spoken a word to each other since the hospital.

"What are you doing?" she asked sharply, folding her arms across her chest as Jane continue to fiddle with the handle of the door.

"Checking the door."

"But I thought you said I must have left it open," She stated sarcastically, beginning to fold the freshly clean clothes from the basket. Jane sighed, not looking up or answering her little jab at his own repeated words.

"So, what time is Fran coming over to babysit me?"

"She's not," Jane replied a little short. He stood up, moving to examine the outside of the door pulling it open back and forth.

"Why?" she asked softer this time, surprised by his answer.

"Because Fran is not needed. Despite what you think, Teresa, I do trust you to take care our son."

He hoped his serious tone and demeanor would show her he was being sincere. "I was out of order the other day. I shouldn't have let my own fears and issues overrule my head. I am sorry."

"Oh. Right. Thanks." She nodded her head, accepting his apology suddenly feeling a little ashamed of her cold behaviour towards him since leaving the hospital. Jane shut the cabin door behind him, rubbing his chin and shaking his head in confusion. "The only way this door got opened was if someone opened it with a key. If that wasn't you, then..."

"So, you believe me then?"

"Yes," Jane said giving her a small, warm smile and getting one in return for the first time in two days.

Lisbon paused, watching as Jane moved toward where there son was happily playing in his playpen. He picked Mikey up into his arms and calmly made his way over to where she was standing. Placing his son gently into her arms he leaned over placing a soft, tender kiss to Mikey and her cheek. "I will be back later tonight. Have a good day. I love you both."

Lisbon inhaled a deep breath as his warm lips touched her skin as the feeling of relief flooded over her. Believing Jane didn't trust her had been a real kick to the gut, despite everything they been through she always felt that was one thing he had in her was trust, no matter how many times Jane seemed to push them to the boundaries of that line on his side.

"Okay. See you later," Lisbon replied softly, watching as her husband left the cabin and suddenly missing his presence in the home and around her.

* * *

Jane sat back closely watching as Wylie studied several surveillance screens positioned in the undercover van. The team were working on a drug smuggling ring and covering the surveillance side of the case. Vega and Cho appeared up on one of the screens. They were with the SWAT team studying blueprints of a warehouse they believed the drugs were being held before being shipped across the country.

Jane caught Wylie eagerly watching Vega, clearly uncomfortable by Cho's close interaction with her as they discussed tactical missions with the heavily armed men.

"So, you and vega... How's that going?" Jane asked, smirking slightly, amused by how obvious Wylie was being with his jealousy. Wylie awkwardly shifted in his seat refocusing his attention on another screen.

"Uh, we are fine..."

"Fine?"

"Yeah, fine. Anyway... Why are you here? I thought Abbott gave you some time off to be with your family."

Jane ignored the young Agent's question as he realised Wylie's love life had clearly taken a dive for the worse. "Oh, boy. You haven't made a move, have you?"

"Yes! No! I mean, yes I did. We kissed. You remember, in the hotel elevator..." Wylie's cheeks flushed bright red at the memory of him and Vega being caught red-handed by Jane getting it on in the elevator some months ago. "But then...Well. It kind of got forgotten about and..."

"Wylie, my friend, take my advice and just tell her how you feel and ask her out on a date. She obviously likes you and you need to step up and go get the girl. Trust me, Jason. I know what it is like to not act on your feelings and then suffer at losing the woman you love to someone else."

Wylie nodded knowing how true Jane's words were, remembering how bad it had been for Jane when Pike had appeared in the scene and into their lives. He needed to step up and get the girl before someone else did.

"Well, as exciting as your love life is, I am actually here for a favor. But it is a sensitive matter and it needs to be kept off the books so to speak..." Jane leaned forward in his chair finally revealing his true intentions as to why he was keeping Wylie company.

"Sure. What can I do to help?"

"I need you to trace someone for me."

"Okay, that sounds simple enough. Who is it?" Wylie began typing frantically on the keyboard of his laptop, taking his focus away from the surveillance screens.

"Dr. Sophie Miller."

"Oh." Wylie's hands stilled, diverting his eyes downwards in slight disapproval. He had heard rumors this Doctor friend of Jane's had caused problems in his marriage once before, which is why Lisbon had left for a while. Suddenly, Wylie began to wonder if the rumors that Jane had been having an affair were actually true. Though he never believed that gossip, he was now suddenly wondering if there was some truth to it, especially if Jane was trying to track her down in secret.

Jane noted Wylie reaction to his request and rolled his eyes.

"Relax, Wylie. Despite what the rumor mill churns out, Dr. Miller never was my bit of the side. I swear to you. I am many things, but I would never cheat on my wife. I promise you."

Wylie raised his head back up looking Jane square in the eye and seeing there was no act be put on. feeling relieved and believing once again that the silly rumor wasn't true Wylie smiled and continued typing. "So why I am tracing her? And why is it on the hush hush?

"I have my reasons... Can you help me?"

"Of course I can, it may take me an hour..." Wylie eagerly leaned over his keyboard excited by Jane's secret request and being the only one involved. The sound of the tapping keys came to an abrupt stop again as Wylie turned back round. "Does Lisbon know about this?"

"No," Jane stated directly, but he softened his tone. "But I do intend on telling her, later on tonight, I just need and want to confirm my own suspicions first."

"Okay, do you have a known cell number for the doctor?"

"Yes, here. I want to know her movements for the last three months. Cell phone records, finances, mail items, anything that tells me about her regular activities in that time. She left Texas three months ago and returned to California apparently..." Jane flashed his cell screen up at Wylie so he could take down the number.

"Ok, give me an hour and I will get back to you with something."

"Thanks, Wylie." Jane got up from the small surveillance chair squeezing Wylie's shoulder in a show of thanks. He made his way to the back of the FBI van leaving his young colleague to work his magic.

* * *

45 minutes later...

"Jane! Hey I was just about you call you?" Wylie said excitedly as Jane stepped back up into the surveillance van shutting the door firmly behind him.

"What did you find?"

"Well, that's the thing. Nothing. In fact, I haven't found a single bit of activity for Sophie Miller over the last three months. It's like she has just disappeared off the planet. Her credit cards haven't been used at all, her bank account has been dormant. The last known financial activity was a couple of days after her friend's death."

Jane flicked through the records and sighed out loud, clearly frustrated by this news. "So, no calls made from her cell? None at all?"

"Nope. There has been no calls, no texts, no GPS. her phone hasn't even been switched on in the last few months according these records." Wylie watched as Jane faced grew in deep concern.

"You don't think she has done something stupid... I mean after her friend's death." Wylie asked quietly unsure how Jane would respond to this theory. Jane focused back down on the records then back up at Wylie and the laptop he was working on.

"Wylie, do another check for me please... on an Amanda Groom?

"You mean the murder victim?"

"Yes." Seeing Jane wasn't giving up any more information on why, Wylie quickly swivelled back around on his chair to begin his new search. After about ten minutes Wylie excitable loud voice made Jane jump out of his deep trance like state.

"Got something. I ran a check on Amanda Groom and according to these records a Ms. Amanda Groom has been renting an apartment here in downtown Austin. She has also been shopping and using her credit cards on a regular basis. Pretty impressive for a dead woman, wouldn't say?"

"When did she rent the apartment?" Jane asked curiously.

"Hmmmm. She rented the apartment eleven weeks ago and she brought groceries at supermarket 14 miles outside of the city on Tuesday, that's a long way to go for some milk."

Jane stood up pulling his cell out of his jacket pocket. "Thanks, Wylie. Can you text me the address of this new apartment Amanda Groom supposedly has rented..."

Suddenly the door of the surveillance van swung open to reveal an annoyed looking Fischer. "Wylie! You're supposed to be positioning the cameras." Fischer's eyes widened in surprise when they saw Jane stood in the surveillance van along side the young tech.

"What are you doing here, Jane?" She eyed him with suspicion knowing he must up to something, especially with him being at a crime scene willingly when he wasn't even supposed to be working.

"Nothing, I was just giving Wylie some assistance."

"Oh, really? So you're just volunteering your own free time on this case are you?...Wylie?" Fischer tilted her head around Jane's frame to look at the nervous and guilty faced IT expert sat behind him.

"Uh... Well... We...were..." Wylie replied stuttering.

"We were just discussing the art of seduction on a woman," Jane said confidently placing his hands on his hips and blocking Wylie view somewhat from Fischer suspicious questioning gaze.

"It's delicate and personal matter. Wylie wants to get closer to a female friend and I am helping him achieve that goal... so to speak!"

"Oh really? Ex-psychic, FBI consultant and now Texas's answer to Casanova, wow, you certainly do juggle a lot of balls in the air Jane." Fischer stepped up into the van knowing full well there was something up. "Though, I do find it funny that Wylie is taking dating advice from a man who took nearly thirteen years to make his own move on the woman he loved. If I was you I wouldn't follow Jane's example, Wylie..."

Jane rolled his eyes at Fischer's digg and walked around her heading down out of the surveillance van. He was stopped from leaving completely when Fischer's voice rang out.

"Hang on! Why are you tracking Amanda Groom's records? Hang on! according to this, she brought groceries on Tuesday. What in the hell is going on?"

Jane turned to see Fischer was now leaning over Wylie and reading his laptop screen. Knowing the gig was up, Jane sighed, giving an annoyed glance over at Wylie for not acting quicker and closing down the information on his screen. The last thing he needed was Fischer's interfering involvement in this matter, but it look like he didn't have much choice now.

* * *

"Will you stop looking at me like that? It's very off-putting," Jane mumbled, keeping his focus out of the passenger window of the SUV whilst Fischer kept glaring at him sideways every few minutes or so.

"I just can't believe you..."

"Well, you're not the first woman to have said that to me..." Jane smirked seductively ignoring the seriousness of her tone.

"Why didn't you say something at the time?"

Jane groaned in contempt, refusing to go over the same conversation they had been since leaving Wylie and the surveillance van behind. "I mean, why didn't you tell Teresa at least?"

"I have told you. If I had told Lisbon she would have wanted us to investigate and it was a dead end case. all the evidence pointed towards the boyfriend. I didn't want Lisbon or us involved with this woman anymore. Besides I am going to tell her..."

"Right... Of course you are." Fischer scoffed shaking her head not at all believing him.

"I am. I didn't know that Dr. Miller would still be here in Texas or living as a false identity did I? if I had, I would have mentioned my theories a lot sooner, but I didn't know. okay. Despite what you all think I am not really a psychic." Jane replied angrily, openly showing her his fear and desperation on the whole matter for the first time.

Fischer softened her tone seeing that the wayward consultant intentions had clearly backfired on him. "but you did know she was involved in the murder? Right?"

"No, I didn't. But I suspected, yes, I just couldn't prove or confirm it. Just like you did."

Fischer looked back at the road ahead of her knowing Jane was right, she too had suspected the Doctor was involved but hadn't pushed the investigation any further, as all the evidence spoke otherwise.

After a few minutes, Fischer spoke again. "Why do you think she is still here, in Texas I mean?"

She had her own theories on why the doctor was still hanging around and she 99% sure it was something to do with with the attractive blonde haired consultant sat beside her.

"I don't know..." Jane stated quietly ending their conversation.

Twenty minutes later, the black SUV pulled up outside a large converted warehouse style apartment. there were two or three other residential warehouse places nearby but apart from those, the area was pretty much empty and devoid of life or activity.

"Is this it?" Fischer asked leaning forward across the stirring wheel scanning her eyes at the dark large two storey warehouse above them.

"This is the address Wylie gave."

Without giving a second thought, Jane quickly departed the vehicle making his way across the dimly lit street. He rang the buzzer and stood back looking up at the dark apartment above them. After several minutes of getting no answer, Jane pulled his lockpick out of his pocket.

"Hey, hang on! You can't just break in, it's against the law!" Fischer stated horrified as he began fiddling with the keyhole of the door.

"Well, I suggest you leave then, Kim, because I came here for answers and I am not leaving here until I get them..."

With that the large heavy duty door clicked opened and Jane quickly stepped inside leaving Fischer on the other side uncertain on what to do. As he began ascending the stairs, he heard the front door opening up and slamming shut again, indicating Fischer was following his lead and not the rule book for once.

Once at the top of the large staircase Jane began moving around the empty apartment. Fischer hovered nearby the staircase looking uncomfortable but eventually moved to the single black leather couch centred in the middle of the warehouse. As she approached something caught her eye. there was a closed laptop sat on the coffee table a few feet away connected to what look like some sort of listening device.

"What is this?" Fischer asked out loud as she sat down picking up the small device and switching it on. She had seen Wylie and several IT techs at the FBI using very similar equipment in undercover operations.

Fischer shook her head in annoyance when Jane just ignored her and carried on moving around the empty apartment. There was a large sliding door to the far left of the room where the bedroom was situated. As Jane began to head over, he stopped in his tracks when the sound of Lisbon's voice echoed across the large space.

**_(Lisbon humming in singsong.) 'Mmmmm..._**

**_(the sound of a cell phone ringing... Lisbon exhaling loudly...)_**

**"**Oh, my god. Is that Teresa?" Fischer stated in shock as she looked over to an equally surprised Jane. Jane quickly moved Back across the large open space, coming to stand behind Fischer and the couch to listen to his wife's voice.

**_Hey, Marcus. How's it going? (Lisbon asks softly)_**

**_Yes, yes, I got your messages. Sorry, things have been hectic here lately. Mikey and I were involved in an accident two days ago and taken into the hospital..._**

**_No, no I am fine. Yes, he is fine too. We are all okay._**

**_Yes..._**

**_(silence... )_**

**_Marcus... (Lisbon sighs exhaustingly again.)... Because. You're not thinking straight and you don't know what you're saying right now..._**

**_Do you?... Look, this has to stop._**

**_Why?! Because I am married..._**

**_Well, no, I haven't told jane..._**

**_Because if he knew that you keep ringing me, god knows what he would do... And I don't really want to risk it or find out. For your sakes, more than his..._**

**_Oh Marcus... (Lisbon's sniffs)_**

**_Part of me really truly wishes I could, especially with how things are between me and him right now. Life would be so much easier if I just packed my bags and came to Washington... But I can't walk away from him... from us. I never have been able too. He needs me..._**

**_(Lisbon laughs in irony.) My needs have never been top priority..._**

**_(Lisbon sniffs upset again.) Besides I look like a beached whale right now. You're forgetting, I am six months pregnant with twins Marcus... I am not a very pretty sight right now, trust me..._**

**_(Lisbon chuckles.) Thank you, you're very sweet. A liar... but sweet._**

**_Maybe in a different lifetime we could have been something but we aren't..._**

**_I know you do..._**

**_You're a good man Marcus, pushy, but overall a decent man and the fact that you would still want to be with me after everything I have just told you and after everything that has happened between us makes me sometimes wonder if I did make a big mistake by letting you go..._**

**_I know you do. I care for you too... but just not the same way... (Lisbon voice breaks as she starts to cry)... it would be so wrong of me to be with you, when I am in love with someone else. Don't you see that..._**

**_(silent sobs from Lisbon)_**

**_I just... ... it's not just about us anymore. It's about my children. Would you still want to be with me with three young children in tow, his three children?_**

**_(Lisbon chuckles)... You need your head examined. Agent pike._**

**_Yes, you will make a great father one day... but I don't need a father for my children Marcus, they have one already, one who loves them very much._**

**_I am sorry... _**

**_Now, go back to your party and lay off of that free bar. And take some water and aspirin before you go to bed, you are going to need it..._**

**_Okay, I will..._**

**_Take care of yourself Marcus._**

**_Bye._**

Fischer turned off the listening device and spun round to look up at Jane who was leaning on his arms on the back of the couch. she swallowed nervously worried about how Jane was going to react to this new discovery. Not only was there the disturbing fact the doctor was listening in on their private life but also for him to discover Marcus pike was still trying to win his wife back. Both things were not going to help keep a cool rational Jane in check that was for sure.

Jane's angry face focused solely on the stained wall in front of him for a few minutes. Before Fischer could say or react he straightened up marching back over to the staircase.

"Meet me back at the office in one hour and bring everything you find, including that." Jane barked at Fischer and pointing to the device on the table. He ran down the staircase leaving Fischer all alone in the apartment they had just illegally broken into.

Fischer quickly stood up calling out after him "Jane! Jane!"

as she reached the top of the stairs she heard the slam of the front door and the sound of the SUV across the street starting up and driving away. She had no idea where Jane was going, but what she did know was they had just discovered was something very serious and disturbing.

Looking around the empty apartment Fischer decide to follow Jane's instructions and check out the rest of the place to see what else she could find to help incriminate the very disturbed doctor.

* * *

**_Part 2 coming up..._**


	28. Chapter 28

**_Part 2..._**

Jane forcibly shut the cabin door behind him. He hadn't meant for it to slam so hard but after the discovery of Dr. Miller's sick listening games and pike's sudden reappearance into his life, his anger had grown increasingly more so in the drive home.

Lisbon stepped out of the bedroom dressed in her large nightshirt and peered down the hall to see what the noise was .

"Jane? What's wrong? she asked sleepily as he made his way frantically around the living area checking over all the furniture and ornaments as he went. He remained silent moving things and pushing them back in place.

"Jane? What are you doing?" she asked again louder this time wondering if he hadn't heard her first time.

When he was only a few steps away from her she could see the anger etched on his face that something had clearly upset him. He still hadn't spoken, but he touched her hand lightly with his fingers acknowledging her presence but carried on focus on his task walking straight past her and into their bedroom.

"Uh, hello! Jane, Did you hear me! What are you doing?"

When he didn't respond again she sighed rolling her eyes and headed into the kitchen to switch on the kettle hoping tomsome tea would help.

After a few minutes of loud banging and crashing it was followed by a few minutes of silence. Jane suddenly appeared in the doorway of the kitchen holding something small in his hand. He placed the black object on the floor and stamped down heavily on it, breaking the device into several shattered pieces across the floor.

"What the hell is that? You..."

Lisbon let out a small squeak, her words being cut off as Jane scooped her up into his arms and pushed her up against the kitchen wall. He pressed his lips down hard against hers probing her mouth open with his tongue and making her gasp in excitement. She could feel his hardening shaft through his pants already and she smiled smugly, pleased to know that even in her current heavily pregnant state she could have that effect on him.

"Let's take this to the bedroom." Lisbon giggled, happily surprised by his actions and wanting more of it. "Missed me? did you?"

Lisbon let out a long moan as she felt his hard shaft rub up against her core again. As she pushed herself back up against him he stilled their movements resting his head on her shoulder and breathing heavily trying to calm himself.

"I love you so much," he whispered in a desperate tone trying to regain his breathing. "I do stupid things, I know I do, I always have, but it's only because I am so scared of losing you. I never want to lose you, Teresa... "

His voice broke and a single tear ran down his cheek. She lifted his face upwards in her hands confused by his words and his emotional state and wondering what had happened to make him suddenly start acting in this way.

"You're not going to lose me, Jane," she said kissing his lips softly stroking her thumbs across his cheekbones as his eyes filled up with more tears and they slowly began to fall down his face.

"You may want to remember you said that in a few hours."

Instinctively, he hugged her more tightly pulling her body back in close to him. They stayed like this for a several minutes just holding on to each other whilst Teresa ran her fingertips up and down his back, trying to soothe and calm him down.

Eventually, Jane pulled back wiping his face with the back of his hand and tugging gently on her hands. "Come on, let's get you dressed. We have to head down to the office. Fran is on her way over for the night to look after Mikey for us."

"What now? What for? And what was that thing you just smashed?" Lisbon asked pushing a piece of broken away plastic with her toes still a little dazed and confused by the few minutes.

"Come on, I will explain more when your dressed."

* * *

Lisbon and Jane exited the FBI elevator into a darkly lit empty bullpen. The light in one of the interrogation rooms was brightly shining, illuminating Fischer and Wylie who were both engrossed in the conversation unaware of the couple's arrival.

Jane gently pulled Lisbon's upper arm stopping her from walking in any further. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Fine." Lisbon snapped. Jane didn't release his grip pulling her back a little into him.

"Lisbon. Please... Talk to me."

"What? What do you want me to say, Jane? Do you me to plaster a big smile on my face and pretend I am happy to discover your crazy Psycho ex-girlfriend has been listening in to our sex life... or.. Or...that she could actually have been an accomplice in a murder and you choose to ignore that fact..."

"No, of course, I don't... Besides, the punch you gave me earlier showed exactly how you're feeling on this matter..." Jane rubbed his chin grimacing at the pain he now had pulsating through his jaw.

When he had explained everything to her back at the cabin, she hadn't responded just calmly getting dressed in silence and only really speaking once Fran had arrived to care of Mikey for the night.

Once they had left their home walking down to where the car was parked, she swiftly spun around punching him full on in the face and knocking him cleanly off his feet, still without saying a word. She then calmly climbed into the passenger seat of the car leaving Jane to pick himself up off the dusty floor. They had then driven to the office in a stony cold silence after that.

"So, I am sorry if I am not really in the chatty mood. And now I have to go in there and have my colleagues and friends scrutinise our private business so you can imagine why I am not being the little ray of the sunshine you want me to be..." Lisbon hissed angrily yanking her arm out of his grip. "Let's just get this over with..."

Lisbon stormed away towards the back of the bullpen. Jane sighed tilting his head skywards exhaustion knowing this was going to be a very long night.

"And just for the record ... she wasn't my girlfriend," he said irritably across the bullpen after his pissed off heavily hormonal pregnant wife.

Lisbon opened the door to the small room nodding her head solemnly towards Fischer and Wylie who was sat at the table with a laptop attached to some sort of listening device next to it.

"Hey, Lisbon, we are just going through some of the doctor's software that Wylie downloaded from her laptop back at the apartment. Fischer greeted her softly, trying to give a sympathetic tone. Lisbon smiled back awkwardly. She hated being a victim but knew Fischer was only just trying to be supportive and a friend.

The door of the small room click shut a short while later indicating Jane had entered the room. Jane pressed the shutters down to give them all some more privacy. Lisbon removed her jacket placing it on one the back of one the chairs.

Inhaling a deep breath, she decided the only way to deal with this situation was just to try and be professional about it and face the issue head on. Straightening her blouse over her baby bump, she sat down opposite her colleagues, purposely ignoring Jane who was now sat beside her.

"So, exactly what are we dealing with?"

"Well, there was over 130 pictures of the both of you on her laptop and over 80 voice saved recordings, there are some more recent ones stored on this listening device also. I mean, we have only listened to a couple of them so far, so going through all that that may take a few days." Wylie said softly seeing how stressed both Lisbon and Jane looked already.

Spotting Wylie's embarrassment and guessing exactly what the young man had listened to Jane move the subject on swiftly.

"Anything else?

"Yes, actually. I found this box of things in her bedroom." Fischer pulled a small shoe box up off from the floor."

"How the hell did she get that?" Lisbon snapped, picking up the wallet picture of her and Jane, that she believed was safely stored away in her purse.

Jane ignored Lisbon's deadly stare, focusing more on the random objects in the box. He knew he was going to take the brunt of Lisbon angry outbursts as this disturbing process unfolded. It was the least he could do in the circumstances but having her so angry and livid at him was always a painful struggle for him, he wasn't use to her being this way. He knew he was going to have to grin and bare it for now.

"So, not only has your crazy girlfriend broke into our house, been listening to our private life, she has been through all my stuff and building some sort of shrine to you... Oh, this just keeps on getting better." Lisbon snapped as she rummaged through the box discovering the newspaper clippings and totally forgetting about her professional mask slipping.

"Do we have any idea to where the Doctor is? The warehouse looked like it hadn't been used in a few days" Jane asked directing his answer towards Wylie.

"Actually we do. She is back in California. according to the credit card records she brought an airline ticket three weeks ago to fly back to Sacramento. I rang the airline and they confirm that it is a return ticket and she is due to fly back to Austin on Saturday."

"Hmm," Jane mumbled, his eyes glazing over as he went into deep dark thought, a look Lisbon had seen many times over the years, normally meaning he was planning some sort of ruse or trap in his head, unfortunately her anger over this whole mess was clouding her mind and curiosity to ask him what he was planning.

"Do you want me to contact FBI in Sacramento put a BOLO out for her," Wylie asked bringing Jane out of his own thoughts

"No," Jane stated firmly

"No?" Lisbon squeaked, shocked by Jane's answer. "You're kidding me, right? Yes, we do."

"No, we don't. Me and Fischer, two FBI employees, broke into her apartment and took this evidence illegally, the defence will have a field day with that in court, she will be out on bail and free before we could say the words lawsuit, just leave her be for the time being," Jane focused his full attention on his wife hoping she would let him explain his plan.

"Oh, my god..." Lisbon stood up from the desk rubbing her forehead in disbelief. "What is it with you and letting your past lovers go free. Huh? Is it some sort of Patrick Jane default. Screw a psycho and let them run wild. Erica, Lorelei and now Sophie Milller..."

To say Lisbon's angry outburst was shocking was an understatement. All three pairs of eyes widen at her harsh attack and scolding words, although Jane quickly plastered his cool persona act back in place. Wylie and Fischer were sat frozen open mouthed, not use to seeing the cool calm Lisbon react out so emotionally.

"Okay, I understand you're upset by all this, and you have every right to be angry at me but for now can we just focus on this matter rather than my many past romantic mistakes and try to work together..." Jane snapped pushing his own feelings hurt and anger down and trying to remember she was heavily pregnant and not quite herself normal rational self.

"Oh, work together? So when it suits you, you want us to be a team. Well, look what where your idea of teamwork has got us? we now have a deal with your deranged psycho ex-girlfriend..."

"She was never my girlfriend Teresa. You are the only girlfriend I have had since Angela... And you know it."

"I don't care what she was to you. This," Lisbon outstretched her arms over the box and the listening device sat on the table, "... is all down to you and yeah, I am pissed off Jane. You're constantly keeping secrets from me when we promise in our marriage vows to never to keep things from each other anymore."

"Well, I find that's a little hypocritical..." Jane replied calmly pushing both hands in his jacket pockets and rocking back on his heels as his face hardened.

"Excuse me!" Lisbon snapped, her eyes widening in shock but his snide comment.

"Nothing. Forget it. Let's just focus on this for now and what we do next, shall we?" Jane lowered his voice, pulling some of the objects out of the shoe box. As he was turning his attentions back to Fischer and Wylie, Lisbon spoke out again.

"No, come on, Jane. Explain. Exactly what I am a hypocrite about."

"Pike..."

The words left his mouth before he had a chance to get his brain in his gear. Having heard the exchange between her and her ex-boyfriend hours earlier he had tried to push it to the back of his mind as they had more serious matters to deal with but clearly it was playing on his mind more than he realised. "Yes Teresa. I know."

"I... I... How?"

Jane's eyes roamed down to the listening device sat beside Wylie's laptop. Lisbon's angry frown instantly dropped as she cottoned on to the fact that he must have heard her earlier conversation with her ex-boyfriend.

"What's going on between you and him?"

"There's nothing going on!"

"Really? it didn't sound that way to me, Teresa. Because it sounded like you were considering shipping yourself off the Washington and taking my children with you this time..." Jane said raising his voice angrily to match hers.

"Okay, that's enough! The pair of you." Both Jane and Lisbon stopped their argument to see Fischer had stood up. "I know that this new development with the Doctor is very upsetting and is not needed for either of you right now, especially with the new babies coming along but we have to decide what we are doing about this clearly deranged very smart crazy woman, who is clearly a risk to you and your family, without it ruining all our lives and careers in the process. So can you both please just put aside this silly discussion for another time..."

Lisbon nodded her head at Fischer, embarrassed that she and Wylie had been subjected to a very heated moment between her and Jane. Jane also nodded quietly acknowledging this wasn't the right time for petty squabbles over ex-lovers.

"Good... So let's get back to this. Jane, do you have a plan?" Fischer asked, refocusing their attentions back to the more serious issue at hand.

"I do... it will take some planning, but I do."

Jane gently lifted his wife's hand into his running his thumb soothingly over her knuckles as she sat down coldly ignoring him. "But it does means we may have to be separated for some time for the plan to really work..." he said softly over to Lisbon.

Lisbon huffed followed by a short sharp bout of laughter. "Oh, trust me, Jane. Right now that definitely won't be a problem on my part!"


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello. **

**First, let me apologise to anyone following this story for not updating sooner but some real life traumas got in the way and then I had no real motivation to finish before now. Then I got writers block with how I wanted the end to happen put down into words... BUT with a lot of encouragement from a few lovely people that I know, I have finally manage to finish the story. **

**There will be a epilogue chapter to follow very shortly and I want to personally thank everyone who has followed, fav my story and for all the lovely reviews that I have received since starting this ff story. Having that support is what keep writers writing so I want to thank you all for reading and taking the time.**

**Be warned this is a long chapter but as it's the finale I think it's allowed ;)**

**I dedicate this one to Mayzee, Hannah, Shena and for anyone else who has PM me over the last few weeks encouraging me to finish. Thank you. Xxx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The mentalist, if I did I would be a very happy woman. **

* * *

**_The finale_**.

Jane sat swivelling the golden liquid around the bottom of his tumbler glass. His eyes fluttered closed for a few seconds as his head began spinning along with the liquid.

"Patrick, do you want me to call you a cab home, honey?"

Jane lifted his head back up dazed and confused as to when he had laid his head down against the cool varnished bar. He reopened his eyes wide trying his hardest to focus on the blurred figure standing before of him with a soft feminine Texan accent.

"Come on handsome, I think it's home time for you." The woman's soft voice distanced as she moved out from behind the bar.

'I-I am fine." Jane felt a small arm snaking around his waist helping him down off the bar stool. The bright lights and sounds from the pinball machine made him flinch back, accidentally head butting the small person holding him.

"Steady soldier, unlike you I need all the brain cells I have." The female giggled in his ear. "Let's sit you down there and let the fresh air help sober you up." Jane felt the warm night breeze hit his skin as he was lowered to sit upon a hard wooden bench outside of the bar.

"Michaela, I will be fin-ne," Jane slurred, clumsily removing his cell from his jacket pocket and dropping it down onto the dirty wood underneath his feet. "Honestly. I am fine. Must have just been something I ate."

"Yeah, right and I am Bill Clinton," joked the barmaid. "You can't continue on like this Patrick, I am not sure your poor liver can handle much more to be honest." Jane felt the old bench dip beside him. "This is the third time this week you have got yourself in this state."

"Who are you? My AA counsellor? "Jane said snidely, attempting to slide along the wooden bench but not getting very far as his heavy drunken body wouldn't allow it.

"I will ring you a cab." Michaela sighed, standing back up and looking at the sorry state of the FBI consultant.

"No, don't. I can walk home from here. It's not far."

"I don't think that is a good idea, there's no moonlight tonight and you could fall down a ditch and seriously injure yourself. I doubt you could find your own shadow out there, let alone your home Patrick..."

"I said I will be fine. Not the first time I have walked around this area drunk. How do you think I found my home in the first place?"

"Patrick, you are-..."

"I said I am fine Michaela," Jane snapped angrily. "Stop fussing woman, you're my barmaid not my wife." The minute his harsh tone left his mouth he felt the sense of guilt flood over him.

"Okay. I will leave you to it. Take care of yourself Patrick." Michaela stepped back to the doorway of bar.

"Michaela, I am sorry... I... Sorry. Just a bad time for me right now," Jane said regrettably and hoping she wouldn't hold his outburst against him.

"Listen, I have got to lock up the bar but if you give me twenty minutes then I will drive you home myself." Jane held up a hand to protest to her suggestion. "Please Patrick, let me, I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt in this state."

"Okay. Thank you." Jane nodded in acceptance, his eyes focusing clearly on the woman for the first time since having left the bar.

"No worries, besides we don't want your wife coming home to find you with a broken leg or arm now. Do we?"

"I don't think my wife is ever coming back..." Jane replied sadly, attempting to put his cell in his front jacket pocket but failing miserably.

"just sit tight, Mr." Michaela gave the drunken man a sympathetic nod before leaving him sat slumped up against the outside wall of the bar to sober up.

As the car pulled up outside Jane's newly built home, he fumbled around trying to unclip his seatbelt. "Come here, let me help you." Michaela chuckled as she helped the harmless drunk out of his restraint.

"Thank you," Jane said pulling open the door of the car. "And thank you for dropping me home. You're a good woman."

"No worries. Take care of yourself Patrick and I am sure you are wrong about your wife. Why would she come looking for you if she didn't care? Huh?" Michaela said in an upbeat tone trying to remain positive for the broken man.

Jane felt moist warm lips lightly peck his cheek. He knew the barmaid was a little sweet on him especially since he became more of a regular at the bar near his home in the last few weeks. He had made it his purpose to go to that bar and act the damaged harmless drunk whose whole world had recently fallen to pieces and with Michaela's naturally sweet friendly nature the act had clearly worked on her. He just hoped she wasn't the only one buying his broken man act.

He pushed opened the door of the car stumbling as he went. Making his way over to the stairs of his darkened cabin he approached the wooden veranda and instantly spotted the small piece of tooth pick he had planted in the joint of the door before he left lying idly on the door mat.

"Wait!" Jane shouted out as Michaela's car started to reverse up the gravel drive way. "Michaela wait!" The barmaid killed the engine and exited the vehicle, clearly concerned by his sudden cries.

"Are you okay Patrick? What's wrong?" She stepped around the driver's door, quickly making her way over to a swaying Jane. As he steadied himself gripping on to her shoulder he swiftly wrapped his arms around her body pulling her drunkenly against his. As he pulled back an inch he slipped his cell phone unseen into her jacket pocket.

He kept his voice low whilst cuddling her. "Michaela, listen to me. I need you to ring Agent Cho for me immediately. Do you understand?"

"Huh?" She replied, confused, as he kept her in a hug position but also noting the seriousness in his voice.

"Michaela, listen to my instructions. I need you to get back into your car and drive away. Then when you are half way home I need you to use the cell that I have just placed in your left jacket pocket to call an Agent Kimball Cho for me. Tell him the plan has finally worked. He will know what it means, do you understand?"

"Yes, but I-..." Michaela stuttered.

"No time for questions, just do as I say. Trust me," Jane said pulling himself upright and starting to quickly sober up praying the small woman in his arms wouldn't think his words and actions was the alcohol talking.

Jane placed a long sloppy drunken kiss to her cheek. He watched as Michaela reluctantly got back into the driver's seat, giving him a very confused look. No matter how drunk he may have got over the last five weeks he had always remained a gentleman towards her, unlike some of the other regulars who came into the bar, so this sudden over friendly behaviour was very out of character and Jane only hoped that once she had contacted Cho she would realise he was just acting this way for a good reason, putting her safely out of harm's way.

"See you sweetheart!" Jane shouted loudly into the night air stumI'm bling back towards the cabin again. He made his way back up to the front door discreetly disregarding the small tooth pick with his foot. After a few moments he eventually managed to get his keys in the lock and entered the dark cabin.

* * *

Fischer placed her book down watching as Lisbon awkwardly tried to lower herself onto her very soft comfy couch.

"You ok?"

"Yep, just got some discomfort in my stomach, but I am fine." Lisbon hissed grimacing as pain in her stomach and back hit her simultaneously.

"Are you sure? You're not going into early labor again?" Fischer asked growing increasingly more worried as Lisbon's face contorted in agony. Lisbon had spent the whole day travelling with Mikey and was concerned it may have set off another premature labor.

"Kim, relax I am fine, it's nothing I promise..."

"But you look really pale and it's clear you're in serious pain, maybe I should I call your doctor..." Fischer quickly stood to grab her cell off the side, not wanting to take any risks with Lisbon being in her condition.

"Kim, relax... it's trapped wind." Lisbon mumbled slightly embarrassed as Fischer began dialling the number.

"Oh! Oh. Really?" A small grin spread crossed Fischer face at Lisbon's own diagnosis. "It's wind?"

"Yes, one of the many joys of pregnancy unfortunately."

As Fischer sat back down she couldn't contain her amusement any longer and let out a small snigger. Lisbon also started giggling despite her initial embarrassment. She lifted her legs up on the couch placing a soft scatter cushion behind her back. Carrying two babies was certainly a lot more hard work and being over seven months pregnant it was starting to take its toll on her petite frame.

She had flown back from Chicago earlier that day, where she had spent the last four weeks staying with her brother Stan and his energetic family. Jane's plan to catch the stalking doctor was taking much longer than they had all expected. In the end she felt like she and Mikey had outstayed their welcome and decided to head back home to Texas. Fischer had kindly offered her spare room and that was where she and Mikey would stay until this whole nightmare was over with.

"Anyway, enough of my embarrassing woes. How are you?" Lisbon asked.

"Me? Oh. I am fine. All great. Working mainly." Lisbon heard Fischer's voice rise, a clear sign that she was lying about something "Abbott has been going back and forth to Washington quite a bit, so I have been in charge of the new cases coming in. He hasn't said anything yet but I think he may be looking to transfer."

"Interesting. And how's Dan? Is he around?" Lisbon turned her head expecting to see Fischer's husband arrive but noticed that Fischer's head dipped avoiding direct eye contact with her.

"Uh...no. No, he's not."

Suddenly the sound of Mikey crying out from the spare bedroom interrupted their talk. Lisbon groaned in frustration before awkwardly attempting to swing her legs back off the couch.

"Please. Teresa, let me go," Fischer suggested. "If that's ok with you."

"Of course it is." Lisbon smiled, just relieved she didn't have to move or roll herself off the sofa again. "He probably just wants his teddy bear. He sometimes throws him out of the travel cot." Lisbon sat back against the pillow as the pain in her stomach increased. She vowed she would never go through pregnancy again; carrying two of them was a lot more hard work than it had been carrying Mikey. The sound of Fischer's house phone began to ring out and for a moment Lisbon wondered if she should answer it but allowed the answer machine pick up instead.

"Uh, hi Kim, it's me." Dan's deep voice crackled over the speaker. "I wanted to know if Saturday would be a good time for me to come get the rest of my stuff. I thought I would come by whilst you were at work, making it easier for us both."

Lisbon frowned in confusion as she had been unaware that Dan had moved out. "Look...I...I am really sorry about everything. I know you don't want to hear that again but it's the truth. I never meant to hurt you, you're a great woman and I am sorry about how things turned out. I never planned this but sometimes these things are out of our control... (Dan sighs)... Anyway let me know if Saturday is okay with you. I'm sorry."

The answer phone beeped off and for a few moments Lisbon sat staring at the red light blinking on the box, a little stunned that she hadn't been aware of how bad things were with her friend's marriage.

"You were right. It was just his bear had fallen out, he is back sound asleep now, "Fischer remarked re-entering the room and catching the strange look upon Lisbon's face.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I am fine. Are you?" Lisbon asked softly, amazed by Fischer's strong upbeat attitude.

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because Dan just rang."

Fischer's smile dropped at Lisbon's statement, knowing she couldn't get way with hiding the truth any longer. "Kim, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you have enough going on with everything at the moment. And I was embarrassed. We haven't even been married one year and it's already over. Besides my marriage problems are the last thing you needed to hear about with everything going on." Fischer took a large gulp of her wine, flushing pink and coming over all embarrassed by her truthful admission.

"What happened? Is it really over?"

"Well. It turns out all his trips to head office in Washington weren't just case trips. He has met someone else. Tiffany. Apparently she is the new love of his life, he thought he knew what love was but that was before he met her apparently. Turns out I was just a test run..." Fischer stated bitterly, her voice breaking off as she rubbed the palms of her hands anxiously down her legs.

"Oh Kim, I am so sorry," Lisbon replied, her heart breaking for her friend's sad affairs.

"Ah, don't be. I am better off. Besides this way I can focus on my career again." Fischer gently dabbed her eyes composing herself. "Some people just aren't meant for the happily ever after and I am clearly one of them." Fischer began arranging the scatter cushions to distract herself from Lisbon's sympathetic gaze.

"I will go make us some tea, it might help with your little...eh...gas problem." Fischer smirked over at her friend fully in control of her emotions once more and making her way over to the kitchen area.

"So, how's it been? I mean without Jane..."

"Okay."

"Okay?" Fischer raised a questionable eyebrow up at Lisbon's short sharp reply. Lisbon rolled her eyes knowing it was her turn to come clean and confess. "Fine, I'm missing him."

"I mean at first I was angry but I realise this isn't his fault, it's Dr Miller's. Now I just miss him. Especially with the twins' due date getting closer and closer. I really need him back and to be back home. I need him with me."

"Hmmmm. Four weeks is a long time to be apart, especially in your condition. Do you really think he can pull this con off? I mean it's pretty hard to achieve even for a master manipulator like Jane."

"Well, it's not like he hasn't done this sort of thing before." Seeing Fischer's eyes narrow in confusion unsure what she was getting at, Lisbon continued. "Las Vegas. It was a few years ago when we were at CBI. He did a big con for six months to catch Red John and no one saw through his act. Not even me."

Lisbon ended her explanation and sat quietly remembering how hard that time had been when he had first left California. It had also been the first time she had openly acknowledged that she had more than just platonic feelings for her troublesome consultant.

"If anyone can pull this off then its Jane, he had plenty of practice at playing the lonely damaged broken man. Plus when he sets his mind to achieve something nothing is going to stand in his way." Lisbon's voice softened when she realised just how far Jane had come over the years and how proud of him she was.

* * *

On first look, nothing looked out of place but the fallen tooth pick by the cabin door had confirmed someone had entered their home. There was also a faint whiff of perfume lingering in the humid cabin air and it wasn't Lisbon's. He inhaled a deep breath trying to calm himself. He had spent the last three weeks waiting for this moment to come and needed for it to go smoothly.

Two weeks into the plan to catch the doctor he had started to doubt if it was going to lure Dr Miller out of her hideout. His confirmation the plan was working came when Michaela the barmaid had confirmed that a blonde haired woman had come into the bar looking for him, asking several questions on his welfare and his current whereabouts. The sweet barmaid had just assumed the woman was Jane's wife and Jane hadn't corrected her on the error, just in a case the doctor decided to come back.

He had spent the last decade being patient so he could track and catch his family's killer. This time around only four weeks in however it felt hundred times worse. Back then he had been a lonely broken man with no life. His only purpose of being was to get revenge but now he was a better man with a new life, a new family, a new home and he desperately wanted all of that back.

Switching on the reading lamp by his leather couch Jane made his way over to the drinks cabinet pulling out his favourite brand of expensive malt whiskey and glass. He drunkenly removed his suit jacket throwing it over the back of the leather armchair opposite. Jane settled himself down on the couch shutting his weary eyes and resting his head against the cool brown leather. If he was going to pull this con off then he was going to need to pull off his best game. Doctor Miller was no fool and if anyone knew about how to read others, given her profession, it was her.

After ten minutes a dark figure quietly stepped out from the hallway slowly moving into the soft warm glow of the living area.

"Hello Patrick." Sophie's tone was soft but firm. Jane immediately jerked his head up looking towards the woman secretly hiding in the shadows. Jane remained seated as he watched the blonde approach the couch and chairs his eyes narrowing then widening in surprise at seeing her.

"Sophie? Wh-hat are you doing here?" Jane slurred, hoping his tone was coming across as stunned. He placed his untouched whiskey glass down on the coffee table in front of him. She basically looked the same as the last time he had seen her but he did notice there were some darker circles around her eyes, ageing her a little.

"I came to see you Patrick," Sophie replied taking a quick glance around at the state of the messy cabin. "I came by earlier but you weren't in but then I saw the front door was left open so I let myself in, hope you don't mind."

Jane knew he had locked the door. He had made sure of it so the only way the doctor had let herself in was with a key or she had picked the lock. Sophie made her way across the room carefully stepping over empty whisky and beer bottles sprawled haphazardly on the cabin floor. She sat down on the leather armchair opposite Jane.

The once warm immaculate new home was started to look a mess. There were empty whiskey and beer bottles all over the floor, dirty half eaten take away boxes scattered over the surfaces, and Jane's unwashed shirts and suits lying abandoned over different items of furniture. Studying him for a few moments Sophie raked her eyes over his scruffy drunken appearance.

"You look a mess Patrick," she stated sadly. Jane let out a small chuckle scoffing at her remark. He picked up his whiskey glass taking a large sip showing his total lack of care to her observations. Jane eyed her suspiciously over the rim of his short tumbler glass. "Why are you here?"

"I flew back into Texas for some business yesterday and I ran into Dr Wilkes. He informed me that you cancelled all your therapy and treatment sessions with him. I was concerned about you. I also heard you were suspended from your job," Sophie replied leaning back against the leather. "Unruly drunken behaviour at a crime scene apparently."

"Well, well, well. You are a font of knowledge aren't you Dr Miller?" Jane sighed irritably, pouring himself another drink.

"I take it by looking at the state of the place Agent Lisbon is no longer living here."

Jane noticed how the doctor's lips turned up a little as she asked the question she clearly already knew the answer to. He knew she knew Lisbon was gone but played along. Leaning down Sophie picked up an empty whiskey bottle that had been rolling nearby her foot and placed it upright on the coffee table.

"No. She left me," Jane replied with a tightness in his voice.

"Left for good?"

"Well, I think her filing for divorce and wanting full custody of my son is a clear answer, don't you?" Jane aggressively threw down an A4 envelope on the coffee table towards Sophie. "Apparently I am not husband material. Can't blame her I suppose, got my first wife killed and now I've pushed my second to the brink of a breakdown."

Jane quickly knocked back his drink watching as the doctor sat studying the fake divorce forms in her hand. "She left a few weeks ago, took my boy with her." Jane's voice broke as Sophie refocused her attention back to the drunken man sat opposite her. "We had a big fight after Mikey was involved in a serious accident. Then child services got involved. It was a mess. She said that my lack of trust in her was the last straw. That she couldn't take my crap anymore. Then I found out she has been secretly in contact with her ex fiancé, Pike, since we have been married."

Jane poured himself another shot of whiskey feeling his blood pressure rising naturally at the thought of Marcus Pike attempting to win his wife back. Sophie nodded in sympathy, her eyes beginning to soften more and more at Jane's woeful troubles, letting him know the broken man act was working successfully on the doctor.

"I don't know why I am surprised; it was never going to work between us, was it? I mean you said yourself that feelings that are created out of bonded circumstances never really last. Well looks you were right... Besides she doesn't understand me," Jane stated his voice quiet as he leaned back against the leather deflated by his own words. In his last meeting with the doctor she had tried to convince him Lisbon would never truly understand him so he was using her own words to try sucker her in.

"The whole Red John saga showed our differences." His teary eyes focused on his wedding picture on the side table across the room and saw the sad pity now in Sophie's eyes. All he had to do was keep playing at the broken man in need of her help and the doctor would be putty in his hands.

"Despite what she said, she wanted me to arrest that sick son of bitch. He kills my family and she wants me to give him a cosy little cell!" Jane said angrily shaking his head in disgust. "Sometimes people have to do things that aren't always right in this world. That sometimes there are deadly consequences to actions, especially when that psycho takes everything and destroys your world."

The sound of the leather creaking alerted Jane that the doctor had moved to sit on the couch beside him. He turned his head away from his wedding picture to look at the woman sat beside him.

"She never deserved you Patrick. She doesn't understand you, she never has. She is a woman who believes in some greater goodness and faith," Sophie said, rolling her eyes skywards mocking Lisbon religious beliefs. "She is someone who follows rules and believes in 'the law'. Someone like Agent Lisbon has no idea how people like me and you work. People like us will do and sacrifice whatever it takes for the ones we love. Anything..."

Jane eyes focused on the Doctor's hand as she slowly began caressing his knuckles with her fingertips. Every part of him wanted to snatch his hand away but knew he needed to see this through if this nightmare in his life was ever going to end. He gave a kind smile as their eyes met; fully satisfied he had won her round with his tales of his broken life and marriage.

"I am surprised you are here," Jane asked taking another small sip of his drink. "I wasn't very nice to you the last time we saw each other. Was I?"

"Yes, well, I know better than anyone Patrick that people can say things they don't truly mean in the heat of the moment. Plus we have been friends for a long time and in my world, true friends don't just walk away. I know you better than anyone Patrick and I want you to know I will always be here for you. Always..." The delusional words of the Doctor made Jane want to vomit but he just gave Sophie's hand a quick squeeze in gratitude. After a few silent moments of just sitting and holding hands Sophie smiled happy to see Jane had welcomed her back into his life.

"Why don't I make you some coffee and see if we can tidy this place up a bit. I mean, if you are going to fight for your son you can't let them see you living in a dump."

"Fight for my son?" Jane asked, surprised.

"Yes. Custody. I assume you will be?" Sophie said carrying a couple of empty beer bottles in her arms out to the kitchen then reappearing again in the doorway. "The Patrick Jane I used to know wouldn't just roll over like this. He'd fight for his child, like you did with Charlotte and getting her justice." Jane inhaled a deep breath trying not to let himself respond as the psycho mentioned his late daughter. "You said yourself you don't trust Teresa with Mikey's welfare after the lake incident. So you need to fight for him."

Jane gently bit the inside of his cheek at her mentioning the lake, he hadn't told Sophie any details of Mikey's accident and her mentioning the lake confirmed that she had definitely been involved in that awful event somehow. He quickly swallowed the anger down that was rising inside of him again.

He now had Sophie totally convinced by his sob story, he had spent the last four weeks acting the drunk broken man knowing the Doctor would be listening and stalking him and he had come too far to ruin the plan even if every part of him did want to strangle the Doctor with his bare hands for putting his baby son at risk.

"You need to put Mikey's safety and needs first. Besides a boy needs his father around and I am sure they can use Agent Lisbon's own past misdemeanours against her to sway the courts in your favour. She has some violent tendencies and with her violent childhood on top of that, all these little things will play a key factor in helping your case to getting your son back. Mikey belongs with you Patrick and I will be here to help you get him."

"Well, bringing up a child alone isn't something to take lightly. With my job and the cases I work. I don't think I could manage alone with a young child," Jane said watching as the Doctor swiftly began tidying the cabin up around him.

"But you won't be alone," Sophie said confidently.

"No?"

'No of course not. You will have Mikey's nanny Fran and I will be here to help you. I am thinking about moving my private practice permanently to Texas. I just needed the right incentive," Sophie replied giving him a seductive smile.

Again, Jane hadn't given Sophie any personal details about Mikey's nanny so the Doctor was letting her creepy stalking slip out without even realising. "You are not alone Patrick, you never have been." Sophie stood lovingly gazing over at him before moving back into the kitchen and picking up a few empty beer bottles off the cabin floor as she walked by.

Jane made his way to the doorway watching the Doctor move around his home as though it was her own. It suddenly dawned on him that she probably had been snooping around his home quite a bit since Lisbon had left. He had only started leaving the tooth pick in the door when the barmaid had confirmed that his plan was actually working.

"Here, drink this!" Sophie handed him Lisbon's favourite mug filled with coffee. Seeing Teresa's mug pained him. He hadn't spoken to or seen her or Mikey at all for the past four weeks. If the plan was going to work he needed to cut all contact with her. He only had Fischer's updates that they were doing fine in Chicago with her brother and his family. Every morning he woke he struggled not to dial her cell phone number. In the first few weeks he had left Lisbon several drunken messages as planned pretending to beg her back but that stopped as the waiting for Dr Miller got longer and longer and he needed to detach himself.

In six weeks time she was being taken in to be induced to give birth to the twins but after her premature labor with Mikey everyone was aware if could happen again as her time got nearer and he hated the fact that he may miss his babies' birth. He had already missed Mikey's birth and that still broke his heart.

"Thanks. I am glad you are here," Jane said shyly glancing up. Sophie placed her mug down on the kitchen work top and closed the gap between them slowly wrapping her arms around him and he let her do it.

"I am too. And I am going to always be here from now on. I won't leave you Patrick, not like she did."

"Our marriage broke down because we didn't have trust anymore. If you don't have trust then a relationship will never work," Jane said as he placed his head on her shoulder and allowed her to nuzzle his neck.

"I agree. Trust is key."

"And honesty. That's something I seem to struggle with though but I am trying to change it. I couldn't be totally honest with her over certain things." Jane stepped back breaking their hug. "Not like I can with you."

"That means the world to me Patrick. You can always tell me anything and know I will support you. I hope in time I can do the same with you."

"You can," Jane stated shyly dropping his eyes and bringing her knuckles to his lips placing a gentle peck against them.

Feeling the doctor's body shudder at his sensual touch he knew his charms were working and hoped he wasn't going to have to pretend or act anymore physically than he already was. "I know I can," Sophie agreed softly.

"Then what really happened with Amanda Groom?" Jane lowered her hand from his lips but still kept a gentle but firm grip on her wrist. Instantly her felt her pulse start to race and she stepped away in shock by his question. He could only hope he hadn't played his ace card too soon and scared her away.

"Please Sophie. Talk to me. Like you said we are friends, you know you can trust me," Jane remarked, feeling his own heart and adrenaline start to quicken. Sophie took an anxious few steps backwards to the kitchen sink. For a few seconds he considered following her across the room but didn't want to go over top with the fake physical contact he was giving. Sophie eventually turned looking out of the kitchen window at the lake and the starry night sky.

"I did what I had too," she whispered quietly.

"And what was that?"

Sophie let a small ironic chuckle. "She threatened to ruin everything that was important to me Patrick. And I wasn't prepared to let that happen."

"So you killed her?"

"Yes," Sophie said dipping her head a little but kept looking out of the kitchen window not wanting to face Jane behind her.

"And the boyfriend. You framed him for the murder?"

"That part was easy. He was so high and off his face when he came to the apartment that night. I just gave him a laced alcoholic drink of drugs and prescription sedatives and bang, he overdosed within the hour," Sophie said smugly sipping on her coffee and turning to face Jane again.

"And what did you do with the real murder weapon?" Jane asked curiously but saw Sophie frown, becoming more suspicious by his line of questioning. "I only ask as I am curious. Though Amanda was stabbed with a knife several times that wasn't the weapon that originally caused her death. The forensics teams searched that apartment block from top to bottom and found nothing that could be the weapon. The only conclusion is the real killer took the weapon with them and you know how I love a good puzzle." Jane gave her a sexy wicked smile, hoping the Doctor would believe that it he was actually impressed by her deadly deceit and lies.

Sophie tilted her head smiling a small smug grin back at the consultant. "It's in the lake. Your lake in fact. I threw it in there a few days after Amanda's death. I came by here to talk to you but you were all out. Anyway, that mess is all in the past now. I've moved on. Just like you will, Patrick." Sophie picked up some more trash and began clearing up the kitchen. "Do you fancy something to eat? It's my treat. There's is a lovely new Thai place just opened in-... Patrick?"

Sophie cut short her suggestion when she noticed Jane's face had sobered and was staring at her with utter disdain. Finally dropping the broken man act and placing his coffee mug firmly down on the kitchen worktop making the hot liquid splash over the rim he took a few steps narrowing the gap between them. His eyes raked over her in pure disgust as she stood in front of him holding an old pizza box in her hands.

"I don't think so Sophie. We are done. Or should I say... you are," Jane stated coldly.

"What? I-I...I don't understand," Sophie replied followed by a burst of nervous laughter suddenly thrown by his change of tone and demeanour.

With Jane's cold harsh words lingering between them he pulled out a square black plastic device from his pocket, placing it down on the kitchen island for the doctor to see. He instantly saw Sophie's confused look fall and be quickly replaced with one of horror as she recognised the random object in front of her.

"Do you recognise this?" Jane asked.

Sophie remained silent staring down at the object swallowing nervously. Jane noticed her bottom lip started trembling. "No? Well, let me remind you Dr Miller." Jane made sure he used her professional name in a cold and detached tone. "This is a listening device, you planted it mine and my wife's bedroom. Remember now?"

"That's ludicrous. You're drunk," Sophie retorted nervously and continued to clear up the kitchen.

"Please, don't try to lie. This is me you are talking to and if you know me as well as you claim to then you will know lying to me is pointless." Jane watched as Sophie froze thinking on what her next move should be.

"Ok. Yes. Yes I did. But only because I was worried."

"Worried? You bug my home and have been listening in on my private life for months because you were worried? What were you exactly worried about Sophie. Hmmm?" Jane snapped angrily. He had pushed his anger down long enough that now the con was up it was slowing seeping out.

"You. I was worried about you. She's not right for you Patrick," Sophie replied her voice turning all frantic. "She gives off this saintly Angel act, the poor martyred wife routine, but I knew she was doing you wrong and look, I was right. She was keeping things from you, lying. She was still in contact with her ex fiancé and probably doing a whole lot worse behind your back. She isn't right for you! She has never been. I did it all for you Patrick, for us, we belong together, me and you, it's our destiny. We are the same me and you, we understand how things really work in this world. There was a reason you were put in my care and why we met. There was a reason Red John came into your life Patrick. I know you feel like he destroyed your world but really he gave you a new one. Don't you see? He put you on the path to the right life, a life with me."

Jane raised a shocked eyebrow at her panicked ranting but remained silent.

"Teresa has just been a road block but you said yourself she has gone now that means we can finally be together. We can be happy. I know I can make you happy Patrick, so much more than she ever could. Just give me that chance."

"Wow," Jane whispered to himself slightly horrified by the Doctor's disturbing and delusional outburst.

"So, let me get this straight. You think Red John did me a favor in killing my first wife and daughter and your excuse for bugging my home and family is that you were worried my wife was some secret devil woman and it's our long term destiny for us to be together?"

Jane shook his head in disbelief tapping his finger against his lips. Jane studied the frantic looking Doctor for a few minutes, he could see the fear in her eyes that she was about to lose everything she cared about. Him.

"You know that stalking carries a sentence of seven to ten years minimum plus with the first degree murder charge on top of that, I think it's a safe bet you won't be sharing your days or your destiny with anyone. In fact Texas holds the death penalty so there's a good chance you may get to see if there is really a higher faith you doubt so much." He couldn't help but express a satisfied grin as he firmly burst the crazy delusional woman's bubble.

"I... No you can't! No one will believe you," Sophie stuttered angrily, her eyes darkened and her fear subsiding for rage. "It is only your word against mine Patrick."

Jane let out a loud burst of laughter moving around the kitchen island coming to stand opposite the doctor. "That is where you are wrong Sophie. See this..." Jane picked up the forgotten listening device that sat idly in front of them. "This isn't the one you planted it in my home. This is actually a replica; the one you installed is still hidden in place, behind my bedside unit where you placed it in fact. This device is a very similar FBI listening device unit instead."

Jane lifted the box nearer to his mouth to speak clearly into the mic. "Say hello Dr Miller to my colleague Wylie and a few others of my FBI colleagues."

Sophie's eyes slowly widened in panic by Jane's latest gesture. "Modern technology is a marvellous thing! On the other end of this device those FBI agents have been listening to everything you have just told me. I knew you had been listening to me weeks ago. I discovered all your listening devices at that rundown apartment you secretly rented. I will admit I didn't expect my own plan to go on for so long but I needed to get you to come out of hiding but hey I am expert on waiting and I always get my man, or woman in this case, in the end," Jane said smirking as the color drained from the doctor's face.

"And whilst a good lawyer may have been able to argue a good case and even got you off, the stalking charges, the fact that you have now confessed to the murder and to where you hid the murder weapon..." Sophie watched as a bigger grin grew wider across his face clearly enjoying himself as he delivered the final blow. "...Well. I think it's quite clear that the only thing that will get you out of this certain destiny, Dr Miller, is a miracle."

Jane chuckled throwing the listening device up in the air catching it out of the air before slipping it back in his pants pocket. Jane made his way out of the kitchen happy that the Feds had enough evidence to put Sophie Miller away for a very long time. His broken drunken man con over the past four weeks had worked like a treat and he had got the outcome they all wanted. It was very clear that the once very sane doctor now needed her own psychiatric help and had been living in a world of her own delusional fantasies, but that wasn't his problem.

As Jane pulled his cell phone out of his vest jacket pocket to call Teresa he felt a sharp pain hit him across the back of the head. Before he could figure out what had happened, his legs gave way and his body fell forward landing him face down on the floor of the cabin. Groaning in agony he lifted himself up rubbing the back of his head, he saw the doctor was now towering over him with a broken beer bottle in one hand and a small hand gun pointed straight at his head in the other. She clicked the chamber of the gun tilting her head slightly as it was her turn to watch Jane's fear grow, he felt a small trickle of blood ran down the back of his head and his curls.

"Did you think it would be this easy? That you would trick me and I would let you walk away. With her. If I can't be with you Patrick, then no one can."

Jane's eyes widened as the doctor's eyes glazed over and her finger began squeezing the trigger. He never expected his plan to end so deadly, whilst he was aware how unhinged the Doctor was, he hadn't realise she had been carrying any weapons on her. Jane closed his eyes tightly, his last thoughts of Lisbon and Mikey, feeling devastated that he would never get to meet his two unborn children.

The sound of loud gun shot rang out across the cabin and Jane fell back against the wooden floor as Dr Miller's body slumped heavily to the ground beside him. Jane slowly opened his eyes releasing the huge large breath he had been holding.

"Jane. Jane you okay?" Cho asked crouching down beside the Doctor and placing his fingers against her neck to find a pulse. "I need medical assistance immediately. Suspect is down and injured," Cho said clearly into his FBI receiver. Within minutes Jane's cabin was a swarm of FBI agents and paramedics as he was taken outside to get medical treatment to his head.

Jane sat on the steps at the back of the ambulance holding a large bandage to the back of his head. "Jane? You okay?" Abbott asked as he nodded for the paramedic to give them some space.

"Yeah yeah I am fine. Is she..." Jane voice broke off unsure how he felt about the Doctor being dead.

"Dead? No. Cho's shot is the best. She is going to need medical treatment for a few weeks but then we can transfer her to maximum security prison. You did well. I have rang Fischer and Lisbon to let them know it's all over."

"Thanks. Uh Dennis," Jane said as his boss began to walk away. "You may want to get Sophie Miller a full psych evaluation done."

Abbott turned quickly surprised by his request. "But if we do that you know she probably won't be trialled for murder? She will spend the rest of her-..."

"Days in a high security mental facility...Yeah I know," Jane said sadly wincing as the paramedic returned applying a wrap securely around his head. "But she needs help professional help. I get the feeling if she goes to prison she will probably commit suicide. At least this way she will have to live with what she has done for the rest of her life. Being sorry is worse than being dead," Jane stated calmly watching as the doctor was being wheeled out of his cabin on a gurney.

"Okay, if that is what you want," Abbott replied giving Jane's shoulder a friendly squeeze and making his way towards the other ambulance and several other law enforcement officers.

The sound of a car moving across the gravel made Jane look around. He first spotted Fischer exiting from the driver's seat followed by Lisbon from the passenger side. Lisbon's head quickly twisted back and forth searching for her husband. Jane stepped down from the ambulance and he smiled warmly as he caught the eye of his heavily pregnant wife. It had been four weeks since he last saw her and they hadn't parted on the best of terms. He noticed her bump had grown even bigger and she looked even more amazing, pregnancy really did suit her. She had left her hair down all naturally wavy and her skin glowed even though she had no makeup on.

Her eyes cast upon him and she quickly made her way over to him. As they approached each other, both stilled for a few seconds taking the sight of the other in. "Hey," Jane said biting his bottom lip unsure of what her reaction was going to be. "Hey," she replied back gently, tears filling up her eyes. Before Jane could respond she flung her arms around him squeezing him tight.

"God, I've missed you," she whispered, her voice breaking as the tears fell down her cheeks. She had known she was missing him but to see him standing in the flesh confirmed just how much.

"I've missed you too," Jane said, his own tears threatening to fall. He nuzzled deeply into her neck hugging her tightly against him taking in her warm cinnamon scent and feel of her wrapped around him once again. It had been a rough few weeks living without her by his side, even if it was only a pretend act, he had felt empty and got a glimpse of what his life would become if he did ever lose her. She was his world, his light, his home, his everything and he was now even more determined to keep it that way.

"Come on, let's leave these agents to it and get you some rest, you look a mess and you need a shave," Lisbon chuckled wiping away the tear off his cheek with her thumb and running her other hand along his jawline and over his unruly soft blonde beard.

"Yes, ma'am. I love it when you get all authoritarian on me," Jane replied cheekily, smiling, feeling overjoyed to be following his beautiful wife's bossy instructions once again.

**Epilogue to follow.**


	30. The Epilogue

**The epilogue**.

"Jane! Jane! Have you seen my dressing gown I swear it was hanging-" Lisbon stopped in her tracks when she saw Jane standing by the front door of the cabin, dressed in his light blue wedding suit and pale blue tie. "What are you wearing?" She chuckled, amused and impressed by his new look.

"You don't like it?" Jane said smoothing down the lapel of his jacket and straightening his tie, unsure of himself.

"Yes. You know I do. I married you in it but I don't think it is suitable wear whilst I am giving birth to these two rascals," Lisbon remarked playfully, frantically searching through her hospital overnight bag placed on top of the dining table.

"I am not wearing it to the hospital." Jane replied.

"Okay? So you're just trying it on again for fun?"

"No." Jane sighed, rolling his eyes at his heavily pregnant wife remark. "I am wearing it because I am hoping to use it again."

"I don't-... Is that the judge that married us?" Lisbon asked startled by the sight of Judge Emily Hamilton out of the cabin window, the lady who originally married them, outside admiring their lake. "What is she doing here? What's going on Jane?"

Jane took both of Lisbon's hands in his and stood nervously staring into her eyes, "Teresa, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife? Again." She saw his eyes start to glaze over with emotion and that he was shifting a little from foot to foot in a nervous type gesture.

"What?... Are you having me on?" Lisbon asked laughing but frowning in confusion. "You do know I am due to go into hospital to give birth in about four hours."

"I know you are and that's why I want us to do this, for us. Our first year of marriage hasn't been a great success but with that mess behind us now, I want us to start afresh. I want us to renew our marriage vows, just me, you, Mikey and these two little rascals, just us and our family by the lake."

Lisbon pulled back looking around Jane's smartly dressed frame at the judge again, who was quickly stepping away from a few determined ducks coming up on the grass after her. "Jane we-..."

"Please Teresa," He pleaded softly interrupting her. "I want to prove to you that I can be the man you fully deserve and the man I promised to be when you first married me." Lisbon's own eyes teared up hearing how sincere he was about this sweet romantic gesture and she felt her heart melting by his heartfelt plea.

"Yes, I will marry you. Again," She replied leaning up on her toes and placing a soft kiss to his lips. She heard him release a small gasp of air as she pulled away, showing his clear sign of relief that she had agreed to marry him again. He had obviously been worried about what she would say to his proposal, even if they were already married. She smiled sweetly knowing he had no need to fret, that she would marry him a thousand times over if he asked her.

Suddenly it hit her that she had nothing to wear and she certainly wasn't going to get remarried wearing a green maternity top and stretchy yoga pants. "Oh god. I have nothing to wear. No way I am fitting into my wedding dress looking like this," Lisbon grumbled glancing down to her large bump.

"You look beautiful as you are," Jane said with a big smile creeping across his face, his eyes never once leaving hers.

"Hang on, give me five minutes." With that Lisbon practically ran out of the room leaving Jane standing alone again. "Ten minutes. Tops," She yelled from the bedroom.

Fifteen minutes later Teresa exited the cabin to find the judge and Jane carrying Mikey in his arms. Their little boy was wearing a matching little suit as his father's and looking adorably cute. Jane smiled adoringly as she made her way down the veranda steps and over to the lakeside.

"You look absolutely beautiful," Jane whispered placing a soft kiss to her cheek and taking in her stunning appearance. He noticed she had applied some light make up to her eyes and had pinned her hair up to the side in the same way she had the first time they had got married. "Nice dress," Jane remarked under his breath.

"Thank you. It's just some old thing a boyfriend once got for me," Lisbon replied back grinning and looking down at the long coral coloured dress he had gotten for her on their life changing trip to Miami.

"Are we ready?" Judge Hamilton asked softly interrupting their private moment.

"Yes, yes we are." Lisbon smiled a wide grin nodding at the lady to start the private and intimate renewal of vows ceremony.

By the side of their beautiful idyllic lake, as the sun was setting Jane and Lisbon renewed their marriage vows to each other, vowing to always love and cherish one another and promising to never to keep any secrets again. It was a new start, a new promise, a second chance to always look on the bright side and begin their new life together.

A promise that they would both stand by each other again, no matter what life threw at them.

Seventeen hours later Lisbon and Jane became parents once again. Lisbon gave birth, naturally, to a beautiful baby boy named Daniel Stanley Jane weighing 5.2lbs and a beautiful baby girl named Erin Charlotte Jane weighing 5lbs, with Jane by her side all the way through and forever after.

* * *

**_Two years later..._**

Doctor Dylan Matthews sat quietly reading his paperwork in the hospital break room when his cell phone started vibrating noisily against the table. Looking down at the screen he swiped the display connecting the call.

"Nurse Samuel? Everything ok? Okay, okay I will be right down. Just try to keep everything under control until I get there."

"No rest for the wicked." The Doctor groaned to a fellow colleague who sat at the table next to him grabbing up his papers and making his way to the exit.

The elevator doors opened to the main psych ward. Doctor Matthews was greeted with a empty hallway but could hear the sound of several voices coming from one of the rooms at the end of the hall. Arriving at the single bedroom he found Nurse Samuel and another one his colleagues, a male nurse named Turnball, chatting seriously by the doorway of the room.

"Everything ok?"

"No. She bit me!" stated the male nurse angrily holding onto his bleeding hand. "One minute she was fine. The next she started screaming and shouting about some guy ruining her life."

Doctor Matthews moved closer to look at the man's small bleeding wound. "Go get yourself treated, Gregg. Nurse Samuel would you please go with him to make sure he is ok."

"We have locked the other inmates away in their rooms. Dave is just down the hall if you need any help," Nurse Samuel informed him guiding her wounded colleague out the room. "I have administered her a light sedative so she shouldn't give you any problems. Oh and she did that weird thing again." The nurse nodded her head to the white painted wall behind her to show the doctor what she was referring too.

"Ok. I will be fine, thanks Jeanette." Doctor Matthews entered the small bedroom and gently closed the door behind him.

"Hello Sophie, may I come in?"

Sophie sat motionless on the floor, her back leaning against the bed frame with her legs stretched out in front of her. Her eyes were fully glazed and her pupils constricted showing that the drugs had got into her system and taken full affect.

"Nurse Turner said you got angry and upset again. And that you bit him? Do you remember any of that?" The doctor said softly pulling up a plastic chair and placing it down in front of his trouble patient.

"Do you remember what we talked about in your therapy sessions? You can't react in this violent rage every time you feel things are out of your control or not going your way, Sophie." When the Doctor got no response he sighed. "You have been doing so well these last few months Sophie, we had have even managed to reduce you meds but after this incident I am afraid that you have taken a few steps backwards and we will have to go back to our original therapy and medical treatment."

Again Doctor Matthews got no vocal or physical response from his patient so decided to change the topic to something he knew would get a reaction from Sophie of some sorts.

"What does that sign mean Sophie?" Doctor Matthews asked turning to look at the wall behind him. He saw Sophie's eyes move a fraction upwards to the back wall but then she quickly shut down again and he knew he wasn't going to get any answers.

"Doctor? Everything ok?" The sound of the room door opening and Nurse Samuel returning made the doctor stand up from his chair and place it back against the wall.

"Yes. Fine. She isn't responding. She has shut herself down. Take her along to the E.R. room, get them to treat her arm and wrap up her wounds. She should sleep for a good while with those sedatives. I will try talking to her again tomorrow when she is less sedated, see if I can find out what triggered this violent episode."

"Yes doctor."

"Oh and get that thing removed off the wall immediately," Doctor Matthews spat angrily as he stood back and studied the creepy red smiley face on the wall above Sophie's small book desk.

Doctor Miller had made the face in her own blood and after nearly two years Doctor Matthews still had no idea what it meant or what relevance it had to this disturbed woman's life. It only ever appeared when she seem to lose control in a violent rage and when Sophie returned back to herself again the next day, she also had no idea what it was either or what it meant to her.

It seemed the red smiley face and it's connection to Dr Sophie Miller was deemed to remain a mystery.

* * *

**The end. **

**I know some of you were upset that I made the Doctor a crazy bad guy in my story so I thought I would put a little twist to it all.**

_**What (or who) could possibly make the sane rational professional Doctor turn into a crazy obsessed killer whilst trying to destroy Patrick Jane's world? ;)**_


End file.
